Five Nights at Freddy's: The Other Tale
by A1t0Aria
Summary: Mike Schmidt has just entered the pizzeria as a security guard and thought his job would be easy, but what happens when he realises that the animatronics in the restaurant come to life at night and are planning to kill him? As he learns more about their past, he realises that not everything is as it seems on the surface... (COMPLETED)
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, which belongs to Scott Cawthon, or 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', the song used in this chapter (I know it's strange to disclaim something like that, but I'm paranoid)._

 _Warning: The following story is not recommended for those who dislike FNAF x OCs, and human versions of animatronics regardless of whether there's a reason for them being able to do so. This story will also consist of more spiritual and supernatural elements compared to the original game._

 _This is my own take as to what is happening in FNAF 1 to 4, so please understand that I am going to ignore any new information from Sister Location or The Silver Eyes, because I've already finished writing the entire plot (not the story) ever since November 2015. This fan fiction is based on the assumption that seven kids died in FNAF. (Purple Guys' first victim, Crying Child, and the five missing kids.)_

 _This is my first fan fiction ever, and I'm just a novice writer, so please do review if possible so that I can improve my writing. It will be greatly appreciated. :)_

 _With that, enjoy the story._

 _EDIT:_ _I actually did a scan-through of this chapter and I realised how dry this chapter is. :( But do stay put, because I can guarantee you that things get much more interesting after this chapter!_

* * *

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. This place is said to be haunted yet behind this place is a sad, tragic tale that no one knew about..._

 _Seven animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, Golden Freddy, the Marionette and Lala the Diva. These seven friends have been bounded together by the same past, and are seeking revenge against their captor who has left them trapped here. Will they ever be free, or will they be stuck here forever?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **1st Night: 12:00 AM**

Donning on the smart, blue security guard uniform and hat, a blue-eyed brunette with a small low ponytail walked towards the office. His golden security badge glinted in the faint light of the dark pizzeria, while the name 'Mike Schmidt' was printed onto his name badge.

Mike, who was 20-years-old, was jailed for two years for committing robbery before he was recently released. Now deciding to start his life anew, Mike wanted to get a job to support himself, but no one would want to hire an ex-convict who was just released, would they?

Subconsciously, Mike lifted a hand to touch the scar on his left cheek: A painful reminder of the hardships that he went through in prison, which had also tanned his skin from pale pink to light brown. Mike chuckled bitterly as he remembered the beatings he got from the other convicts; There were a lot more scars and bruises on his body that were concealed by his uniform.

Interestingly enough, of all places, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a kids' restaurant, had decided to allow him to work as the night guard. Of course, Mike was eager to start his job because he would finally be able to make an honest living to support himself.

Stepping into the office, the first thing Mike saw was the dim setting of the office thanks to the light which looked like it could go out any moment.

There was a Freddy Fazbear's Band poster on the wall along with many kids' drawings. In the room sat a few electronic monitoring devices on the desk, a fan, a telephone and a strange cupcake with eyes on top of one of the monitors. A camera tablet sat on the desk.

Mike sat at the office chair in front of the desk and the telephone started to ring. Curious, he answered it.

A male's voice came echoing out of the receiver. "Um, hello! Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um... I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh... you'll do fine! So let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"

"Uh, thanks?" Mike replied, listening on.

The guy in the phone continued with his greeting, "Uh, first, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Um... It's kind of a legal thing, you know.

Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"... Death?" Mike raised an eyebrow, wondering about that strangely suspicious greeting from the company. "Bleached? Replaced?!"

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know," the Phone Guy (which was the nickname Mike decided to give him) added, to which Mike nodded his head to. "But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronics do get a bit quirky at night..."

"Quirky?" Mike was starting to feel a sense of dread, as if a ball of ice had just been planted into his stomach.

"... But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never had a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and you need to show them a little respect.

Okay, so just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."

"Th... These things come to life...?!" Mike whispered in a freaked out tone as he picked up the tablet and checked the cameras before he reeled back in horror.

The animatronics were staring at the camera, into his face. They had moved.

He slowly stood up and walked away from the tablet, terrified by the scene on it. Were they supposed to be moving by themselves?

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos getting locked up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day too. But then there was the Bite of '87... Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Mike grabbed his own flashlight that he had brought over to the pizzeria and looked out of the right door. No sign of any animatronics yet...He should be fine for the night.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the real risk to you as a night watchman, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"... What?" He raised an eyebrow, the ball of ice growing even bigger in his stomach.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

A chill filled the air as his eyes widened, the atmospheric sounds starting to sound scarier and creepier. Mike could only slowly get away from the telephone while staring at it.

He silently headed towards the right door as he heard heavy, metallic footsteps with the sounds of machinery and strange groaning sounds echoing across the hallway and flashed his light down before he shrieked in horror.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up... But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Chica was in the hallway.

Mike quickly pressed the door button and the metal door crashed down, blocking Chica the Chicken from entering the room. He quickly turned towards the left door, and saw Bonnie the Bunny peeking from outside.

"GYAAAH!"

Mike screamed in fear as he smashed the button and slammed the door in Bonnie's face.

Flopping onto the chair, he sunk into the cushions. Sweat was tricking down his forehead, and his mind tried to process all the shocking events that happened in just a few seconds.

What had he gotten himself into?

"Good night, my ass! Everything is HORRIBLE!" Mike screeched.

His heart hammered in his chest as horrifying thoughts ran through his head. If those robotic animatronics did get to him, he'll be dead meat. This time, it would be literal though, and not like the time when he was caught for robbery two years ago.

Mike checked the lights at the doors. "Alright, no sign of Chica or Bonnie anywhere... Where did they go?"

He checked the cameras, and soon found Bonnie at Backstage and Chica in the Party Room. Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he opened both side of the doors and did his job.

"Stay calm, it's already 3 A.M., and I still have 67% battery left..." he muttered to himself.

He flipped through the cameras and soon came face-to-face with a strange creature whose face was blurred because of the static and was hiding in the curtains of what the camera had labeled as 1C: 'Pirate Cove'.

"Oh, it's Foxy the Pirate. He used to be my favourite, but if he's gonna run and try to kill me or something, I'm gonna have second thoughts, hehehe..." Mike chuckled nervously.

That was when he heard more footsteps coming from the left side of the hallway and ran over to slam the doors. Mike checked the door lights and saw Bonnie at the door through the window.

"STAY OUT!" he screamed at Bonnie, who only stared back at him with creepy maroon eyes.

After a few moments, it was finally 4 A.M. and Mike breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his sweat off. The only problem was that Bonnie and Chica were outside his doors, and he couldn't open them.

Mike switched on the cameras again to check for any movement. "Alright, Freddy's still on stage... Let's go check... Huh? 1D: 'The Musical Box'? What's that?"

Mike flipped over to the new camera which was quite close to Pirate Cove and checked through it, which showed a humanoid animatronic which stood on a platform. As the area was very dark, all he could see was a slender and feminine figure which looked like it was wearing a tutu and had a bun on its head.

"So this is where Lala the Diva resides... She's still in the same place, huh."

That was when he noticed a small button on the tablet at the corner which read, 'Activate Music Box'. Mike paused before curiosity got over him and he pressed it.

Soft, tinkling music echoed out of the speakers of the tablet as the figure started to turn slowly. A female voice started to sing a childhood lullaby that filled him with wonder and nostalgia.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are..."_

Mike's eyes widened at the haunting melody. Was that the animatronic singing? That voice was quite beautiful for an animatronic... In fact, it almost sounded human.

Mike craned his neck forward as he continued to listen to the voice which seemed to come from that maintenance room.

 _"Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are..."_

Mike wondered, "Lala's voice box is incredible. I remember it didn't sound so human before though... how did they managed to make it sound so... real?"

 _"When the blazing sun is gone_

 _When he nothing shines upon_

 _Then then you show your little light_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night_

 _As your bright and tiny spark_

 _Lights the traveller in the dark_

 _Though I know not what you are_

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are..."_

Captivated, Mike continued to stare at the camera for a while to listen to it sing. It wasn't long before he managed to snap out of it and looked at the time.

"5 A.M. already? Yes! ... Wait a minute, if I had been listening to her for a whole hour, does this means...?!" The realisation hit Mike and he gasped, eyes widening.

He had left both doors closed and the camera monitor on for an entire hour.

Mike flipped up his camera again and checked his battery before he shrieked and smashed the door buttons to open them. "Shit...! I only 6% battery left?! Mike Schmidt, what the hell is wrong with you?! Open the damn doors!"

However, no matter what he did, Mike could only stare helplessly as his battery went down, and down, and down...

The lights flickered out, and darkness loomed in the office. A hum filled the room. Mike could only step back as a reflex to the fear in his heart, scared of what was to come.

A chime, Toreador March, started to play from the left door, causing him to hold his breath and his eyes to widen to its maximum size when he saw the glowing blue eyes in the distance.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I'm so screwed!" Mike's mind screamed as Freddy's giant figure loomed at the doorway, slowly stepping into the security office, as if mocking him. Mike slowly stepped away from Freddy, his heart palpitating madly and cold sweat running down his face.

The chime died off and it was total darkness. Mike could only hear Freddy's footsteps echo as his back was pressed against a wall. He had been cornered.

"F-Freddy? Let's talk things out, yeah?" Mike mumbled as a nervous smile appeared on his face. "I really don't want to die, so can you PLEASE spare my life... Please?"

As stupid as he sounded when he asked Freddy that, he was actually terrified. No time in his life had he ever felt this huge ball of ice in his stomach before, with even more ice rushing through the rest of his body.

Suddenly, there was nothing, not even footsteps. Just pitch black.

Mike stood still for a moment. "... Is he going to spare me?"

Suddenly, Freddy shrieked into his face and was about to proceed with attacking. Mike screeched and accidentally slammed the back of his head into the wall in recoil. He collapsed onto the floor, now clueless to the outside world.

Meanwhile, his wristwatch beeped, signalling the arrival of 6 A.M. .


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's which belongs to Scott Cawthon, or 'When You Wish Upon A Star' from Disney's Pinocchio movie, another song used in this chapter._

 _If you still find the story boring so far, I promise you that as the story goes, more interactions between the animatronics will come into play, okay?_

 _Please follow the story if you want to be updated on new chapters, and review if you have any opinions on the story! :)_

 _With that, enjoy Chapter 2!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **2nd Day: ? AM**

Waking up with a start, Mike saw a dark room in front of him.

"I'm alive?! How-"

It was at that moment when he realised that he was in the pizzeria's back room.

"Wait a minute! Why am I here-!"

Mike stopped in horror when he raised his arm in front of him, only to see a bloodied furry paw.

Freddy Fazbear, the one who had attacked him earlier, stepped into the room, his permanent grin plastered on his face. He walked over to Mike and said in a deep, throaty voice,

"Welcome to the team, Mike. We hope you enjoy your stay!"

Panic and fear started to seize him when he realised what had happened.

"No... No...! Get me out of this suit! Just kill me! JUST KILL ME ALREADY! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAHH...!"

* * *

 **2nd Day: 7:00 AM**

"Hey... Are you okay?"

"What...?" Mike's eyes fluttered open when someone gently shook his shoulder, slowly adjusting to the now-bright lights in the office before realising that he was sitting on the office chair in the security office. Panting, he looked around to see someone enter through the left door, and gasped upon seeing who it was.

"Are you okay, Sir? You don't look too comfortable..." the girl was now standing in front of him, looking at him in concern. She had straight, short blond hair, sharp blue eyes and a bit of a cleft chin. She wore a checkered red and yellow shirt, jeans and brown boots.

"Um… What time is it?" Mike asked after staring at her for a while in silence.

"It's 7 A.M.," the girl replied with a smile as she handed him a cup of coffee and a sandwich. "Here, have something to eat."

"Yeah... Thanks," Mike replied with a small smile as he accepted the food from her and carefully peeled off the wrapping of the sandwich before taking small, cautious bites into it. After swallowing a bite, he asked, "Erm... so... How did you know I was here?"

"Well, that's easy. Freddy showed me. After all, animatronics have to abide by the standard protocol to report any injury," the girl replied, "By the way, I'm Luna Solis, a part-time mechanic here, but just call me Luna."

"Um, nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Mike Schmidt. Just call me Mike," Mike introduced himself. "I just came here last night to work as a night guard."

"Yeah, I can tell. You're the fifteenth one so far," Luna laughed before she frowned, "I wonder why the night guards always leave after their first week, though..."

"Oh, you don't know what happens here at night..." he thought in his head with a sweat drop.

"Since you seem to be fine, I'll go and check up on the animatronics first, yeah?" she smiled as she picked up a toolbox and walked away.

Mike was still dazed for a moment until he realised something. She was the one in charge of the animatronics?

"W... Wait up, Luna!" he yelled as he placed the empty cup and wrapper on the desk and rushed after her. Maybe she'll know why the animatronics are acting like that!

Mike followed her down the hallway before he turned to the corner and lifted a set of curtains to find her...

Only to come face-to-face with Foxy the Pirate.

Mike screamed in horror at the close proximity and backed out. Luna's head peeked out from behind Foxy and she started laughing. "Were you actually scared of dear ol' Foxy here? Goodness…"

"I wasn't scared!" he denied, "I was just startled that he'll come up in my face like that…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Luna shook her head with a chuckle. "So, what did you come to find me for?"

"Um, I actually wanted to ask you about the animatronics…" Mike replied.

Luna's smile faded before she looked at Mike with an exasperated look. "Are you going to be like the others and say that the animatronics were planning to kill you at night? Gosh, how many times have I had this conversation already? Feels like déjà-vu all over again…"

"N… no! They were really trying to kill me! Freddy himself had already punched me in the face-"

"They're on free-roaming mode so that their servos don't get locked up for too long. You were probably hallucinating them as killer animatronics because they were roaming at night! I trust my mechanical skills and my mentor's too, okay?! And I thought you were different from the others, Jesus…" Luna shook her head as she continued to fix up Foxy.

Mike gulped. Looks like he had accidentally offended a person already…

"Um… why is Foxy out of order?" he asked curiously.

"His circuits and servos are kinda wrecked up, so he was put out of order to keep the kids safe. I mean, he caught fire three weeks ago and his jaw is damaged. Mind you, I'm not the full-time mechanic here, so I'm not too sure about the full thing behind it either. You should go ask the older employees here if you really want to know more about it," Luna replied before she looked up after ten minutes and realised Mike was still there.

"By the way, are you into mechanics or something? Cos I'm kinda curious about why you're still staying here even though I've answered your question."

Mike panicked. He couldn't tell her that he already knew her ever since Junior High since she didn't seem to recognise him, could he?

"Um... It's just... I..."

"Come on, just tell me. Do we know each other back in school or something?" Luna asked, a little worried and impatient about how Mike was behaving.

"Um, no! Honestly, it's nothing! I was just intrigued by all the mechanical parts, you know..."

"... Alright, if you say so."

Mike turned around to have a look, and happened to realise the mini platform opposite the show stage which had an animatronic that looked like a marionette without strings, with a human-like segmented body. It took the form of a ballerina with blue eyes, spiky eyelashes, pink eyelids and light peach-coloured skin. Its pink hair was tied into a half-bun with side bangs using a big ribbon.

It was wearing a ballet dress which had a yellow torso, a white center with blue ribbons crisscrossing each other, a pink chest holder, a ribbon with a star centrepiece, and a pink tutu with white, yellow and blue stripes near the hem. Pink ballet shoes adorned its feet, and it stood on its toes.

The circular platform was white in colour like a real ballerina's platform on a music box, was rimmed elegantly with shades of gold, pink and blue, and had a hand crank beside it.

So that was the animatronic on The Musical Box last night...

"Oh, is that Lala the Diva? The Lullaby Doll? I remember always having fun winding up that hand crank to make her sing and dance..."

Luna nodded. "Yeah! Currently, she is also programmed to act in skits with the Fazbear Crew once in a while, or put up performances on her own on her stage! Because that platform's mechanic systems are also kinda tedious to handle, she has her own maintenance area in the back room to settle any issues with the box and the animatronic herself."

That was when Foxy's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Yar! Which one of you lads and lasses would like t' join Foxy's crew?" Foxy's mechanical voice box started working.

"Great! He's really working now!" Luna grinned at her masterpiece.

Mike raised an eyebrow as he subconsciously smiled with nostalgia. "It's been a long time since I heard that voice of his."

"Alrighty! I gotta work on the other animatronics and ensure that they're fine for the day, so i better get going, yeah?" Luna smiled at Mike as she picked up her toolbox from the floor and exited Pirate Cove. "See ya, Mikey!"

Mike's eyebrows raised at the nickname Luna gave him before he smiled. That was the first time anyone had acted kindly to him in years.

Turning back to the music box platform, Mike went forward and turned the hand crank, causing a melody to tinkle out as the ballerina animatronic started to turn on the spot and sing a song different from what he had heard last night. Mike could recognise it from one of his childhood movies: Pinocchio.

 _"When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you_

 _If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do_

 _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those to love_

 _The sweet fulfilment of_

 _Their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true..."_

Surprisingly, Lala's songs are all children lullabies, but they were all a lot deeper and have a more beautiful meaning than the rest of the animatronics'.

Come to think of it, the role that Lala plays in the Fazbear Crew's skits was the melancholic role. No wonder her songs have deeper meanings compared to the songs of the rest of her comrades.

"Your voice seems to have improved, Lala," Mike remarked, realising that the sound flowed a lot more smoothly compared to the last time he came here. Did the crew improved on her voice box?

Much to his surprise, Lala was now able to reply back to him. Maybe they really upgraded her to another level of technology altogether.

"Thank you, Sir. I must head to the show stage now. The Fazbear Crew will be setting up a show for the kids soon," Lala said mechanically. Mike nodded and she proceeded to head towards the stage where the remaining animatronics were.

Mike looked ahead before he sighed. "They seem so friendly till at night... I better go back home and rest first."

As he headed back, Foxy's eyes glowered in the shadows.

"Ye will soon be walkin' the plank, Mike Schmidt..."

A shiver ran down Mike's spine as he turned to look back at the Pirate Cove and look at Freddy on stage, who seemed to be eying every move he was making.

* * *

Meanwhile, on stage, the four animatronics stood there, waiting for opening hours to start.

Freddy, whose eyes glowed upon being activated, turned to the ballerina and said, "Lala, the stage is all yours tonight."

Lala said nothing, except an unnatural smile stretched on her ventriloquist dummy face.


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, or 'Pop Goes the Weasel'._

 _This chapter will give the first glimpses of the animatronics in human form, for those who want to know. I really do enjoy writing about the wacky bunch in the Fazbear crew for my other AU._

 _I will probably be able to finish Book 1 by the end of the year since I've written till Chapter 19 already and I'm just making little edits. I have around one or two more chapters to write before I complete the story for this book, so look forward to the finished product! (Hahaha, the beginning of this story is pretty darn dry... But don't worry, there's more drama up ahead.)_

 _Just for clarification purposes, Lala is NOT inspired from Ballora, as much as the two are very similar. I had created and finalised this character before I finished writing the plot (which was in November 2015), so for those who think that Lala is supposed to be a counterpart of Ballora, she isn't. (I guess you guys can tell what my reaction was when I saw Ballora in the Sister Location trailer...)_

 _By the way, as you read the story, try to discover who is the one who inspired part of Mike's dialogue (he's a real person)_. _It's not very obvious, but it probably will be in Chapter 5. :)_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **2nd Night: 12:00 AM**

With a heavy sigh, Mike stepped into the dreaded security office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, not anticipating the arrival of the animatronics. He sat on the swivel chair and flicked up the tablet, hoping that there was another phone call waiting for him.

As expected, the telephone rang once again, and Mike answered it.

"Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

"Thanks," Mike replied, appreciating the little encouragement from the guy on the phone.

The Phone Guy continued, "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper  
place. You know..."

Mike looked at the show stage and almost had a panic attack when he realised that Bonnie had already left the stage.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit! Where did he go? Where did he go?!" Mike freaked out as he flipped through the cameras to see Bonnie backstage with his face planted on the camera. Mike gasped, startled, and almost flipped the entire tablet itself.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"Heh, talk about last night..." Mike groaned before he chuckled nervously at the fact that he nearly didn't survive even the first night. How will he be able to survive the second night at this rate?

"I-I also want to emphasise the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors," Phone Guy informed Mike, "So if-if you can't find something, or someone,  
on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."

"Yeah, right," Mike replied sarcastically, "Not when they want to forcefully stuff you into an empty Fazbear suit."

And that was when Phone Guy dropped a bombshell on Mike.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove and The Musical Box from time to time..."

Mike's eyes widened as he flipped to the camera in Pirate Cove. "F... Foxy and Lala are also going to try and stuff me into a teddy bear outfit?!"

"The character in Pirate Cove seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. The one on the platform will help you to slow down the movements of the  
animatronics if you were to activate the music box, but will also head towards your office if you do not wind it up for too long."

"... Well, shit. I'm boned," Mike sighed in resignation.

The Phone Guy concluded his call, "Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh, talk to you soon!"

Click.

"... Nope, I don't have anything under my control at all," Mike groaned in dismay when he realised that Bonnie was already moving down the West Hall and Chica was playing with the pans in the Kitchen... As much as he could tell because the camera in the  
Kitchen was broken. He couldn't even tell if Foxy was going to just rush in or something!

"Alright, it's 1 A.M. and there's no sign of the animatronics yet. That's great," Mike said, trying to calm himself down. "I better tell Luna about the Kitchen camera tomorrow if I see her... Or maybe I should just call her now."

Mike grabbed the phone book hidden in the drawers and flipped through the dusty old book, coughing and choking on the dust which flew up everywhere.

"Bunch of bullshit!" Mike groaned as he flipped through the 'L' tags and the 'S' tags to find the mechanic's name. "Luna Solis... Luna Solis... Why are there so many names here?!"

And that was when he heard loud and fast thumping echoing down the West Hall. Mike had a huge panic attack as he threw the book down and furiously flipped through the cameras.

"Where the hell is Foxy?! Oh, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Mike screeched as he swerved his seat over and slammed the door. Someone banged on the door three times before everything went quiet.

Mike picked up the tablet again and saw that Foxy was back in his area. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, since Foxy's back at the cove, I guess I can open this door?" Mike muttered to himself as he pressed the switch...

... Only to slam the door down again when he saw Bonnie at the door.

"Great, that bunny is gonna waste all of my battery again..."

"Dum dum dum dum dum..."

And that was when he heard a strange sound. Mike flipped up the camera only to realise that Foxy seemed to be singing in his cove.

"Wow, looks like Foxy was really upgraded quite a bit. I don't remember him knowing how to sing... Wait, where's Chica?"

Mike pressed the light button of the right door and saw Chica staring right at him. Mike screamed in horror and slammed the door.

"NO!"

He flopped back onto his seat and switched up the camera, deciding that he should wound up the Musical Box to ensure that Lala doesn't head off stage, only to hear a different song this time: a female voice. Specifically, of a mezzo soprano range.

 _"Half a pound of tuppeny rice_

 _Half a pound of treacle_

 _That's the way the money goes_

 _Pop! Goes the weasle..."_

Mike could tell that it was definitely Lala, but why did it sound so... Creepy?

 _"Every night when I get home_

 _The monkey's on the table_

 _Take a stick and knock it off_

 _Pop! Goes the weasle..."_

He felt a chill go down his spine. The place suddenly felt really strange. The chill wasn't due to fear anymore, but more like something... paranormal or spiritual was going on.

And he didn't like it one bit.

 _"Up and down the city road_

 _In and out the Eagle_

 _That's the way the money goes_

 _Pop! Goes the weasle..."_

"Stay calm, Mike. You gotta survive this night even though something strange is definitely going on! Look, I'm pretty sure that since Lala is singing right now, I don't need to activate the Musical Box again…" Mike whispered, giving himself some pep talk  
as he opened the doors and relaxed into the chair. "Alright, it's finally 3 A.M., and I have 62% battery left. No animatronics bothering me for now. That's great."

He flipped up the cameras, and his heart nearly flipped out of his throat when he realised that Lala was missing from her stage. He had made a huge mistake.

"Oh, crap! Where's Lala?! Where's she?! Where the heck is she?!"

"Um... Hello?"

Suddenly hearing a human voice, Mike was startled enough to nearly flip out of his seat. Who was calling him?

He turned to the left door only to see a girl standing there. Panicking because that girl was in danger with all the animatronics roaming about, Mike quickly leapt out and dragged her in.

"Miss, what are you-" Mike began when he realised that the blue-eyed girl was wearing a security guard uniform.

"I'm sorry for being so late, but I had to rush to the hospital to get some stuff settled there before I came here. I was just posted here today. Are you Mr Mike Schmidt?" the girl asked in a soft, slightly high-pitched voice.

"Um, yeah. Who are you? I don't remember anything about having a new partner today," Mike pointed out.

"There were a lot of things pretty rushed up today, and my papers just got in yesterday after your shift so I guess you weren't informed about it," the girl replied before introducing herself, "I'm Sorellia. It's nice to meet you!"

"Um... Nice to meet you too... I guess," Mike replied hesitantly. Something about her seemed a little strange.

But whatever, she is a human, unlike the animatronics, so he can defend himself against her if needed, right? Then again, who knows what kind of karate skills this girl knows...

"Hey, do you know about the animatronics yet?" Mike asked her.

"Huh?" Sorellia turned to ask him, "What about them?"

"Well..." Mike tried to find a way to reply, but decided that frank is the best. "They're left on free-roaming mode at night and will stuff us into a Freddy Fazbear suit if they manage to get to us, causing our... well... deaths."

Sorellia looked shocked and confused. "Huh? Why would they do that?"

Mike explained, "According to this guy on the phone, he said it was because they would see us as a metal endoskeleton instead of a human, and that's against the rules in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so... yeah."

"... Well, I guess that means we'll just have to survive the night since we're here," Sorellia replied after taking that in. "So what are we suppose to do?"

Mike replied, "Check the cameras, and only close the doors if absolutely necessary, because we need to conserve power. This place runs on limited power every night."

The girl turned to Mike with a shocked look. "So we can't keep the doors closed."

"That was my reaction the first time I heard about that," Mike sighed as he picked up the camera tablet to check the animatronics. "Alright, Chica's left the place, so I can open this door."

He opened the door and checked the cameras again. "Shit, where's Bonnie?! Sorellia, check the other door!"

Sorellia pressed the lights of the left door and gasped when she saw a purple bunny right up in her face and she slammed the door. Mike sighed in relief when they were out of danger... For now, at least.

Bonnie looked in through the window, and Mike could have sworn that Bonnie's smile had grown larger. Feeling a little creeped out, he turned away from him.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Sorellia asked him curiously.

"It's... It's nothing, don't worry about that," Mike replied hesitantly.

As the two got around trying to survive the night, Mike found himself chatting with Sorellia once in a while. It was only after a while when he realised that she looked a little like a baby doll, with big blue eyes, long eyelashes, pink wavy hair and  
a slightly petite frame.

Mike had to restrain himself from squealing over her.

"Hey... So I heard you used to be a..." Sorellia paused, feeling a little uneasy to hit a sensitive subject.

It was finally 5 A.M., and the animatronics, excluding Freddy and Lala, have visited them quite a couple of times. They had about 38% of battery left, which was pretty great since they could leave the doors closed till 6.

However, Mike still had an uneasy feeling about Lala being off her Musical Box stage. Where exactly did she go? Why couldn't she be seen on the cameras at all?

Mike turned to look at her for a while before he sighed as he continued to look for the ballerina on the cameras. "Yeah, I'm an ex-convict, jailed for robbery for two years before being released just recently. That's how I managed to end up with so many  
scars and a tan in the first place."

She nodded, "No wonder... You seem to be of German descent but your skin and hair are pretty dark."

"My mom is Korean while my dad's German. I got my hair colour from my mom and my surname from my pops," he added.

Sorellia was silent for a while before Mike said, "That's why I got this job. I wanted to forget about my past, and work for an honest income instead of resorting to crimes. My parents were already disappointed enough when they realised what I had done,  
and I don't want to do that again. But... I'm not too sure if this job is worth it now that I know the dangers behind it."

"... Why didn't you choose another job, though? You do know that being a security guard is dangerous, regardless of whether there are animatronics or not," Sorellia questioned.

"I took this job because no one wanted to hire me except for Fazbear Entertainment," Mike replied. "Because I had a criminal record, it soiled my chances in getting into any job I like, which sucks. But I still got to bear with it. After all," he turned  
to Sorellia and cracked a small smile, "Can't disappoint my parents any longer, can I?"

Sorellia's eyes seemed to widen a bit before they turned to what looked like... sadness?

Mike, upon realising that Sorellia seemed a little too quiet, asked her, "Sorellia? Are you okay? Did I say anything wrong?"

Sorellia was quiet for a moment before she spoke softly, "Disappointment... It's also a part of sadness, right?"

Raising an eyebrow, he answered, "Well, yeah, I guess. Why did you ask?"

"... If you don't want to make your parents sadder, then I think you should quit this job, you know..." Sorelliareplied even more quietly. "I mean, wouldn't your parents be even sadder if... something were to happen to you when you're doing your  
job?"

Shocked and slightly angered, Mike turned to Sorellia and asked, "What? How can you say that?! This is the only job which would accept me! How can I just quit it like that?!"

Sorellia simply turned away so that she wasn't facing Mike.

"There's more happening here than what you realise, Mike Schmidt. If I were you, I'd probably leave this place."

Mike's eyebrows narrowed as his eyes widened in shock at Sorellia's voice, which suddenly turned cold as ice and sounded robotic. It was a very familiar robotic voice.

Sorellia removed her guard outfit and hat. Upon seeing what was underneath, Mike gasped.

She turned to Mike and told him with a cool smile, "Well, well. Looks like you're lucky that I've decided to spare you tonight."

A ventriloquist-dummy face, a very familiar pink, yellow and blue ballerina outfit, a ribbon in her hair and a segmented but still slender figure.

It was Lala the Diva.

"Wh... What the hell?!" Mike screamed in horror and reeled back, scared and confused of what was going on. The animatronic which he was trying to find was beside him all along?!

'Sorellia' replied, "I know you're confused right now. Yes, I am Lala, not some girl called Sorellia. If you want to know how I can turn into a human, I'd advise you not to look into the matter, because _he'll_ come to get you. By the way…"

The ballerina animatronic slowly walked towards Mike and loomed over him, speaking in a monotonous but threatening voice full of venom, "You'd better not to tell anyone about this incident, or things will get really nasty for you."

This time, Mike was confused. "H...He? Wh… what do you mean?!"

"... I can't tell you," Lala replied before she opened the left door and continued, "I won't go easy on you on your next shift, Mike Schmidt. You'd better not let your guard down, or you'll be very sorry."

Then she stepped out of the office and walked away.

At that moment, the clock hit 6 A.M., the bells chiming in the distance. Confused, Mike decided to pack up his things and go home for a nap before his visit to Luna later in the afternoon.

* * *

"Lala, seems like even you couldn't do it, huh?"

Lala, now in human form, stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Freddy. I couldn't manage to get his power down. I couldn't convince him to do what I wanted him to do. He's too cautious."

The young male in a top hat, short curly brown hair and bear ears gave a deep chuckle as he transformed into the brown freckled bear animatronic that everyone loved. "It's okay, Lala. We're going to clothe this Mike Schmidt soon, since I'm going to be  
helping out tomorrow night..."

"You're active tomorrow night, Freddy?" a girl with medium-length blond hair and a bib asked the bear in a child-like, high-pitched voice as she started to transform back into a yellow bird animatronic: Chica the Chicken.

Freddy nodded while the younger male with purple bunny ears and hair grinned, saying with a slightly nasal tone as he became Bonnie the Bunny, "Great, we're definitely gonna beat him at his game."

"Aye, but t' lad is cautious. This ain't going t' be an easy task," an older male with red hair, an eyepatch and fox ears said with an Irish and Pirate accent as he stepped out of Pirate Cove and transformed into Foxy the Pirate.

Bonnie gave the fox an angry glare and was about to yell at him, but Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to back off from doing anything reckless.

"Hey, Foxy!" Chica greeted happily and gave him a huge hug, while Foxy just chuckled and pecked her forehead.

Lala slowly turned back into her animatronic form, and muttered, "Huh, I guess so."

"Aw, come on, Lala! Why are you always so cute?" the purple rabbit laughed as he crushed Lala into a one-arm hug with a huge grin on his face, forgetting about what had happened earlier.

Instantly, Lala had a huge reaction as she screeched, "Get off me, Bonnie! You're suffocating me! And for the last time, I'm NOT CUTE!"

Bonnie replied to Lala with a pout, puffing his cheeks out in mock displeasure as he folded his arms and faced away from her.

"It's a pity that Goldie and Mari won't be helping us, though..." Chica pointed out as she released her hug on Foxy.

"... Not like that golden bear will help us in t' first place, anyways," Foxy muttered, "And t' puppet will only help us if we really can't get Schmidt by this week."

Lala frowned as she said, "You know very well why Goldie hates you guys."

"Ye know, we already tried t' apologise t' that golden bear so many times but he wouldn't hear o' it! What makes ye think he will help us at all?!" he argued angrily, his golden eyes glaring into her own azure blue ones.

"... Come on, guys, get back to your positions. Can't let Luna get suspicious, you know?" Freddy reminded them, trying to be the moderator, causing the rest of them to go back to their places.

After Lala and Foxy had headed back into their respective places, Freddy sighed. "I wonder how we'll ever be able to apologise to Goldie?"

"I don't know… He never comes to talk to us, and usually only speaks to Lala because she is the only one who didn't bully him that time…" Chica muttered sadly.

"I wish we could find a way to apologise to him somehow…" Bonnie added quietly.

"By the way, Freddy, you seem to be quite focused on wanting to apologise to Goldie for some reason," Chica noted.

Bonnie shrugged as he replied to Chica, "Well, that's not surprising. He's the most responsible out of all of us."

Said bear stood silent before he replied, "I did make a promise with Goldie, but I never apologised to him yet… Strange, huh?"

"Hm? What's the promise?" the yellow chicken asked curiously.

Freddy smiled as he replied, "That we'll all happily leave this place together."


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, or 'My Grandfather's Clock'.

There isn't much to say for now, except that this chapter introduces two (or maybe three) new familiar characters! One (or two) of them, however, does (do) not appear in FNAF 1.

EDIT: I've decided to explain the part which Luna did her maintenance on Lala since the 'decomposition of oil' part didn't make sense for some people. Thanks, Cyan Quartz, for pointing that out!

With that, enjoy the story! :)

* * *

 **3rd Day: 1:00 PM**

"Hey, Mike! What brings you here?" Luna smiled as she noticed Mike coming through the doors of the pizzeria.

"Just decided to pay a visit, and have my lunch here at the same time. Do you guys have any worker's discount?" Mike grinned as he asked the part-time mechanic.

"You're in luck, dude. Workers get to eat a whole set meal for free per day," Luna replied with a wider smile, "But... Try not to eat too much."

Mike chuckled, knowing what she was talking about. "Yeah… All those carbs, fats and sodium. I guess I can see why."

Luna laughed and joked, "No one wants an unhealthy security guard, you know? By the way, I'm off to check Lala's animatronic parts to make sure she's still well-maintained. Wanna follow along?"

Remembering the incident which happened early that morning, Mike agreed and followed Luna into Lala's maintenance room, which was another room inside the back room. After all, he was curious about many things about her.

How did she managed to turn into a human? Why did she not stuff Mike into a Freddy Fazbear suit when she should have seen him as an animatronic? Most importantly, how is she self-aware, so much that she could control all of her own actions?

It was all just too confusing.

He stepped into the room, and looked around. There was two cupboards which said 'PARTS', a small striped box sitting in the corner, and a couch standing in another corner of the room.

"Hello, Luna. Hello, Mike."

Mikey jumped at the sudden robotic voice and looked around, only to realise Lala standing at the side and starting to walk towards them.

"Yo, Lala! Up for your early check-up?" Luna grinned at her, to which Lala seemed to nod.

Luna got close to her and said as she pressed a button which seemed to be hidden under the clothes on Lala's back, "Then I'll shut you off for a moment, and give you a check-up, yeah?"

Lala's eyes automatically closed and Luna got to work. Mike turned to look away, not really wanting to see a decapitated animatronic. Suddenly, a strange, rotting smell hit him and he choked, turning around to see Luna wearing a gas mask.

"The insides of the animatronics kinda stink up the place for a while. The manager told me that it was due to the decomposition of the lubricant, so the crew had decided to grab some air fresheners and place them in the cupboard to use after we're done with her maintenance. Sorry for not telling you," Luna chuckled through her mask, giving her a strange, muffled voice. "But then again, it's pretty weird. Doesn't oil take at least years to decompose?"

"Mmmm, it's okay..." Mike choked out, struggling to speak. "But aren't there some types of lubricants used for machinery that are organic and biodegradable...? After all, they do decompose really fast..."

"Huh... you may be right."

After about half an hour of Luna doing some maintenance on Lala and Mike trying his best not to throw up, Luna got the air freshener put and sprayed the room before throwing open the windows.

"Alright, finally done!" Luna cheered as she dusted her hands and removed her mask before turning Lala on again and telling her, "Go out there, Lala! Those kids are waiting for you!"

"Thank you, Luna," Lala replied as she headed out of the maintenance room and stood on her music box platform, where kids started to turn the crank and cause her to sing.

Out of curiosity, Mike asked Luna, "Is Lala popular with the kids?"

"She's not the 'cuddly' type of popular like Freddy and the rest, but she has captured the hearts of many kids, especially the little girls who dream of dancing and boys who find her pretty. It's kinda strange how Lala's also kind of popular with adults so…"

"Popular… with adults?" He was somehow slightly appalled by that.

"It's best if you don't know what goes behind the scenes of the pizzeria. It's quite crazy back there," she laughed before she smiled, "You know, I kinda enjoy making this type of small talk with you, Mike. It's as if I know you from somewhere else. Kinda feels like déjà vu…"

Mike turned to look at Luna in surprise. Did she remember him?

"Well, guess I'm done with Lala's parts! I'd best be going to check up on the other animatronics first by getting them offstage first! See ya, Mikey!" Luna grinned as she headed for the door.

"Uh... Bye, Luna," Mike replied and waved to her as she closed the door. Then he quickly turned back and searched through the entire area.

Throwing open the cupboards, Mike saw different parts of Lala's animatronic body assembled neatly that made him grimace a little since they looked like human body parts, and a few other strange things. But what got him curious was the strange box in the corner of the cupboard.

What could be inside the box?

With his heart beating heavily through his chest, Mike took the box out and opened it...

... Only to find a Bonnie the Bunny plush and a locket with a star symbol on it.

Staring in puzzlement, Mike lifted the locket up and it glowed, causing him to shriek and drop it back inside the box and close it.

"Wh... What the hell was that?!" Mike panted as he quickly threw the box back into the cupboard and closed everything.

Looking around the place, Mike though to himself, "Looks like there's nothing else strange here that can explain last night..."

Shrugging to himself, Mike left the place and headed to eat the free set meal for workers.

After eating a few slices of pizza, a dessert and a drink, Mike decided to head back into the back room.

"I wonder how Luna's doing now... Hopefully I'll have a little more time to chat with her."

Mike pushed the wooden door open, and saw Luna resting with her head on the table, with the tall figure of Freddy Fazbear looming over her. Panicking and assuming the worst, Mike dashed over and yelled, "Hey-!"

"Shh!" Freddy suddenly turned back to face him and gave him a frown, interrupting him. "Luna's sleeping. Don't wake her up."

Mike looked at Luna for a moment before his eyebrows crushed down and he asked, "What do you think you're about to do with her?"

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not planning to do anything. I'm just watching over her to ensure she's okay."

"How do I know you're not gonna kill her?"

Freddy huffed before he replied, "I may want to kill you, but I won't kill her. She's one of our only mechanics who will fix us, and we'll get thrown out of this place if she weren't here. Honestly speaking, she's probably the only person close to adulthood who still holds us in her heart."

Mike still wasn't too convinced. "Then why are you watching over her?"

"To prevent him from getting too close to her..."

"Him?" He was even more confused.

"Come to think of it, why am I even telling you this?" Freddy sighed in irritation before he walked out of the back room. "Looks like it's time for the show to start again…"

Mike could only stare at Freddy's back before he turned to look at Luna. At least she was safe for now. Then he headed out of the back room and the pizzeria, about to head back home to get some rest for the next shift.

"Thank god no one saw me snooping around in the room..."

Unbeknownst to him, earlier on in Lala's room, a pair of white pupils had been staring at him from the little slit between the lid and the box at the corner of the room, and another pair had been staring at him from under the couch...

* * *

 **3rd Day: 9.55 PM**

"Thank you everyone! We'll see you again soon!" Freddy Fazbear boomed into the microphone as the clock struck 9.55 P.M., signalling the ending time of the pizzeria.

"Good night, everyone!" the rest of the animatronics smiled as they waved at the leaving customers, those of who are kids grinned and waved back at the animatronics.

"... Lala?"

Said ballerina turned to a young kid who was standing beside her with his head drooping down, as if he were sad.

She bended down and asked curiously with her head tilted to the side in a cute fashion, "What is it, little boy? How can I help you?"

"I..." the boy muttered softly before he asked, "Can I get a hug from you?"

A smile crept onto Lala's dummy face as she replied, "Sure, why not?"

That was surprising. Usually, only the animal animatronics, mostly Freddy and Bonnie, would get hugs from the kids. As for her, however, she usually felt strange eyes from a few adults roaming around her body. It wasn't so surprising though, since her animatronic body wasn't originally supposed to be a mascot for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Sniffling, the boy buried his face into her right shoulder as he hugged her. Due to her programming, Lala told him, "Don't cry, little boy. Are you lost?"

He released his hug from her and replied with tears still streaming down his face, "I'm sorry, I just feel so sad because you're always looking so sad! I never ever see you happy before!"

Lala looked surprised before she laughed, "It's okay, little boy! It's just a role that I play! I'm really happy that you're so thoughtful, thank you so much. By the way, what's your name?"

The boy stared up at her before he smiled, "I'm Christ Delaney! …Uh oh, my parents are calling me, and I need to go now! Stay happy, Lala!"

Lala looked on as Christ ran off to join his parents before she went back to her stage, just as she was programmed to act. She then stood atop the platform as she waited for everyone to leave the place.

By 11 P.M., every customer and worker had left the place, and the main door was shut. As there was no one left in the pizzeria, she quickly skittered towards her maintenance room and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

The ballerina animatronic huffed in annoyance. As much as she loved to entertain children to make them happy, she didn't like the fact that she was programmed to act like a frail, gentle lady who doesn't know the horrors of the real world, thinking that it was all sunshine and rainbows. Lala was the total opposite of the role she was created to play.

Looks like no one could get the message that even robots have a sentiment artificial intelligence.

"So Freddy's going to be active tonight, huh?" A voice echoed in her room as the lid of the box in the corner lifted and a tall humanoid figure wearing a mask with purple tear streaks lifted itself out of the box, a faint music from a music box filling the room.

Lala turned to the figure and greeted with a nod, "Hey, Mari."

The Marionette, whom Lala called Mari, slowly grew slightly wider and shorter into a human male figure, with his mask still on his face. His hair was white in colour.

"Hello, little ballerina," Mari replied, a smile stretched on the mask.

"What brings you out of the box tonight?" Lala asked him curiously.

He shrugged as he patted her head, "Not much, just decided to come and see you."

"Don't flatter me now, Mari. Is it because you want me to sing for you again?"

"If you wish, it'll be the best," he replied. Lala could picture a soft smile playing on his lips as he said, "But no, I came out because I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh?" Lala looked up at him in curiosity and asked, "What is it?"

"That security guard was searching through the cupboards and the box in there earlier in the afternoon."

Lala raised an eyebrow. "Mike's been snooping around my room? For what?"

"I guess he was trying to find out how you became human since you're really suppose to be an animatronic," Mari replied. "It seems like he's starting to get suspicious of what's really happening already, so we need to get rid of him as soon as possible."

Lala's face contorted into a frown. "Did he notice you?"

Mari shook his head. "No, he didn't check into my box after seeing your locket and hurriedly packed it back before escaping. But I'm curious to know what's with that locket, though."

"That locket was from someone precious to me," Lala answered before she looked back up and asked her puppet friend, "Come to think of it, why can't we ask Mike for help?"

His face scrunched up into a frown. "Lala, we aren't having this argument again. You should be glad that I didn't tell the rest of your friends you aren't even planning on helping them get their revenge."

A male with brown hair, blue eyes, a cleft chin and a purple security guard uniform flashed across Lala's mind. She sighed, closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mari."

The Marionette nodded. "It's okay, but I'm here to give you a gentle reminder to try and persuade Goldie to join in as well. I can understand why he doesn't want to kill the security guards because he doesn't see the reason why, but he is one of the more powerful ones among all of us, and leaving him out would be a waste."

"... Got it."

He slowly transformed back into his original form before he headed into the box, lid still open in order to listen to the ballerina sing his favourite lullaby.

 _"My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf,_

 _So it stood ninety years on the floor;_

 _It was taller by half than the old man himself,_

 _Though it weighed not a pennyweight more._

 _It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born,_

 _And was always his treasure and pride;_

 _But it stopped short — never to go again —_

 _When the old man died._

 _Ninety years without slumbering_

 _(tick, tock, tick, tock),_

 _His life's seconds numbering,_

 _(tick, tock, tick, tock),_

 _It stopped short — never to go again —_

 _When the old man died."_

Though she knew that her friend was probably asleep already, Lala continued to sing to complete the entire song.

 _"My grandfather said that of those he could hire,_

 _Not a servant so faithful he found;_

 _For it wasted no time, and had but one desire —_

 _At the close of each week to be wound._

 _And it kept in its place — not a frown upon its face,_

 _And its hands never hung by its side._

 _But it stopped short — never to go again —_

 _When the old man died._

 _Ninety years without slumbering_

 _(tick, tock, tick, tock),_

 _His life's seconds numbering,_

 _(tick, tock, tick, tock),_

 _It stopped short — never to go again —_

 _When the old man died..."_

The box's lid closed to mark the sleep of the Marionette. "Sleep well, and sweet dreams, Mari..." Lala whispered softly before she got up, and turned around.

"He's definitely asleep now. You can come out, Goldie."

Suddenly, from the shadows appeared someone with bright golden hair, bear ears, a freckled face, a top hat and black sclera. He looked a little similar to Freddy, but seemed to look a little shorter and a little more feminine.

"Hey, Lala. Are you sure I'm safe to be here now?" he asked softly.

Lala nodded as she patted the seat beside her, motioning for Goldie to sit beside her. Obliging, he did as he was told.

"So... It seems like that Mike guy has survived two night already."

"Yeah."

"Has him surviving last night got to do with you, as usual?"

"Looks like you really know me well huh, cousin," Lala laughed a little as she laid her back on Goldie's arm.

"Cousin..." Goldie mused before he chuckled, "I still can't believed I never met you before till that happened... But are you really planning on hiding the fact that he's related to the both of us?"

Lala was silent before she whispered, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I really don't want to hide my relations with him from them, but..."

Goldie stayed silent, before he replied, "I can stay here and we can talk a bit if you want."

"That'll be nice. We can have some family-bonding time."

The two were quiet, then Lala asked, "Have you tried to talk to the others yet?"

"No... I haven't forgotten what they did to me in the past, you know."

"You haven't talked to Freddy yet?"

Goldie shook his head, a scowl on his face. "No. Why should I? I can tell that they're still feeling guilty about that..." He pondered before he gritted his teeth. "And I really don't want to speak to them now…"

Lala could only look at Goldie with a small frown on her face. "Come on, Gold..."

Suddenly, the two felt footsteps outside and Lala stood up.

"Looks like he's here. I'm going to head out to the office first, yeah?"

Goldie smiled and nodded as he slowly vanished, "Sure."


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's._

 _The song at the last part of this chapter is in Latin, and written by yours truly :). However, I used Google Translate for this, so it may not be accurate._

 _Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter a little more, because I added a few more slightly dramatic/humorous scenes to it. Don't forget to review after reading, and follow me or the story if you want to know more! (#ShamelessAdvertising HAHA)_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

 _Edit: Apparently, Google Translate sucks real bad because it's never consistent, so I've decided to replace the entire thing in English so it's easier to decipher. (To whoever told me the translation for the song when it's translated the other way round, thank you so much!) Plus,_ _I decided to change part of the lyrics of her song, so it's different from the previous version._

* * *

 **3rd Night: 12:00 AM**

Settling his empty cup on the table which was earlier on filled with iced lemon tea, Mike sat at his swivel chair. He knew he shouldn't be drinking too much water, but running to work upon realising he got up late caused him to feel really thirsty. Mike knew that he would probably regret his decision later.

"Alright, night three! C'mon, ring it up, buddy," he beckoned as he looked at the telephone, which rang after a while.

Mike answered it.

There was a click, and the Phone Guy congratulated him, "Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."

He gulped before he chuckled nervously.

"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, not what you meant. Indeed," Mike replied sarcastically upon hearing Phone Guy stutter.

The Phone Guy continued, "Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight..."

As he continued talking, Mike groaned and shook his head. "When was it not real?!"

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead..."

"Hm... That does make sense," Mike thought, but that was until Phone Guy decided to continue and said, "Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"So you're trying to say they'll shove an endoskeleton inside me through my butt hole?! Dude, do you not have any other advices?!"

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

Click.

Mike could only stare and deadpan, "'See you on the flip side'? Really, Phones?!"

Mike flipped through the cameras and started to panic. Both Bonnie and Chica were gone, and Lala was missing from her Musical Box.

"You guys are moving already?!" Mike screeched in horror.

For the next hour, Mike was trying to ward off Chica from coming into his office, and Foxy had already tried coming into his office three times. Either he was really alert or it was due to sheer luck, but Mike managed to keep both animatronics from coming into the office.

Surprisingly, Bonnie hadn't tried entering the office once, and Mike could have sworn he smelt pizza cooking but decided to shrug it off. Mike decided that it was a blessing, and continued to check the cameras.

It was when he went to camera 2B when he realised that the Freddy poster on the wall had turned into that of an eyeless golden bear which still looked like Freddy, but not quite.

"Did we always have that poster?" Mike wondered as he flipped the cameras down...

And saw the same bear in front of him, slumped on the ground and leaning on the desk. Flashes of "IT'S ME", an eyeless Bonnie face and a Freddy with human eyes suddenly flashed through his mind.

"AAH! OH GOD! WHAT THE F*CK!" he shrieked in fear as he lifted up the camera tablet to stop himself from looking at it before he put it down again to realise that the bear had disappeared. "… What the f*ck, okay?! Not okay!"

Mike tried to catch his breath as his heart hammered wildly in his chest and he continued to flip through the cameras.

"What the heck was that?! How did that get in and just disappear?! Freddy, don't freak with me. Freddy, go to hell!"

As he furiously tried to calm his madly-palpitating heart down, someone in the darkness called out to him.

"… Mike Schmidt?"

Suddenly hearing a male voice, Mike turned around and screamed, nearly flipping himself out of his swivel chair upon seeing a pair of purple bunny ears. "NO! I CAN'T DIE NOW!"

That was when he realised that it was a person. Confused, Mike took a closer look at the male and realised he had short purple hair with bangs, pale skin, sharp red eyes and a rather handsome face. He wore a black collared buttoned shirt, a big red bow tie, a purple waistcoat, black pants and shoes, and was wearing a punk-styled bracelet and ring on each of his pinky. He looked slightly taller than Mike.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!"

The male raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna assume ya didn't know that all animatronics can turn into humans."

Mike was puzzled by what the guy said until it hit him, upon realising who in the pizzeria would have bunny ears in the first place.

"Are you Bonnie?!"

"Shh! Don't be too loud! I can't let any one of them know that I'm not about to kill ya!"

"… Huh?"

Was it just him, or was Bonnie speaking with a slight... thug-like accent?

Bonnie walked into the office and shut the door, saying, "Listen, I do know that Lala's going to try and help you survive tonight, and I can't really let that rest, because he is going to be very angry if he knows about it."

"What? Who's 'he'?!" Mike asked, baffled by the entire situation.

Bonnie thought for a second before he replied, "…Ya know what, scratch that. Not just that guy, Freddy and the rest would also probably be pretty angry too. I don't really mind that she's helping the security guards, but truly speaking, I'm not really on your side, so don't expect me to help ya survive. Once I leave this place, if I come back a second time, I will try to kill ya just like the rest of them."

Mike stood up from his chair and questioned, "Then… what did you come here for?"

Bonnie pressed the button to the left door and before heading out, told him, "Please, help me protect Lala from Freddy and the rest of them. She's someone really important to me. When she finally gets into your office, please seal that vent in the ceiling to prevent anyone else from entering, and only open it again when you leave the office."

Then he morphed back into his original form and left the place.

Still confused, Mike raised his head to realise that there was an air vent in the ceiling.

"Oh, I never knew that was there. That's cool to know."

Continuing with his job, more thoughts raced across his mind. However, as time passed, he soon realised that there was one which was always lingering in his mind ever since Bonnie brought it up.

"What did he mean when he said Lala was going to help me survive the night?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Time to head to the office..." Lala thought to herself as she stepped out of her maintenance room.

Suddenly, she heard a call from another one of her friends. "Lala~!"

"Oh, hey Chica. What's up?"

Chica had round purple eyes and blond hair which covered her neck and flipped up at the sides like wings and at the top like a chicken. She wore a poofy-sleeved yellow dress and her bib, with an orange sash around her waist and petticoats, and high socks stripped in orange and yellow with pink chunky shoes.

"Hey, Lala! Wanna join me in making some pizza?" Chica grinned and asked her friend.

"Yeah, I guess," Lala smiled cooly as she followed Chica into the kitchen.

After all, Chica was a fan of pizza, and those two have been girl friends for a long time already. It won't hurt too bad to arrive late at the office, but refusing to make pizza with Chica would probably set her berserk button going.

Both girls headed into the kitchen and met Freddy, who, as usual, was playing his chime again in the kitchen.

"Hey, Freddy."

Freddy turned to look at them and chuckled as he turned into his human form. "Here to make pizza, as usual?"

Freddy had short, curly brown hair, brown cub ears and sharp blue eyes. His face looked as if it had more baby fats than his other two friends, and he wore a top hat, a white collared shirt, a black vest, bow tie, long pants and shoes, and a brown coat. He was the second shortest male among the animatronics, after Goldie.

Chica nodded. "Yeah! You all know I love pizza~!"

"It's full of carbohydrates and sodium though…" Lala sweat-dropped before she added, "Not like it'll affect us right now, anyways."

"Alrighty, let's get started~!"

* * *

 **3rd Night: 2:00 AM**

It was 2 A.M. when Mike suddenly felt the urge and instantly regretted ordering an extra-large cup of tea. How the hell was he supposed to go to the toilet when animatronics are roaming the pizzeria right now?!

It was at that moment when Mike saw a bottle under the desk, and had an idea…

Suddenly, Mike heard loud thumping, bumping and crashing of metal from somewhere above him, startling him out of his wits. He whirled his head around, and his sight soon turned towards the air vent. Mike's eyes widened in horror when he realised what was going on.

"Oh no, please don't let it be…"

The panel crashed onto the ground, sending a cloud of dust showering onto the poor security guard, causing him to choke and hack madly, his eyes watering badly. He heard light, metallic footsteps clatter onto the ground, and fear forced him to overcome the dust which was weakening his eyesight. There stood Lala, with a sinister smile on her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here-" Lala was saying before the dust settled and she paused in shock.

The two of the just stared at each other, stunned, with the only sounds in the room being the sloshing sounds inside the bottle.

Lala stared at him with a blank face before she opened the left door and headed out of the room.

A huge blush tinted Mike's face as he realised what just happened, trying to force himself to finish his business. He pulled back his pants up and capped the bottle, leaving it under the desk.

After all, the bottle did say 'For emergency situations'.

"Uh… I'm done."

Lala, now in her human form, stepped back inside the room and noticed the cup on the desk. She picked up and smelled the content.

"Iced lemon tea, of all things? I thought you knew better… Get isotonic drinks instead next time, or don't drink anything at all. It's going to distract you from your job," Lala sighed as she shook her head before her eyes landed on Mike himself and she asked, "I'm surprised you would leave your doors open for me. Have you forgotten what I had told you last night?"

Trying his hardest to push what just happened to the back of his mind, Mike took a closer look at her. She still looked almost the same with her ballerina outfit, long pink wavy hair and big blue eyes as when she was an animatronic, but there were no lines on her faces unlike her animatronic self. He could see sparkly pink eye shadow on her eyelids, which probably came from her original form, and noted that she wasn't standing on her toes anymore, which made her even shorter than before.

"Well, you didn't kill me last night, so…"

She gave a sultry, deep chuckle that made a shiver run down Mike's spine. "How naive… What makes you think I wouldn't kill you tonight?" she challenged.

"The fact that you told me to go get isotonic drinks instead or don't drink anything at all before my shift in order to increase my chances of survival is a clue, isn't it? Plus, Bonnie told me that he knows you're helping me tonight," he replied, confident that his answer would appease the animatronic.

Lala raised an eyebrow at Mike's response. "Bonnie told you that I would be helping you tonight? What are you talking about?"

Mike shuffled uncomfortably before he replied, "Well, Bonnie came into the office earlier in human form and told me to protect you from the other animatronics…"

"And you believe Bonnie when he said I would be helping you tonight? I'm surprised you've never thought that Bonnie was just luring you into a trap so that you'd be easier to vanquish."

His blue eyes widened as his head snapped towards her at an inhumane speed. "Wh… What?!"

Lala's eyes shifted to look at Mike's reaction before she bend over a little and chuckled, "You're really hilarious to make fun of, did you know that?"

Mike's terrified face shifted into a look of disapproval. "Um, what."

"Don't worry, Mike. It's just like Bonnie said. I will help you for tonight... but on a few conditions."

"And they are...?"

Mike craned his neck forward, beckoning Lala to carry on. Lala glanced at Mike for a moment before she looked forward again.

"Firstly, you must not hurt any one of them. They are my comrades, and I will not tolerate your nonsense if you ever try to attack them or bash them over their heads even if they managed to get inside this office, understand?"

He gulped nervously and nodded.

"The next condition is that you cannot question anything that you find 'strange' in this place. I understand that curiosity can get the better of you, but curiosity kills the cat, and I hope that you don't get yourself involved in this madness, okay? This condition does not have too much serious consequences, but I'd prefer to let things be that way. Now, the last condition and the most important of all: do not tell anyone about our deal or anything that's happening during your job as a security guard. In short, I do not want you to tell anyone that we can become humans, or that the others are planning to kill you, the likes."

Lala turned back and stared into Mike's eyes, her piercing glare burrowing through the windows of his soul, causing him to tense up. Then she raised a hand out towards him.

"So... do we have a deal?" she asked with a creepily innocent smile on her face.

Mike's facial expressions contorted into one of doubt and worry. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Was Lala trustworthy enough?

However, he had a second thought. He needed to survive, and needed the cash in order to feed himself. Without risking it and getting her help, he may as well just throw away all of what he needed to survive the night.

"... Deal," he replied and nodded, taking the animatronic's hand and shaking it.

Lala smiled in satisfaction as she clapped her hands together and said, "Alright, let's start with your nightly chores. Focus more on listening for their footsteps instead of always relying on the cameras. Their footsteps are usually pretty loud, but Foxy's footsteps are the loudest since he charges right into the office. Watch out for Bonnie, though. His footsteps are quieter, but he moves very fast."

"Got it," Mike responded, placing the camera back onto the table.

Suddenly, a moment after Lala mentioned Bonnie's name, something triggered in his mind. Glancing down, Mike's heart nearly stopped when he realised what Bonnie had told him to do. He slammed the air vent shut and sealed it with masking tape from the drawer, praying that it wasn't too late.

Lala raised an eyebrow, silently judging Mike's strange behaviour, but decided not to question him about it. Instead, she decided to ask him something else.

"By the way, you said that Bonnie came into the office. May I request for you to tell me more about it?"

"Well... he kinda just... popped into the office in his human form..."

"He appeared in front of you in human form?"

Mike nodded. "He told me to protect you by shutting the vents once you come in, but he'll still try to kill me if he does end up in my office again later."

"I'm surprised he didn't decide to kill you on the spot. Let's just pray that he ain't a tattletale who would snitch to Freddy about this. If not..."

Mike looked at Lala for a moment before he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense up and stare at him.

"I'm pretty sure he won't tell them, Lala. Trust me. He told me that you're someone who's really important to him and even asked me to protect you from the rest of the animatronics, so it doesn't look like he'll reveal about you trying to help me," Mike told her. "In fact, it seems like he is trying to keep you safe as well. Even though I have only met him once and for a few minutes, I can tell that he really cares about you, so you don't have to worry."

"Um… Mike, you haven't washed your hands, right?"

The realisation hit Mike when he saw his hand on her shoulder. "HOLY SHIT! I'M SO SORRY!"

And that was when Mike realised that Bonnie was staring at him from the left door, cried out in fear and slammed the door in his face.

"Right, I forgot that we were supposed to be watching the animatronics now…"

He lifted up the tablet and saw that the curtains of Pirate Cove were opened. Checking the West Hall, he heard thunderous footsteps and saw Foxy sprinting down the hallway and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, isn't Bonnie already at the door? What's going on?" Mike wondered out aloud as both him and Lala looked out of the window to see Foxy pushing Bonnie onto the floor, causing Mike to widen his eyes in shock.

Lala raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Bonbon's being bullied by Foxy again? Not this again..."

"Wait, did you just call Bonnie 'Bonbon'?"

The ballerina paused for a moment before she muttered, "Pretend that didn't happen."

Mike chuckled. As much as Lala seemed like a cold and calculative being, it looks like she has a cuter side of her as well...

"... Has this 'bullying' thing ever happened before?"

She nodded. "Bonnie's a very sensitive person inside even though he usually acts like a jerk."

Mike slowly absorbed the information, noting that Lala had called Bonnie a 'person', and not an 'animatronic'. That reminded him of what he wanted to ask her.

"Um, Lala? About last night's incident... How are you and the rest of the animatronics able to turn into humans?"

Lala stayed silent for a while before she replied, "… Necromancy."

"Necromancy…?" Mike parroted as he tried to process it before his eyes widened in shock. "Isn't that the art of communicating with the dead?!"

"To be more exact in this case, it's about reviving the dead," Lala explained to him, "If you're really that curious, you can go and find it out by yourself, but like I said, I'm not going to tell you more about it. I've already given you some leniency from the deal that we made, and I don't want to break it any further."

"Um… No, it's okay." Mike answered quietly before he looked out and realised that Bonnie was quietly walking away from the area towards the supply closet and Foxy was sprinting back to his Pirate Cove.

"Is Bonnie okay?"

"Foxy must have hurt Bonnie's feelings again… I'll go and talk to him," Lala told Mike as she opened the doors. "Oh, I might as well leave you this map, just in case."

After leaving Mike a piece of paper, she left. Mike opened it up and read it before gasping in surprise. It was all of the important spots that he could hide or head to if he were to lose all powers on certain days!

"There's a generator room in the back room?! And a vent which connects the East Hall to the Kitchen?! Why didn't I know any of this?!" Mike screeched, appalled that he didn't even know about the pizzeria itself.

Then he turned back to look at the cameras and saw both Bonnie and Lala in the supply closet.

"Is Lala trying to comfort Bonnie?"

* * *

 **3rd Night: 3:00 AM**

"Why?! Why does he always have to keep pushing me all the time?!"

Leaning into the wall of the supply closet with her arms folded, Lala continued to listen to her bunny friend rant in frustration about Foxy as he continued crying, his hands wiping away the oil stains. Unlike Lala, Bonnie hadn't turned into a human yet, which was why his tears were made of oil instead.

After he had quieten down a little, she pitched in, "You know, you shouldn't let Foxy have a hold on you and allow him to bully you. I noticed that you always stay quiet and let him do whatever he wants to you. Are you sure you want that?"

"But it's not like I can do anything!" Bonnie replied as he quietly sobbed, two streams of oil trickling down his face. "Why does he still do this to us even though we're already... Already...?!"

Lala stared at Bonnie in disbelief. "You can't do anything? Are you serious right now, Bonnie? You do know that you are more skilled than Foxy when it comes to fighting, right?"

"... I can't... Something about him is keeping me from really fighting him... but I'm still indignant about this!" Bonnie blubbered stubbornly.

Sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair, Lala unfolded her arms and placed her left arm on her hip instead. "Listen, Bonnie. I know I sound like a bastard when I say this, but if you're not going to show him that you aren't someone to be made fun of, what are you going to do about it? Continue to let him bully you here before you come to the supply closet and lament about how much your life sucks? You're better than that, Bonnie, and I know that."

The purple bunny animatronic looked up and stared at her with sad and confused maroon eyes. "Uh... what...?"

"For someone who has learned Judo, Karate, and God knows what else, I'm pretty sure you can easily kick his butt as revenge. Unfortunately, as much as I sound mean when I say this, Foxy doesn't seem like someone whom you can use words to snap senses into, so the only way is to defeat him in terms of fighting to show that he's not the only one who can fight here. It may not be true, but I'm pretty sure you know him better than I do, so I've a feeling you'll know how to deal with him," Lala explained before she smiled a little and added, "I'm sure you can do that, Bonnie. Trust me."

Bonnie stared at Lala in surprise before he smiled back. "Thanks, Lala. But for tonight, I think I need a little breather first..."

"That's fine," she nodded in agreement. "Do you need me to stay here with you for now or...?"

"Actually, there is one thing I would like you to do now, if you don't mind..."

Seeing Bonnie's sheepish expression and the action of him scratching the back of his head, Lala soon realised what he wanted her to do.

"You want me to sing you a lullaby?"

He bended his head over and nodded again, staring at the ground as a light blush ran across his face. Lala laughed to herself as she patted his back before the two sat down, leaning against the wall. Listening to the ballerina hum a little lullaby that she had known for years, Bonnie felt his eyelids become heavier by the second and he let his eyelids droop.

Meanwhile, Lala continued to sing her song.

 _"Close your eyes, don't worry,_ _I'm here for you, my dear_

 _I'll protect you from your fears._

 _As the stars twinkle in the dark night sky,_

 _May they bring you sweet dreams tonight..."_


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's._

 _This chapter may be more sensitive to some people, because as much as I tried to do research on Goldie's case, I couldn't really get any results or ways to write about it, because everything I found was based on only gender (which wasn't what I wanted). If anyone has a better way to write Goldie's case, or tell me more about the body itself being androgynous, please do tell me. It will be greatly appreciated._

 _It was with this chapter that I learned that Pirate Language isn't easy to master..._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **3rd Night: 4.00 AM**

 _Meanwhile, with Foxy…_

"Foxy, that was really mean of you!" Chica frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

Foxy sat alone, with his back facing her. Now as a human, he had medium-length red hair which curled outwards, fox ears, sharp and narrow golden eyes, and was wearing a pirate outfit with a long coat, knee-high boots and a hook for his right hand.

He scowled as he glared at the purple curtains with star patterns in front of him, not saying anything, his fury still not quelled from the fight he had earlier with Bonnie.

Chica sighed in annoyance and added, "You know that what you're doing isn't right, Foxy. Hasn't that incident already caused you to realise that violence isn't the key to leadership, even if you want to be the leader so badly?"

Foxy groaned upon hearing the same speech from his girlfriend. "Shut up, woman."

Chica brought a hand to her forehead as she remarked, "You never learn, huh. No wonder you're so immature all the time."

He turned to her with his eyes glowing in anger. "What did ye just say, chicken?!"

"Can't you learn from Freddy, Foxy? At least he's trying to get us all to work together efficiently!"

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Foxy immediately slammed Chica into a wall and thundered, "Then why don't ye become his girl instead, huh?! Ye're always going 'Freddy t'is', 'Freddy that'! It's making me sick, ye hear?! Ugh, son of a biscuit eater..."

"I'm just saying that he's a role model because he's our leader, Foxy!" Chica retorted. "I need someone who cares about me, who protects me, and is more mature!"

"Our leader?! He's only t' leader of t' small crowd, a.k.a all o' ye small fry! I'm already off t' stage, and I can do whatever I want! Why can't ye understand?!"

Chica's face darkened as she turned away. "... I thought I understood you. I thought you just wanted to be noticed because you were off the stage the entire time. It looks like I'm wrong."

Then she looked back at Foxy with watering purple eyes as she asked, her voice cracking, "Can't we all just... work together smoothly for once...?"

Foxy turned away from her, seething madly as he heard her high heels pattering on the floor, the noises getting softer as she was walking further away from him. Then he slammed his fist onto the wooden platform of his Pirate Cove, screaming loudly in anger as his eyes started to get misted with tears of enragement.

* * *

Back in the supply closet, Bonnie's eyelids fluttered open from his short nap, and lifted his head before stifling a yawn. Feeling confused about the fact that he had his head resting on something which wasn't a hard piece of metal from the shelf, he looked to the left...

... And saw Lala giving him a teasing grin. "Had a nice sleep?"

"...! Oh crap! I'm sorry for sleeping on your shoulder!"

"Don't worry, Bonnie. There's nothing to apologise about," Lala waved a hand in nonchalance before she started snickering and told him, "I'd advise you to wipe your face later, though..."

"... Huh? Why?"

"Just do it. I don't think you want any germs on your face since I came into contact with... something."

"Uh... okay?" Bonnie stared at her, baffled, as he reached for a paper wipe in the supply closet.

She stood up and asked, "So, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah… Thanks, Lala," Bonnie replied, smiling back softly at her.

"Then I'll be heading back into the security office first, alright?" she told him as she walked towards the door of the supply closet.

Bonnie nodded with a smile as Lala waved and opened the door, only to see Chica waiting there with her eyes looking downwards, in her human form.

"Chica? What are you doing here?" Lala asked curiously.

Chica bit her lips before Lala saw tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. Lala placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as she asked in concern and shock, "Wh-whoa, easy there. Are you okay?"

Chica sniffed before a choked sob came from her as she flung her arms around the ballerina and started sobbing madly.

"Foxy's mad at me...!"

"Uh, what?! Why?!"

Lala was aghast. Chica, the only one in their team who could calm the bad-tempered Foxy down, had angered him? How did that happen?

Upon hearing his most hated name, Bonnie rolled his eyes and huffed in irritation. "That red fox is always like this. Why do you even care?"

"Bonnie, shush," Lala turned to him with a stern look, causing him to quieten down quickly. Then she turned to Chica. "How did that happen?"

Chica calmed down a little as she struggled to speak through her cries. "He... he flared up when I told him to act more maturely... and be more like Freddy..."

Bonnie looked at her with an exasperated expression on his face as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Really, Chica? You should know that the number one rule when talking to guys is not to talk about other guys, or compare them to another! No wonder you made him mad. I'm pretty sure it's the same with you girls too..."

"Then what am I supposed to do now...?" Chica whimpered softly as tears started to well up in her eyes again. "I'm scared that if I make another wrong move, he'll break up with me..."

Feeling slightly awkward all of a sudden, Lala cleared her throat and replied, "Well... I guess the best way for now is to let him cool down first, then apologise to him. According to what I feel, he's probably still furious, so give him some time to calm down before you approach him."

Chica nodded slowly, wiping the tears of her stained face. "I... I guess so... I feel so sorry for him now, though... he's so lonely now without me by his side..."

"He can feel loneliness?" Bonnie snorted haughtily until he saw Lala stare at him again. "Uh, sorry."

"Come on, it will be okay. After all, I'm sure he loves you," Lala smiled softly as she patted Chica's back.

Chica nodded back before she giggled slightly, a small smile slowly spreading across her face which was red due to being agitated.

"Thanks, guys... I guess I'll just vent my feelings with the pizza that's still in the kitchen," she smiled as she stood up.

"Now that's a good girl!" Lala smirked in a friendly way, glad that her cheerful friend was back.

As the blond-haired girl headed towards the doorway, she suddenly turned towards Bonnie, winked at him and gave him a thumbs-up with a mischievous smile on her face. Realising what Chica had meant, Bonnie felt his cheeks starting to heat up as his red eyes slowly turned back to gaze at the ballerina.

She was so sad about the incident, but was still able to crack jokes like that. That was amazing.

Confused by Chica's gesture, the pink-haired girl turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Bonnie scratched the back of his head. "I..."

Lala was disconcerted due to the maddening events that happened that night. What had made Bonnie so flustered? Was he having a fever? That should be impossible; they were all really robots.

Or maybe he was just shy.

"I... I like you, Lala!"

Finally able to spill the beans about how he felt about the ballerina, Bonnie felt slightly relieved as he breathed deeply to calm his madly beating heart down. Now, the thing is, how will she react to his confession?

Lala raised an eyebrow before she started laughing and replied, "Ooh, that's really mushy. But don't worry, I like you too."

As the door shut, Bonnie stared at the wooden door, perplexed at why she replied to his confession so easily... And that was when it hit him.

She thought he was using it in the context of friendship.

Bonnie could only groan in frustration as he covered his blushing face with both hands.

"AAAAARGH! Why is she so oblivious?!"

He turned back and crouched into a ball, unable to control his feelings any further.

* * *

 **3rd Night: 4:30 AM**

"I'm back," Lala said, getting Mike's attention.

Mike looked up and stared back at her. "It kinda looks like you and Bonnie are in a relationship?"

"Nah, he needed comfort since he was bullied for a long time. Didn't you know he's quite a huge softie even though he doesn't seem like it?"

Mike chuckled as he continued to flip through the cameras before he gasped, "Oh shit, the entire stage is empty!"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. Freddy's on the move right now," Lala told him. "He prefers dark places, so it's difficult to see where he is on the cameras."

"Then how am I suppose to know when he's moving?!"

"Every time he laughs, he moves into another room," she answered, "His jingle plays in the kitchen, so you can be sure you're safe if you hear him in the kitchen."

"Ooh, that's great. Oh, I can see his glowing eyes in the dining area…"

Suddenly, they heard loud continuous thumping from the west hall. Lala shut it with a blank face, knowing who it was on the other side.

Foxy slammed into the door with a huge thud before he knocked the door three times as per his routine. Then he left. As Lala opened the door, she called out in a cold, hard tone, "Hey, Mike?"

"What is it?" he asked her, surprised at her sudden change in tone.

"I heard from a reliable source that you were snooping around my room this afternoon while I was on stage. Care to explain?" she asked him with her arms folded, an unimpressed look on her face.

"...! I… I… I was just curious about how you guys are self-aware and can turn into humans, y'know?! I can't find a reason to explain this type of thing with logic, so I was trying to see what the heck was happening here!" Mike shouted to cover up his nervousness.

Lala stared at him in shock, her eyes widened. Then they turned back to original size as she replied angrily, "Mike, I told you not to try and solve the strange things happening around this sick pizza place last night, because it's for your own sake. I don't want this type of nonsense again, you understand me?"

Suddenly, a deep laughter was heard as thumping echoed across the East Hall. Mike freaked out and immediately shoved Lala under the table before he slammed the door on the right side down, knowing that Freddy was probably waiting there.

"Oh my god, I've only 28% left… Come on, 5 AM, please…" Mike pleaded.

"Mike, what the hell was that for?" Lala asked angrily as she started to climb out from under the desk. However, Mike forced her to stay put.

"Freddy can't know you're here! Isn't he the ringleader of what's happening to us now?!"

"You do know that using too much battery means imminent death for you," she replied in a displeased voice.

"It's even better than him knowing you're here and coming in to kill… possibly both of us or something!"

"I know how to deal with Freddy, Mike. You don't need me to hide in here. Plus, he's already gone. Have you not noticed?"

Mike looked out of the window and confirmed her statement before he pressed the button to open the door.

"By the way," Lala began, "Based on what I saw yesterday, it seems like you know Luna for quite a while?"

"Well..." Mike scratched the back of his head and admitted softly, "I actually know her ever since high school..."

"... High school?"

"The teachers in school had accused me of something that I didn't do. I was a delinquent at that time so I didn't have a good reputation, but she stood up for me, and I... well..."

Lala looked at the light blush on his face and face-palmed before she confirmed, "You started to crush on her?"

"It's not just a crush... at that moment... well..." Mike replied hesitantly, "I knew that she was the person whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

The ballerina chuckled darkly. "What makes you so sure about that? Are you sure you're deserving of her in the first place?"

His head turned towards her in shock and anger. "What?!"

She stood up and walked towards the left window, her back facing Mike. "Listen, Mike. Honestly, I don't care about whatever shenanigans you and our lovely mechanic decide to do behind our backs, but if you dare to hurt her, us animatronics will break every single bone in your body before we even stuff you into a suit, okay?"

Mike frowned. "What relations has she got to do with you guys?"

"Have your forgotten what Freddy had told you yesterday?"

"Oh... right." After a while, Mike looked at his watch anxiously, and realised that it was already 5.30 AM. "Come on, 6 AM! Hurry up…!"

"Begging the watch isn't going to help, Mikey…" the ballerina sweat-dropped.

"I only have 8% of battery left! What else am I supposed to do?!" Mike screeched as he quickly shoved Lala back under the table and slammed the right door upon realising that Freddy was there due to his laughter. "And Freddy's hogging the right door and draining my battery!"

"Well, you can hide in the different spots that are not on the camera…" Lala deadpanned.

"On crap… 4% left…! And it's barely even 5.40 AM…!" Mike screeched and tore his hair in frustration as the battery's number went down second by second.

Fortunately, Freddy had finally left the East Hall Corner, but it was at that moment when the lights went out, the doors sprang open and a hum started to fill the air.

"Go! Hide in the vents!" Lala whispered loudly as she pulled Mike out of the office, forced open the panel of the vent in the East Hall, threw him in and slammed the panel back shut. Then she pulled the duct tape off the ceiling air vent and threw herself up and into the air vent before putting the panel back in place.

Trembling in fear, Mike crouched and hugged his knees, not sure of what to do. He heard Freddy's Toreador March at the other side of the pizzeria before there was a huge uproar with him announcing that Mike had disappeared, ordering the rest of the animatronics to search for him.

"Where is Lala when I need her to go through vents to search for that night guard?" Mike heard Freddy grumble as the animatronics rushed around to find him, with the exception of Lala who was missing as well.

"… You're Mr Mike Schmidt, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Mike Schmidt, why-" the realisation suddenly hit Mike as he turned around, only to face a golden version of Freddy without eyes and nearly screamed until the bear clamped a paw around his mouth.

"Shh! You can't let them find you, or you'll die!" he whispered nervously before he slowly removed his paw from Mike's mouth.

Surprisingly, his voice was higher than Freddy's.

"Wait... Aren't you the golden bear who visited me earlier?"

The bear nodded as he transformed into a teenage boy with short and straight bright golden hair, bear ears, a freckled face, a top hat and black sclera. He wore a white collared shirt, a black bow tie, a black vest, a golden coat, black pants and black hard-bottom shoes.

"I think I won't scare you as much in this form so I'll stay like this. My name's 'Golden Freddy', or just 'Goldie', if you want to," he smiled.

Mike looked at Golden Freddy with a stunned look on his face. Something about him seemed strange. Was it how feminine yet masculine his facial features look?

Realising how Mike was staring at him, Goldie sighed, "Yes, Mr Schmidt, I am androgynous. Not in terms of gender, but…"

"Wait, that means you have both…?"

He nodded with a sad look. "You can say that my hormones decided to go on a mutation. The others all laugh at me because of that, especially Foxy. I'm scared he'll start bullying me again like he did to the others, and something... unpleasant happened, so I'd prefer to stay away from them most of the time. I'll prefer it if you can call me using male pronouns if possible, because I'm still a male in terms of gender. Thanks."

Mike soon realised that Goldie was starting to look uncomfortable, and that he probably didn't want to talk much about that anymore. However, he was still a little curious about one thing...

"Wait a second, why are you telling me this?" Mike asked Goldie with a raised brow.

Goldie replied in a solemn tone, "I'm not going to be part of the plan to kill my uncle, of all people, so I decided that I want to team up with you."

Mike was even more confused. "Your uncle?"

The teenager sighed. "It's difficult to explain, but I better not make things too difficult now. Anyways, I wanted to apologise for scaring you earlier… I was just trying to warn you about this place."

"It's okay, Lala told me quite a number of tips to survive, and she's helping me out too... even though she's kinda scary."

"Lala, huh... That's great. If you have her help, you should be fine. But please treat her well, Mr Schmidt. She didn't really have any friends till she came here so…"

Mike looked at Goldie in surprise. "No friends? What do you mean?"

"… Well, how do I go about saying this... I guess you can say she's a little... socially awkward."

"S-Socially awkward?"

"She doesn't know how to speak in a friendly way to others even though she's trying her best to help them," Goldie said as he pondered. "We are all already used to it, but others... well... they end up hating her attitude."

"That's... interesting," Mike nodded, his confusion level starting to go sky-high.

A sudden question came to Mike and he turned towards Goldie and asked, "By the way, how were you able to teleport into my office?"

Goldie paused for a while before he replied, "Like Lala said, it's best for you not to know about that."

Mike was even more frustrated. What the hell was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza hiding that even the animatronics would not tell him what was going on behind the scenes?!

Suddenly, Mike saw a flash of light and peeked through the vents before he gasped. The office's light was on!

"Looks like Lala managed to get to the generator. Come on, I'll teleport you back there," Goldie smiled as he turned back into his animatronic form, grabbed Mike's wrist and Mike suddenly felt a strange flow of energy flood his body.

Suddenly feeling a huge blast of wind, Mike squeezed his eyes shut to prevent them from drying out.

"We're here. Come on, close the doors before they get in," Goldie told him, "You have another 100% power left, and it's already 6 AM, so you wouldn't get fired for touching the generator."

"R-Really?!" Mike checked his cameras and squealed in glee when he saw the amount of battery he had left. "YES! I can finally wait for those animatronics to head back to the stage first before I go back out!"

Goldie chuckled a little before he replied, "Yeah. I guess that means you can keep the doors shut for at least two hours and get some sleep. That would be pretty nice after a night shift, I would presume."

"Definitely," Mike grinned as he kicked back and slammed both doors before he settled down on the cluttered table. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'll be sleeping for a while..."

Soft snores soon filled the air. Goldie just smiled and shook his head before he teleported out of the office and into Lala's maintenance room.


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. (And this will be shown again and again for the next 10+ chapters...)_

 _Another new character pops up in this chapter! Who could it be? ;)_

 _There isn't much to say for now, so with that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **4th Day: 6:00 AM**

"Looks like Schmidt survived yet another night. Sigh."

Lala looked on silently at Mari in human form flop onto the couch before she replied, "What do you expect? He used to be in jail. Of course he'll learn how to survive in a place like this."

"Yeah. Maybe we should discuss along with the others on a plan to deal with him. He's in our way of getting our revenge, after all..." Mari pondered.

For someone who was plotting murder, Mari strangely looked like a normal person who was just planning on what to eat for breakfast.

Lala sat on the couch along with him and shrugged, "Well, if you want to expose yourself even before he comes, then I can't stop you."

"I guess you're right," Mari sighed before he turned to face Lala and asked, "Do you mind singing me another lullaby?"

"Sure, why not?"

Mari laid down and rested his head on the couch before he closed his eyes and listened to Lala hum the same lullaby for him, as usual. Then he slowly started to fall asleep.

That was when Goldie stepped into the room.

"I just got Mari to fall asleep. You came at a good time," Lala, now in animatronic form, told her cousin.

"Uh... Why's he sleeping on the couch?"

"Preference for today, I guess."

"By the way, thanks, Lala. Looks like you just saved Mike from another night. That's pretty great," Goldie praised her.

Lala chuckled. "Yeah. I'm hoping that Mike will be able to get through the next few nights, though... After all..."

Then she glanced at Mari before she added, "Hm, I'd better not say it for now."

Goldie nodded. "We shall see when the time comes..."

Suddenly, she looked back up at Goldie and asked him, "Are you ever going to forgive Foxy for that incident?"

His usual half-smile disappeared quickly as he turned to face away from Lala and replied, "Lala, you know I won't forgive him yet, and I'll never will. It's because of him and the rest which is why this happened!"

Lala's expression turned into that of a slight frown as she told him, "You know, I think it will be better if all of us can clear all of the guilt as soon as possible…"

"Even when both you and I are the most sinful ones to be part of their murderer's family? I don't wish to argue, but honestly, the truth absolutely hurts real bad," he replied bitterly.

She looked down sadly at Mari's peaceful sleeping face and whispered in a voice which was unusually softer than her normal tone,

"It's kind of sad how we can't let even the people we trust the most know about it, even if they are our friends, or in Mari's case, the guardian who has been protecting us the entire time."

* * *

 **4th Day: 9:00 AM**

"Hey, kiddo. It's time to get up, you know."

"Hm... Wha...?" Mike rubbed his eyes and stretched a little before he fully opened his eyes...

Only to get a rude shock when he saw his boss standing beside him and giving him the creepiest smile you could ever imagine.

"GYAAAH!"

CRASH!

A second later, Mike laid on the floor, groaning in pain.

The man in the purple security guard uniform raised an eyebrow and asked in a worried but still casual tone, "You okay?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that," Mike replied as he stood up and hit the back of his head. He could almost feel a bump sprouting there...

The man chuckled, "I'm going to assume that you weren't sleeping on your shift and were sleeping after that, so don't abuse my trust of you, okay?"

"Y-yes, Mr Spyros."

"Jeez... Just call me Damno. It's fine, really."

"Um... Okay, Damno."

Damno was a lean but still slightly muscled man with a cleft chin, light chocolate brown hair which was tied into a rather long ponytail, and sharp blue eyes which looked strikingly familiar. He had a rather serene smile on his face.

"So, your head's feeling okay now, right? I don't want anyone to faint here and get sent to the hospital," he joked as he headed to the cupboard at the back of the office and searched his pocket for the keys.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mike laughed.

"Alright... Got my keys." Damno pulled out a bundle of keys from his pocket.

Suddenly, Mike heard something metallic clatter onto the floor tiles and looked onto the ground to see a locket. A very familiar one, in fact.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked curiously as he picked up the locket. It had a sun motif on it.

Wait, didn't the one he saw in Lala's room had a star motif on it?

"Oh, that's my locket. Heh, brings back some memories..." Damno mused as he took it back and placed it back into his pocket before searching though the files in the cupboard.

"Memories?"

"Yeah. I had two daughters who had similar lockets," Damno smiled in nostalgia before it faded. "But then... my younger girl died of illness while my older daughter's whereabouts are unknown..."

Upon hearing that, Mike looked down guiltily and replied, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. You didn't mean it," his boss replied and gave Mike a crooked smile, trying to brush it off.

Mike watched as Damno pulled out a brown envelope, opened it, browsed through the content and smiled in satisfaction before he shut the cupboard and locked it up.

Mike decided to ask Damno about the envelope. "Um, pardon me for asking, but what's in that envelope? It looks really... old."

Damno laughed, "Yeah, it's really old, but it contains quite a number of profiles of my previous workers and other articles."

"Articles?"

"Yes, but the new generation doesn't need to know about what happened in these walls..." he told Mike in a mysterious but serious tone before he walked out.

Mike was perplexed by what his superior had said when Damno's head popped in again as he invited Mike, "Hey, do you want to join me for some coffee? After all, I should treat you since you're doing pretty well."

Mike nodded with a smile as he headed out with him. He did have some questions in his head that he needed to ask his boss to ease his curiosity.

Yet as he walked out of the office and out of the pizzeria, he could've sworn he felt a few pairs of eyes staring right into his soul.

* * *

 **4th Day: 10:00 AM**

Sipping a cup of coffee over a breakfast of toast, eggs, ham and salad, Mike felt that Damno seemed a little too nice to be treating him to such a high class breakfast. He set his cup down before he looked at Damno, who was lifting up his saucer as he silently drank his tea, just like a noble or an aristocrat.

"So... How are you finding your job so far?" Damno asked Mike with a serene smile.

"Great, if you find fighting animatronics the entire night cool," Mike replied sarcastically.

The man in purple chuckled before he replied, "Sorry for not telling you about that, but I didn't want to scare you away from the job since we needed a night guard really badly."

Mike shook his head. "You can't scare me away with anything in the first place. This is the only job which would accept me since I'm an ex-criminal..."

"I see..." Damno nodded, as if in deep thought about what Mike had said.

"By the way," Mike suddenly asked, "Do you have any idea how it's possible for animatronics to be self-aware?"

"Self-aware? I can't see how non-living things can be self-aware," he answered in a surprised voice. "Why did you ask?"

"Because Lala was helping me for the last two nights of my shift to keep the guards away, along with Bonnie who asked me to protect her, and Chica who helped me in my last shift," Mike told his boss. "And the animatronics can turn into humans."

Damno frowned and replied, perplexed, "That doesn't make any sense. Turn into humans? Mike, have you been hallucinating? Are you sure you're not over-worked?"

"No, I wasn't! I saw Lala as a human for the past two nights! Bonnie also transformed into a human in front of me before he turned back! And they're surprisingly ALL teenagers who are self-aware, whether in robot or human form!"

"Calm down, Mike. You're getting agitated," he told Mike calmly as he finished his last mouth of food and sipped his tea.

Mike gritted his teeth. Even his boss whom he trusted the most didn't trust his words!

"Okay, Mike," Damno suddenly said, which made Mike pay closer attention to him.

"What?" Mike asked, feeling slightly irritated and insulted.

"For the sake of argument, let's say they can become human, and their self-awareness isn't just a malfunction. What idea do you propose on why they can turn into humans?" Damno challenged him.

He replied, trying to remember what happened during the shift, "Lala told me it was something to do with necromancy, but I feel even more confused about it."

Damno frowned. "Necromancy? That's the communication with the dead. Are you trying to tell me people died and their souls are haunting the animatronics?"

Mike gasped as his eyes lit up. "That's a possible reason! That could explain why they are self-aware and can overrule their program at night, because only one person is watching them! Lala did say that it has something to do with reviving the dead."

Then he suddenly had another thought. "But then, if they're self-aware, why would they be attacking me? I mean, they will know that I'm human and not a naked endoskeleton..."

Damno started chuckling to himself. "It could be possible that those poor souls mistaken you for the one who had caused their deaths, and that's why they can't pass on freely? I don't know. This conversation is starting to get a little interesting, though…"

"That could be possible... Hang on." A sudden realisation hit Mike as he snapped his head towards Damno again and asked in shock, "How do you know all this?"

"Well, if those mascots are really haunted by souls which can't pass on, that will be the most logical reason, won't it?" he shrugged at Mike. "Besides, I do learn some spiritual knowledge. I come from a family of spirit mediums."

"Spirit mediums?" Mike parroted.

Damno replied, "Yeah, and according to what I know, only those spirits who are vengeful won't be able to move on. But honestly," he then lowered his head and spat, "I don't really believe in my family's beliefs in spirituality because that was what caused me to be abused by my family ever since I was born, of all things."

Mike could only look at him with sympathetic eyes. He had never expected his boss to have such a horrible past. Abused by his family, and both his daughters leaving him? That was utter bad luck.

"… Please don't look at me like that, Mike. I don't like to be pitied upon."

"S-Sorry, Damno."

They sat silent for a while before Mike asked, "By the way, when you said that the new generation didn't need to know about what happened in the pizzeria, what did you mean by that?"

"... Are you sure you want to know about it?" Damno asked after a moment of being quiet.

Mike nodded, with a determined look on his face.

Damno crossed his fingers, and hid half of his face under his hands, a serious, solemn look on his face. "There was a murder."

Mike's eyes widened, not expecting that to come out so bluntly.

"Five kids were killed, but not all at the same time," Damno continued. "That, along with some more aftermath of sanitation and hygiene problems had caused its previous joint to close. But it was reopened again after years."

Mike could only stare down at his coffee cup, not knowing how to react.

"Yet, business has been declining, and it seems like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be officially closed and taken out of Fazbear Entertainment company at the end of the year... Please do not tell anyone that I told you this, or tell anyone about this information. It's supposed to be confidential."

After that, there was silence. The two men did not speak a word to each other.

Damno then stood up and smiled, as if nothing had happened earlier. "Well, I hoped that you enjoyed your breakfast, Mike, because I got to head off to somewhere else now. You're a good worker. Keep it up."

As Damno headed out of the pizzeria, Mike felt more and more questions popping inside his head instead. Yes, he had some questions answered, but there were also more questions raised...

Mike just sighed as he gulped down his coffee and went out of the office to head back home. After all, he needed to hit the bed before he woke up for the next night.

Meanwhile, Damno's serene smile turned into something more sinister as he walked along the road, clutching his envelope in hand. He stopped halfway, and pulled a CD in the envelope out, something that he didn't tell Mike about, before snapping it into fours and tossing it into a bin. He had a proud smirk on his face as he read the label.

"Looks like I really need to deal with them again..."

It read, "CAM 6."


	8. Arc 1: Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF._

 _For those who are wondering why Damno Spyros' name is so weird, it's because Damno means 'Cursed' or 'Damned' in Latin, and 'Spyros' is a name which means 'Spirit' in Greek._

 _I'm pretty sure everyone reading this knows who Damno is supposed to be..._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **4th Night: 12:00 AM**

Mike sat into his office chair, his heart palpitating. He didn't know why, but he kept having the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

But what else could go wrong, especially since he had Lala's help?

Yet he never expected the contents of the phone call that came ringing in as per normal.

Mike picked it up, wondering what was going to happen.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it," the Phone Guy complimented Mike, which would have caused him to smile a little if not for the fact that the tone in Phone Guy's voice sounded a little troubled.

Phone Guy continued, "Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow..."

That was when Mike heard banging on the metal doors of the office in the recorded phone call, causing Mike to raise and eyebrow. "Is that Foxy banging on the door? It sounds a little different, though..."

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..." Phone Guy admitted before he cleared his throat and continued, "Uh, when I did. Hey, do me a favour..."

As the banging got more frequent and intense, Phone Guy asked Mike, "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone... checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there, you know..."

And then Toreador March started to play in the background of the message, causing Mike to dread what was happening to the person who had taught him how to survive the night.

Suddenly, he heard painful moaning coming from the recording, and frowned, not sure of what that sound was, until he heard Phone Guy's last words.

"Oh no..."

There was a loud, deep shriek, and the recording ended, causing Mike to realise what happened to his saviour.

Foxy banging on the door; Freddy's Toreador March; Chica's moans which he had heard on the first night...

"They all ganged up on him... And he died..."

Mike couldn't believe what was going on. Does this mean that Lala was lying to him the entire time about not killing him? Because according to what he heard, it seems like every single animatronic was there to kill him! If Lala was there to protect the guy, that wouldn't have happened!

"No... It can't be..."

"So, you've heard everything already, huh?"

He whirled around to see Lala standing at the doorway with her arms folded and cold eyes gazing at him.

Mike's mood darkened instantaneously.

"You killed him."

Lala raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what I mean! Not when it's evident that all of you had ganged up on him to kill the person who had taught me how to survive!" Mike howled at her, his anger rising as he stared at Lala's blank expression, his piercing glare boring right into her.

Lala just looked at him before she chuckled sinisterly. "Why are you so surprised? I am a killer animatronic, just like the rest of them are. How many times have we stained our hands with the blood of security guards? Way too many to count..."

"Get out! I don't want to speak to you!"

SLAM!

Mike smashed the left door button in anger and slammed the door into Lala's face before huffing in irritation and falling back into his swivel seat, taking deep breaths out of anger.

Meanwhile, Lala stood at the window as she shook her head in disappointment and walked away.

"I thought you knew better."

* * *

Lala's ballet shoes pounded against the tiles of the hallway as she stormed down the hallway and back into her maintenance room, shifting back into her animatronic form along the way. Bonnie, in his animatronic form, who happened to pass by her, saw the expression on her face and looked back at her figure with a shocked expression.

Having the gut feeling that something bad was happening, Bonnie turned back and grabbed Lala's wrist to turn her towards him.

"Lala? What happened? You're not planning on going into the office tonight?"

Lala turned to look at him before she shrugged, "He kicked me out of the office. What else could I do?"

"He kicked you out of the office? But why?!"

"He found evidence that all of us killed Phobos Galford, his so-called 'mentor'."

Bonnie looked at Lala and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Lala faced away from him as he let go of her wrist. "Never been better. Why?"

"Oh my freaking god... Will you stop trying to act strong in front of us?!"

She raised an eyebrow, a puzzled expression on her face. "Um... what?"

Bonnie grabbed her wrist again and yelled angrily at her,

"Out of every single one of us, you're the only one who hasn't shown your fears and it seems like you're trying to hide your sadness away every time! When was the last time you ever shown your true feelings for the past eight years?! Only when you first became one of us, and that was it!"

Lala could feel annoyance and irritation boil inside her as she tried to pull herself away and protested, "Bonnie, What the hell do you mean by that?! I'm not trying to-!"

"It isn't good to keep your emotions within, because it'll end up destroying you instead!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, so now you think I'm a weakling?"

Bonnie sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't you remember that every time I feel horrible like last night, you will always come over and allow me to vent my frustrations before you comfort me? All of us cried so many times in front of each other to vent our sorrows and negative emotions, but you never did in fear of affecting us as well. So you hide it inside yourself instead, where it destroys you."

Lala looked away from him with a slightly pained look on her face. However, she suddenly felt Bonnie pull her towards his chest and gasped.

"Bonnie, what-"

"Listen, Lala," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a hand at the back of her head, "It's okay to cry. Crying doesn't show that you're weak. It shows that you have been strong for too long."

Her eyes widened. Bonnie could feel his face burning but he couldn't care at that moment.

"Every time, it was always me who cried and complained to you. So please, this time, let me be the one to comfort you instead, okay? You've already suffered enough…"

The ballerina looked up and snorted with a look of exasperation on her face. "Suffered? Do you even know how much is considered suffering? Will you guys even accept me for who I am once you all realise who I am?"

"What do you mean by that?! Of course we all accept you!"

"You guys won't," she replied as she wriggled herself out of Bonnie's embrace and stared at him with ice cold eyes, "Not when I have something you all consider bad inside of me."

"S-something bad inside of you? What do you mean?" Bonnie stuttered in confusion.

"Like I said," Lala rumbled before she shrieked with eyes blazing with fury, "I can't tell you! I'm sorry for being such a stubborn ass, but I can't tell you what the heck that is!"

Bonnie fell silent, stunned at the fact that Lala just screamed at him.

"... Do you have anything else to say? If not, I'm leaving."

She turned around and walked away towards the back room, leaving her bunny friend behind with a sad look on his face.

However, he was still determined to break her façade as soon as possible. The more angry Lala got, the more she was trying to hide her feelings. Bonnie knew that.

And the fact that Lala screamed at him with such huge fury meant that he was close to breaking her façade, but what could be forcing her to keep it on the entire time?

* * *

The Marionette watched in curiosity as Lala closed the door behind her, and thumped onto the couch.

"Wow, what's made the beautiful ballerina so furious?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it, thank you very much," Lala groaned in weariness as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mari chuckled darkly before he asked, "It's got to do with Mike Schmidt, hasn't it?"

She turned to him and feigned ignorance. "What's got to do with him?"

He tutted in displeasure before he replied, "Did you really think I was that ignorant and stupid? I'm saddened by the fact that you underestimate my abilities, my dear sweet Lala." Mari sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm not yours, Mari. I don't belong to anybody," she frowned. "Plus, how did you even find out about that?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since I discovered that you were helping out Jeremy and Fritz Smith in 1987 when the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location was opened. But I decided not to show that I knew you were helping the guards."

Lala's eyes narrowed down as she asked, "Why not?"

"I thought it would be fun to have an opponent, so I thought, why not just let you try and defend them? Then I'll be able to see how much your abilities have grown as well…" Mari laughed a little before he taunted, "But you see that, don't you, Lala? You help the night guard, but you get horrid treatment in return. This is why I say that adults can never be trusted."

Lala lolled her head over to one side as she looked up at Mari with a bored gaze.

"So what if you tell me this? He's already driven me out. I'm not planning to help him any further."

"Does this mean you'll be helping us this time?" Mari asked, his interest piqued.

"No. Even if he drove me out, he still hasn't given me a reason to kill him. After all, he hasn't broken any of the three rules that I had set yet."

Mari's twinkly eyes faded off into a cold, menacing look as he faced Lala and reached his fingertips towards her, sending his puppeteer strings towards her and binding her ankles and wrists together. Lala's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting him to do such a thing.

"What the-?!"

"If you're not going to be a good girl and listen, I'm afraid I'm going to do something... undesirable," Mari told her as his usual colourful tone turned cold as he advanced towards her such that she was under him and slammed her wrists above her head.

However, Lala just looked at him in disinterest.

Mari smirked and challenged as he leaned closer towards. "Are you sure you can really resist, since your animatronic body was originally created for a different purpose?"

Lala raised an eyebrow and sneered, "Threatening to rape me now, Mari? You're a huge skank."

"There is nothing I won't do to get that man killed and for us to be freed as soon as possible, Adult Toy..." Mari chuckled and licked his lips. "Now, are you sure you won't help us?"

She simply giggled back and retorted back with a question, her voice full of venom. "Are you sure you want to disappoint your lover, Mari? Especially after you finally found someone who knew what was really happening around this place?"

Mari gasped in shock before he roared, "Don't you dare talk about him again!"

"Why, is it because he's dead?"

Lala could tell that Mari was gritting his teeth behind the mask.

He seethed angrily, "Why the hell are you-?!"

She shrugged. "Because you decided to treat me rudely, so I treated you the same way too. Easy."

He glared at her one final time before he huffed in annoyance and removed his strings off her. "You're a mule too stubborn to even persuade, you know?"

"Well, you can bring a horse to a river, but you can't make him drink."

"Heh, that may be what he likes about you."

"I'm sorry?" Lala turned to Mari with a look of both irritation and confusion.

Mari looked at Lala for a second before he started laughing and replied, "It's okay, you don't need to know for now."

"... Okay."

There was a tranquil silence before Mari said, "Hey, Lala? I'm sorry for doing that to you on impulse."

"Shouldn't I be the one to apologise? I was the one who was purposely acting like some mean, vulgar person," she replied with a calm smile.

"Nah, I was in the wrong. I know that."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have enraged you by talking about him. I guess I was taking my game way too far with that."

Behind the mask, Mari's small smile straightened into a thin line as flashes of a young male with dirty blond hair, a huge ahoge on his head, green frames and a kind smile on his face entered his mind. "It's okay, the two of us did make some nice memories to remind myself about..."

"I'm serious when I said I'm sorry, Mari."

"Yes, I know that." Mari pursed his lips together and continued, "But it's because of what happened to him, that's why I don't want that to happen again."

Lala didn't say a word, knowing that her friend needed some time to calm down.

Mari himself was silent before he turned to the pink-haired animatronic and told her, "You know, ever since you kept singing to me every night for the past eight years, and always kept me company most of the time, I'm really grateful to you. Getting sleepless nights isn't a good thing, after all."

"What's this? Reverse psychology to make me feel guilty about what I did?" Lala asked sarcastically before she chuckled and replied upon seeing Mari pout, "Just kidding."

"... You know, maybe we should just enjoy this peaceful silence for tonight."

"Hm, I guess you're right."

* * *

 **4th Night: 3:00 AM**

Mike watched the screens as he continued to prevent Foxy and Freddy from entering the office. Somehow, only two animatronics were attempting to get into his office, and the rest were all missing, except for Chica whom he knew was in the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter. Less animatronics to take care of, after all," Mike muttered to himself.

As he let his mind wander, Mike's mind floated to the expression that Lala had on her face when he had slammed the door in her face and he squeezed his eyes shut to shake the image off.

It was the same expression that his parents had when Mike was arrested for his crimes.

"Could it be that I've made a huge mistake?"

"What the hell did ya do to her, Mike Schmidt?! Get out of there!"

In horror, Mike immediately slammed the door on the left, recognising the voice. Bonnie in his animatronic form glared at the security guard, and Mike felt a shiver run up his spine when he saw Bonnie's eyes.

They were glowering bright red.

"Shut up! You murderers! You killed the person who has been helping me survive the night!" Mike screeched back as his anger rose again.

"Oh, and Lala hasn't helped you survive?! What the hell is wrong with ya?!"

The security guard huffed and sank back into his seat. "She was more of a nuisance and a hinderance, anyways. I don't need her to survive."

Bonnie stared back at Mike as he slammed a hand onto the panel of the window, nearly causing the entire thing to smash into pieces.

He seethed, "Listen closely, Schmidt, because it seems like you've just wrecked a chance for you to survive all five nights in this place. You've incurred my wrath, and you'll regret it. I'll make sure of that."

Then he stalked off, anger still burning in his eyes.

Frustration began to bubble in Mike as he cried out in anger and slammed his hand against the cork board with the kiddie drawings.

"Just... how many times have I screwed up already?!"

Tears ran down Mike's face as his hand slid down from the cork board, ripping one of the drawings along with it. About to crumple the paper in irritation, Mike was about to crush it when he saw writings at the back of the paper.

"Wh... What's this?"

Mike looked at the message which was written in blue ink with neat handwriting and read it.

"Hey, kiddo! I'm not too sure if you will ever read this, but just in case you do, I have a few important things to tell you. Since I don't think any crew will ever bother looking at the back of drawings, I decided that I'll tell you everything I know about this place here. Now, I'm pretty sure you are already aware that these animatronics are self-aware. That is true."

"So these were written by Phone Guy..." Mike thought to himself as he continued reading.

"If you're also lucky enough to see the animatronics turn into their human forms without dying..."

And the letter ended there.

Frowning, Mike ripped off all the drawings on the cork board and rearranged them so that the entire letter fit in place.

He continued reading, "... The reasons for them being self-aware and being able to turn into humans are the same."

Mike gasped. Phone Guy was about to tell him the reason why those animatronics act like humans full of vengeance? His eyes skimmed across the letter.

"But I'll let you figure the reason out yourself instead." Mike huffed in irritation. "Just a clue though. Do you see those articles at the East Hall Corner? Those will help you in solving the mystery behind this place. Also, if you are able to get Lala the Diva on your side, you're also quite lucky because she's quite a life saver."

"Yeah. Instead, I ended up yelling at her and kicking her out of the office..." Mike laughed bitterly.

Suddenly hearing a deep laugh echoing across the East Hall, Mike slammed down the right door and continued reading.

"Now, I'll like to clear some misunderstanding if there is any. I'm going to make it clear that I'm writing this after I resigned from my job, so I wasn't truly killed even though you may have heard that screech from the phone call."

"Shit..." he cursed under his breath and went back to reading the message. He had messed up, big time.

"Alright, I guess that's the most of it. Honestly speaking, I didn't tell you what the reason for them being self-aware was because I don't want to betray someone close to me. Other than that, that's probably all I need to tell you. Good luck on your shift, and hopefully we can meet each other over a cup of coffee sometime? -Phobos Galford."

Mike placed the letter down and quickly slammed the right door open, ripping all the articles he could find at the East Hall Corner and went back into the office. Then he shut the door again.

"Why the hell are these articles all so long...? Oh well, guess I'd better complete my shift before I do anything with it."

However, what he didn't realise was that Freddy was standing outside the door with a displeased frown on his face before he slumped back into the shadows.


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF._

 _Four faves/followers after just three days (from where I live)? Thank you so much for your support! I'm really happy that people do like my works! :)_

 _I don't have much to say about this chapter, except that there's more interaction among the animatronics themselves in this one, along with more screen time for Foxy._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **4th Night: 4:00 A.M.**

Whistling to herself, Chica shifted around the kitchen as she opened a can of tomato sauce to make pizza sauce. Suddenly hearing a jingle and footsteps entering, the blonde teenager turned around and smiled, knowing who it was.

"Hey, Freddy~! How's it going~?"

"Everything's fine, except for the fact that Mike Schmidt seems too tough for even me to handle..." the male in the top hat complained.

Chica laughed, "Don't look so glum and serious all the time, Fazbear! Come on, let's make some pizza~!"

Freddy shrugged with a smile on his face. "Alright, I don't see why not."

The male got some cheese and other ingredients from the fridge while whistling his song, the Toreador March.

Chica decided to speak up. "So, how's it going with Goldie?"

He sighed. "He hasn't spoken to me this week. I really don't know what to do..."

"Come on, Freddy! You need to loosen up a little so lil' Goldie doesn't get scared~!" the girl in the bib laughed.

"But… sigh. I don't feel so good about it…"

Meanwhile, soft footsteps entered the kitchen, causing the two friends to turn towards the door.

"Ooh! Hey Lala~! How's it going~?"

Lala shrugged her shoulders. "Normal, I guess. You guys are making pizza again?"

Chica giggled and tapped her temple with her knuckles as a cute gesture. "Yep, you got me! Do you want to join us~?"

"I don't see why not," the ballerina replied as she grabbed a cheese block and a grater.

Freddy stared at her for a moment before he asked, "Lala, do you know what happened to Bonnie? He looked really menacing for the first time in years..."

"I probably angered him somehow. I don't know. I was being stubborn with him, after all."

"Huh? What happened between the two of you?" Chica asked curiously, with her round violet eyes widened as she paused from spreading the tomato sauce over the dough.

She sighed as she mechanically grated the cheese before she replied, "Well, Bonnie thought I was upset, and he ended up making me upset instead, so I yelled at him."

The bear remarked, "Shouldn't he be disheartened instead, if that's the case?"

"Why disheartened? He has every rights to be mad at me since I yelled at him," she told him with a bored look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Lala? If he made the person he likes sad, of course he would be heartbroken!" Chica said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Lala paused from grating the cheese and turned to her blonde friend with a clueless expression. "Um... What?"

Chica groaned dramatically and shook her head. "Are you that oblivious, Miss Ballerina? Your little Bonbon has fallen for you a long time ago! Geez..."

Lala face-palmed before she deadpanned, "You can't be serious right now, Chica. Out of everything, that bunny boy likes this crazy pink ballerina who is sarcastic about everything, is a huge stubborn mule and acts as if she's a sassy princess all the time?"

"You aren't that bad, Lala," Freddy reminded her as he snickered from Lala's description of herself.

"But that's exactly what he likes- no, loves about you! You always help him to get back onto his own two feet with your 'mean-ass' attitude which attracts him to you whenever he has to find comfort!" the blonde tried to convince her friend as she giggled madly like a six-years-old who was shipping her friends together. Then she slapped a hand onto Lala's shoulder before she whispered in a teasing tone, "Admit it, you've sang him sweet lullabies so that he could easily fall asleep for quite a while already, haven't you?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Aw, come on, man! You're even more oblivious than a fly heading towards a spider's web! Can't you tell that Bonnie has deep feelings for you?" Chica screamed in frustration.

"We're just friends, Chica. You're thinking too much into this," Lala sighed as she rubbed her temples with the tip of her fingers to calm herself down.

Chica looked at Lala with a pouty look on her face and sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, clueless girl..."

"Come on, Chica. Maybe Lala's right and that they're just friends..." Freddy told her with a mature tone as he patted her back.

"But Freddy~!"

"Shush, girl."

Chica pouted even harder and folded her arms, turning the other way round. "Fine..."

The three friends continued to shuffle around quietly, preparing the pizza for some supper.

Freddy decided to break the silence. "Goldie never spoken to you?"

"Probably because Mari is usually around. Goldie's kinda scared of Mari, after all," Lala replied.

"Then... How is he right now?"

Lala let out a small sigh as she hesitantly replied, "He's still not quite ready to forgive you guys yet so..."

Chica stopped placing the ingredients onto the pizza and the place became quiet as all three friends just stood around, not daring to say another word. Freddy just looked down in guilt, knowing that he probably deserved it.

Suddenly, a choked sob was heard as the purple-eyed teenager hunched over the counter and clenched both her fists. Silently, the pink-haired ballerina placed an arm around Chica's shoulders, who wailed sadly in remembrance of the sorrowful memory.

Chica wiped her eyes and continued sniffing as she struggled to speak. "I'm... I'm sorry... I just get so choked up whenever I think about what happened to him and how we were the true culprits of the incident..."

"It's okay. No one likes to remember a horrible memory," Lala nodded in acknowledgment to their feelings as she patted her friend's back, who threw her arms around her neck and started to sob madly.

"I don't think we'll be forgiven at this rate, Lala..." Freddy sighed. "The amount of damage was too big for him to even ever forgive us."

"If you guys can't even forgive yourselves, why should I?"

Suddenly hearing another voice, all three friends turned towards the source to see the androgynous boy materialising at the doorway.

Freddy was the first one to call out his name in surprise. "Goldie!"

Said guy had a solemn look on his face as he said quietly, "If you guys are still feeling sorry about that incident and can't forgive yourselves, I don't think I should forgive you guys too."

Lala's blue eyes widened as she tried to protest. "Goldie, what do you mean-"

"Save it, Lala. Goldie's right," Freddy replied sadly. "If we can't even forgive ourselves... then we don't deserve to be forgiven..."

Lala pressed her lips together as her eyebrows ceased into a frown.

"But..." Goldie said before he paused, taking a deep breath and smiling softly. "If you guys can forgive yourselves, then I may forgive you."

Freddy's and Chica's eyes widened as Goldie stepped out of the kitchen and slowly vanished.

"W-wait! Goldie-!" Freddy began but then his friend had disappeared.

The whole place was quiet for a while. Then Chica quickly wiped her puffy eyes and cheeks dry with her bib and stood up from kneeling on the ground.

"Come on, guys, the pizza's gonna rot at this rate," she said, forcing a smile as she tried to joke while placing the cheese onto the pizza dough which already had sauce on it.

"Let's continue then," Lala replied as she went to the counter and helped Chica with the placement of the ingredients.

Freddy remained silent as he stood up and helped to place the pizza into the oven after they were done. Chica leaned against the wall, as if pondering about something on her mind.

Meanwhile, Lala analysed both of her friends through azure blue eyes. It was obvious that they could never forgive themselves for causing such a terrible fate to their friend. Chica was the most emotional one of the bunch, while Freddy was the responsible person. With such traits, it will be difficult to convince the two to ever forgive themselves...

... Especially since she wasn't even involved with the incident.

Feeling her head throb painfully, she got up and decided to head back towards her stage to rest for the night.

"Anyways," Lala said as she stood up, "I think I'll be heading off soon. I'm feeling pretty tired already."

"Go on, Lala. Go back and sleep first," Chica replied with a soft smile and patted her friend's back.

Lala started to walk off, but then she paused in front of Freddy. "Hm? What is it?" Freddy queried in slight curiosity.

She snickered a little to herself before she tiptoed and ruffled some of his brown curly hair, causing him to look back at her in confusion.

"Just tell him about that already, you lovesick teddy bear; he feels the same too."

Then she laughed as she strutted out of the kitchen. Freddy just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

That was until the oven chimed with a loud 'DING!', and the realisation hit him like a huge ton of bricks. For once in Chica's life, she saw Freddy's face go hot-red.

She could not miss the chance to tease the always-serious Freddy Fazbear.

"Ooh, look who's in love~!"

"Chica. No."

* * *

 **4th Night: 5.00 A.M.**

After venting his frustration by eating half of the entire pizza, Freddy lingered around the Party Room and watched Foxy sprint out of Pirate Cove to get Mike, and failing to do so.

"Hey, Fazbear. How're ya doing?"

The brunette turned to face a human Bonnie, who was walking towards him.

"Fine, I guess."

"Whoa, what happened to ya? Your face is literally crimson! Did Gold kiss ya?"

"... Bonnie."

Bonnie sniggered and slapped his friend's back. "Calm your ass down, Freddy."

Freddy raised an eyebrow and grimaced at Bonnie's language. "Bonnie, that's vulgar of you to say that. Plus, you've already simmered down from that incident?"

The grin on Bonnie's face faltered before it vanished altogether. He grunted and plonked down onto the seat beside his older friend. "Obviously. It's not like there's a lot I could do about it anymore."

"What made you so angry earlier? Was it because Lala yelled at you?"

"No, there's nothing to do with that. It's something else. That Mike Schmidt actually dared to kick-I mean, piss me off when he knew that I can just punch his entire head off in a second..."

"It's just that security guard? Then don't make too much of a fuss, because you'll get your revenge sooner or later," Freddy smiled a little as he patted Bonnie's back.

"Heh, thanks, Fred," Bonnie smiled before he asked with a doubtful look on his face, "But now that I think about it, are you sure we'll ever be able to?"

"... What do you mean by that?"

"Well, think about it... I'm just a lover-boy trying to solve issues with my feelings, Chica's always spending most of her time at night making pizza, while you're taking time off night shift to spend time with us..." Bonnie mused before he spat in disgust, "Heck, if you think about it, it's Foxy of all people who's dead serious about getting that security guard, and he's not that efficient in the first few nights either!"

Freddy chuckled, a hint of menace lathered in his laugh. "Well, it's because little Mikey should get a breather for the first few nights before we finally get serious and give him the biggest shock of his life..."

"But it's Night 4."

"He will come back next week. Mike's too desperate to quit his job after the first night, if you know what I mean," Freddy replied before the top half of his face darkened as he looked down with a dark look. "Plus... Mike's not truly our target anymore."

Bonnie looked at him with wide maroon eyes. "What do you-?!"

"Well, I heard that he will be coming for the night shift on Saturday and... you know what that means..." Freddy chuckled his deep, throaty laugh.

Hearing this, Bonnie's lips curved and widened into a huge, sadistic grin.

"Oh, by the way, Bonnie?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

Freddy turned to Bonnie with a small smirk on his face and said, "Chica snitched on you, if you know what I mean."

Bonnie stared at Freddy with a look of puzzlement. Freddy cleared his throat and explained bluntly, "I mean, in simpler terms, she told Lala about your feelings towards her."

"Oh, I see... Wait, WHAT?!"

With a huge smirk on his face, Freddy leaned back and headed towards the East Hall, turning into his animatronic form and giving a deep, throaty and hearty laughter along the way.

Bonnie's face became so red, it looked as if it was about to burst in not just embarrassment, but also in...

"CHICAAAAAAAA!"

... Anger.

"FREDDY F*CKBEAR! HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS~!" Chica, who had just stepped in, cackled madly as Bonnie started chasing her around the party room.

"YOU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Damn it, 'Bonbon'! I helped you and this is what I get back in return?" Chica shrieked back as she continued laughing like a maniac and dashed down the aisles between the chairs and tables.

"'Bonbon'?! What the hell, Chica!"

"Oh, you don't like it? Lala sometimes calls you that when you aren't around and she mentions you!"

At that moment, Bonnie paused. "Wh... Did you just say...?"

"Yeah, Lala's the one who made it up!" Chica grinned as she slowed down to a stop.

The purple bunny pondered for a while before he continued running after her, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Then she's the only one who can use it, you brat!"

"COME ON, BONZI-BONNIE! DON'T BE SUCH A WET BLANKIE!"

"The heck?" Lala questioned in confusion as she stepped out of the room only to find her friends running around and chasing each other.

As Chica laughed madly with Bonnie hot on her heels and Lala simply watching, no one noticed the Marionette standing at the side, shaking his head in exasperation and sighing.

"Kids..."

Suddenly, Chica slammed into someone and felt strong arms wrap tight around her. In shock, she glanced up to see Foxy, who didn't look too happy with what was going on.

Foxy growled at the other male. "The hell are ye doin' with my girl, Bunny-Bitch?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and sneered with a smirk, "Ooh, is that a threat I smell, you jealous piece of trash?"

"Heh, I thought bunnies got some great sense o' hearin', but it looks like ye have to use your sense of smell t' tell what I'm sayin'?"

"That's because any single words you're saying isn't worth listening to."

"YOU!" Foxy snapped before he turned back into his animatronic form and pounced, about to attack Bonnie. Bonnie gasped and quickly changed into his original form, which helped him to quickly dodge the agitated fox, causing the remaining spectators to stare.

"C-Calm down, Foxy! I was the one who agitated Bonnie! He just wanted to get back at me, that's all!" Chica explained, but it was all in vain.

"What the heck's going on...?" Lala squinted at the brawl that mainly consisted of Foxy attacking and Bonnie on the defensive side.

The Marionette rested a hand on Lala's shoulder and whispered, "Get Freddy. I'll intervene if this gets too serious."

She nodded and quickly headed towards the right hallway.

"I'll have you eat back your words, bastard!" the red fox snarled in fury as he continued to try and scratch Bonnie's skin off.

"Why should I?! You're the one who threatened me in the first place!" Bonnie retorted, his urge to slam Foxy into the ground starting to rise.

"FOXY! BONNIE! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Chica screamed and tried to split the two apart. However, her smaller stature didn't help her in any way. She immediately turned to Mari who was watching and cried, "Mari! Please, help me separate them...!"

Mari brought a finger to his mask's mouth and pointed to the right hallway's entrance, where a slightly worried and irritated Lala came in with Freddy whose face was a black as a thunder cloud. Chica gulped and got ready by covering her ears...

 **"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"**

The two fighting teenage boys froze in place and fearfully turned to face the wrath of their leader.

Freddy strode into the room, his eyes flashing red in anger. He took a few deep breaths before he began to speak.

"So... Lala told me that you two were fighting?"

The voice which echoed throughout the room spooked the rest of his friends, making them flinch. Freddy then began to slowly turn his head towards the two with a glint of fury and madness flashing in his eyes.

"What have I said about fighting in this pizzeria... Bonnie, Foxy?" he muttered darkly, his eyes locked on Bonnie and Foxy as if they were his prey.

Bonnie looked down towards the ground in guilt and fear while Foxy just huffed in irritation and folded his arms.

"Ye're not my leader. I don't have t' deal with t'is."

Foxy stalked off towards his Pirate Cove and slammed the curtains shut. Chica sighed sadly and sat down on one of the chairs.

Freddy looked at Bonnie, motioning for him to speak.

"Well... Foxy was angry because he thought that I was about to do something to Chica, and he immediately just tried to bash me up..." Bonnie whispered softly. "I didn't know how to stop him, so..."

The bear pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Bonnie, I won't tolerate this type of nonsense again, even if Foxy was the one who started this, okay? Plus, we need to save up energy for the sixth night, for that..."

"Yes, Freddy. I'm sorry..."

Freddy nodded, his stoic expression still on his face, and he headed back towards the East Hall. Chica just sat quietly, feeling regretful of what her actions had led to.

Lala shuffled towards Bonnie and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"Bonnie, listen," she said in a soft and sweet voice which surprised Bonnie since she usually used a harsher and colder tone, "When I told you that Foxy can only learn if you beat him at his game, I didn't mean it like this. Fighting, yes, but not screaming insults while allowing Foxy to attack you all the time. Quickly just finish the entire fight so that Foxy would stop. I'm sorry for causing such a misunderstanding."

"It's not your fault, Lala," Bonnie quickly replied back in shock before his face fell once again. "It's just... I can't bear to thrash him and step on his pride..."

"It's exactly because prides are crushed, that's why people learn. If people get too contented or too confident, they will never be able to learn. Do you get it?"

"But... I don't know if I can do it..."

At that moment, Lala placed both hands on both his shoulders and stared into his maroon eyes with determination, causing Bonnie to gasp in surprise.

"Bonnie, look at me," Lala told him in a more confident voice. "Tell me honestly, do you trust me?"

"Wh... what?! Of course I do! What do you mea-"

Hearing that was enough for the ballerina. "Good, then I trust you too."

Bonnie stared down at her in shock as his breathing hitched. Was Lala... truly smiling for the first time in years...?

Suddenly, he felt a strange glow of warmth swell in his heart, and he couldn't help but start to smile.

"Thanks..."

"Heh, no prob. It's what friends do, isn't it?" Lala shrugged, folded her arms and started to smirk in the usual way she did.

Somehow, he already missed that smile of hers. But, wait a minute...

Did she just say 'friends'...?

In a comical way, Bonnie could feel his entire world crashing down as he started to kneel on the ground and slam his fist onto the surface, a huge stream of tears gushing down from his eyes like a waterfall. "WHYYYY?!"

He got friend-zoned.

Startled, Lala asked him with a raised eyebrow, "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"It's... it's nothing..." he muttered as he continued to draw circles on the ground.

Lala squinted at him for a moment before it suddenly hit her. "Oh... it's got to do with what Chica told me, isn't it?"

Chica's ears perked up as she raised her head, her attention now on the pair. Mari just stood at a corner in the darkness, no one noticing him as he watched from his hiding spot.

Bonnie turned away from her, suddenly realising that he was unable to face her. However, he could hear every single word that she was saying.

"I'll be honest with you... I don't truly have an answer now."

Bonnie's head whirled around to look at Lala as a shocked expression grew on his face. "Wait, what?"

"Do you not know that because of what happened in the past, I'm already broken? I can't feel much emotions, but I still feel something whenever I'm with you guys. However, the feeling I have with the rest compared to with you is... something a little different, but it's still a nice, warm feeling," Lala explained with a cool smile on her face. "But, I still don't know what this feeling is yet, and I'll prefer to understand them by myself. You know what I mean?"

Bonnie slowly nodded. Lala sighed in relief before she waved and headed back towards the stage, saying, "Then, I'll have a quick nap for now."

Turning into her animatronic form, Lala closed her eyes and shut herself down.

The purple bunny animatronic simply looked at her magnificent figure before he smiled and checked the time.

"Huh, it's 5.45 already? Well, guess I'd better try my luck tonight..."


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, as usual. It's a little late to say this, but please do support the original franchise as much as possible!_

 _I'm still wondering if I should really make Bonnie and Lala a canon couple in this story, or just let them be friends for now in this book. (but if they stay as friends for now, they will be together in future books)_

 _I know I wrote Foxy to be a huge bully (and some people may not like it), but there is a reason for that. Don't worry, he changes his ways later on in the story, but I can't spoil you guys about it yet..._

 _I'm actually planning to write a Sister Location AU after I finish writing and publishing the entire story written for this. What do you guys think?_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **5th Day: 9:00 AM**

With a huge headache, Mike stepped into his small apartment and groaned, "I can't believe it, the animatronics were fighting like crazy, and then they decide to make me the target of their bloodbath in the last fifteen minutes of my shift...?"

Shifting towards his couch, he hit the cushions and was about to fall asleep when he suddenly remembered the articles in his pocket. Mike quickly pulled them all out and assembled them.

"'Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found.'... Things just got dark real quick..." Mike remarked as he read,

"'Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves are never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust."

He continued with the next article. "Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted. Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. 'It's a tragedy.'"

Mike paused. "Hang on... Does this mean that the souls of these five missing kids are...?!"

He continued reading, blue eyes skimming over the pages, and realised that the animatronics were reported to have blood and mucus around their eyes and mouth, and were compared to 'reanimated carcasses'. The last article reported that the pizzeria would be closed by year end.

The brunette checked the dates and year of the article. "1985... That's eight years ago."

Mike proceeded to flip out his entire storeroom full of old newspapers to search for the full article. "June 27 1985... Where is it..."

Seeing the newspaper of the date he wanted, Mike quickly pulled it out from the gigantic pile which used to be in a neat stack.

"Missing children... Missing children... Aha! Found it! Alright, so the full content of the article also has the names of all five kids... First two kids to go missing are Fredrick Williams, 11-years-old and Bryan Hendricx, 10-years-old. Next three kids to go missing are Felix Sullivan, 12-years old, Cecilia Delaney, 9-years-old and..." Mike paused and looked closer to ensure he didn't read the last name wrong before his eyes widened in horror. "...Stella Solis, 8-years-old..."

Wasn't 'Solis' Luna's surname? What was going on?

"Unless... Luna had a sister who was a victim of the case..."

Mike quickly grabbed the newspaper and dashed out of the doors, deciding that he'll rest only later. He needed to find the truth out from Luna. She definitely knew something!

* * *

 **5th Day: 10:00 AM**

"Come on, Lala! I'm sure you definitely love Bonnie! You did say that you felt something different compared to the rest of us!"

"Like I said, I need to sort them out first before I take any action at all. I don't even know if it's really love, or just a really close friendship..."

Both Chica and Lala were having their 'girl talk' at one corner of the back room as they were waiting to take the stage, while Bonnie and Freddy were at the other side.

"So, how's things going with him?" Bonnie nudged Freddy's shoulder and asked with a grin.

"Don't ask so casually. It's not like she has accepted your feelings yet," Freddy grumbled and folded his arms.

"Pfft, someone's feeling hormonal today."

"BONNIE. STOP."

"Alright, alright. Calm down, buddy," Bonnie sniggered before he sighed and wondered, "I wonder if we'll ever be able to even sustain a relationship at this rate that our fates are going..."

"Well, Chica's still with Foxy and he's still protective of her. But let's scratch this topic. We have a more important thing on hand right now," Freddy informed them, catching Chica's and Lala's attention.

"What's up, Freddy?" Chica queried with a cheery smile on her face.

"He is going to come on Saturday night, and we'll need to get this settled as soon as possible. If we want to be free, we need a plan to get him as quick as possible."

"He's coming this Saturday night? That's fast..." Lala commented.

The brown bear nodded. "It's our last chance. This may be the only time he's coming back, and we don't have much time till that day."

"I'm pretty sure we can traumatise him to the brink of death..." Bonnie muttered before he chuckled.

"That's the first time I heard you say something this dark, Bonzi-Bonnie," Chica giggled, causing him to shrug.

No one noticed the unreadable expression on Lala's face.

* * *

 **5th Day: 11:00 AM**

Mike slammed the doors to the pizzeria open, causing Luna, who happened to be nearby, to turn to him and stare in shock.

"Mikey? Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked him worriedly.

He marched forward to her and told her seriously, "Luna, we need to talk."

Puzzled, Luna followed Mike into the worker's pantry, where she asked him, "What's going on, Mike?"

Mike took out the article with the names of the missing children, and told her, "I read about the Missing Children's incident."

The blond-haired girl gasped before she narrowed her eyes. "That's something that happened a long time ago. Why are you asking about it now?"

"There's someone with the same surname as you here, Luna. 'Stella Solis'. Care to explain?"

Okay, maybe that came out a little too harshly.

Luna's blue eyes widened. "Wh-why are you investigating such an old case, anyway?"

Mike frowned as he placed his hands on her shoulder and stared at her with blue eyes. "I need to know. There's something I need to know about this, but I can't tell you why. This is really important to me, Luna!"

Luna stared at Mike for a while before she sighed. "Fine. It's something I don't want to talk about, but since you're so persistent, I'll tell you."

The girl took a deep breath, and started to tell the tale of her past...

* * *

 _Eight years ago..._

"Look, Stella! We're going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Ten-years-old Luna smiled down at her sister, who was eight years old at that time.

"Are we going to have really cheesy pizza?" Stella asked her older sister with her blue eyes sparkling as she clutched onto a Bonnie the Bunny plush, which was her favourite animatronic of the franchise.

Stella was a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair like their father, while Luna's blond hair came from her mother instead, which is why people barely see them as sisters. However, the two were still very close. Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, the two girls had to be sent to an orphanage.

Stella, unlike her sister, was a very shy and quiet person. She had a bold personality, but ever since they were separated from their father, Stella had become a socially awkward person who did not dare to approach people.

That fateful day, the staff decided to bring the kids out for an outing to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for some pizza, which was why Stella was so excited, because she had a huge love for cheese.

"Of course, Stella! That's what the pizzeria's famous for, you know!"

At the pizzeria, the kids all had fun with eating pizza, and having interaction time with the animatronics. Luna watched as Stella enjoyed herself by interacting with the four animatronics: when Foxy hadn't been decommissioned yet

That was until she realised the conversation that Stella was having with the animatronics.

"You guys are trapped? You don't want to be here? What do you mean?"

"We've been all alone~ Stuck in our little zone~" the only female animatronic, Chica the Chicken, replied in a mechanical voice.

It was at that moment when Luna felt a strong sense of spiritual power coming from the robots themselves, since she came from a family of spirit mediums. She should have been able to see why there was so much spiritual energy, but her father had done a ritual to close hers and her sister's third eyes a long time ago, so she couldn't see spirits anymore.

Something told her to get her little sister away from those animatronics as soon as possible.

"Hey, Stella! We've plain cheese pizza ordered for you!" Luna smiled cheerily.

Stella turned to Luna with a slightly worried look. "Luna, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy are-"

"Come on, let's go!" Luna added, preventing Stella from trying to explain herself and dragging her away.

At that moment, Luna saw a male in a purple security guard uniform and gasped upon realising who he was. Snatching the opportunity, Stella slowly released her grasp of Luna's hand and dashed away.

"W-wait! Stella!"

Luna tried running after Stella who had turned into a dark corner, but was pulled back by another security guard.

"Don't run along the corridor, or you'll slip!" the security guard smiled at her as he steadied her balance.

He had short black hair, brown eyes, black glasses and had a kind smile plastered on his face. He wore the usual security guard outfit with suspenders, and his golden security badge glinted under the light. His name tag read, "Phobos Galford".

"I'm sorry, Mr Security Guard, but I need to find my sister! She went down that corridor!" Luna begged him desperately.

His kind eyes looked down at her as he replied, "Don't worry, I'll go and search for her, okay? You can go back to the dining area first. I'll find her as soon as possible."

The man called Mr Galford headed down the dark corridor, and Luna went back to the pizzeria. However, the security guard came back with a perplexed look as he bend down and asked her, "Little girl, are you sure your sister went down there?"

"I'm very sure about that! Why?"

"Because..." Mr Galford bit his lips in anxiety before he continued, "There was no one there."

Luna's blue eyes widened in horror. "No... That can't be! STELLA!"

Luna pushed the security guard, who didn't expect her to do that, away and ran down the hallway. "STELLA! STELLA SOLIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Luna slammed open the doors to an unknown room and could only reel back in horror when she saw what was on the floor.

A puddle of blood-coloured mucus.

Stella had lung cancer for a long time, and had been trying to fight it for four years. However, because the orphanage was too poor, they couldn't afford treatment for her. Not to add that recently, there were children who mysteriously vanished in the pizzeria.

That puddle of mucus with blood on the floor could only mean that...

"No... NO! STELLA!" Luna screamed, frightened, as tears started running down her face as she recklessly dashed around to find her little sister.

Yet her sister was nowhere to be found, and her name was listed as one of the missing children which had disappeared during the time span.

* * *

"And that was what happened..." Luna replied, her back facing the male security guard.

Mike could only bite his lip in guilt. After all, he knew that Luna didn't want to remember the incident, but he had to know what was going on in order to find out what secrets everyone in the pizzeria was hiding.

Luna slipped off her locket, which had a moon symbol on it.

"This locket... Both my father and sister had one too. But my father was unable to support us because he could barely get a stable job due to his mental condition... So we were taken away by social workers, and sent to an orphanage..."

Then she stayed silent, but Mike could tell she was about to burst into tears.

"Ever since that day, I aimed to get a job at this place, because I wanted to find the truth behind what happened to my sister..." Luna muttered before she clenched her fist. "This is why I hate the feeling of false hope ever since. I thought at least my sister and I can live happily, but then she had to go missing..."

Mike could only stare at her back before she added, "That's why I didn't acknowledge you as my high school senior, because I feared that you didn't recognise me. That's how much that incident had scared me."

He stepped forward and smiled, "You know, I do recognise you, but I thought you didn't recognise me. Heh, I can still remember how we met..."

Luna looked at Mike in surprise as she chuckled, "Yeah... You got into trouble with the teachers again and I stood up for you, because I knew you didn't do it, and you saved me once."

"You were the only one who actually treated me like that, now that I think about it."

"Cos you were always getting into trouble at that time, even though you weren't bullying the other students. I thought people should get a second chance, so..."

"Heheh, now I know why I fell for you, and I still do now," Mike laughed before he froze, realising what he had just said.

Luna turned to him. "You... love me in that way?"

Mike gulped nervously. Well now, he had just screwed up big time. "Um... Well..."

"That's great, I feel the same way too."

This time, it was his turn to look at her in shock. "What?"

"Mike Stupid, are you that oblivious?" Luna giggled as she called him by his high school nickname and tackled him into a hug, "I love you too!"

Mike could only feel a smile growing on his face as he hugged her back before kissing her forehead, feeling true happiness for the first time in years.

* * *

 **5th Day: 10:00 PM**

"So I heard Luna and Mike are together," Chica told the animatronics.

The pizzeria was closed early that day, since there weren't too many customers that day.

"Whoa, seriously? You got to be kidding me..." Bonnie groaned and shook his head.

Freddy was quiet for a while before he said, "Guys, I saw Mike ripping off the pages of the articles on the East Hall Corner. I've a feeling he's trying to find out what's going on here."

"Wouldn't that be better? Then he can help us take revenge on our killer..."

"Nay, t' lad probably just wants t' know why we are self-aware and can look like landlubbers," Foxy replied to Chica as he stepped out of Pirate Cove.

As much as she didn't want to agree, Chica knew Foxy was right. Bonnie, on the other hand, gave him a death glare.

Meanwhile, Lala, who was just sitting in one of the chairs in the dining room, stayed quiet.

"What's wrong, little lass?" the red fox asked the ballerina, knowing that she usually doesn't stay that quiet.

Freddy noticed that Bonnie had a vein popping out of his neck for some reason.

"... Mike can't know too much about us."

Everyone gasped at her words. Lala's usually the one who wanted to seek help from other people to help them, but what was that she just said? Why did she not want Mike to know about them anymore?

"Lala, has it got to do with yesterday again?" Bonnie asked her worriedly.

Freddy frowned. "Come to think of it, I didn't ask yesterday, but what is it about Mike that caused the two of you to argue?"

Bonnie's red eyes widened in horror when he realised what he just did, but Chica decided to step in and cover up for him and herself.

"Mike actually made fun of Lala, which angered Bonnie because... you know why."

Freddy's facial expressions softened a little. "Oh... I didn't know that."

"Nah, it's okay, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that my sister and Mike really are dating right now. They did meet in high school, after all," Lala shrugged.

"Luna is your sister?"

All of them turned to the voice which suddenly appeared, and came to face Mike who was standing right in front of the stage.

Mike just nodded with a frown on his face. "I get it. I know why you guys are self-aware right now."

He then looked at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy respectively as he said their true names. "Fredrick Williams. Bryan Hendricx. Cecilia Delaney. Felix Sullivan. And..." Mike turned to Lala who was staring at him with bored eyes and said, "Stella Solis."

Freddy's eyes were darkened by the effects of the light as his head was bowed down. Then he suddenly let out a deep chuckle as he and the rest of the animatronics turned into their human forms.

"That's right, Mike Schmidt! Looks like you know who we are, huh? Well, that ain't going to help you survive the night, because we are still going to kill you," he cackled.

"I don't get it, though. Why are you targeting specifically security guards?" Mike asked Freddy with his eyebrows narrowed down. "And who is the person who killed you all, anyways?!"

"To get our murderer into the night shift, of course. After all, our murderer is a security guard. To put it specifically, the head security guard."

Mike's eyes widened when he realised what they were talking about. "No way... It's him?"

Freddy looked at Mike with a smirk before he started laughing madly. "Yes, Mike Schmidt. It's Damno Spyros, your boss and the head of the security guards!"


	11. Arc 1: Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF._

 _This chapter is going to be a little more dramatic with a pinch of angst, where much of the truth about why Lala's trying to protect the security guards so much is revealed. With this chapter, we're about to track deeper into the history and truth about this place..._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **5th Night: 12:00 AM**

"It can't be. Damno Spyros? My kind-hearted boss is a serial child murderer?"

Mike couldn't believe what he had heard from the bear animatronic. How was that possible? Damno, who was the Head Security Guard and supposed to protect people, was harming them instead? What kind of twisted irony was that?

The phone rang as per normal. Mike raised an eyebrow, since Phobos had said that he had quit his job. However, he still picked up the receiver, curious about the content inside.

He regretted it immediately.

What came out was a strange, demonic-sounding, garbled voice that sounded like it came from an unintelligent, evil robot that scared Mike. However, somehow, he managed to pick up what the message was.

"IT IS LAMENTABLE THAT MASS AGRICULTURAL DEVELOPMENT IS-(*static*) SPEEDED BY FULLER USE OF YOUR MARVELLOUS MECHANISMS. WOULD IT NOT BE EASILY POSSIBLE TO EMPLOY SOME OF THEM IN QUICK LABORATORY EXPERIMENTS TO INDICATE THE INFLUENCE OF VARIOUS TYPES OF  
/FERTILISERS ON PLANT GROWTH? YOU ARE RIGHT. COUNTLESS USES-(*static*) WILL BE MADE BY FUTURE GENER-(*static*) SELDOM KNOWS CONTEMPORANEOUS (*static*) THE JOY OF CREATI-(*SCREECH*)."

"The... The heck was that?" Mike stuttered to himself in fear and confusion, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Judging by how well you're coping, I'm assuming that you don't need my help?"

Mike turned to the pink-haired girl who was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded. Upon seeing that he was still coping well, she shrugged and turned to leave.

"Alright, then I guess we can cut the ties of the deal here-"

"Lala, wait," Mike called out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to grimace and snatch it back.

"Sorry, Schmidt, but I don't like physical contact with acquaintances," she frowned. "So, what is it?"

Mike took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Lala. I misunderstood you even though you gave me a second chance... Will you forgive me for what I did to you yesterday?"

Lala glanced at him before she snorted with a smirk on her face.

"What's up with that speech, Mike Schmidt? It's so unlike you. Whatever happened to that troublemaker who was always acting as if he was a big-shot?"

"I'm being serious here, Lala! I'm truly-"

Lala raised a finger towards him and placed another finger to her lips. "Shh, shh. I don't want to hear any of it. It sends chills down my spine, and I don't like that, okay? If you're trying to torture me to get my assistance again, this is enough. Butthis  
/means that our deal is still on, okay? Don't you dare break any of the conditions."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped back into the room. "So, what do we do now?"

"Night five means that all the animatronics will be much more active than usual. Freddy was actually being really lenient last night because he had to deal with two dumb idiots... if you know what I mean," she replied in a snarky way before she huffedat  
/the memory.

He gulped nervously.

"Be more alert tonight, or you won't see the sun rise tomorrow," Lala added before she glanced at the camera for a while and switched it off again. "Especially since both Bonnie and Chica are already off the stage, there's a high chance that Freddy wouldbe  
/out to get you sooner or later."

"So what's the plan?"

"Since we have two people here, we can just stand at each doorway and close the doors whenever anyone passes," the ballerina replied as she stationed herself at the left door. "I'll take care of Bonnie and Foxy. You can check on Freddy and Chica."

Mike nodded and took his place beside the right door, slamming it down whenever Freddy or Chica attempted to get into the office. It was pretty interesting to note that somehow, other than Bonnie, none of the other animatronics knew that Lala was thereto  
/assist him.

"Jesus, they're pretty darn active tonight..." Lala muttered under her breath in frustration.

It was finally 3 AM, and Mike's power was down to 52%.

Suddenly remembering that he wanted to ask the blue-eyed ballerina something, Mike turned to Lala and told her, "Lala, I wanted to ask you something."

Lala looked back and asked, "What is it, Mike?"

"Um... I remembered finding a locket in your room which had a star symbol."

"Yeah? I had it with me when I was younger before I died. My sister also has a similar one. I still keep mine with me, though. Why?"

She decided to just tell him bluntly, since he already knew that they were the missing kids.

"Damno also has a similar one."

Lala visibly tensed up a little, but she kept her composure and asked, "Yeah? So what?"

Mike continued as he stared into those blue eyes that resembled her father's, "Luna said that she, her younger sister and her father had similar lockets. If you are her younger sister who holds the one with stars...

Is Damno your father, since he holds one with the sun symbol on it?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she growled, "Don't you dare talk about that man again!"

"Why not? He is your father! The reason why you're helping me in the first place is because you don't want your dad to take the night shift himself and get himself killed, isn't it?!"

"I don't care if he is my father or not. What I know is that he caused not just their deaths, but mine as well! Do you know this rage, this frustration, this confusion that I have?! On whether I should eliminate him or protect him?!"

As the argument heated up, Mike soon realised that Lala was slowly starting to lose her cool. Good, he was targeting and hitting the right points for her to spill the beans!

However, just as he was about to retort back, a loud, angry yell jolted the two out of their wits.

"DAMNO SPYROS IS YOUR FATHER?!"

Shocked, the two of them turned to the right doorway and saw Chica, whose upper part of her face has darkened to the same colour as her mood. She glared at her friend through angry purple eyes as she continued yelling at her friend.

"Ch-Chica?!"

For the first time, Mike realised that Lala had stuttered. This was bad...

"You're the daughter of our murderer, and are helping Mike Schmidt?! Why the hell... Why did you hide it from us?!"

"I had no choice! What else do you want me to do about it?! I can't just go and kill off my own kin! It's beyond outrageous!"

"The real outrageous thing right now is that you have betrayed all of us, you traitor!" Chica cried back in fury before dashing down the right hallway.

"Oh crap, no... Chica!"

Lala turned back into her animatronic form to pick up more speed and ran out of the room, trying to block Chica from telling her friends. However, she was too late, as Chica had already turned back into her animatronic form and burst into the dining room  
/where all the animatronics were and screamed,

"Listen, guys, I just found out that Lala's the daughter of that damned Spyros!"

Lala paused from running, and tried catching her breath instead, knowing that it was too late for her to say anything else. Everyone stared at her, mostly from shock, confusion and horror. This was what she hated and feared the most. Oh well, it was already  
/coming true. She would just have to face it, as usual.

Bonnie was the first to step forward. "You are the daughter of Damno Spyros?! No wonder you always try to help the night guards! It's not because you hate bloodshed or because they hadn't done anything wrong, but it's because you don't want him to get  
/into the night shift in the first place!"

Freddy was the second to recover. "Lala... You were helping the night guards to survive the entire time?! I thought you were on the same team as us!"

"Oh the same team as you? Are you stupid?" she chuckled with a hand behind her lips as she remarked sarcastically, "Have you guys never noticed that I've never killed a night guard in the entire time I was here?"

Chica shook her head as she rumbled in anger, "I can't believe it. We trusted you, and you betrayed all of us?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were my best friend!"

Meanwhile, Foxy came stalking out of his cove.

"I knew there was somet'ing strange goin' on with ye, lass, but I never expected ye t' betray all of us," Foxy remarked with a growl in his throat. "Looks like even though ye're self-aware like the rest of us, yer vessel's personality still seems to be  
/controlling ye."

"What?" Lala's frown furrowed even further, feeling a strange, deep, negative emotion starting to rise in her.

"Because ye're a whore, jumpin' from one ship to another," he mocked as he shoved her to the ground, just like he always did with the other two male animatronics.

Bonnie bit his bottom lip in irritation upon seeing that, but couldn't say anything due to the feeling of betrayal. How could she…?

"Oh, so now you're shoving me? Well, well," Lala huffed as she stood up and her eyes flashed with an emotion she could not really name before she glared into Foxy's golden eyes and said in her venomous voice. "I know I'm in the wrong, but I must voice  
/out about something. Don't you dare call me a whore again..."

He shrugged. "Ye're a whore, woman. What can ye do about it?"

Lala soon realised what emotion it was when she felt it bubbling and boiling madly in her.

Rage.

Now she knew why Bonnie was always angry with Foxy all the time.

"You..." she breathed out as she gritted her teeth and raised both of her hands...

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

Suddenly, Goldie appeared beside Lala, shielding her with a defensive stance, causing Lala to reel back in surprise. "Just because she's related to the murderer, that means you guys can just ditch her? If that's the case, why don't you ditch me as well?!"

"What do you think ye're doing, Golden Bear? Get away from that landlubber. It's for yer own good," Foxy snarled at Goldie.

"Don't intervene, Goldie. This is my fight," Lala muttered.

Goldie's eyebrows narrowed down even further. "Really? Because she's my biological cousin, and I am the nephew of Damno Spyros! If you guys are trying to seek forgiveness from me but are ditching Lala instead, I don't see the point!"

Then he turned to his cousin and asked, "What the heck were you doing, trying to pick a fight with Foxy? You know you can't win unless you use those powers! Don't tell me you're going to waste them on such a dumb fool?!"

"Dear Goldie, this is a totally different thing altogether, you know?"

Suddenly, the Marionette stepped out of the shadows, his usual smile on his mask still plastered on him.

Goldie could feel himself getting even more pissed off by the minute. At this moment, he didn't even feel scared of him anymore. "What do you want, Mari?"

"Nothing. I just want to explain why they want to kick Miss Lala out but not you. See, she helps the security guards not because she can't stand bloodlust, but because she doesn't want her dear Papa Damno to die. Well, isn't that the total opposite of  
/her little friends' goals? To get their revenge on their killer? In this case, it is totally reasonable for them not to be nice to her, because she is in the way of their plans. Think about it, would you be happy if there is someone in the way of  
/your plans too? How selfish of her to only think about her father..." Mari sneered at Goldie with a smug look on his face.

"Then you might as well ditch me too, just like you did in the past. Because I have been helping Mike Schmidt for a while, and I didn't want to help you guys because of him being my uncle," Goldie growled angrily.

Mari shrugged. "Well, if that's what you want. Honestly, if both of you haven't been a part of a family of spirit mediums and your souls can inhibit something easier than the rest of us, I would have taken away your gift of life that the rest of them  
/have."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of metal rubbing against each other as Lala clenched her fists, stood up and said one word in a voice so monotonous yet full of anger.

"... Fine."

Shoving the rest of the surprised animatronics out of the way, Lala headed into the back room and slammed the door. The door opened again only for the animatronics to see her walk out with Mari's box and dumping it onto the tiled ground outside her room.

"You all think it's been easy for me? I know I'm selfish, okay?! I'm one confused bitch who doesn't even know what I truly want! Don't try to shove that fact into my face when I already know it!"

Then she turned around and added, "I'm so tired of all this. I'm heading in to rest. I'm sure you guys don't want to see me again, anyway. Bye."

Lala stormed back towards the back room again and shut the door, the slam echoing throughout the entire pizzeria.

"Well, that's the first time she actually... became really pissed off," Chica pointed out.

"I wonder whether we were too harsh on her, though..." Bonnie muttered. "This is the first time I've seen her blow up like that."

Foxy huffed before heading back into his Pirate Cove. "Doesn't matter."

Freddy just stood there silently with a worried look on his face. Upon noticing, Mari turned to him and asked him, "What's wrong, Fazbear?"

"It... It's nothing."

What they didn't know was that Mike had seen everything through the camera, and was horrified to have realised what he had done.

* * *

 **5th Night: 4:00 AM**

Goldie slowly materialised in Lala's back room, trying his best not to spook her too much since she was no longer in a great state of mind. "Hey, Lala? I'm truly sorry that this had to happen to you. Maybe we should have told them earlier..."

Lala said nothing, but stared at her locket which, in the darkness of the night, was glowing with a strange, spiritual cyan glow, with little orbs flying around it once in a while. Deciding to change the topic, Goldie decided to talk about it.

"That locket... holds all of Uncle Damno's kind-heartedness and positive emotions, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. That time when he killed them, I found these orbs and collected them in this vessel, because it was something given to me by him. I've been trying to find a time to make him get these emotions back, but I was too late... Without even  
/expecting, he had already killed five more children in 1987... Which is why now, I have ten orbs: five from those kids, and another five from... well... them."

Goldie paused. "Mari was a victim too?"

Lala sighed. "Yeah. He was my father's first victim, and he was killed way before Bonnie and the rest. He would have been 23-years-old by now if he were still alive..."

Then she giggled a sorrowful one. "Kind-heartedness and positive emotions... Heh, the irony. There's not a single strand of anything positive here in this place anymore."

Goldie turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Look at me. I don't even know what I want. Do I want revenge against my father who caused my death, or protect him because he is one of my closest kin?" Lala chuckled bitterly as the locket continued to sway in front of her, as if she was trying to hypnotise  
/herself into a never-ending slumber.

He was at a loss for words. "Well..."

"See? Even you can't answer it. But regardless, I honestly don't care anymore. Dad doesn't even need me to be by his side in order for him to live. Look at him! He's already the head of the security guards and is living life normally, able to keep his  
/condition under wraps! What else can I do?!" she asked rhetorically as she threw her head back and laughed maniacally, causing Goldie to be stumped by her behaviour.

"Lala... she's never acted like this... she's truly broken..."

As she continued laughing, Lala yelled crazily, "There's nothing I can do! And because of that, he doesn't need this piece of trash anymore, does he?!"

Suddenly, the realisation hit the golden bear and his eyes widened in disbelief, shock and hotter as he tried to reach out for the locket.

"Lala, no!"

But it was too late, as the locket was already crushed in her metallic palms. Goldie could only stare in shock as the cyan-coloured orbs flew out and disappeared into the darkness, and the broken bits of metal clattered onto the floor with a sound like  
/falling rain.

The blonde boy stared back at her with horrified eyes. "What... What did you do that for?!"

"He doesn't need it. There's no use for it. He'll still continue to live," she replied robotically, a blank look on her face before she closed her eyes and leaned back. "Please leave. I need a break and some silence. I'm so exhausted..."

Goldie looked at her with worried eyes before he dematerialised himself to Mike's office.

* * *

 **5th Night: 4:15 AM**

Continuing to get the animatronics out of his office without the help of Lala, Mike felt his heart turn heavy by the second.

"... I trusted you, Mr Schmidt."

Mike didn't have to turn behind to know who it was. He kept silent as Goldie continued to lecture him.

"Why did you have to ask Lala that question when you knew that anyone could eavesdrop on the conversation? You already heard from Freddy that Uncle Damno is their murderer, so why did you have to ask her?"

"..."

"I'm asking you why, Mr Schmidt! Why the hell would you-"

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"It was in a moment of folly, okay?!"

Goldie gasped at the sudden harsh and loud tone that Mike had used.

Mike turned around to face Goldie, his eyes brimming with tears of frustration and regret. "Listen! I don't know what the hell is truly going on here, except that you guys are kids who have been murdered by my boss, as Freddy Fazbear had claimed! I don't  
/even know what I am supposed to do now, and you think I would know not to ask Lala about that question?!"

"Murdered?" Goldie raised an eyebrow. "Mr Schmidt, haven't you realise that there are only five missing children?"

Mike stared at Goldie in confusion before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait... You weren't murdered? Then what are you?!"

Goldie just smiled weakly as he turned around so that his back faced Mike. "I was a child who had died in a hospital due to them, before my uncle killed them all for revenge. Not Lala, though. I only knew her when she first became an animatronic."

"They're... your bullies when you were alive?"

"Hey, Mr Schmidt, how about I tell you our story, based on my point of view?"

And it was then when Goldie began to tell Mike about the story of his past, when he was still a young boy...


	12. Arc 1: Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF._

 _Now that we're diving deeper into the tragic past of the pizzeria, Goldie's story cannot go untold. Maybe, just maybe, by letting Mike and the rest of us know about Goldie's past will we ever be able to solve the mystery behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..._

 _Okay, that was some random dramatic monologue there. Don't worry, it was just written for fun. But honestly now, I didn't just simply throw in the mini-games from FNAF 4 here. I also added extra scenes into it, especially for the third day. Maybe Foxy's violent tendencies can be explained with this chapter._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **1983, May 8**

 _5 days until the party..._

"What did he do this time?"

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Six-years-old Gregory Spyros cried out in a panic as his aching fists continued pounding on the door, tears of fear running down his face like a waterfall. His heart hammered wildly in his chest, as if it were about to climb into his throat.

"You stay there, you family destroyer!"

"Neither boy nor girl. What are you? A freak?"

"Hahaha, a true alien! People like you belong in a museum for others to laugh at!"

"He locked you in your room again..."

The brunette's legs buckled under his knees as he fell and huddled down onto the floor, his back leaning against the door, sobbing quietly as Felix, the main bully, and his friends continued to insult his androgyny. The harsh, mean, spiteful remarks scarred his heart like a knife.

"Why? Why does he have to do this?"

As much as he had questioned himself, he knew that he wasn't the only reason of why this had happened, after all. He was pretty sure it wasn't just to do with his androgyny, but what could it be? Felix kept calling him a 'family destroyer', but why?

Gregory, before coming to the friends-making camp, was a loner, so his parents signed him up for this. However, they didn't know that the camp was just making his life worse than before. Staying in one of the camp's homes along with Felix Sullivan, Fredrick Williams, Bryan Hendricx and Cecilia Delaney, he was always bullied by all four of the older kids.

Why was he such a huge wimp all the time?

Gregory laid on his bed and hugged his Fredbear plush, quietly crying himself to sleep. The Fredbear plush was his only 'friend', and was a gift from his mother. And while he also had other plushes from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise such as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, he never wanted to touch them again because those bullies of his were always scaring him with the masks of the animatronics.

In fact, he had ripped off the head of the Foxy plush because it was the mask that his torturer always used, and just having a glance at the plush gave him the creeps.

"Don't be scared, I am here with you..."

His eyes slowly closed due to exhaustion and fatigue, still puffy and red from the crying.

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **1983, May 9**

 _4 days until the party..._

Waking up with a start, Gregory flipped out of bed and quickly headed towards the door of his room, checking to see if the door had been unlocked. He turned the doorknob and realised that the door was starting to swing forward.

Glad to realise that he was finally free, a sudden thought ran through his head.

"You know he is hiding again..."

Cautiously, the brunette walked out of his room and faced the Grandfather's Clock in the hallway before he quickly dodged over to the right room. It looked as if there was no one in the camp home right now, because he couldn't hear anything at all. It was too quiet for his liking.

And he was starting to freak out.

"He won't stop until you find him..."

Stepping into another room, Gregory realised that he had stepped into Cecilia's room, which had a pink bed, a pink drawer, a picture of a pink flower on the walls and a pink Foxy toy on the floor which was in shambles.

"Looks like Cecilia's buying the plastic toys of the franchise this time..."

Panic seized him when a strange, deep laughing noise cut through the pin-drop silence, and Gregory, on instinct, dashed out and fled down the hallway, coming to a pause in the living room of the house.

Where was he?

His feet made small pitter-patter sounds as he slowly moved around the room, afraid of the fact that he didn't know where his bully was, and could just scare him from anywhere-

"SCREEEEECH!"

Upon hearing the sudden shriek, Gregory screamed in fright and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing madly. A boy with black hair came out from behind the television and pulled off his Foxy mask while laughing at him in glee.

"This is what you get for destroying my family, Gregory Spyros. You think you're so special just because you're androgynous? Because you're younger than me and can play the pity card? It just makes you a disgusting freak, I say!" Felix cackled madly as he vented his frustrations onto his younger victim by starting to kick and slap him.

"N-No! Stop it-OW! It hurts! Please!"

Felix gave a final kick to Gregory's gut before sneering, "You're lucky that I have decided not to kill you yet, freak. I saw you entering Cecilia's room, and I will not tolerate this type of nonsense again, understand?"

Of course he would say that. Cecilia is a pretty girl, and Felix is very protective of her. Gregory was pretty sure that Felix had a crush on her.

As Felix strutted back into his own room proudly, Gregory started to whimper in pain as he curled up into a fetal position in a corner and weep, his tears like pouring rain and his sniffles sounding softly in the room.

"I don't... I don't understand him at all... Why does he always torment me like this? Why...?"

With his head gripped in bony vise of his knees, Gregory continued to sob silently.

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **1983, May 10**

 _3 days until the party..._

Fredbear's Family Diner was the place that Gregory absolutely hated the most, because of all those animatronics there.

Mainly it was because he didn't like the animatronics thanks to his bullies, and also because this place has a strange spiritual aura around it all the time.

It was as if someone was murdered here and his spirit was haunting the pizzeria...

On that day, he had also found another reason to hate them that day.

As usual, Felix and his friends had left him there again.

"He left without you."

Gregory continued to stay under the table, unsure of what to do.

"He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it. Hurry, run toward the exit."

Slightly scared of the animatronics, Gregory decided not to head to the exit, but to find the only person who understood him at that time.

"Uncle Damno! Where are you?"

He had first met his uncle about a month or so ago, where he was brought to this horrendous pizzeria again to be tormented. He was crying in a corner when a security guard wearing a purple uniform walked over to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I... My camp mates left me alone here again... I... I'm scared..."

"Don't cry, young child. What's your name?"

"Gregory... Gregory Spyros..."

"...! Does your father happen to be Victor Spyros, Gregory?"

"Yes! Do you know him, Mr Security Guard?"

"Well..." Damno rubbed the back of his head as he replied hesitantly, "I am his brother..."

Gregory gasped in surprise. "Are you my uncle whom my dad says is cursed? Uncle Damno?"

Damno paused as a dark look loomed over his face. "They called me cursed, and mistreated me, which is why I left home."

"Uncle Damno, even though my family says you're cursed for having some sort of strange illness, I don't find you cursed at all! I mean, we are all still human, right?"

He chuckled, "You're a nice boy, Gregory, but this world is not as fair as you think. Think about it: I have been discriminated against for my mental condition, while you were also bullied for certain reasons. What makes you think that this world is as innocent as it seems to you?"

Gregory pouted, "C'mon, Uncle! Even if the world isn't that fair, and I can't understand some of the terms you have used, I can understand you, because I was bullied for being neither guy nor girl! It hurts really bad, but people like us have to accept it! ... Even if it's really difficult to..."

Damno looked over at Gregory before he smiled a little. "Looks like we're in the same boat, huh?"

Gregory looked at Damno with a look of surprise as his uncle patted his head and told him, "If you're bullied again, just come over to me to talk about it, okay?"

Gregory had smiled brightly for he had finally found someone who truly understood his situation.

But back on that fateful day when his brother had left him in the pizzeria again, Gregory saw something terrifying as he went past a door of the pizzeria and curiosity got over him, making him wonder what was in that room.

The brunette boy pushed the door slightly open, and his brown eyes widened in shock as he saw his uncle placing a mascot's head onto a person.

Now, anyone would know that Damno was just helping an employee into a suit, but little Gregory had a wild imagination, especially since he had a huge fear of the entire place, and had the mindset of one thing:

His uncle had killed someone and stuffed him into a suit.

Gregory's legs started to shake in fear of what he had seen, and he quickly closed the door, knowing that he had to escape.

He ran towards his right.

"NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave..."

Skidding to a halt, Gregory immediately turned around and dashed towards the exit...

... Only to see a person inside a Fredbear costume standing, lumbering in front of him.

Gregory yelped in fear as tears threatened to start spilling from his eyes, stepping back and unsure of what to do.

"It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!"

Upon hearing the voice, Gregory heeded the instructions, and ran all the way towards the stage, coming to a pause as he saw the shadows of the towering animatronics ominously darkening the walls like a curtain. The animatronics began to fill him with a huge dread that he had never felt so huge in his life.

"You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong."

Eyes filled with fear, Gregory slowly advanced, a chill going down his spine as his skin started to feel cold and clammy.

But it was only when he heard the loud mechanical footsteps echoing behind him that Gregory ended up crying tears in fear as he crouched down under a table and trembled madly.

"Gregory? Are you okay?"

Hearing the voice that he had a phobia of at that moment, Gregory gasped in horror as he looked up at his uncle who was standing beside a Fredbear springlock animatronic. But what caught his attention immediately after that was the strange boy with white hair and was wearing a mask with black sclera eyes, purple streaks down its face and red blusher on its cheeks. As clown-like as he looked, the boy looked rather scary to him, and looked as if he were about to devour Gregory himself.

Gregory screamed and dashed out towards the exit with extreme speed, having enough courage to dash past the Fredbear animatronic to get away from the true person he was now scared of.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

As Damno watched Gregory's leaving figure, he had a worried expression on his face.

"He... couldn't have known about that, could he?"

Meanwhile, Gregory's feet pounded madly against the doorway as he panted heavily, his lungs aching for air and his throat parched, begging water.

However, he had to get away from him!

Pausing to a stop at his camp house, Gregory placed a hand over his chest, catching his breath. Wondering whether Felix was at home, Gregory took a deep breath to calm down his thumping heart, and turned the doorknob, advancing into the house he feared.

"WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN HAVE A SON LIKE YOU?"

The sudden roar scared Gregory out of his wits as he nearly flipped out of his skin. He quickly paced over to where Felix's room was, and saw another tall and burly man shouting at Felix, with... Felix cowering in a corner?

Gregory had never expected that to happen.

The man's eyes bulged in anger as he raised a hand and slapped Felix hard, causing Felix to howl in pain and be thrown to the other side of the room due to the sheer force. Gregory gasped in shock as he raised a hand to his mouth.

"D... Dad... Please... Stop it..."

Upon hearing Felix's whimpers, his father stormed over and started to kick and punch his son. "Yeah? Then bring Umera back! That bitch had to leave for that damned Spyros asshole!"

"... Mom's not a bitch, you bastard!"

He sneered, "Really? Then why did she leave for another man and birth another child for him? Who happens to be one of your roommates?! I swear, Felix Sullivan..." The father pulled up Felix by his collar and gritted his teeth in anger as he growled, "I will disown you before killing you sooner or later, because you are part of that bitch. Either that or I sell you as a slave so that you can at least be of some use for me. I don't care if you bear my blood."

The man threw Felix's battered and bloodied self to a corner before he stalked off, his thunderous and angry footsteps thumping against the floor. Felix huddled in a corner and continued to cry, his shoulders shaking violently and his sniffles and hiccups echoing loudly in his room.

Gregory could only stare at Felix's piteous self in worry and regret. No wonder Felix hated him. It wasn't really because of the fact that he is androgynous, but it was because of the fact that Gregory's mother was originally Felix's mom, but had left the family for Gregory's father and gave birth to Gregory himself!

No wonder Felix had called him a family destroyer...

At that moment, Felix wiped his tears and snot off with his shirt and tried to appear strong as usual, but anyone could tell from his face and puffy eyes that he was crying earlier. He stepped out of his room to get a breath of fresh air, and spied Gregory looking at him with worried and pitious eyes.

Felix's own eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare look at me like a pitiful creature on the roadside, Gregory," he snarled.

Gregory gulped before he took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

"Are you okay, Felix?"

That just caused Felix to snap.

"You think?!" Felix roared in fury as he reared up towards Gregory with eyes flashing with anger, "My dad just beat me up into a pulp, threatening to kill me or sell me as a sex slave! Are you happy to see me like that, huh, Gregory Spyros?!"

"N... No! I just..."

"Forget it! I'm not in the mood today. I'm heading outside!"

As the main door slammed shut, Gregory's lips quivered as he muttered,

"I just wanted to care about you..."

Then he turned around and slowly headed back into his room, shutting the door quietly and hugging his Fredbear plush, crying sadly,

"I'm a family destroyer... I'm a disgusting loser... I'm sorry..."

Tomorrow is another day.


	13. Arc 1: Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF._

 _We've reached the unlucky chapter 13. You all know what that means..._

 _Just as a little trivia, 13 May 1983 is a Friday. (From Gregory's past's plot line to the dates, everything was planned out...)_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **1983, May 11**

 _2 days until the party..._

"He hates you."

"Yes… I know… He hates me…"

"You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry."

Gregory immediately woke up with a start, only to realise that Felix and his friends had carried and left him in the pizzeria again.

All memories of the incident yesterday flooded back into his mind. How did he not realise that Felix was his step-brother and thus hated him because of that?

Remembering what happened in the pizzeria yesterday, Gregory wondered whether he was just imagining things, but decided not to risk it and ran towards his left, where the exit was.

Stepping out of the pizzeria made him feel a little safer, but Gregory knew he wasn't out of the hands of danger yet.

He continued to move forward, and saw a boy holding a Spring Bonnie plush. As he continued walking to not look suspicious and to calm himself down at the same time, the boy turned to look at him in surprise.

"Where's your plush toy?"

Ah, that was one of the kids who often loitered in the pizzeria, and was also one of his nicer camp mates. Actually, most of the kids here were from the camp. Unfortunately, Gregory didn't really know his name since they were not in the same dormitory block.

The boy lifted up his plush and smiled cheerily, "Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says."

Gregory nodded and bid goodbye to the guy by waving before he continued running out of the exit and away from the pizzeria. That was when he bumped into a green-eyed girl with orange pigtails who looked at him as he ran.

"Hey..."

Gregory paused as the girl started giggling creepily as she told him darkly, "You'd better watch out. I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone..."

The boy's eyes widened in fear as his heart started to race, suddenly remembering how his uncle had placed a mascot head over another person. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard any reports about it yet!

Was what the girl said actually true?

The girl stared at his nervous face before she burst out laughing as she asked him teasingly, "Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!"

Gregory's face scrunched up, almost about to cry since nearly everyone whom he had met was always teasing him about his fear of the animatronics. He continued running down the sidewalk, only to bump into another one of the meaner boys in the camp, who was laughing on the sidewalk. The guy was wearing a green shirt and jeans.

He must have seen and heard Gregory's earlier conversation with the girl.

"Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you! Stop being such a baby!"

Biting his lip in order to prevent himself from crying, Gregory continued to run, and bumped into another girl with a pinkish-purplish shirt and her plastic toy versions of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza lying around her at her feet.

Upon seeing his face, the girl questioned in surprise, "Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?"

Gregory could only immediately turn back and continue running back to his house, where he met one of the nicer camp friends, who was slightly plump and was holding a pink balloon.

The boy noticed him and asked him, "Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party."

That was when his eyes widened in realisation as he slapped his hand across his forehead. "Oh, wait. You have to go. It's YOUR birthday! Haha!"

Gregory smiled a little, one reason was at the fact that someone remembered that it was his birthday, and another was because he didn't even want to attend the birthday party in the first place.

But he needed to get back home real quick, where he would be safe from the pizzeria.

However, he had forgotten what was waiting for him back home as he ran across the stone pathway.

"Be careful."

Running towards his bedroom, Gregory thought he could get warm under the covers to comfort himself. But as he ran past the bed...

"SCREEEEECH!"

Due to the fear that was already in his heart, Gregory could only scream, collapse onto the floor and wail while begging, "Please don't kill me... Please don't kill me...!"

Felix clambered out from under the bed with a huge smirk plastered on his face as he sniggered and lumbered towards him, "Lookie, lookie! Little Androgynous Gregory is scared and crying! He's scared and crying! Well, cry some more, you wimpy crybaby!"

Horrified, Gregory tried to scoot back to get away from his step brother with huge brown eyes staring back up at Felix's narrow ones. He felt his back press against the wall, and was nearly jolted out of his wits as he watched Felix advancing, looming over him.

Surprisingly, Felix didn't start to attack him. However, he still bended down and whispered with malice, "You'd better watch out, Gregory Spyros, because you're gonna be having a hell of a life soon."

Then he stood up, gave Gregory one more mean look and left the room.

Gregory could only huddle into a corner and cry after hearing that.

"… Fredrick? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you've been eavesdropping on that."

"Felix... I don't think this is right..."

"Oh, you shut up with that speech, Fredrick Williams! You know how pissed off I am with that brat!"

Then Gregory heard stomping getting fainter as time went by.

"... Greg?"

Suddenly hearing his nickname being called, Gregory turned to the door and saw Fredrick staring at him from the doorway with a worried look.

Panic seized him as he whimpered, "Please don't hurt me..."

Fredrick came in and sat beside Gregory. "Are you... alright?"

Fredrick was one of the nicer camp mates in Gregory's camp group, but due to Felix's bullying and violent strength, Fredrick had to end up as one of his subordinates as well, along with Cecilia and Bryan.

Gregory looked at Fredrick before turning back to looking at the floor, whispering, "Yeah... I guess."

"Sorry that I couldn't help you, Greg. You know he has a huge hold on me right now..."

"It's okay, Fredrick. I'm used to his pranks already, anyways."

"But... Doesn't it make you feel scared all the time?" Fredrick asked worriedly.

Gregory smiled weakly. "It's not like I can help it either. I tried standing up for myself before, but it just made Felix angrier, and he's been using the thing that I fear the most to make my life even more miserable."

His blond friend stayed quiet before a commanding yell was heard from outside.

"Yo, Fred! We're heading out to settle some stuff!"

"Looks like Felix's calling you. Go on, it's fine," Gregory told him, persuading his friend to go along.

Fredrick glanced at the brunette in worry before he smiled a little and replied, "Alright, I guess. See you tomorrow, Gregory."

Yet when Fredrick left the room, Gregory noticed him turning back to glance at him with a guilty, regretful look.

Gregory sighed. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **1983, May 12**

 _1 day until the party..._

Gregory slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the lights in the room. However, he soon realised that he was in an unfamiliar surrounding when he saw the cold, stony concrete ground below him.

"Huh...? Why am I on the floor...? Hang on, where am I?!"

Swivelling his head around, Gregory turned to see a table and shelves full of animatronic heads and endoskeletons. Fear started to creep into him like bugs trying to feed upon him as he finally realised where he was.

The storage room of Fredbear's diner.

Heart thumping wildly, Gregory whirled back around and pounded his fists on the locked door, screaming in fright, "Please let me out! PLEASE!"

He could hear laughter and taunting from the other side of the door, and also some other commotions going on. Gregory turned around to stare at the animatronic heads and endoskeletons, and almost felt as if they were staring and grinning on him.

Wait, hang on, he wasn't hallucinating! They all have turned to face him, and were all staring at him!

"No... No..." Gregory whimpered softly as his lips quivered and he fell to his knees, crouching over and covering his ears while closing his eyes which were starting to water.

"I can't take it anymore..."

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **1983, May 13**

 _0 days until the party..._

Weak but not hungry due to the ball of dread in his stomach that couldn't be digested, Gregory finally saw the light of day when the door finally opened the next day.

However, it was not a light of hope.

Gregory felt arms dragging him by his own, and saw Felix and Bryan wearing the Foxy and Bonnie masks respectively. Fredrick and Cecilia stood at one corner, each of them wearing a mask as well: Fredrick with Freddy's mask, and Cecilia with Chica's. Cecilia, who had dark brown hair, was giggling at the sight of Gregory's tear-stained face.

Bryan, who had black hair and was the stronger of Felix's subordinates, glared down at Gregory.

"Wow, Your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"

Felix sniggered as he replied mockingly, "It's hilarious. Hey, why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"

Gregory could not believe what he had just heard. Was his own brother really about to send him to his death bed? The one thing he hated the most?!

"No...! Please!"

However, Felix ignored him, and used a hand to beckon his friends to lift Gregory's frail and light figure up. "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift! He wants to get up close and personal!"

Gregory screeched at the top of his lungs, trying to wrench himself free from the hands of Bryan and Felix, but to no avail.

He only wished that someone would save him right now. Heck, he wouldn't even care anymore if it was his Uncle Damno whom he had feared that time!

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Hahaha!" His step brother cackled madly. Gregory could see his eyes glowing with the desire for revenge to ultimately break him forever.

He had already broken him enough. Couldn't he finally let him go?

However, Felix still had other plans for him as they marched him towards where the Fredbear and Spring Bonnie animatronics were singing on the stage. As the two huge animatronics loomed over the poor boy, Gregory's eyes widened in horror as he felt himself being pushed closer towards Fredbear's mouth.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One... Two..."

Screaming shrilly as his tears streamed down like a waterfall, Gregory only saw darkness in Fredbear's mouth as he heard the whirring and voice box of Fredbear nearly blasting his ears off and felt the endoskeleton teeth on his head, threatening to crunch down into his skull and devour his brains while his camp mates watched on, cackling madly.

"No...! Get me out! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR DESTROYING YOUR FAMILY!"

CRUNCH!

Gregory felt a surge of sharp pain ring through his head as his motions slowed. His body went limp as he felt his body thump onto the wooden flooring of the stage.

The laughing stopped. Everyone stared in horror. Blood flowed and pooled. His consciousness was leaking. Shoutings ran across the room. Darkness closed around him.

"Is it finally over...?"

"GREGORY!"

He saw a blur of purple before strong arms carried him.

A voice cracking with desperation, anxiety and sadness raised out of the crowd of voices.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE SAVE MY NEPHEW! PLEASE!"

Then there was only pitch black and silence.


	14. Arc 1: Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF._

 _Did you think that Gregory's story simply ends there after he gets killed by Fredbear? No, there's still the endless loop of nightmares that he had to go through that he barely managed to scrape through at all before he finally rests in peace... maybe._

 _Warning: This chapter is a little more graphic, especially during the murder scene._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **1st Night: 12:00 AM**

The words seemingly flashed in his mind. Gregory awoke with a start and sat up on a patterned bed. He was in an unfamiliar room, with two doors at his side and a closet in front of him.

"Wha... Where am I? What's this place?"

Gregory touched his forehead, only to realise that there was a bandage there. Indeed, he was probably at the hospital.

Turning to his side, he shrieked in fear as he noticed the Freddy Fazbear plush on his bed and scooted off the bed. Who decided that leaving a symbol of one of the things he feared the most was a great idea?!

Gregory clambered over slowly and pressed Freddy's nose, resulting in a loud honk which terrified Gregory to reel back.

No, he did not want to see any of those plush toys ever again, not even his little Psychic Friend Fredbear anymore. In fact, Fredbear was the one thing he probably did not want to see the most.

That was when he saw IV drips, flowers and pills at the side of the bed and realised where he was.

"I'm in the hospital?"

Suddenly, he heard a deep laughter echoing across the hallway outside the left door.

"Wh... What?!"

Gregory rummaged through the drawers and found a useful flashlight. Creeping towards the left door with it, Gregory pushed the wooden blue door open and flashed the light down the hallway.

Nothing, there were just pictures on the wall and a grandfather's clock at the other end of the hallway.

"... What the...?"

Gregory went back to sit in front of his bed, his heart racing furiously. What was with that deep laughter which sounded like his brother's?

"I'm scared..."

Suddenly hearing something behind him, Gregory turned around with eyes widened and flashed his flashlight quickly, quick enough to hear a whirring sound and see something hide back under the bed.

"What was that?!" Gregory gasped in horror.

That was when he heard footsteps again, and ran towards the right door, flicking his light down the hallway. There was nothing, as usual. Just a lamp sitting on an end table in the hallway and a window showing the darkness of the world outside.

The brunette gulped as he started to sweat. He could not comprehend what was going on, and was frightened of what things were down the hallway.

He turned back, and continued to sit in front of the bed, trying to huddle himself up, frightened of his current situation.

He stayed there till the clock struck 4:00 AM, switching his light around in place. Suddenly, the light seemed to flicker madly.

"Wh... What? It's not coming from my flashlight..." Gregory commented worriedly, checking his flashlight.

A low grumble was heard from behind, and Gregory turned around.

Suddenly, the creepiest, most vicious version of Freddy Fazbear he had ever seen with glowing eyes and sharp teeth shrieked into his face, causing Gregory to scream loudly and his vision to go blood red, with the words 'GAME OVER' flashing in front of him.

Wait, what?

The words '1st Night: 12:00 AM' flashed across his eyes again, as if he was playing a game. Gregory felt himself flip out of bed again, and checked his surroundings. He was still in the same place.

"The... The heck?"

Gregory went over to each door, and tried to feel for a light switch somewhere to brighten the area. There was none, just as he had expected.

"Am... Am I stuck in my own nightmare...?"

A ball of dread started to fill in his stomach again.

Scared of seeing those torn-up, nightmarish animatronics again, Gregory used his flashlight to check in all places, fearing the unknown.

Suddenly, he saw a figure with glowing eyes step back into the walls. Gasping in horror, Gregory stood there and flashed again just to check one more time...

"KYAAAAAAAAA-!"

Gregory himself screamed and reeled back in horror when Bonnie's face with giant sharp teeth popped up in front of him with a loud screech. Once again, his sight turned blood red with the words 'GAME OVER' in front of him before switching over to the words '1st Night: 12:00 AM'.

Gregory held the flashlight close to his chest with his legs shaking madly. Was he going to be stuck in this horrendous lucid nightmare of a horror game forever?

* * *

 **2nd Night: 12:00 AM**

Finally being able to survive the first night, Gregory felt his gut wretch when he realised that he was immediately thrown into the second night of his nightmare mind games.

Flickering his flashlight behind him, Gregory drove the nightmarish little Freddy Fazbear miniatures away, which he had nicknamed 'The Freddles'.

"I hate it... I hate it here... Must I be tortured this much just before I die?"

He watched as the clock continued ticking towards six as he prevented the nightmarish versions of the characters from attacking him. He was starting to get the hang of surviving this dreamscape that his mind had created.

Gregory closed his eyes for a while as he recalled what had happened. Death had loomed over to doom his life so fast, even he himself had no idea what it was really like.

"I wish this night would be over soon..." he sighed in resignation.

As he lifted up his head, he suddenly saw the door of the closet move, as if something had entered it. Gregory gasped and tensed up in fear as he scooted back a little from the closet.

Every child's worse nightmare, the monster in the closet, was becoming true in Gregory's broken mind. A nightmarish Foxy screamed into his face before slamming the closet door back in place.

"No... Not this again...!"

After all, he feared Foxy the most, because he resembled the brother who kept scaring him every single day.

Gregory sat there, resigned as Foxy loomed over him and screamed into his face again before the screen turned blood red again.

"Just let me die..."

* * *

 **5th Night: 12:00 AM**

For the rest of the few nights, it was just trying to evade the nightmare versions of the main four animatronics, but tonight, something felt a little different and a little more sinister...

Gregory heard a deep, throaty laugh echo down the hallway and tensed up. Which hallway was it coming from? It seemed like it was from the left... or was it the right?

He quickly flashed the light down the left hallway. There was nothing.

"Oh no...!" Gregory started to freak out as he ran towards the right, only for a different face to pop up in front of him with the sharpest teeth ever and disgusting gums exposed.

Nightmare Fredbear shrieked into his face, causing Gregory to scream and fall down to his knees, his visions becoming red as usual.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

He couldn't even cry anymore - he had no more tears to cry since he was already broken. He was just moving on with this mind game with a broken mind of his own in order to finally be free from this nightmare. Now only moving on his own instincts, Gregory was tired, really tired of everything that was happening to him.

But seeing Nightmare Fredbear caused everything to come back to him, and Gregory soon found himself huddling in a corner again, sobbing as he remembered how his bullies have tortured him till he became like this.

"No... I need to get up. I need to free myself in order to finally move on!"

Gregory soon got up, eyes starting to fill with determination as he gripped the flashlight in his hand like a sword of justice, and moved towards the door, spending the rest of his night to keep the horrendous Fredbear away.

* * *

 **6th Night: 12:00 AM**

"How long do I have to keep going through these nights of hell...?"

Gregory sat on the bed, not sure of what to do anymore. His previous night was utter hell, with Nightmare Fredbear always killing him every second.

He was lucky that he was able to finally survive his fifth night of this torment, but he was feeling truly tired of all of this.

He wanted to give up.

Gregory continued with his usual routine, turning to the back to shoo the Freddles away before heading to check every door...

Wait, what? Why are the Freddles here? Shouldn't it be only Nightmare Fredbear who was around?

No... It can't be.

Gregory flipped off his bed and headed down the left corridor, flashing his flashlight down just in time to see Nightmare Bonnie hide back in the darkness. His heart nearly popped out of his throat.

They were all active tonight.

"You've got to be kidding me right now..."

Gregory immediately headed to the other door and heard strange sounds. His eyes widened and he immediately shut the door until the sounds were gone.

It was 4 AM. Gregory had been evading all the animatronics for the past four hours and there was no signs of Fredbear.

Could it be that Fredbear had finally decided not to be a part of this madness? Gregory wanted to sigh in relief since he was used to the mechanics of the main four, but he knew something was going to happen.

And he was right.

As he turned back to scare the Freddles away, he came face-to-face with a golden Fredbear head instead, with red eyes, gums and sharp teeth all in its petrifying glory.

"They switched places. They switched places!" Gregory's heart started to race, knowing that the night was getting more difficult to move through.

Fredbear soon disappeared, and Gregory immediately focused more on his hearing instead of just chances. Hearing a strange noise on front, he shifted over to the closet and flashed his light at Fredbear which had hidden itself in the closet.

"Get out, please..."

As Gregory continued to shake the demon away, he slowly crept over to the left doorway and flashed his light down the hall.

If there was one thing that Gregory knew about this, it was that...

"KYAAAAAAAA-"

"ARRRGH!"

... This mind game was starting to become a rage game that he was sick and tired of instead of a horror game that made him cry for the first few nights.

Gregory clutched his head and screamed in anger as his tears started to flow and his insanity started to slip. Was he doomed to never move on peacefully?

However, he didn't see the same red screen anymore, but heard the beeping of his alarm, signalling the arrival of 6:00 AM instead.

"Wha...?"

And then there was darkness.

"... Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, Gregory heard a familiar voice which didn't sound like it's usual tone - Felix. But instead of his mocking tone, his voice sounded as if it was cracking, as if he was about to cry.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me."

Then he heard a sniffle before the sounds of him ultimately breaking down in regret was obvious.

"... I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, the same teenage male with the white hair and mask with purple tear streaks and red cheeks that Gregory had seen that day beside Damno appeared in front of him. The brunette stared at him.

"You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you still believe that? I'm still here."

Gregory could only look up at the guy in silence. The male sighed before he placed a hand on Gregory's head and smiled softly as he vanished.

"I will put you back together."

Gregory felt more tears streak down his face as his vision blurred into darkness and there was peaceful silence, with only a flatline sounding in the background, finally allowing him to peacefully move on.

... Or maybe it was a trip to another nightmare, only this time, more vicious than before.

* * *

 **1985, 26 June**

Sitting at the sides of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza while watching the people without anyone noticing him, Gregory looked on wistfully. Looking at the people, how he wished he could just lead a normal life...

But by some sick twist of fate, Gregory soon realised that he couldn't leave for the other world yet, and he had found himself in the form of what he had feared the very most - Fredbear.

However, he didn't mind anymore. Fredbear's Family Diner was closed for what had caused his death, and, according to what he had heard, the death of another employee in the Spring Bonnie suit. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie had been decommissioned. He felt a little sorry for Fredbear even though he was scared of him. After all, it wasn't really Fredbear's fault that caused that to happen.

As usual, his Uncle Damno was going on with doing his job, but Gregory, who was now called Goldie, soon realised something suspicious was going on when Damno suddenly headed into another room - a safe room, where the decommissioned Spring Bonnie animatronic laid. Fredbear had been turned into scrap metal.

"What's he doing?"

He watched as Damno used a hand crank to push the animatronic parts to the sides and started to climb inside.

"Uncle... Uncle, what are you doing?!"

However, Damno did not respond and proceeded to head towards two children whom Goldie found really familiar.

A slightly more preteen-looking Bryan and Fredrick.

It was then when the realisation hit Goldie, and he panicked. As much as he hated them, he couldn't let more lives be lost!

"No, Uncle! Stop it! I know you can hear me! Don't kill them, please!"

Yet Damno didn't react, and started talking to the two kids, luring them into the same back room where he had put on the springlock suit, and pulled out an ornamental knife with a golden vine snaking around it from a hidden area.

"Hang on... what is he about to do with that knife?! That's our family's spiritual heirloom! No... he can't use that knife or...!"

Goldie, with his spiritual powers not mastered yet, could only watch helplessly as Damno drove a knife into Fredrick's chest and pulled in upwards, resulting in a deep and wide vertical cut in his chest up to his neck. Fredrick's eyes widened in sudden pain as blood flowed from his huge wound like an endless river stream dyed red and out of his mouth while tears started to leak from the corner of his eyes.

Before he fell, Fredrick could only spit out a few words. "What... why...?"

Bryan could only watch in horror as his friend tumbled to the ground face-down, his own blood starting to dye his clothes red and pool around him. Then he turned to Damno with huge, scared eyes.

Damno chuckled deeply, "Scared now, aren't you? Well, you should have thought about that before you shoved Gregory into his grave!"

"N-NO!"

With a maniacal laugh, Damno plunged the knife deep into Bryan's heart before pulling back, causing the raven-haired boy to totter back, unable to take the pain as tears spilled from his eyes. Damno continuously stabbed into the nearly-lifeless body and listened to Bryan's screams till he was satisfied and retreated, his entire Spring Bonnie suit caked a blood red.

"It hurts…"

Bryan collapsed beside a wall, crying softly in pain as blood spurted out in time to his heartbeat like a waterfall before it stopped altogether.

Goldie stared in horror. If that knife Damno had was used to murder someone, they will never be able to leave this world ever again until their mission has been completed, whether or not they like it...

"Bryan! Fredrick! Where are you?!"

Upon hearing a familiar girl's voice, Goldie could only feel his stomach flip as he watched Damno start to grin sinisterly and hide in a dark corner of the room.

"No... Cecilia. Don't come inside the room!" Goldie screamed as he fled outside to warn the girl but to no avail. Both Cecilia and Felix had already entered the room, and didn't notice what was wrong until the doors closed behind them and they smelt blood before they saw the corpses of their two friends.

Cecilia, on instinct, immediately turned behind only to scream in horror and pain as a knife was rammed into the side of her abdomen before being dragged along to form a deep, vertical cut across her gut.

As she started to cry and fall, Felix screamed in fright and shock, "CECILIA!"

Without even giving the oldest boy any time to react, Damno drove Felix up into a corner before he repeatedly stabbed him in the head, driving a long, deep horizontal cut through his forehead. With eyes still widened in shock, Felix's lifeless body slid down the walls and onto the ground, blood dripping down the cut on his forehead.

Damno stared at his artwork from a side, with blood spilling everywhere in the room.

"This is what you get for destroying my nephew's life," he retorted monotonously before he removed the Spring Bonnie suit and left, not a blood splatter on him at all thanks to the suit taking all of the damage.

Goldie stared at the crime scene in front of him, saddened by the fact that he couldn't have done anything to save them. His eyes started to water as he blamed himself for causing their deaths.

"I'm sorry for causing all of this..."

"It's okay, I have a plan."

Goldie turned to the white-haired male whom he had seen in the time of his death, who was now holding a Freddy Fazbear head.

"Marionette?"

"You can just call me Mari, Golden Freddy. But on the condition you allow me to call you 'Goldie'."

"Then... Mari, what are we about to do?"

Mari turned to Goldie and told him, "You can stay out of this if you want to, but I'm going to bring them back to life..."

Goldie's eyes widened. "Y... You mean... you're going to turn them into...?"

Mari nodded solemnly as he placed the Freddy head over Fredrick's own head. "As much as I know they do not want this, their mission right now... is to kill their killer... and this is the only way they can do it now."

"Wh... what?!"

"This is the only way they can them be freed. As much as he is your uncle, Gregory, he still is a serial killer, and justice must be served. The truth hurts."

Goldie could only watch helplessly as Mari placed a Bonnie head on Bryan, a Chica head on Cecilia and a Foxy head on Felix.

In a while, they will finally be awakened, and will become angry killing machines with vengeance against his uncle, their killer, Damno Spyros.

And Goldie did not like where that was going. Not one bit. But he still had to go on with the plan.

After all, what's he got to do, since Goldie himself is a trapped little child stuck in this damned pizzeria, with no other place to go till he completes his mission that he doesn't know about either?


	15. Arc 1: Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF._

 _This chapter finally explains why the animatronics can look like humans, but the explanation can be pretty wacky, especially considering the fact that more spiritual powers are coming into play starting from this chapter. I did have fun writing this chapter though, especially during the nightmare scene. The song has been replaced with the English version as well._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **5th Night: 5:00 AM**

"And that's the end of my tale."

Mike could only stare at Goldie in shock as he tried to process what the golden bear had just told him.

"... So, your original hair colour was brown and not blond?"

"Is that all you can say?" Goldie asked Mike in a snarky voice.

"I mean... I've never expected such a thing to happen... Then, what about Lala? Or should I say, Stella?" Mike asked Goldie, realising that he had conveniently left out that information.

"Lala's case is a little different. She and Cousin Luna were brought over to an orphanage for a reason I'm not sure about. On that same year, close to that time period, their orphanage came here for an outing, and Stella started to communicate with them since she was able to tell that something was going on because the Spyros family was very spiritual, as you know," Goldie explained to Mike. "She is indeed Uncle Damno's daughter, but he stuffed her inside Lala the Diva's body when she died of her illness, which happened to break out that day in the pizzeria. According to him, he wanted to give her a longer life to live, so..."

Mike didn't know what to say, except one thing, "That's messed up."

"Uncle Damno had a mental condition for a long time, which results in hallucinations that motivate him to do what he does. It's sad that Grandpa and Grandma don't give him moral support, but instead, treat him like a cursed child when he was younger..." Goldie mused. "I guess that may be why he turned out like this, and why his name meant 'Cursed' in the first place..."

"I'm... I'm sorry about what happened to all of you," the security guard apologised regretfully.

"It's okay. Now that you know, I guess you can be a little more sensitive to their feelings," the golden bear replied with a half-smile.

However, Mike still looked troubled. "I still need to apologise to Lala, though..."

"Nah, it was our fault for not telling them about that," he shrugged.

That was when Mike finally realised that he could ask Goldie about the question which he had been begging for answers for a long time.

"Oh, by the way, how were you guys able to turn to humans, anyways?"

Goldie looked at Mike in surprise before he chuckled. "You're still trying to search about that strange occurrence huh, Mr Schmidt. Well, if you really want me to explain this to you, get ready to go on a mind-twisting ride, because things are going to get confusing."

Mike gulped. Did he make the right choice?

Goldie plonked himself on the desk and made himself comfortable before he told Mike, "Every soul has a certain amount of spiritual powers to manipulate what people see. If their souls seek something or if they were already very spiritual when they come into this world, their powers are huge. The reason why we look like humans is because we can change how people see us. However, this takes up a lot of spiritual power, and we are actually really still animatronics."

Mike raised an eyebrow, staring at Goldie with a confused look. "Um... I don't really get it, except for the fact that your human forms are not really real...?"

"Yes. It's just a spiritual illusion of a mix of how we would look like if we had grown up, and elements of our animatronic selves," Goldie replied. "I mean, it's illogical for metal and fibre to turn into human flesh, right?"

Mike nodded. "I guess you're right. But... I never knew this place was so reliant on spiritual elements... You know what, scratch that. I'm actually feeling a bit skeptical about all this spiritual things since it's the first time I had first-hand-experiences with you guys, but never mind."

"Spiritual powers are also what allows me to teleport, and Lala also uses them to her own advantage since she can act and seduce. I'm pretty sure you had experienced that on your second night."

"Then... why have you guys never used this power to escape the pizzeria?" Mike asked questioningly.

"It's impossible. It used to be possible, but because of something we had sacrificed to set another set of animatronics free from their location, our souls are now bounded to this lonely place," Goldie replied. "If we were to be too far away from this place, our spiritual energy will dissipate very quickly, and our souls will vanish."

"Wh... what?"

Goldie chuckled bitterly, "As much as it may not seem like it, because of what Uncle Damno had done, this place is now the closest location to the spiritual realm, which is why we can easily collect and restore our own energy here."

Bonnie suddenly appeared in the doorway, and Mike quickly shut the door. Freddy's laughter started to echo down the hallway, and Chica was already staring through the right window, forcing Mike to close the right door.

"Oh, boy, they're starting to get active tonight," Mike remarked with a chuckle.

Goldie raised an eyebrow and asked sarcastically, "Were they never active before?"

"Well, then I guess I can say they're a lot more active tonight, then."

That was when Mike noticed something when he looked at the cameras.

"It's near the end of my shift, but I still have 45% power left. This must be a miracle. How did that happen?"

"I guess you managed to save some extra power when I was talking to you since you didn't even closed the doors. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised my friends didn't come in at all..." Goldie pondered.

"I guess it doesn't matter, since the easier my shift, the faster I can end this night," Mike grinned.

Goldie laughed a little before he told Mike, "I guess I'd better go now, Mr Schmidt. See you tomorrow night."

Then he vanished into thin air while Mike continued with his daily routine for his night shift.

What the two of them didn't notice, however, was the fact that Foxy was standing outside the left door, silently listening to Goldie's story as his glowing golden eyes brimmed with tears.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

Damno's eyes flew open, only to realise that he was standing in a very familiar area.

"What...? Why am I in...?"

As he turned around, he cut himself off when he saw a corpse on the ground. Curiously, he headed over and pushed it over to see who it was, and gasped in horror and shock upon seeing glassy azure orbs which bore into his soul.

"S-Stella?"

Stella, with blood and mucus trickling down her mouth, whispered something softly, but Damno could easily hear it echo in the four walls of the safe room in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty."

Reeling back in fright, Damno stared at his daughter who was seemingly dead but was still able to speak.

"Wh-What?!"

"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty."

That was when he realised it wasn't her voice - she was silent the entire time. He looked around in fear as five other kids stepped out of the shadows, their voices chanting 'guilty' monotonously like mind-broken slaves as they pointed towards him and started marching towards him, their eyes empty and dead inside.

The chant made it seem as if they were the ticking clocks of time bombs, about to explode and kill everyone present, including him.

"No... Stay... Stay away from me!" Damno cried out in sheer terror as he tried to move away from one child, only to realise he was moving toward another kid. He had been surrounded by them.

Suddenly, he felt a small but strong hand grab his ankle, and he looked down, scared of what he was about to see. Stella's arm was stretched out, and she was grabbing his ankle while staring wide-eyed at him with unblinking eyes.

Another hand shot out to grab his other ankle. This time, it was Gregory's. His forehead was still missing a huge chunk of the front part of his head and brain, and his brown eyes were as glassy as Stella's.

"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty."

Starting to panic, Damno started to scream at the top of his lungs as the chanting became louder and faster.

"Please...! No...! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I couldn't protect both of you!"

"It's too late for apologies, Damno Spyros," a boy with platinum blond hair told him as his eyes started to turn black with only a white center and his hair started to turn white. A mask with purple tear stains and red circus blush started to form on his face.

Whirling his head around, Damno soon realised that all of the children present was starting to have elements of their animatronic selves.

The blond haired boy started to become a brunette with brown bear ears. The younger black-haired boy with red eyes started to grow purple bunny ears as his hair turned purple as well. The dark-brown haired female in the group started to grow blond hair which flipped up at its sides instead, and the last boy with black hair slowly started to have sharp teeth, red fox ears and red hair.

Stella's light brown hair also started to turn pink as lines started to streak down her face, and Gregory's sclera also became the colour of darkness as his hair turned blond and bear ears started to grow from his head.

Damno's pupils dilated as he watched the transformation happen in front of his own eyes.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I BEG YOU! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you killed us!" the Bonnie kid yelled angrily at him.

"And now you're going to get what you did to all of us. That's right, ALL of us," the Foxy kid, the main bully of the group, added with a dark tone.

The Marionette kid, his first victim, dealt the final blow as another five more victims stepped out of the shadows - the victims from the case in 1987. "You deserve it, Damno Spyros. Now die."

Suddenly, Damno felt nothing underneath him, and his eyes widened as he fell into a pitfall, the tiled grounds disappearing under him. As he plunged deeper into the darkness, he screamed loudly, his already low sanity about to rip itself apart into shreds.

* * *

 **6th Day: 6:30 AM**

Screaming, Damno's eyelids flew open as he sat up in recoil, drenched in sweat and eyes widened, still in shock from the nightmare that he had earlier.

"Huff… huff… Thank god it was just a dream…" he whispered to himself as he slapped his right hand over his chest to calm himself down.

However, he suddenly heard more noises and he turned around…

… Only to come face-to-face with them again.

This time, however, they looked even more nightmarish, with blood-filled eyes, Glasgow smiles and hands like dangerous-looking festoons.

"Look, look! He's finally alone again! In a dark, dark place where nobody likes him!"

The children voices taunted him with mocking and laughter as they advanced, their presence looming over Damno like giant shadow monsters from the darkness. With his heart racing again, Damno soon realised that he was starting to act like a frightened little kid again, clutching tightly onto the blankets before pulling them over his head, trying his hardest to drown their sounds and laughter while his eyes were shut tight.

"You can't hide from us, Mr Purple Guy!"

Opening his eyes, Damno noticed that one of the Nightmares had pulled up the blankets wide enough for everyone else to go in and torment him. His blue pupils shrank as his eyes widened, about to burst into tears of madness.

Damno long knew that it was all an illusion, yet he was still affected by them because they seem too surreal yet too real to not be there. The Nightmares grappled onto him, cutting into his flesh with their claws, and screams and laughter echoed in his head like a giant chiming bell.

"Please… Just leave me alone! I can't take it anymore!"

However, one of the Nightmares came from behind him and started shoving strange things into his mouth, gagging it. Terror seized Damno as fear rushed through his veins, and he felt as if his head was on the verge of imploding. He gave out an ear-piercing scream.

"S… Stop it… Please…" A mixture of blood, tears and other types of horrifying liquid started to pour out of his eye sockets, on the verge of resignation. It didn't matter that the Nightmares were trying to contort his body to make him one of them. He wanted the torture to stop, but he was just too exhausted to do anything anymore…

He wanted to die. He wanted to be free from all this madness and his troubles. He wanted to-

"Shh… Go to sleep. They cannot hurt you anymore with me around."

A familiar feminine voice suddenly echoed through his dark room, and the Nightmares suddenly vanished into thin air. Damno looked out of his blankets in shock and confusion. That was when he saw something glowing on his end table.

Damno reached out to grab it and see what it was. It was his own locket, the one with the Sun symbol. It was warm, and was lighting its surroundings up with a comforting glow.

"Go back to sleep... Everything is okay..."

He didn't know what to do. Will the nightmares come back after the comforting voice is gone?

Suddenly, it began to sing a lullaby that the blue-eyed man was very familiar with; a song that he would always sing to his children before they were taken away by social workers.

 _"Close your eyes, don't worry,_ _I'm here for you, my dear_

 _I'll protect you from your fears._

 _As the stars twinkle in the dark night sky,_

 _May they bring you sweet dreams tonight..."_

Listening to the song, Damno's heartbeat steadied, and his breathing calmed. Exhaustion from what happened earlier started to flood into him, and he sank back into the bed, closing his eyes as the sweet melody and voice continued to soothe him and lull him to sleep.

* * *

 **6th Day: 6:45 AM**

Back in the pizzeria, Lala sat in the center of her room, with palms locked together, her eyes closed and her knees on the ground. After a while, she fell from her position and she returned back to her animatronic form, panting heavily.

Materialising in her room, Goldie gasped when he saw what happened to her. "Lala?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine..." she whispered as she got up from laying on the ground. "I need to fix the locket..."

"... Huh?"

Weary, Lala slowly turned to Goldie and replied, "I was just being stupid earlier on. It doesn't really matter if he needs me or not. What I know is that he's my father, and it is my duty to protect him if he needs it. I need to drive his nightmares away. They're about to rip his sanity into shreds."

Then she went back to her position, and started to channel all of her energy into the smashed locket in her hands, gritting her teeth and frowning even further as the glow of the locket in her hand became stronger. However, she suddenly groaned and collapsed into a pile of nearly lifeless scrap metal.

Goldie immediately dashed forward. "Lala, this is too intense for you! Stop it or else your soul will disappear!"

"My life is already in this animatronic body... Do I need to care about anything else about myself anymore?" she giggled bitterly.

Biting his own lip, Goldie suddenly snatched the half-restored locket from her and started to channel his own energy into it, causing Lala's eyes to widen.

"Goldie, what are you-!"

"Let me take care of it. It just needs a bit more energy before it's finally fixed," he replied, smiling softly at her before he concentrated on the task, beads of sweat starting to form and drip down his forehead.

There was a flash of white light, causing Goldie and Lala to wince at the sudden brightness. As the light dimmed down, they opened their eyes and smiled. The locket was restored.

Goldie wiped his forehead and breathed heavily for a long moment before he sighed with a half-smile and returned the locket to his cousin, "I'm sweating so bad already, and I only did about 5% of the full restoration. Looks like the females of the Spyros family really do have much more powers than the males."

"That's why I told you to just leave it to me..." Lala sighed as life slowly started to come back to her and she was up again. "But still, thanks, Goldie. I owe you one."

"No problem. So how are we supposed to get the orbs back?"

"My energy is only slightly restored since I used a lot, but it should be enough to call them back," the ballerina replied as she stood up, closed her eyes and made the locket glow.

Almost instantly, a few areas of the room started to glow, and orbs of light that looked as if they had gemstones in the center floated back and disappeared into the locket. Goldie looked on in amazement.

Lala's shoulders relaxed as she opened her glassy blue eyes, and the locket looked the same as before, with orbs floating around it from time to time. Smiling in satisfaction, she headed to the box in the cupboard and placed it inside.

"So... you're sure that you're not going to...?"

Lala was silent for a while before she headed outside, looking at Mari's box and the others before shutting the door without anyone noticing.

"No. It looks like Mari doesn't need me to sleep, and the others look like they're interacting fine too. I'm not needed in their lives, so why bother?"

What she didn't know was that Mari was inside the box, listening to whatever she had said with a slightly pained look on his face.


	16. Arc 1: Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF!_

 _Since I don't really see many stories about the animatronics doing a little skit to entertain the kids or playing some really cheesy music, which is their jobs, I decided to let you guys have a peek at what they do during the day in this chapter! Of course, it's just a small part, and I do see some stories showing the animatronics doing their jobs, but like I said, there aren't many. (Or maybe it's just the stories that I picked...)_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **6th Day: 10:00 AM**

"HALLELUJAH!" Mike threw his hands into the air as the cheque of a hundred and twenty dollars was finally handed over to him.

That night was the last night of his shift, and he could finally be moved to the day shift next week! How sweet was that? No more keeping animatronics away, and no more near-death issues!

"Good job, Mike. You deserve it," Damno smiled proudly at him as Mike clutched the cheque in his hand, peering at it with sparkly eyes.

"I can't believe it. I actually survived all five nights!" Mike screamed in delight as he bear-hugged his boss, elated, forgetting the fact that Freddy had marked that man as their murderer.

Damno could only stare at him in confusion before he laughed and patted his back.

"Oh, by the way, Mike?"

Embarrassed by what he did on impulse, Mike quickly released his grip on Damno as he asked with a smile, "Yes?"

"Well... I was actually wondering if I could ask you for a favour..." Damno replied as he scratched the side of his head.

"What is it?"

"I'm actually suppose to take the night shift tomorrow, but I have other plans that I can't really change, so..."

The realisation hit Mike when he heard what Damno was hinting.

"You want me to take the night shift."

Damno nodded with an abashed look on his face. "I'm really sorry to trouble you, but is that okay? I will give you an overtime pay of $120.50, if you decide to take it."

Upon hearing that the overtime pay was slightly more than his original pay in a week, Mike's eyes lit up in interest as he shook Damno's hand.

"I'll take it! I can't lose this chance to make more money!" he replied excitedly with sparkles in his eyes.

Damno sighed with relief. "That's great! All you need to do is just defend yourself from the animatronics while ensuring the safety and security of the area, and that's it!"

"Got it! I'll make sure I'll be there!" Mike replied with a huge smile on his face.

Damno patted Mike's shoulder. "Thanks, Mike. You don't know how much this means to me."

* * *

 **6th Day: 10:30 AM**

"So, Mike's going to come in next night too? What a coward, that Damno," Chica snorted as the animatronics all stood in the back room, waiting for their turns to appear.

Bonnie shrugged. "He values his life. We gotta respect his decision since we can't change it."

Freddy frowned. "I heard that the pizzeria is closing soon. If we can't get our revenge before it does, we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives. That murderer... it seems like he knows what we're planning, after all."

Lala said nothing, her eyes closed shut.

The bunny animatronic turned to the ballerina and looked at her with slight worry. "What happened to her?"

Freddy went to check on her and replied, "I think she deactivated herself."

"I guess she doesn't want to speak to us after last night's incident. Oh well," Chica sighed.

"Ahem... Alright, so let's remember what we're suppose to do for the act later," Freddy suggested after clearing his throat. "The one which Bonnie breaks something of Lala's and she gets upset with him."

Bonnie chuckled bitterly, "That's a huge irony to our situation now."

A signal was made to instruct then to head out of backstage, and whirring was heard for a short moment before Lala opened her eyes again and headed outside behind the three animatronics without saying a word.

As the kids noticed, they all clapped as the animal animatronics took the stage while Lala stood in a corner, waiting for the show to begin. Shouts of joy and excitement filled the pizzeria with happiness.

"Hello, kids!" Freddy greeted with a huge smile on his face, causing kids to cheer happily to welcome their arrival.

Then Chica, putting a finger to her lips, whispered to quieten them down, "Sh...! Don't you know? We're going to plan something special for a certain someone today! Can you guess what it's going to be?"

Kids all looked on with excitement. One raised his hand and asked, "Is it Lala's birthday, and you all are planning a surprise birthday party for her?"

"Bingo!" Bonnie replied the child with a wink. "Since you got it right, here's a little prize!"

The kid squealed with excitement as the bunny came down from the stage and gave him a bagful of candy. Bonnie walked back up the stage and asked, "How are we going to celebrate Lala's birthday party?"

"Well, we need a birthday cake! And lots and lots of pizza!" Chica squealed with excitement, showing her love for the Italian delicacy.

"Oh, but we need a present for her too! What should we do? We don't have a present for her yet!" Freddy added, starting to look a little distraught.

"Oh, I got it!" Bonnie raised a declarative finger as his face brightened up with glee. "Maybe we can check her place and see what she likes!"

Chica snapped her fingers and a smile grew on her face. "Great idea, Bonnie!"

A backdrop raised from behind, showing a pink background with a dressing table. There were three things on it.

Freddy picked up the first one. "Ooh! She loves to read books! Maybe we can get books for her to read."

"She likes to dance too! That's great! Maybe we can get something to do with dancing?" Chica added in a perky voice as she lifted up a pair of glitzy ballerina shoes.

"Oh, wow! A music box! She must really love the music!" Bonnie remarked as he lifted the cheap wooden box which truly only had pieces of faux machinery inside.

As he headed towards his two friends, Bonnie noted for the cue to accidentally trip and drop the box, with the box smashing into pieces and the pieces inside flying out.

All the kids gasped in horror. Freddy's eyes widened as he placed a hand to his mouth and Chica cupped her own cheeks in fright.

"Oh no! The music box is broken!" she cried out in a worried high-pitched voice.

"Oh no... What am I supposed to do now?" Bonnie looked around in worry, seeming to be unsure of what to do.

At that moment, Lala put on her sweet demeanour and walked up onto the stage. "Oh, hey, friends! What's going on-"

She was interrupted when she saw the smashed 'music box' in the center of the stage with Bonnie still kneeling on the ground; her cue to start acting upset. Her blue eyes widened in shock as she dashed forward, her wavy pink hair fluttering behind her like a flag. "My music box!"

"L... Lala, I'm really sorry about this! I..."

"How can you do this, Bonnie?!" Lala glared down at the purple bunny as she shouted in anger. "That music box was from my father!"

"Lala, calm down! It was an accident!" Freddy tried to explain, but it only made Lala even angrier.

"An accident...?" Anyone could tell that she was getting even more agitated as her feelings started to boil.

Bonnie looked up into her eyes and suddenly gasped before he pleaded, "Lala! I'm really sorry about this! Please don't get mad!"

"Then pay for it!" she retorted in fury before she stormed off the stage, the kids all watching her with frightened eyes.

"No! Lala!" Chica cried out sadly as she tried to run after her but stopped halfway. "What do we do now? We wanted to celebrate her birthday, but we ended up making her day worse!"

"We need to fix her music box first! What do you think, Bonnie?" Freddy asked him.

Bonnie stayed still, his emotions starting to pile up into a huge mess from when he had seen Lala's face earlier. It wasn't an act; she was really full of anguish and disappointment.

Suddenly, he felt bad about yelling at her last night. What was he doing, making the person who had made him feel romantic love for the first time so upset? What a fool he was!

"... Why did I have to mess up in front of her? I think she hates me now!" he whimpered as he sat on the stage with his legs dangled out.

"It's okay, Bonnie. So long as you say sorry to her and fix her music box, she will cheer up again!" Chica suggested excitedly.

"Will she ever accept my feelings for her?"

Both Chica and Freddy looked at each other in surprise. That wasn't in the act...

"B… Bonnie? What are you saying…?" Freddy asked him with a questioning look.

Suddenly, Bonnie snapped back to his senses, realising what he was doing. He quickly changed his lines.

"I mean... she's my best friend! Now that I've made her sad, she won't be my friend ever again!" he lamented in front of the audience as he pretended to cry to show sadness.

Freddy smiled comfortingly, "Come on, Bonnie! I'm sure Lala will forgive you if you say sorry to her! After all, you two are friends, and friendship cannot be destroyed just like that!"

"I guess you're right..." Bonnie replied as he stood up again.

"Come on!" Chica said in her perky voice, "Let's fix her music box and then she will be happy again!"

As she said that, the animatronics all left the stage as another worker from the pizzeria lifted a microphone and boomed into it, "Will Bonnie ever reconcile with Lala? Stay tuned for the next act in half an hour for the continuation of the story!"

* * *

 **6th Day: 10:45 AM**

"Bonnie, what the heck was that for?!" Chica interrogated her friend with stern eyes.

Freddy added with an unimpressed face, "You know that's not a part of the act, and we are acting in front of KIDS. You're lucky that none of the other adults noticed!"

"It's just... I suddenly felt so stupid about yesterday's incident after I saw Lala's face earlier..." Bonnie replied softly as he turned towards Lala who had deactivated herself again.

"I guess we were pretty mean to her, but I still can't get over the fact that she's Damno Spyros' daughter... I mean, she isn't a murderer herself and has been friends with us for a long time, but she's in our way for revenge, so... What are we supposed to do?" Chica asked doubtfully.

"You know, I had a long thought about this last night. What damage has been done is done. We cannot go back to the past," Freddy told them. "You can decide whether you want to continue to consider her as a friend, or just treat her as you guys are doing now. Honestly, the only thing she's doing now is to ensure that her father doesn't get into the night shift for us to kill him. Isn't that what we've been doing, now that you think about it? We've killed a few night guards before, and we can do it again."

"So yesterday's incident wasn't worth it, after all, huh," Bonnie sighed. "But it's not like we can really apologise to her anymore at this rate. We can't undo it, can we?"

"Well, about that..."

Suddenly, the signal sounded again for the animatronics to go out. The animatronics quickly pulled out their props and headed out towards the show stage.

As usual, Lala stood at one side of the room, away from the crowd's sight while the other three took their places on stage.

Bonnie took out a real music box this time and opened it, allowing the music to tinkle out. "I managed to fix up the music box, thank goodness..."

Chica added, "So now we just need to find Lala to apologise to. Let's hope she'll be happy after she sees that her music box is fixed!"

Upon hearing the cue for her to head up the stage, Lala walked up the steps onto the sturdy wooden platform. Freddy immediately stepped forward.

"Oh, hey, Lala! Look! Bonnie managed to fix your music box!"

The pink ballerina's blue eyes widened as she turned towards Bonnie, who was smiling weakly with the music box in hand. "You... fixed it?"

"Yes. As a birthday present, we added something inside too. We hope you like it. I'm sorry, and happy birthday."

Lala opened the box, and gasped in surprise as she pulled a necklace out, which was made of crystal-like rhinestones just for the show.

"This... this is absolutely beautiful! Goodness! Thank you so much, guys!" she marvelled happily.

"Um, so... are we forgiven...?" the purple bunny asked her hesitantly.

"Of course!" Lala grinned as she tacked her friend into a hug. Upon seeing the scene, Freddy and Chica joined the group hug, causing all the kids to cheer in delight of the happy ending.

Yet as Bonnie looked into her eyes, he felt as if they were empty with no hint of happiness inside at all.

* * *

 **6th Day: 2:00 PM**

"You're working overtime tonight?"

Mike nodded as he continued to fry the white rice. Luna had decided to come to his house for lunch after her work, so they were now at Mike's tiny apartment. Delicious smells filled the air as he continued to add mixed veggies, seasoning, eggs and sauce into the rice.

"Damno gave me a huge bonus. I couldn't refuse," he replied as he stirred the rice in the pan to ensure that it was well-mixed.

"Mr Spyros, huh..." Luna's voice faded.

Mike turned off the stove as the rice continued sizzling. "Is he actually... your biological father?"

Luna sighed before she smiled in defeat. "Yeah. Stella and I changed our surname to Solis after the social workers came to take us away and place us in an orphanage. I'm pretty sure both Dad and I know each other's identities, but we just feel too guilty to acknowledge each other."

"Why were you and La- I mean, Stella, taken away from Damno, though?" Mike asked curiously as he spooned the fried rice into two plates lined neatly with other cutlery on the dining table.

Luna's face fell as she remembered the memory. "Well... Mum died a while after Stella was born, so Dad had to try to find several jobs in order to support us. His mental condition is stable now, but the last time I saw him, it wasn't too good. He was always plagued by what he called monsters, but I guess that was just his hallucinations. Because of that, he was never able to earn a steady income, and our family became poorer."

Her hands clenched into fists as she continued, "Dad never tried getting help from his own family because according to him, they didn't treat him well. I'm not exactly sure of what really happened either. But that's what led to... you know... that."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "That?"

Luna looked at Mike with surprised blue eyes. "Us being sent to an orphanage, of course."

A realisation suddenly hit Mike. Luna said that the last time she saw her father was before they were sent to the orphanage, but Damno had said that his younger daughter was dead while his older daughter's whereabouts are unknown.

Could it be just as Freddy said, that Damno was really their murderer? He didn't want to believe it, but now, he wasn't too sure.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't know that such a thing happened to you..."

"It's okay," she replied with a soft smile as she picked up the metal spoon and started to take spoonfuls of the rice. "Mmm! This is really good! I didn't know you can cook, Mikey!"

"I did pick up a few cooking skills from my mom, after all," Mike shrugged with a proud smile, happy to be complimented by his girlfriend.

Upon hearing that, a question popped up in Luna's head. "Then... what happened to your parents?"

"They're still safe and sound out there. It's just that I decided to live independently so currently, I'm living alone in this flat," he told her with a smile. "Hopefully, I can make them proud by showing them that I can live independently."

"I'm pretty sure they're already proud of you," she smiled. "You have a stable job, and are earning income, aren't you?"

Mike fake-laughed, "Hahaha, when you're earning US$24 a day? I doubt that."

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be able to get a better job soon," Luna encouraged him as she continued to eat. "I mean, your food is delicious! Maybe you can become a chef?"

"Maybe. I do like to cook, after all," he replied as he started to dig into the food.

The couple finished their food, and Luna picked up her bag from the couch. "See ya, Mikey!"

"Wait, Luna. I need to ask you something first, if that's okay," Mike stopped her and grabbed her hand.

She looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Um, I have a friend who is going through some terrible things now, so I need to ask you about your opinion on it," Mike told her.

"Sure, go on."

"Okay, so my friend has a few other buddies and they are very close together. My friend also loves her father very much, but her buddies hate him because of... something that he did to them. If you were in the shoes of that friend of mine, what will you do?"

That was a long question. Hopefully, Luna will understand what he meant.

Luna pressed her lips together as she pondered on the question for a while. "Wow, that's complicated... but honestly, it depends on whether she's more family-oriented or she prefers her friends. If it were me, however, I would probably choose to be on my friends' side since I'm not even that close with Dad anymore..."

Mike bit his lips as he looked down in frustration. Looks like the issue with Lala and her friends was going to be a lot more complicated than he thought.

"By the way, Mikey?"

He raised his head. "What is it, Luna?"

"Actually... you know how I yelled at you for saying that the animatronics were trying to kill you in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah? What about it? Don't worry, I'm not mad at you about that," he reassured her.

The blond-haired girl shook her head. "It's not about that. I had a long thought about it that night, and I realised that you may be right."

Mike's blue eyes widened. "What?"

Luna sighed. "Well, remember how I told you I was from a family of spirit mediums, and that I felt spiritual energy radiating from the pizzeria? I realised that if them being aggressive has got to do with this, that means that there are souls haunting the suits. Which means that they are they are the five missing kids from the pizzeria."

"Yeah, I kind of found out after I made some research and communicated with them, so-"

Luna's eyes widened. "You were able to talk to them?!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Y-yeah. Why? They can freely communicate with humans and show off their human forms, so-"

A brief look of determination cross her face as she stood her ground and requested, "Mikey, take me to the pizzeria with you tonight!"

"Wh-what?!"

"I need to know what happened to Stella! What if the animatronics know about it? What if my sister is an animatronic herself?! As her older sister, I have the rights to know! Please, Mikey!" she begged. "Or at least... if you know, tell me what happened to her!"

Mike gulped.

"Well... you need to prepare yourself for the news, okay?"

Luna nodded. "Just tell me."

"Her body... was stuffed into Lala the Diva, so her soul is now inhibiting that animatronic..."

Her blue eyes widened in shock. "So... the animatronic which I have been taking care of most of the time... was my sister...?"

"I guess..."

"... Then all the more I have to see them tonight."


	17. Arc 1: Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF._

 _Foxy gets more screen time in this chapter (which means more pirate language), and the fight scene was inspired from one of the movies that I watched (I wonder if anyone can guess what it is). I thought Foxy's and Bonnie's relationship was slightly similar to the two characters who inspired me to write this chapter, except that Foxy's and Bonnie's relationship is definitely more violent, so here it is!_

 _Before we get into the story, I just want to tell you guys that from this chapter onwards, updates will probably be slower than usual because the school year in my country is about to start, and I do not have much time to update chapters. I hope you guys can understand this. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience!_

 _Another thing that I want to update on is that I have decided not to make this a multi-book series. In short, I will be writing the entire story in this story._

 _At the same time, I want to thank you guys for following FNAF: The Other Tale!_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **6th Night: 12:00 AM**

"Are you sure about this, Luna? They will probably be really aggressive tonight..."

Luna nodded her head, blue eyes filled with determination. "Yes."

"Alright, then..."

Mike opened the entrance to the pizzeria, and headed inside along with his girlfriend.

Freddy's blue eyes flashed in the darkness, eyeing the two's every move. "What... is she doing here?"

As the two headed down the east hall towards the office, both Bonnie and Chica turned their heads towards the entrance of the corridor, eyes widened in horror.

"What the heck is Luna doing here?!" Bonnie whispered loudly in a confused and worried tone.

"Mike must have told her about us, and that her sister is now Lala," Freddy replied, gritting his teeth.

"Somehow... I think it's going to spell trouble..." Chica added skeptically. "Especially if Luna tries to search for Lala and asks her to speak to her as her sister..."

"Why should we bother? She's in the way of our plans, isn't she?" Foxy asked in a cold tone as he shifted the purple curtains of Pirate Cove out of the way for him to step out.

Freddy frowned. "You don't get it, Foxy. If Luna tries to talk to Lala, she'll also be in the way of our plans, and she's the only one who will fix us up when we're broken. If we get rid of her, we'll get thrown out, and we won't be able to get our revenge."

Foxy glared at the bear before he huffed and trotted back into the cove.

Suddenly, Chica turned to Bonnie and asked him, "Bonnie? You look really worried."

"... I don't know if this is a good thing, but at this rate... there will be a high chance that Lala is going to get to Mike tonight..."

Freddy raised an eyebrow. Chica looked on in surprise. However, Freddy quickly coughed and said, "No time to waste, guys. We need to get Mike tonight. This is his last day on the job, and we need Damno to take his shift really badly this time. As much as Mike seems as if he wants to help us, we can't take any risks."

Chica sighed sadly, while Bonnie slowly nodded his head, knowing that what Freddy said was right even though they didn't like it. All four animatronics immediately got to work, trying to get into the office, with their plan being rendering Luna unconscious before stuffing Mike into a Freddy Fazbear suit.

* * *

 **6th Night: 1:00 AM**

"LUNA! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Um, what?!" Luna quickly swerved around and slammed the right door shut, beads of cold sweat running down her face. "What the heck is going on, Mikey?!"

"Didn't I tell you that the animatronics will be coming after us because they see us as obstacles to their plans?!"

"I didn't know that they'll be this aggressive, though! How is it that they can do this in the first place? And what plans are you talking about?!"

The blue-eyed man paused. "Are you sure you want to know what happened?"

"Just tell me, Mikey!"

He bit his lips and whispered quietly, "Well... the reason why they're trying to kill me is because they want to get Damno, who's the Head Security Guard, onto the night shift and... yeah."

Luna turned back to stare at him. "W... Wait, what do they want to do with Dad?"

"Apparently... Damno was the culprit of the Missing Kids Incident..."

"Mikey, are you freaking kidding me? Why the hell would Dad kill his own child?!"

"There's no time to explain! We need to survive the night first!"

"Mike, the reason why I came here is to speak to Stella. Why is she still on her own stage and not moving like the animatronics?!"

"I don't know! Probably because she was helping me for the past few nights but I made her mad!"

"That's it, I'm heading out!"

Panic seized Mike as he quickly grabbed her hand. "Luna, please don't go out there first! She may come into the office later in the night! She's quite unpredictable, after all..."

The sapphire-eyed girl glanced at him before she huffed and replied, "Fine..."

Mike sighed. As much as Luna was the perfect girl to him, she was too short-tempered for her own good... Oh well, in a relationship, you have to compromise, after all.

He just hoped that their relationship would not end up like some soap opera on TV.

However, as time dragged to 3 AM, Luna began to get more and more impatient upon realising that Lala didn't even move a single inch from her stage.

"Alright, Mike. I know I'm being really annoying here, but why the heck is she still not moving after three hours?!"

Mike didn't know how to respond. "I don't know! I'm not Lala! I don't know what she's thinking at all!"

"But hasn't she been working with you for quite a while? Shouldn't you know how she acts by now?"

"Luna! I'm not some great 'Know-it-All'! Lala acts so goddamn mysterious and cold all the time, I never know what she's going to do!"

Luna groaned and used a hand to rub her face. "Ugh... Never mind, screw it, this argument ain't gonna go anywhere..."

The worn 'argument' rang in Mike's ears and he suddenly found himself chuckling, much to Luna's confusion. "Um, why are you suddenly laughing?"

"Well... I just thought that we were acting like a normal couple, arguing like crazy before placing all differences behind us..."

Surprised by what he had said, Luna giggled before she remarked, "You're actually quite the sweet-talker, aren't you?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head and smiled as a warm feeling started to grow in his heart. Suddenly, he realised his situation and snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Luna, but can we focus on the job first?"

She nodded and continued to keep a lookout at the right door.

As she watched for Chica and Freddy, she asked, "So... how was working with Stella like?"

Mike smiled slightly at the memory. "She helped me a lot. She came off as cold and calculative at first, but then I realised that she has a very nice side of her as well. I heard from Goldie that it is because of her being socially awkward, so..."

Luna glanced at Mike in slight curiosity. "'Goldie'?"

"Um, also known as 'Golden Freddy', or 'Fredbear'. It also turns out that Goldie is your cousin, and his real name is Gregory."

"Really? Huh, I've never heard of him. But Fredbear is still in this pizzeria? I thought he had already became scrap metal..."

"When he died, his soul took the form of Fredbear... or at least that's what he told me."

"Oh..." Luna mused before she realised something. "Wait, he was the child in one of the incidents which caused Fredbear's Family Diner to close down?"

Her boyfriend nodded. "Yeah. He was bullied by the kids who became the four animal-themed animatronics here, who were all apparently killed by Damno for revenge..."

"...Then, how does Stella interact with the other animatronics?"

Mike's smile faded when he remembered what happened last night. "Well... Lala was on good terms with the rest of them, especially Bonnie."

"Yeah... Bonnie was her favourite animatronic before she died, after all... wait," Luna spun and looked at Mike in horror. "Did you just say 'was'...?"

"The rest of them found out that she was Damno's daughter and that she was helping me, so..." Mike's voice faltered off, unsure of how to continue.

His girlfriend bit her lips. "... I never knew that such things would happen in a place like this..."

"Well, they are teenagers already, after all..."

She sighed. "Damn, I wish that I knew about this long ago. Then I could've been by her side."

"Yeah... and I wish that you never knew about this at all."

THWACK!

Mike gasped at the familiar voice and turned back hurriedly to see Lala with an unconscious Luna in her hand. A dark look loomed over her face, but her eyes still glowed a bright blue. The vent panel was lying on the ground.

A sudden wind blew into the room, and a chill filled the air, causing Mike to shiver.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here..." the robot said in her silky voice which strangely echoed around the room as she placed Luna on the swivel chair.

"L-Lala?!" Mike managed to spit out in shock.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone about us...?" she asked in a dangerously spiteful voice dripping with poison as she spun around and stared at him with creepy, huge, doll-like blue eyes.

Fear etched onto his heart when he realised what he had done.

He had broken the contract, and now, he had to pay... with his life.

"Mike... I hate it when people break promises, because a promise is something that you have to fulfill no matter what. But you broke yours. Do you know what happens to people who breach their promises?"

Mike snorted with a smirk as if he didn't care, even though his heart was hammering wildly in his chest. "When you yourself are already a betrayer? Such a hypocrite, little ballerina."

"I've never made any promises to them. They think that I've betrayed them, but honestly, they just never expected me to be the antagonist of their story. That is all," she replied as she turned so that her back faced him as she folded her arms. "Seriously, Mike, have you not realised something strange about me at all?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mike asked worriedly as he frantically scanned Lala's appearance before he gasped in fright and checked the cameras to confirm what he had just seen.

She was floating, and her feet were close to invisible. The real animatronic body was still on stage.

As he tried regaining composure, Lala continued, "You're lucky that it wasn't a pinky swear, or I would have cut your pinky off, but that doesn't mean that you're going to go off scot-free...

Unlike Freddy and the rest, I have a different way to deal with security guards like you. I don't stuff then into Freddy Fazbear suits. It's not my cup of tea."

"Th... then... what are you going to do to me?!" Mike shrieked in horror.

"Mike, do you know what vengeful ghosts do?" Lala queried rhetorically before she twirled around, grinned sadistically and roared, "THEY ABSORB THE SOULS OF THOSE WHO ANGERED THEM!"

Realising that her sclera had turned void black, he quickly slammed the left door open and dashed out of the room.

Screw it even if he died getting stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit by the others! If there's one thing he cannot take, its having his soul absorbed and never being able to reincarnate again!

Meanwhile, Lala tagged close behind him, determined to get her hands on the one who had betrayed her.

Mike quickly threw the door to the back room open and into the generator room, praying that Lala would not know where he was. However, he knew that she probably could sense him out wherever he went, anyway.

And he was right.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Lala sang as she taunted Mike before she giggled eerily, "You do know that I can sense you wherever you are, Mike..."

Mike crouched even further into the corner and stared in horror as the ghost ballerina advanced onto him, imminent danger lurking onto him...

* * *

 **6th Night: 4:00 AM**

"D... did Lala actually?!" Chica stuttered in shock, "H-how...?!"

"I think it's got to do with being from the Spyros family, just like Goldie," Freddy suggested as he placed a hand on his chin. "But I never knew that Lala can achieve such a state like Goldie did..."

All of the animatronics were in human form, as they had all decided that if they were to deal with Mike, it would be in their final forms.

"Of course she could leave her suit if Goldie doesn't even need one," Bonnie told them with both eyebrows raised, as if he was surprised that they didn't know about it. "Ain't it quite obvious?"

"Heh, as obvious as t' fact that yer girl was a betrayer..."

Upon hearing the deep baritone voice, the purple bunny snapped his head towards the source of the mocking in irritation. "What do you want, you damn pirate fox?"

Freddy noticed that Bonnie was no longer speaking with his laid-back accent, which meant that Bonnie was being serious at that time. Foxy, however, also didn't have his usual smug smirk on his face anymore. Instead, he had an annoyed frown on his face.

"I thought about what ye had told her last night... ye actually knew about that, and ye didn't tell us?!"

The two remaining spectators frowned in confusion at the statement, trying to remember what Bonnie had yelled at Lala the night before.

And that was when it hit them.

 _"You are the daughter of Damno Spyros?! No wonder you always try to help the night guards!"_

Both Chica and Freddy turned to Bonnie in horror. "You knew?!"

Bonnie bit his lip and confessed, "Yeah, I knew. So what? Y'all are gonna call me 'betrayer'?!"

Foxy chuckled as he advanced with his golden eyes glowing with anger, but it was a dark one. "Ye're goin' to walk the plank, then, you hornswaggler."

"What-!"

Bonnie's maroon eyes widened in shock as he barely dodged the end of Foxy's iron hook. Golden eyes flashing madly, Foxy snarled and pounced, focused on attacking his prey.

Usually, the fox is the predator, and the rabbit is the prey, but sometimes, even the prey has a limit of times that it will shrink back and hide before it finally snaps.

"Ye're such a landlubber, ye scallywag. Don't ye know? The old salt always knows how to deal with the weak," Foxy sneered as he continued to slash at his nemesis. "Heh, I don't think ye've got even a pinch of what it takes to make me shark bait, you son of a biscuit eater!"

"What the hell did you just call my parents?!" Bonnie screamed, his maroon eyes turning bright red.

"I didn't know ye're so ignorant... don't ye even know what 'biscuit eater' is suppose to mean in yer simple, layman terms?" Foxy chuckled.

"It's exactly because I know what it means, that's why I reacted like this, you asshole!"

"I ain't seein' any reason why ye've got t' care... especially when they don't know that ye exist anymore and have left ye abandoned."

Something snapped inside Bonnie, causing him to see red as he screamed a war cry.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH!"

"So the landlubber is finally using his cutlass? Are ye actually trying to give me a black spot?" Foxy taunted before he threw back his head and guffawed. "I'll pin you against t' wall even before ye can even make a move!"

Chica shrank back in fear while Freddy stepped forward. "Guys! This is not the time to fight anymore! Why can't you understand-"

However, he was interrupted as both he and Chica stared at the next scene in shock.

Foxy threw one of his fists at Bonnie, who stopped it with a hand as he gritted his teeth and flipped his opponent over such that Foxy was slammed into the wall.

Both Freddy's and Chica's eyes widened. Was Bonnie always able to do something like that?

The words from a few nights ago rang in Bonnie's head.

 _"If you're not going to show him that you aren't someone to be made fun of, what are you going to do about it?"_

At that moment, Bonnie knew what he had to do. "That's right... I gotta show Foxy that he can't just push me around as he likes it!"

"You'll pin me against the wall, you say? Famous last words, Foxy; More like I will!" the purple bunny retorted.

However, both Freddy and Chica noticed that the tone he was using was not a prideful tone.

Unable to accept defeat yet, the golden-eyed fox bellowed as he flipped his free arm over to gain back his momentum, "I won't let ye feed me to the fishes!"

Foxy dealt several punches and scratches from his hook to Bonnie who managed to dodge them all before he started to use his legs to try and sock him in the gut. Bonnie, in shock, felt his throat being grabbed and he was forced downwards, where Foxy started kneeing him in his stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

However, he soon gained back his composure and grabbed Foxy's leg before slamming him down and dragging him across the floor like a wet mop. Indignant, the red fox threw himself up with the weight of his leg and kicked the purple bunny in his cheek with his hard boot. Bonnie whimpered and grabbed his left cheek for a while before realising that Foxy was trying to attack him again. Quickly retaliating back, he defended himself from Foxy's punches before he grabbed his fist and slammed him down onto the floor with his weight holding him down.

As Bonnie got up from his position, Foxy grunted in pain as he held his wrist and shook his hand around, his fist still throbbing from the full impact of the punch. However, he still laid on the ground, stunned by what had just happened. Biting his lip, Bonnie suddenly turned into a corner and started crying.

"I really had enough... I had been tolerating you for a long time, but I really had enough!" he yelled sadly. "I've been learning martial arts ever since young: Karate, Judo, you name it! I've always been better than you in fighting, but I never wanted to show off that! You always vent by using violence on us, but do you want to know the reason why I never fight back, let you bully me and always defend myself all the time? It's because I PITY YOU!"

"Bonnie-!" Chica frowned as she tried to intervene, but Freddy stretched an arm forward in front of her, preventing her from continuing.

As Foxy's frown creased deeper and he bit his lips, Bonnie continued as his voice started to quiver, "You've got no love from your Mommy, no love from your Daddy, and the only way you think you can get friends is by acting as if you're a king and resorting to violence! What makes you think you can get real friends like that, huh?!"

Turning around, he knelt down beside the broken fox and pointed to his own cheek. "Am I wrong? If I'm wrong, you can just punch me right here. Come, punch me! Slap me! Do whatever you want!"

Glaring, Foxy turned away from Bonnie, who burst into tears again and turned back into a corner. Unable to take the harsh dressing down, he stood up and slowly stepped back into Pirate Cove.

Freddy sighed and muttered, "I guess that was for the best..."

Then he turned to Chica and told her, "This would be the best time to speak to him. Go ahead."

The purple eyed girl nodded with a worried look on her face and turned, heading towards where her boyfriend was.

* * *

 **6th Night: 4:30 AM**

Mike stayed where he was and did not dare to breathe or move. There was a strange, cold feeling wrapping itself around his entire body, and he didn't know what it was. However, whatever it was, it seemed that it prevented the raging ghost Lala to find him.

"The heck...? I can sense him. I know he's here, but where the hell is he? I can't hear nor see him..."

"Shh... don't make a sound."

Goldie's voice suddenly rang in Mike's head, and he nearly gasped in shock, but he covered himself up quickly.

"This is ghost Lala. Because of that, due to her specific trait related to sound, she can only hear the sounds you make, and feel for your aura. Lala's not blind, per say, but at least her eyesight is poorer than her hearing. You can stay here and make sure you don't move or flinch. I've already placed a protective covering over you so that she doesn't see you."

So Goldie was the one who gave him that strange spiritual aura.

Mike's breath hitched as Lala started to move towards where he was. However, she sighed and folded her arms.

"Goldie, this has got to do with your shenanigans again, right?"

Goldie materialised behind Lala, causing her to turn behind. "You know for a fact that I can't let Mike Schmidt get killed. What happened between the two of you?"

Lala, in an exasperated voice, groaned before she explained, "He told Luna about us, Goldie. He told her. He broke the contract, and he has to pay for it."

"But Mike is still your sister's boyfriend! How can you take away someone whom she loves when she barely has anyone by her side anymore?"

The ballerina shook her head. "He broke his promise. Do you think she deserves such an untrustworthy boyfriend?"

"Luna still loves him, Lala! Plus, didn't you want to save Uncle Damno? Wouldn't getting rid of Mike be a step closer to his death?!" Goldie tried to bargain with his cousin.

"I'm leaving an exception for this case. Since he broke the contract, he needs punishment," Lala replied stubbornly as she lifted a hand and dissipated the aura that Goldie had placed over Mike with a smirk.

Mike gaped in fear as Lala came closer and placed an icy cold hand on his shoulder with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey, Mikey? Give me some of your soul's energy, yes?!"

"LALA!"

The sudden outburst from Goldie caused both of them to turn around to the golden bear, who had a worried but determined look on his face.

"Please, you don't usually act like this! I know that you are angry with him, but don't kill him! It's not worth it! Luna will be saddened to find out that her boyfriend's dead, and Uncle Damno will also end up a goner sooner or later at this rate! Do you want that to happen?!"

Bringing a palm to her face, Lala sighed, "You're really obstinate about this, aren't you? Alright, then. Fine. I'll let him leave a little longer..."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief while Goldie smiled.

"... But as usual, there are condition."

"Come on, Lala, but-"

"No more buts, Goldie. I can't be too lenient on this either." Lala was adamant about it.

"That's alright. What is the condition?" Mike asked immediately.

"It's simple. Goldie, since you're the one begging on Mike's request, you'll be the one to take action," Lala smiled as she shrugged and turned towards the black-sclera boy. "I want you to erase Luna's memories about tonight and whatever she knows about us being human, and implant new memories so that she wouldn't find anything suspicious."

Goldie was taken aback. "What-!"

"Listen, Goldie. All of us ghosts can teleport and fly as much as we want so long as we have enough energy, but you're the only one who can possess the minds of others and implant or erase memories and give them nightmares," Lala explained, "And to undo Mike Schmidt's mistake, this is the only thing we can do for now, isn't it?"

"But then-"

"I said, 'No buts.' That is final."

Sighing in defeat, Goldie nodded. "Are you sure you want this, Mike?"

Mike nodded along hesitantly. "I guess it's for the best..."

"... Fine," Goldie sighed as he teleported back into the office to take care of Luna.

Lala smiled in satisfaction, but then turned to glare at Mike with a sour look.

"You are actually willing to erase Luna's memories for the sake of yourself? Shame on you. You're a really selfish person, Mike Schmidt, and it makes me sick."

Then she twirled around and headed back into the party room, with Mike staring regretfully at the doorway.

* * *

 _Hey guys, this is A1t0Aria! So just in case anyone gets a huge panic attack, I'm here to tell you that the next chapter is going to be kind of a huge shock for some people. I won't tell you why yet, but do brace yourselves just in case your favourite character gets involved in something really horrible..._

 _But still, I want to thank you all out there who are supporting this fan fiction series! Don't forget to review, and fave/follow if you want to be updated on new upcoming chapters!_

 _This is A1t0Aria, signing out!_


	18. Christmas Special

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own FNAF, and a few of Fredrick's quotes in this chapter!_

 _Merry Christmas, everyone! :D (Lol, I'm actually pretty darn late in my area HAHA) Hope you guys will enjoy this Christmas Special! I had to squeeze this chapter out in two days, so it may not be as well done as the usual chapters._

 _This takes place in a modern AU where most of the characters are in high school or university, where everyone is happy and there's no hate. The toy versions are not here due to certain reasons which will be explained in the FNAF 2 arc. (Hint: it's got to do with the Toys receiving their animatronic parts from the originals)_

 ** _Warning: There will be huge spoilers ahead about the relationships between each character, and even bigger spoilers about what may happen after this story is completed._**

 _For references, here's the list of characters:  
_ _Freddy Fazbear (Fredrick), Bonnie (Bryan), Chica (Cecilia), Foxy (Felix), Lala (Stella), Goldie (Gregory), Mari (Morrie), Damno (Vincent), Aliana (Damno/Vincent's Wife), Luna, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Phobos._

 _With that, enjoy this Christmas special chapter!_

* * *

 **Christmas Eve: 3:30 PM**

Snoozing on the couch since he was dead tired from trying to finish up his work last night, Fredrick's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright, sparkly lights in the living room. Feeling as if something strange was happening, he opened his eyes fully and looked around him.

"... What the f*ck is all of this?!"

Cecilia, who was laying out the plates, napkins and other utensils on the table before the guests all came over, giggled and replied, "Fredrick, it's the Christmas Party. You know what that means for most of us, don't you~?"

Fredrick, who was covered in silly string, confetti and glitter, groaned in dismay as he tried to pull the sticky mess off his body and stood up, causing the sparkly debris to scatter onto the floor like disco rain.

"NO! FREDRICK, WHY?!" Vincent shrieked like a madman as he rushed over to sweep up the mess. "I just cleaned and vacuumed the carpet and rug, and it's all dirtied again! The guests are coming tomorrow, and we still don't have everything ready yet!"

"Oh, crap... I-I'm sorry, Uncle Vincent!" Fredrick nearly freaked out and apologise to him profusely.

After their rebirth into a new world, the animatronics were finally able to lead a normal life just like any teenager would. Damno, who was currently named Vincent in this life, didn't have his post-trauma problems anymore, and could finally lead a happy family life with his wife Aliana and his two kids.

"Haha! It's okay! Go and wash up!" Vincent smiled back and waved a hand as he dragged the vacumm cleaner out from the closet. "You should be careful that there aren't any booby traps in your room, though."

"Hm? Why?" the brunette teenager was confused.

"It's Christmas Eve. You know what that means for my younger daughter, don't you?"

Fredrick stared at Vincent with a raised eyebrow before a shrieked was heard from upstairs.

"What the hell! Stella, you prankster!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A moment later, Vincent's younger daughter came dashing down the staircase, laughing maniacally while her older sister whose hair and shirt were totally soaked was hot on her heels.

"Jesus, what happened to you, Luna?" Cecilia asked with her purple eyes widened in surprise to see her friend suddenly soaked to the bone.

"Ask that little imp of your friend, Cecilia," Luna huffed in annoyance while Stella just grinned and did jazz hands.

Fredrick sighed and shook his head, "The Balloon Boy in Stella is coming out again, huh."

"This is for being such assholes and pulling that big fat prank on me last year!" the blue-eyed girl giggled as she stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"She tied a pin which had a water balloon taped to it on the doorway and placed the balloon at the top of the door," Bryan sniggered as he walked down the stairs and over to Stella and placed an arm over her shoulders. "Ain't my girl smart?"

"She isn't your girl, Bryan," Vincent replied as his head whirled towards the maroon-eyed, black-haired boy at an inhuman rate. "She's my daughter."

"Uh oh~ Papa Vinnie is angry~!" Cecilia said before she cracked up along with Bryan and Stella.

"You won't be laughing if you got pranked by one of Stella's booby traps, Cecilia," Luna groaned. "You never know when she pulls one."

"Oh, don't be silly~ There are only certain places where pranks can be done-KYAAA!" Cecilia screeched in fright and leapt back as she heard something explode when she opened the drawer, only to realise that Stella had booby-trapped the drawer with a water balloon and a push pin taped to the top of the drawer.

"Lia, you okay?!" Felix suddenly rushed down the stairs towards his girlfriend.

"... Now I know how you feel, Luna."

"Hang on, so you were the one who placed all that silly string, confetti and glitter on me?!" Fredrick screamed in mock anger as he pointed to his outfit which was currently making him a laughingstock.

Stella turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "Whoa. What happened to you, Fredrick? By the way, that wasn't me, okay. I do pranks, but I didn't do that. After all, I know better than to prank the always-angry Fredrick Williams."

"But I'm sure everyone knows who did it..." Cecilia sniggered before everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"... Don't tell me all of you guys planned this."

Meanwhile, Vincent simply had a small smile on his face as he pulled out a plant with holly berries from behind his back and hung it onto the ceiling...

* * *

 **Christmas Eve: 4:00 PM**

"Hey guys!" Gregory yelled as he opened the main door to their house with a bagful of treats as last-minute preparations to lay out onto the coffee table.

"Oh, you're back! Did you get the candy canes?" Stella asked as she walked up to him, causing him to step back.

"No, I'm not going to be pranked by you again, Stella."

"Don't worry, I pulled my pranks earlier this afternoon, but I'm planning to tone down a little this Christmas," his cousin replied as she chuckled. "By the way, are Uncle Victor and Aunt Umera coming tomorrow?"

"Probably, but aren't the different generations usually separated during the party itself? I mean, the adults are usually hanging out with drinking games while we just do our random stuff... Oh, is Mr Sullivan coming as well?" he asked as he laid the snacks out onto the coffee table.

"Eh... I'm not too sure about that. Hang on," Stella informed Gregory before she yelled into the dining room, "FELIX! Is your dad coming later?!"

"YEAH!"

"It's nice how Felix and his pops are finally getting along even though he's still a single dad," Cecilia smiled as she came over to join them. "So, what did you guys get? Ooh, I see some expensive chocolates! You really are rich, aren't you, Greggy~?"

"Uh..."

"Fredrick must be so lucky to have you~!"

"S-Stop it, Cecilia! We are just friends, okay?!" Gregory stammered back, an obvious blush on his face.

"Chill, Greg. What time do you have to get back?" Stella asked.

"Well, I still have about half an hour before I really need to get back, so I'd probably stay for fifteen minutes or so-AAAH!" the boy suddenly screamed as a loud explosion was heard when he sat down onto the couch.

Stella face-palmed. "You said you weren't going to get pranked by one of my booby traps. I thought you were going to be smarter than that."

"This is why I shouldn't have come over."

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 8:00 AM**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

A loud horn blare was heard as Bryan suddenly screeched and leapt out of bed in shock like a march hare. "What the heck?!"

Laughing in glee, Felix yelled in a pirate accent, "It's Christmas morning, ye landlubber!"

"Oh, god damn it, Felix," he grumbled in annoyance. "This wasn't how I wanted to be awakened, ya know."

Suddenly, a loud pop followed by several louder bangs and loud shrieks were heard from the next room, causing both men to flinch.

"The hell happened in the other room? Did someone just got shot?"

"Let's just say you aren't the only one awakened with that loud cannon bang," Foxy replied with a shrug. "Now let's get ready for that party we've all been looking forward to, yeah?"

 _Meanwhile..._

"What on earth was that?!" Vincent howled in fright as he looked at the other side of the door to see a pin taped to the wall. His eyes trailed downwards to see thin rubber debris pieces from a popped balloon and popped party snaps before he sighed in exasperation and pinched his nose bridge.

"Well, I didn't know you can get a kick out of successfully seeing your target falling for the prank," Luna guffawed as she raised a hand towards her little sister. "High-five, Stella."

Stella simply snickered as she high-fived her sister back.

"Alright. Enough fun for today, you girls," Vincent quipped in with a sinister smile on his face. "You two better wash up right now or I'm getting the water balloons, you hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy," his little daughter giggled as she quickly headed into the bathroom while Luna headed back to her own bedroom.

Surprised to hear Stella call him that, Vincent looked at her with slightly widened eyes before he smiled.

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 11:00 AM**

"Alright guys, so it's time for the annual Secret Santa's Christmas Gift game!" Aliana smiled cheerily as she sat beside her husband who had an arm around her shoulders.

Aliana was a beautiful lady with azure blue eyes and silky golden hair which reached her shoulders. She was wearing a red cocktail dress which suited her figure well.

At this point, Goldie had decided to pay an early visit to the household, especially since he was involved in the game as well.

The Secret Santa Christmas Gift game was slightly based off the King's game, where each gift has a number tag attached to it. Whoever chose that number from the cup of sticks would have to accept that gift. However, they can only unwrap it the next day, which is Boxing Day.

"C'mon! Hands on the sticks! Hands on the sticks!"

Suddenly, a loud burp was heard and everyone turned to a certain black-haired man, who started chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry," Felix apologised before he muttered, "This is some good cider, holy shit."

The group of teenagers pulled out the sticks that they had chosen, and looked at the number that had picked.

"So, mine is 2, huh..."

"Ooh! I got number 1! Whose gift is that~?"

"Number 6? Who could that be..."

Vincent cleared his throat and announced, "Alright! Get your gifts! When the guests reach at four, the Christmas Party will officially commence!"

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 4:30 PM**

Even though it was only thirty minutes into the party, it was already in full swing. Decked out in their Christmas dresses and suits, they all began to ease up and enjoy themselves.

"Mikey! You're here!" Luna squealed in delight as she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Luna! How's my baby moon doing?" Mike Schmidt laughed as he returned the hug.

"'Sup, Morrie! Hey, Jer!" Stella grinned and waved at them.

"Hey, ballerina. How's it going?" Morrie smiled and waved back with Jeremy Fritzgerald, who had green eyes and brownish-blond hair.

"I'm not a ballerina anymore, Morrie. I'm more of a prankster now..."

"Mike, this is your girlfriend?" Fritz chuckled as he patted Mike's back. "Get engaged and married soon, yeah?"

"We're still in university, Fritz."

"By the way, Mike?" Stella said as she turned to Mike and pulled out a transparent plastic candy cane which had some Hershey Kisses, Reese's Cups and other candies inside. "This one is for you."

"Really? Thanks," Mike replied with a smile as he accepted the gift from her and pulled out the cap...

Only to realise that the candy cane's cap was booby-trapped with glitter and confetti, which somehow exploded out of it and showered all over him.

"Whoa, whoa, what?!"

"HAHAHA! Merry Christmas, Mike! Did you like that?"

"That prank... was pretty delightful somehow," Mike commented, still in surprise. "Will it be funny to say that I actually like it?"

"You haven't seen the mean pranks that Stella can pull out, so nope," Luna giggled as she swept the confetti and glitter off his brown hair.

"Phobos! My man! You actually came!" Vincent grinned as he bear-hugged his friend who started screaming.

"You're suffocating me, Vincent!"

"Come on, Phobos. He's just happy to see you again," Aliana told him with a serene smile as Vincent released his grip on the bespectacled man before turning to her husband. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Nah. Victor, Umera and Gaston aren't here yet," he replied as he watched the guests place their gifts under the Christmas Tree and take the ones labled with their names, "But we'll wait for them before we start dinner."

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 6:00 PM**

"Hello, Felix!"

"Pops! You're finally here!" Felix shouted across the hallway as he rushed towards the door and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"OUCH!"

CRACK!

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Pops! I forgot about your bad back!" Felix apologised profusely as he helped his father, Gaston, into the house.

Gaston, like Felix, had black hair and golden eyes. In this lifetime, he had made a better life choice to become a businessman instead of always slacking off and not doing any work. Compared to how he looked before, Gaston definitely had a better and smarter appearance.

"Hey, little bro! How're you doing?" Victor greeted his younger brother as he and his wife entered the house.

"How's life going for you and Felix?" Umera asked Gaston softly.

"Don't worry! We're fine! How about your family?"

"They're going great too, thank you."

"Great, we can finally start Christmas dinner!" Cecilia cheered as she grabbed Felix's hand and dashed towards the dining room where the food awaited. "I'm so hungry right now!"

"Hang on, Cecilia," Felix suddenly called out before he smiled and brought his lips to hers, causing Bryan to notice and cat-call to them.

Chica gasped in surprise, but was unable to react even though Felix removed his lips from hers. "Wh-wh-what was that for?"

Felix simply chuckled and pointed up. Cecilia followed the direction of where he was pointing to only to see a mistletoe underneath them.

"Can't skip a kiss with my cute girl, can I?" he whispered into her ear, causing Cecilia's face to light up with a small blush on her face.

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 7:30 PM**

"Holy cow, that turkey was awesome," Bryan remarked as they headed back towards the living room after the household had washed up all the utensils.

"Alright, should we start the drinking games, Aliana?" Vincent asked his wife with a suggestive grin on his face.

"Hang on, honey. Most of them are all underaged!"

"Oh, don't worry! We'll be splitting the group into two for those who don't want alcohol for the party."

"Okay then..." Aliana muttered before she cleared her throat and announced, "Guys! We'll be splitting into two groups! Those who want to play the drinking game, and those who don't want to. For those who don't want to, please grab as much treats as you want and head upstairs!"

Immediately, all seven people who were previously the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza glanced at each other with knowing looks before they all headed upstairs. Jeremy glanced at Morrie in slight surprise, wondering why he suddenly decided to join the other group even though he could take alcohol.

"Oh well, I guess he doesn't want alcohol today…"

"Alright! Now that the younger ones are up there..." Vincent grinned as he pulled a bottle of vodka and slammed it onto the table, "The drinking game is on!"

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 8:00 PM**

"So... now that we're all hauled up here, I guess we can discuss about _that_."

They sat around in Bryan's and Felix's room, with serious looks on their faces which didn't fit with the festive mood.

"Right. So apparently, only us and Vincent knew what happened in our past lives in the other world. The rest of them don't. Is that correct?"

Stella nodded to Morrie's question as she brought a glass mug to her lips. "Yes. The only ones who knew what happened is all of us here and Daddy."

"... Stella, are you actually drinking eggnog?!"

She raised an eye at Fredrick as she took another gulp. "Yeah, why not?"

"B-B-But..."

"Relax, it's not alcoholic. Daddy didn't put rum or brandy in there," Stella replied as she settled her mug down onto the table.

"Darn it, I thought I could see you drunk for once," Bryan replied with a snigger.

"I'm not even of legal age."

"Okay, so back to what we wanted to discuss. Apparently, there's now another place which seems to be linked to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in this world," Morrie told them. "The past of this Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is very similar to now. Except..."

Gregory turned to the silver-haired man and queried, "Except what?"

"There are only two kids who were killed. In our previous world, it would have been Gregory and me. In short, in this case, it seems that both the Marionette and the Fredbear suits are haunted," Morrie finished.

"Hang on. You mean, the five missing children incident never happened?" Cecilia asked in shock as she stopped chewing on her pocky sticks.

Morrie shook his head. "No, it just means that it hasn't happened... But if we don't do something, it will happen. The problem is, we don't know who the murderer of my other self is yet, and we have no clues either. However, I did obtain some pretty interesting information when Vincent, Stella and I were browsing through news about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Felix slammed his bottle of soda pop down and folded his arms. "So, what ye got for us, Captain?"

"There's this place called Circus Baby's Pizza World, which was supposed to be opened after the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, the grand opening was cancelled because of gas leaks. The animatronics from the pizzeria were shifted to this place called Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals, where the animatronics were rented for pizza parties."

"There's something wrong with that place," Stella added. "I can feel it. There's an angry spirit inside the building. However, since unauthorised personnels aren't allowed near the building, I can't tell if it's from one of the animatronics or just a spirit from the building. But from what I know, this is the spirit of another child who wants to leave the industrial building."

Morrie continued, "This enterprise is owned by a man named William Afton. And get this: according to news, one of his children, his daughter, had gone missing, and the kid who was killed by Fredbear this year was his son."

After hearing the shocking news, all of their eyes widened.

"Hang on! So does this mean that this William Afton guy is gonna kill another five kids, a.k.a our counterparts?!" Bryan gawked with a horrified expression on his face.

"This world is different from the world we were previously in," Morrie explained. "So if we were to go by what happened in our world, it would be William Afton's brother who would go and kill the kids. However, none of his relatives are said to be mentally ill, which leaves him as the most possible one who would take revenge for his son. But that wouldn't make sense either, because I doubt that he would kill his other son..."

"He has another son?" Fredrick asked. "So that means he has two sons and one daughter, two of which were killed..."

"Yes. But I have a hunch that the spirit Stella had detected from the building could possibly have been Afton's daughter."

"But if that's the case, how did it happen in the first place?" Gregory wondered out loud.

"We have been trying to search for the answer. However, we haven't found anything yet..."

Awkward silence filled the air for a moment before Stella stood up and picked up her empty mug.

"I'm going to get some more eggnog. Anyone wants anything from the kitchen?"

"Get me some eggnog too!"

"I want some butter cookies!"

"You're gonna get fat, Cecilia!"

"HEY!"

Stella went out to get the food and drinks, and came back with a blank look on her face a few minutes later.

"What happened, Lala?" Bryan called out to her using her nickname as Stella handed out the stuff to them.

"... Don't go downstairs. They're drunk on vodka and are playing strip."

Fredrick did a spit take with the tea that he was drinking.

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 8:30 PM**

Meanwhile, with the adults...

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"... Should we get out of here before they drag us in?" Luna asked in worry as she and her mum watched the group of men laughing in glee when her boyfriend had to take a shot again in the game of FUBAR.

"Oh, come on, Luna. Just enjoy the party! You're at the age which you can drink alcohol, after all!" Aliana laughed lightly as she took a sip of cocktail.

Luna groaned and shook her head.

"Why the hell do I have to keep taking the cards which force me to drink?!" Mike screeched as he collapsed onto the couch, his tie on his head and his shirt tied to his waist due to the dare that he was forced to do.

"Vince, you're next," Fritz told his senior with a smug smirk on his face.

"Ooh, go on, lil' bro!" Victor sniggered.

"Oh, you'll be surprised," Vincent, who already had his shirt off, chuckled as he pulled out a card and flipped it over to reveal a King card, much to the dismay of everyone else.

"Out of all cards, why does the best drinker have to pull that one?!" Gaston complained.

"That man has the best luck out of all of us..." Phobos groaned.

"Because why the hell not?" he replied with a haughty laugh as he placed a huge, full mug of beer in everyone's hands and announced, "On the count of one, two, three!"

As he started to chug the entire contents down, the rest proceeded to follow, with Mike looking as if he were about to pass out from the amount of alcohol that he had to take. He was not a good drinker, and could not hold his alcohol well like the rest of them, so by the time he downed that mug, Mike finally decided that he had enough, and went crashing onto the couch.

"Mike! Are you okay?!" Luna asked in shock. The alcohol was also starting to make her feel light-headed and woozy, and she knew that she would not be able to keep up with her dad any longer.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop," Vincent chuckled after he decided to put the mug down, with no signs of him being drunk at all.

Aliana turned to Luna. "Luna, get Mike into the washroom. I think he needs to splash his face for a moment."

Her older daughter nodded as she pulled Mike's arm over her shoulder and tried to drag him towards the bathroom.

"Hey Jer, take something off!"

"NO! NOT MY UNDERWEAR!"

As the two headed out of sight from the drinking group, Mike suddenly stood up straight. "Finally, away from that crazy group..."

She looked at him in surprise. "Wait, you aren't drunk?"

"Nah, did you really think my liquor level is that low? Don't underestimate me, Luna. I'm still sober. Hopefully," the brunette chuckled.

"Hehe, maybe we should enjoy this time of serenity to ourselves before we're forced to get back to the living room," Luna giggled.

Suddenly, Mike looked up and asked, "Did your father hang that there?"

"Huh? What is it-" Luna was about to query back when she realised that there was a mistletoe above them.

Laughing, Mike smiled, "Geez, your father really wants some grandchildren, huh."

"What the-" she was interrupted again when Mike smashed his lips against hers.

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 9:00 PM**

"... Are you okay, Felix? You look like you've seen a ghost," Stella remarked when she saw the expression on Felix's face.

"... I heard your sister and Mike at it in the bathroom downstairs when I was getting some extra food."

"Well, we'll just leave them to what they're up to, and wait for my parents to get some grandkids," she shrugged as she grabbed the wing dings from her friend and they continued with their game.

"How are you so straightforward with this, Stella?!" Bryan started guffawing madly on the floor.

"Alright, I'm the King~!" Cecilia squealed in joy when she saw the red tip on her wooden stick. "Number 3, I dare you to grope number 7's ass!"

"I f*cking hate you, Cecilia," Fredrick groaned as he looked around and asked, "Who's number 7?"

With a slight blush on his face, Gregory raised his hand, causing the rest of his friends to snicker and for Fredrick's face to go ashen white before it turned tomato red.

"It's fate~!" the purple-eyed girl giggled madly.

Standing up and turning around, Gregory took a deep breath as Fredrick came forward and muttered in an embarrassed voice and touched his butt cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"It's... It's okay, Fredrick. It's the King's orders, after all..."

"Alright, grab your sticks! Who is the king~?" Cecilia sang in glee."

"Oh, it's me," Morrie said in slight surprise. "Alright then. Number 1 and number 4, swap clothes for the next hour."

Needless to say, Bryan was screeching in protest after he was forced to wear Stella's red christmas dress which was uncomfortably tight for him while she got to wear his smart and sleek maroon suit.

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 11:00 PM**

"Goodness gracious, it's getting pretty late," Aliana said as she looked at the clock. "I wonder how the kids are doing?"

"They're probably getting along fine," Vincent smiled back as he brought his wife closer to him and sipped his hot cocoa.

After that mad drinking game, the adults had finally settled down an hour ago and were just drinking hot milk or cocoa and chatting.

"Please tell me you two used protection while you two were at it, Luna, Mike," Phobos sighed.

"How did you know?!" Mike shrieked in shock and embarrassment.

"I walked past the washroom earlier, okay?"

"Don't worry, we did," Luna giggled. "You know, we aren't married yet. Can't risk to have kids yet, you know?"

"Aw, I was expecting some grandkids," Vincent pouted before he added, "Of course you two have to be married first, though."

"Wow, Luna. You actually said that out aloud? That's pretty bold!" Stella shouted as the group came clambering down the stairs.

"Not like you aren't gonna do it with Bryan next time, you little imp!"

"Come on, sis! Other than you, no one else would be bold enough to say that to a whole crowd of people!" Stella laughed madly.

"Felix, Pops has to go now, okay?" Gaston called as he grabbed his coat and hat.

"Aw... I'll miss you, Pops," Felix replied sadly as he hugged his father. "But I'll see you again soon for new year."

"Good night, Dad and Mom," Gregory whispered as he hugged both his parents, who had to leave first. After all, Gregory wanted to stay over in his friend's house.

"So, what are we doing now?" Fredrick asked the group of adults who were sitting at the couches and just sipping cocoa, with empty bottles of sports drinks on the table.

"Just chill for the night. Tomorrow is Boxing Day, after all," Vincent replied.

"Oh, darn, it's late! I need to go now, see you guys! Thanks for the presents!" Phobos yelled as he flipped off the couch and grabbed his coat before he waved to them and headed out of the house.

"See you, Phobos!"

"I think I'd be heading back home soon too. Just let me head to the washroom first," Jeremy told them as he got up and headed towards the washroom.

"Then I'll be getting some water first before we head off, yeah?" Morrie said as he headed in the same direction as Jeremy since the kitchen was in the same path.

"You guys continue with the party if you want. I'll be heading home first," Fritz informed the group as he got up from the couch and stretched before he grabbed his bag and his scarf and waved. "Thanks for the gifts, guys! See y'all for new year!"

"Bye, Fritz!" Mike yelled back before he turned to Vincent and asked, "Mr Spyros, do you mind if I stay for the night? My house is pretty far away from here…"

"Why not?"

"Phew, thanks…"

Meanwhile, as Morrie washed his cup and left it in the cup tray, Jeremy stepped out of the washroom.

"Hey, Morrie. So how was the party?"

"Pretty hilarious," he chuckled back. "Bryan was forced to wear Stella's dress because I made them swap clothes during the King's Game, Cecilia somehow managed to eat the entire box of butter cookies all by herself, and Fredrick had to grope Gregory's butt as the King's orders."

"You guys must have enjoyed yourselves, huh," Jeremy remarked as he laughed lightly and patted the younger male's head. "Darn, I really missed you even though it was only a few hours."

"Hehe, yeah. This Christmas Party that Vincent hosted was pretty great."

There was silence for a moment as the two simply stood there.

"So, are you ready to head home together?" Morrie suddenly blurted out awkwardly.

Jeremy looked at Morrie before he smiled and leaned closer towards the other male, "Well, there is something that I want to do first, now that we're standing under this little plant…"

Suddenly, Morrie felt a pair of lips on his own. Although surprised, he felt his eyes closed as he allowed Jeremy's entrance. Jeremy pulled his boyfriend into a hug as their tongues danced together in the kiss before the two had to break for air.

Placing a hand behind Morrie's head to allow him to lean into his chest, Jeremy smiled as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Morrie."

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 11:30 PM**

"So Christmas is nearly over. Are you guys gonna sleep soon?" Aliana asked the group of teenagers who were just sitting at the couches. There were still some wrapped-up snacks on the table like chocolates and cookies, but most of the trash which was around the place earlier had already been cleared so no one needed to weary themselves out by clearing out the trash.

Mike and Luna were already asleep upstairs in Luna's bedroom, Cecilia and Foxy were in Cecilia's room cuddling and watching some movies, and Vincent himself was already getting ready for bed. All the guests had already left the house as it was getting rather late. The only ones left in the living room were Fredrick, Gregory, Stella and Bryan.

"Probably. We'll just lie here for a bit before we go back to our bedrooms," Stella told them.

"Well then, I shan't bother you guys any longer," Aliana smiled as she went over and pecked Stella's cheek. "Good night, sweetheart. Good night, boys."

"Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, Mrs Spyros!"

As Stella's mom headed back to the master bedroom, Fredrick yawned as he stretched and stood up from the couch. "Alright, I guess I want to head to bed soon. Greg, you coming?"

"Yeah," the brunette nodded as he got up and followed his friend up the stairs.

"Hang on, you two!" Stella suddenly yelled with a huge grin on her face before she pointed to something above them. Both males looked upwards and gasped when they saw a mistletoe.

Meanwhile, Bryan looked on with a sleazy grin on his face.

"Stella, are you being serious right now?!" Fredrick screamed as his face turned beet red in embarrassment.

"Well, duh. It's the tradition, you know," she shrugged with a prideful look on her face.

"But Gregory may-"

"It's okay, Fredrick," Gregory smiled back a little in nervousness. "I guess if it's the tradition, I don't mind…"

Fredrick could feel his heart nearly hammering out of his chest as he took deep breaths. He knew he had to tell Gregory about how he felt before his friend gets the wrong idea, but whenever he tried, he always became nervous!

This time, screw those nerves. He had to tell him.

"Gregory, do you really not get it? I don't just see you as a friend! The reason why I'm always so nervous whenever I had to so crazy embarrassing acts with you during the King's game, and why I always act weird around you sometimes is because… because… I like you…"

Gregory simply stared at Fredrick who gulped. This is not a good sign...

However, he was taken aback when Gregory suddenly leaned forward and pecked his lips. It was just a quick peck, but it was enough to stun him.

His blue pupils dilated. "… Eh?"

"Jesus, Fredrick. Have you forgotten that I like you ever since our past lives when we were still Goldie and Freddy? If you did, then I'll say it one more time," Gregory smiled before he continued, "I like you, Fredrick Williams!"

Fredrick could only stare at Gregory for a long moment before a smile grew on his face when he could finally comprehend the message and pulled Gregory into a hug.

At that moment, Stella and Bryan smiled at each other.

"Aw, they're so sweet together, aren't they?" Stella giggled as she whispered to Bryan.

Bryan nodded before he pointed out, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed what was underneath us the entire time when we were sitting on this couch."

Stella looked up and saw the same type of plant that was hanging above Fredrick and Gregory. "Ah, a mistletoe again?"

"I haven't said this to you yet today, so I'll say it now, alright?" Bryan told her as he leaned towards her face and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Hehe. Merry Christmas, Bonbons," she replied back softly as the two entered a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Christmas Day: 11:50 PM**

"So, Christmas Day is going to end soon. Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Aliana asked Vincent as the two prepared for bed.

Vincent nodded as he undid his long hair. "Yeah. I finally get to see Phobos and my other colleagues from the workplace again. I really missed them."

"Well, you guys can now chat over coffee once in a while since our two daughters have finally grown up," his wife smiled back as she rubbed some moisturiser onto her face.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Vincent smiled back as the couple got into bed and snuggled up warmly. "Hey, Aliana?"

"Yes, honey?"

He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her about it. "Actually… I had a pretty bad dream last night…"

Aliana looked at him in curiosity. "Oh? What is it?"

"I dreamed that you died of illness, our daughters as kids getting taken away by social workers to be placed in an orphanage so I cannot see them again, and Stella dying of lung cancer soon after… then I became insane and killed an entire group of children that I don't even bear a grudge to…"

The brown-haired man turned to face her and muttered as he started to feel tears springing into his eyes, "For the first time in my life, I feel so vulnerable. I actually feel scared that something like this would happen to us. Aliana, I know I sound weak when I say this, but… I'm really scared of my family leaving me…"

Aliana stared at him before she let out a small huff before she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek and pecked his lips. "Listen, Vincent. As much as I want to say that it's just a dream and it wouldn't happen, I know it wouldn't ease your fears. Thus, I think this answer would be the best option. No matter what happens to me, please remember that I love you. I will always be watching over you, and so will our two daughters. We will watch over and protect each other from harm whenever we can, alright? Don't cry, it will all be okay…"

Sniffling, he could only reply by embracing his wife and muttering, "Thank you, Aliana. I love you too…"

* * *

 **Boxing Day: 9:00 AM**

SPLASH!

"What the heck! Who placed a god damn water balloon and push pins inside my gift box?!"

Startled, Fredrick woke up when he heard Felix screaming in anger. Much to his surprise, he realised that he was lying on the floor under the Christmas tree in their house.

Looking down at him, Bryan started laughing madly as he yelled, "Happy Boxing Day, Fredrick!"

Confused, Fredrick looked around him and, much to his anguish, he realised why.

"F*CK! I've been jingle-jangled!"

Suddenly, there was a loud snap as Cecilia lifted up the box of her lid and squealed before she slammed the lid back down and threw it into the corner.

"Oh my god~! Evacuate the room! I just triggered a fart bag which was inside my gift box!"

"HOLY SHIT-"

"Are you guys seriously going to just leave me here?!" Fredrick screamed as he tried to wrestle his way out of all the wrapping paper, ribbons and bows that were tied all around him such that he looked like a human present.

"Don't worry, Fredrick. You're my present, that's why you're all wrapped up like this," Gregory snickered as he dragged him up the stairs and away from the nasty-smelling box.

"No, Gregory. I'm not going to be a human doll for you, even though we're now a couple. Now get me out of this wrapping paper, please!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Gregory sighed with a smile on his face as he tore off the wrapping paper and helped his boyfriend out of the pile of mess. "Here's your gift, by the way. Apparently, it seems that some of the gifts were pranked, but those who were pranked were given their real gifts later on so everything was fine."

Looking at the box, Fredrick shook it a bit when suddenly, something started spraying out of the holes on the box, causing both him and Gregory to shriek and for Fredrick to drop the box onto the floor.

"Oh, looks like that box was pranked too. Geez, this year's pranks are really hardcore," Gregory laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I'm going to assume this was Stella's gift to me?" Fredrick raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, she pulled the fart bag prank on Cecilia. Stella's just ingenious like that. Actually…" he giggled a little before he pulled out another gift from behind and started chuckling, "This is my gift to you!"

Fredrick stared at Gregory with an exasperated expression. "Come on, Greg. Even you are a part of this?"

"Why not? Come on, open it!"

Fredrick sighed as he undid the ribbon and pulled the wrapping paper off before he saw the gift and gasped in surprise.

"Since I'm currently trying to aim for a degree in the arts, I decided to put my skills to good use and draw this. Do you like it?"

It was a hand-drawn coloured picture of both Fredrick and Gregory who looked as if they were posing for the camera. The background was a beautiful scene, with sparkling stars in the night sky. The drawing was too real for most people to believe that it was hand-drawn, and not taken with a camera.

Fredrick stared at the gift before a smile of joy started to grow onto his face and he hugged his partner gratefully.

"As much as I was pranked really hard this year, this is the best Christmas I had ever had in my life. Thank you."


	19. Arc 1: Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF._

 _This chapter was a huge tearjerker to write... (I'm just exaggerating, I'm a huge sadist when it comes to writing.) I'm pretty sure I'm going to get killed by some of you guys out there but please spare me, because this is suppose to cause a huge development in the plot later on in the story._

 _However, on the brighter side, there's another new character appearing in this chapter whom you guys may not expect!_

 _Somehow, I feel as if this chapter is a lot more slipshod than the others, but I'll try to see if I can make some improvements to this. For now, I'll just stick with this._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **7th Day: 6:30 AM**

With worried purple eyes, the chicken animatronic in human form slowly stepped past the curtains of Pirate Cove, and saw the red fox teenager sitting at a corner with his back facing her, and his knees hugged to his chest. Staring at him, Chica realised  
that Foxy was starting to look like a small child, maybe even cowardly, as opposed to the arrogant, egoistic man that she had seen in him for the past few days.

"... Foxy?"

Chica noticed that Foxy was surprised for a moment, but he didn't really respond to her.

Sitting down beside him, she placed a gentle hand onto one of his broad shoulders and asked, "Are you okay?"

Foxy was quiet for a moment, before he muttered, "Hey... Chica?"

Smiling gently to ensure that she did not agitate him, she asked softly, "Yes?"

"... I'm sorry."

Eyes widened, the blond-haired girl turned to her boyfriend in shock and asked, "What?"

Foxy took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry for causing such huge trouble, and for fighting all the time. I know that I have been a really bad boyfriend who's always goin' around with this bossy swagger..."

He wasn't speaking in such a heavy accent either...

Chica stared in shock as he added, "I honestly just wanted t' be noticed... but... I guess I was doing it the wrong way. I thought that by fighting... I could... ye know... have everyone look up to me, or fear me and submit to me.

That bunny was right. I had no love from anyone as a child, so I decided that through violence, I can at least get some company. I guess I was wrong..."

His placed his head into his hands and whispered with a slightly cracking voice before the waterworks came on, "I'm... sorry for everything..."

Chica smiled as she patted his back before giving him a huge bear hug. "It's okay, we'll all forgive you, Foxy..."

Stunned, Foxy regained some of his composure before hugging his girlfriend back and smiling through tears for the first time in years. "I promise that I'll be a good boyfriend to you from now on, Chica. I love you..."

Surprised that Foxy would finally say that, Chica giggled happily and replied, "I love you too, you red fox."

Foxy leaned over her shoulder, and finally allowed the emotions that he had bottled up inside him to be let out into the world. Embracing his beloved in such a way, he wished that the moment would last forever.

Yet somehow, he knew that it would never happen.

* * *

 **7th Day: 8:00 AM**

Sighing in agony of his life, Mike sat down at his couch and laid there, too exhausted to move. Goldie had erased Luna's memories of last night and their conversation that they had yesterday, replacing them with something else.

Turning to glance to his right, Mike stared at Luna's youthful, sleeping face before he smiled a little.

"She... looks kinda cute in her sleep..."

However, he was interrupted when he felt his Nokia phone vibrate. Surprised at who would suddenly call him, Mike fished out his phone and answered it.

"Hello, hello! Um... Is this Mike Schmidt's phone number?"

With an eyebrow raised, Mike found this person rather familiar somehow... especially his voice. Where had he last heard this voice?

"Yes. You've just reached Mike Schmidt's contact. What is it?"

"Oh, good! I was a little worried that the phone book at the office wasn't updated. It's nice to finally speak to you! Um... I am Phobos Galford."

His bright blue eyes widened. Phobos Galford? The person who had been recording the messages on the phone the entire time?

"You're Mr Galford? Oh wow, I'm finally speaking to the person who helped me get past the nights! I got to thank you for helping me to survive the nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Thank you so much."

"Haha, it's nothing. I thought that I should warn newcomers of what would happen before anything... shocking were to happen to them. But thanksgivings aside, I actually contacted you because I need to meet you about something... um... urgent."

Surprised at what Phobos had told him, Mike questioned curiously, "Something urgent? What is it?"

"Uh... I can't tell you too much as it is confidential, but I can tell you that it's got something to do with one of my friends, and I need you to collect something from me as soon as possible. Will it be okay if you meet me at... Um... say, 10:00 AM  
at the previous Freddy Fazbear's Location?"

"The previous Freddy Fazbear's Location? Are you talking about the one which opened and closed in 1987?"

"Um... yeah, that one. Look, I don't have much time to talk to you right now, so I got to go now, okay? See you on the flip side!"

As Mike placed his phone back into his pocket, he processed the information. "Something that's got to do with his friend? Unless it's someone working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I don't see a reason as to why he would ask me, of all people, to help him  
with that..."

Unbeknownst to him, Mike was going to have the biggest and most shocking meeting in his life...

* * *

 **7th Day: 10:00 AM**

"So according to Mr Galford, the area should be somewhere here...?"

Stepping into the territory, Mike stared at the old building which loomed in front of him. It was a one-storey building, and the red paint was peeling off the walls. Shivering at the thought of meeting some broken animatronics inside, Mike slowly pushed  
the creaking glass door which had many cracks on it and stepped through the doorway.

The area was filled with a strange, musty smell which reminded him of a stuffy storage room that was filled with old newspapers and other things. However, the tiles were popping off the walls, and the wires were dangerously exposed and strewn everywhere.  
Grimacing at the horrible conditions of the place, Mike cautiously stepped past the debris moved on, trying to find Phobos.

"I'm here," he typed, "Where are you now?"

There was no answer. Biting his lip in slight nervousness at the thought of finally meeting his saviour, Mike typed once more before he placed his phone in his pocket, "I'm at the show stage."

There was a long wait before the message was finally replied. The brunette eagerly flipped out his phone and looked at the message.

"I'm at the security office. Hurry, there isn't much time."

Frowning a little at the choice of words, Mike navigated his way into the security office of the location, which was all the way at the other side of the building. As he made his way there, a strange feeling suddenly churned in his gut, and his legs slowly  
because shakier as another strong, unfamiliar smell of what seemed like iron hit his nose.

"Oh no, that smell isn't a good sign, is it?"

Carefully stepping into the office, Mike looked around the office for any sights of his mentor before his blue eyes locked onto something. Panic surged into him as he widened his eyes in disbelief and gave an earsplitting scream of terror.

"Wh... what... no, it can't be...!" Mike shook his head in shock. Fishing out his handphone again, he dialed for emergency and whispered, "Hello...? 911? Please, send help to the previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location! My friend... my friend is dead...!"

There, in a corner, laid the mangled corpse of Phobos Galford with blood running down the side of his head and a stab wound in his heart, his bloodied, severed ears and gouged-out eyes lying in his hands which were also in a pool of blood.

* * *

noshade=""

 **7th Day: 11:00 AM**

"So, you were the one who contacted us?"

Mike nodded his head vigorously. "He messaged me to come here because he wanted to hand me something important. But when I came here... he... he was dead..."

"And about what time did you see the body?"

"Around... 10:30? I really don't know anymore..."

Mike was obviously shaken up after seeing the body of his mentor whom he had never seen in his life. Who would have thought that their first meeting would end up like this?

"According to the autopsy, the body is still quite fresh, and the murder happened at approximately 10:05 to 10:25. Where were you at this time?"

"Well... I was walking to this place at 10:05. I reached at 10:20, spending the rest of the time trying to locate him."

The policeman nodded as he wrote Mike's statement into the notebook before he closed it shut and told him, "Alright, Mr. Mike Schmidt, I'm really sorry to say this, but as the lone suspect of this case, I have no choice but to detain you."

The words rang in his ears, and his eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Wh-what?! No! I can't go back to jail one more time! I've already paid for my crimes two weeks ago!"

"It's exactly because of that, thus we have more reason to suspect you," the policeman told him as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Mike could only grit his teeth in frustration as the cool metal was slapped onto his hands and he was forced into the police car once again...

* * *

 **7th Day: 3:00 PM**

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza confirmed to be closed by 16th November? Are they freakin' kidding right now?!"

The maroon-eyed boy raged madly inside the Back Room where he, Freddy and Chica waited to get onto the Show Stage. Lala wasn't with them at that moment as her schedule was for her to be on her Musical Box instead.

"But... but..." Chica tried to protest but decided to drop it.

Freddy stayed silent, eyes shadowed.

"... I'm sorry. I had been procrastinating too much. This must be why we can't complete the mission that we've been assigned to."

"Fred, it ain't just yo' problem, ya know."

"We should have just dropped our habits and be dead set on our job..." the blond haired girl added to Bonnie's statement softly.

"No," Freddy replied stubbornly, "I'm your leader. I bear the full brunt of the responsibility. I'm truly sorry. Because of me, we won't be able to move on..."

The words hit both Bonnie and Chica like knives. Both of their eyes widened in shock before they drooped into a look of despair and regret.

"I guess... we'll be forever stuck in this place..."

"I wonder how Marionette will react to this, though... I'm sure he'll be mad at us..."

"All we can do right now is to hope for the best, and see if any miracle will happen to the benefits of us. But as we pray, we must come up with a plan... immediately."

* * *

 **7th Day: 6:30 PM**

Mike waited as the heavy metal door slammed behind him before he sighed in resignation. He was only out of jail for about three weeks, and now he had to be arrested for a murder which he didn't even commit? What was fate doing, toying with his life like  
that?

Just as he thought he could live a better life after he had earned some money with his own hard work and finally got to be with the love of his life, it had to go crashing down.

The good thing was, because he wasn't charged of the crime yet, he was only detained, and did not have a jail term which would be recorded into his criminal records.

As he thought about it, he suddenly had a realisation.

"Have I ever told Luna about the fact that I used to be an inmate in jail?"

Numerous thoughts rang into his mind. How would she react to the news? Will she be angry? Will she start ignoring him? Worse of all... will she break up with him?

Mike shook the idea out of his head. He couldn't let that happen. He would end up being alone for the rest of his life! And he didn't want that.

Sitting down onto the cold, hard, grey concrete ground, Mike leaned against the wall with a lethargic look on his face. He was truly tired of everything. The animatronics at night had drained all of his energy for the day, and his mental fatigue had skyrocketed  
ever since he knew about the paranormal activity and the story behind the pizzeria he was working at.

Why did he even bother to try and learn about the ghost activities that was happening in the place, anyways?

Sighing, Mike sat there and closed his eyes, not sure of what he was supposed to do anymore. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and two hours passed.

"Hey, wake up. Someone's bailed you out."

The rough voice of the prison warden jolted him awake, and Mike immediately stood up. Did the guard really just said that he was free to go?

The burly man looked at the tanned male with a raised eyebrow as he repeated, "Go, you do not need to be here any longer."

A wide smile grew on Mike's face as he gave a whoop of delight and walked down the hallway. That meant that someone, whoever it may be, had already managed to prove that he was innocent!

Smiling as he headed towards the gates leading to freedom, Mike closed them behind him with joy as he tried to look for the mysterious person who bailed him out of the dark prison cell. Who could it be?

"Hey, you're Mike Schmidt, am I right?"

Surprised to hear someone call him, Mike turned to face a male around the same size and height as him who had short black hair and a long fringe that was dyed in orange partially covering his right eye. He had grey eyes and seemed to have laid-back smirk  
on his face.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself. I'm Fritz Smith," the male smiled as he reached a hand out to shake Mike's.

Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion as he took Fritz hand and shook it hesitantly. "Okay...? But I don't really know you, so why did you bother to get me out of jail?"

"I'm an investigator for the police force, and part of the forensics team in charge of the case."

"You're part of the police force?" Mike was slightly skeptical, considering the older man's flashy appearance. "Does that mean you've found evidence that points to the true culprit?"

"Unfortunately, no. We have no leads on the culprit yet. However, we've found a piece of fabric from the clothing of the culprit caught on the hinges of the window, and it doesn't look anything like it came from the clothes you were wearing," he explained  
in a professional tone. "What's more, with such a huge amount of blood everywhere, it definitely would have gotten onto the culprit's clothes, yet there was no sign of blood on you. There was also evidence that a struggle had taken place, and that  
the true culprit was also injured during the fight as there was a crowbar with the victim's fingerprints on it."

Mike winced. That must have hurt for the culprit... Then he shook his head. What was he thinking, worrying about the culprit when his friend was dead?

However, since Fritz knew about the crime scene in full detail, he probably was telling the truth.

Fritz sighed. "I wonder what the heck Jonathan was doing, arresting you on the spot when the evidence shows that it's pretty obvious you weren't the culprit..."

"But... I still don't really know who you are, so why did you come here to talk to me?"

Fritz chuckled a deep laugh. "You may not know me, but I know you. You're the night guard working at Freddy's, aren't you?"

The blue-eyed male nodded warily. "Yes. Why?"

He simply gave a mysterious as he said, "I'll like to strike a deal with you. Will you bring me to the place tonight? I'll like to try something that will finally force them to give you a little break..."

"Erm, I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything illegal. As part of the investigation team, I was tasked to check on the current Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location as well. But then again, I do have a few other motives other than just that."

"But still, I think it's a little risky-"

"Listen, you don't even need to care about the other animatronics anymore after tonight. The place is closing down tomorrow, ain't it?"

"Wh-what?!"

Fritz patted Mike's back. "Don't worry. Your employer didn't tell you because you still need to work for... reasons."

He gulped. This wasn't going too well for him...

"But I'll be honest with you. You don't need this job," Fritz smiled as he leaned forward such that he was whispering into Mike's ear, "I know someone who can pay you a higher wage for a legal job, so it really doesn't matter even if you get fired now."

"Really?" Mike raised an eyebrow, starting to wonder if Fritz was just trying to take advantage of him. Somehow, he felt as if Fritz was mocking his intellect...

"Please, Mike. What more have you got to lose?" Fritz shrugged, "You only live once. Just do it."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Fritz was right. Mike didn't have much to lose anymore. Who knows, maybe he could just snatch this opportunity and get a better life afterwards.

"... Deal."

Fritz smiled in satisfaction, while Mike smiled nervously, secretly hoping he did not sign a contract that would get him roped into some mad monkey business.


	20. Arc 1: Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF._

 _"Set all their AI to 20, they said. It will be fun, they said."_

 _Mike and Fritz are definitely going to go through a hell of a time in this chapter, but they don't know what's in store for them..._

 _I've added a few Foxica moments in this chapter, hope you guys will like them!_

 _By the way, as my school year's about to start, the progress for this story will be slowed down by a lot, so I'm truly sorry if I do not update for a long time! I will do my best, but there is a high chance that I have to spend more time studying for tests than updating this fan fiction._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **7th Day: 11:00 PM**

"You sure about this, Fritz?"

"Of course, I've done it before - it's a piece of cake!"

"But... setting ALL of their AI to its maximum level seems a little too...!"

Fritz placed a firm hand onto Mike's shoulder and replied, "Relax, Mikey dearest. I've dealt with eleven of them before without doors, and now we'll only have to deal with five of them, but this time, with doors. How bad could it go?"

"Oh," Mike laughed sarcastically and nervously as he told him, "Real bad if your power goes down to 0%..."

"Don't worry. Too much near-death experiences has made me learn how to survive. I do know that the mechanics here are very different from what I'm used to when I was a security guard back in 1987, but that's fine," Fritz shrugged as he pulled out a screwdriver from his bag. "I got to thank you for touring me around the place a little and explaining to me how things here work earlier on."

"Well, if you didn't know what you were doing, obviously the both of us will meet our graves here..." Mike deadpanned as he watched his new-found acquaintance unscrew each of the metallic panels on the back of each animatronic and pressing a few buttons.

Smirking, Fritz remarked in relief, "Good thing they're still using these older models. Perfect."

Mike raised an eyebrow at Fritz's statement, but kept quiet about it.

"Why..."

Both Fritz and Mike turned to Freddy, who had suddenly spoken. The bear animatronic raised his head, his bright blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the pizzeria.

"... Why have you come here again, Fritz Smith...?"

"Why have I come here, you ask?" the older man sniggered as he placed the metal panel back into place. "You of all people should know the answer why, Freddy Fazbear."

"You've already taken your revenge so many years ago," he whispered in a strangely soft voice that Mike found a little too unusual and weary. "Do you really hate us that much? Have you come to torment us again? Even though our group of animatronics aren't the one who caused the bite?"

Fritz's smile turned sour as he folded his arms and spat, "You didn't cause the bite? You did, indirectly. I know what happened in this place, not just him. I'm not dumb."

Freddy fell into complete silence for a moment before he closed his eyes and lowered his head again. Mike just stared in utter shock, not expecting Fritz to know the story behind the shady pizzeria at all.

"Uh... Fritz?"

Fritz stood there, motionless for a moment. Then he flipped his long orange-dyed fringe out of his face and replied, "Save what you want to ask for later, Mike."

Confused, Mike could only stare as Fritz headed down the hallway towards where the office was.

* * *

 **7th Night: 12:00 AM**

"Holy crap, I didn't know this was the ride that you were taking me for, Fritz!" Mike screeched from across the room as he barely managed to slam the door in Foxy's face on time. A huge thud was heard along with someone groaning in pain, probably from slamming his snout into the metallic door.

"What did you think? At least you have another person with you so you can just keep your guard on one door by sitting by its side. Do you know how hard having to deal with eleven animatronics on AI 20 mode alone was with no doors to protect you?" Fritz retorted with a huff as he shut the right door with a breeze upon seeing Freddy there before shouting, "You know that you don't have a chance, Fazbear."

It was at that moment when Mike saw the expression on Freddy's face for the first time: pain and regret; the same expression that Mike had when he was first arrested.

Freddy stared through the window for a moment with a guilt-ridden look in his eyes before he clamped them shut and walked away.

"What the hell are you doing, Mike?! Open the damn door or the powers gonna go down!"

Startled out of his wits, Mike quickly slammed the door open again. Fritz sighed and shook his head.

"S-Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, Mike. What's done is done. Just don't waste anymore power, or both of us will be dead before sunrise."

Mike nodded slowly, and continued to watch the left door. "How much power do we have left?"

"Approximately 87% at 12:45 AM. At this rate, if we cut corners here and there, we should still have enough power to survive the night," Fritz replied as he did the Math.

"Survive the night? Hehehe... I wonder if you can continue to last the night the same way as you did back then, Fritz Smith..."

Lala's voice suddenly echoed in the office, stunning the two guys. Mike frantically looked around in search of her. However, Fritz simply stood there and asked into the tablet, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm questioning your confidence in that matter, Fritz. Are you sure that you can survive?"

Fritz chuckled and replied, "Are you serious right now? Of course I will, especially because I want to fulfil my goal in coming here in the first place."

"Unfortunately, that's impossible," Lala giggled darkly as she pulled the switch in the generator.

"What do you mean-" Fritz began when everything turned dark and the doors sprang open back in place. Mike's eyes widened in horror as he started to hear footsteps coming his way.

"Have you forgotten about our counterparts, Fritz? Have you forgotten what my counterpart always does to you?"

Fritz's grey eyes narrow as he gritted his teeth and cursed. "... Balloon Boy, that dumb bitch who always steals my batteries."

"Exactly! My parts were the ones that created him! What makes you think I won't steal your power either, and at a bigger rate since I'm the original?"

At that moment, the tinkling sounds of the Toreador March chime started to play.

"Enjoy the ride, my dear security guards..."

Mike furiously ripped out the map that Lala previously gave him that he had stuffed into his own pocket and tried to figure out what was on it. Frowning, Mike squinted and tried to read it before it suddenly hit him. He had found a place to hide. It was one place that no animatronic will ever be able to go to, and he knew that it was the safest place, for obvious reasons.

"Fritz! Get out and head towards the exit area! I know where we can hide!"

"What?!"

"Come on, just go or we'll all die here!" Mike screamed as he grabbed Fritz's wrist and dragged him all the way to the wall beside the exit.

"Mike, what the heck are we doing here?! Chica and Bonnie are behind us!"

"Hang on... ah, got it!" Mike grinned as he felt the wall for a weak spot and tore the entire board on the wall down, causing Fritz to gawk in amazement.

"The hell?!"

"Quick, they're behind us!" Mike yelled urgently as he pulled Fritz into the room and slammed the door shut.

Fritz pulled out a flashlight and flicked it around the dark, musty-smelling room. "What the heck is this place?"

Mike turned to Fritz and smiled weakly.

"The safe room. The place where Spring Bonnie resides, and where the five missing children were killed."

* * *

 **7th Night: 2:00 AM**

"So now they're hidin' in an area where we can't enter because of our programming. Now what?"

Freddy slammed his hand onto the other wall opposite the Safe Room and grumbled, "Rotten eggs..."

"But now that I think about it, why is it that Lala decided to help us?" Chica wondered out loud before she lowered her head and whispered softly, "I mean, I thought she would be... mad at us..."

Bonnie's lips drew into a thin line. Unable to take the awkward silence, Freddy coughed and replied, "Come on, let's head back onto the show stage."

"Freddy? I hope ya don't mind, but I wanna check on Lala first, if that's okay with ya-"

"Wait," Chica suddenly called out. "Bonnie, Freddy. Actually, Foxy has something he wants to say to the two of you."

* * *

 **7th Night: 2:30 AM**

Curiously and full of suspicion, human Bonnie and Freddy eyed Foxy, who stood in front of them with his eyes shadowed.

"So, what is it, Foxy?" Freddy asked politely while Bonnie looked extremely tired, as if he couldn't take it any further.

"If ya want to continue the fight from yesterday, I'm too tired, 'kay?" Bonnie replied as he leaned against the wall and sighed.

Foxy bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Realising that Foxy was nervous about what he was about to say, Freddy patted his back. "Breathe. Whatever you want to say, it'll be okay."

"R-Really?"

Bonnie glanced at Foxy in confusion, realising that Foxy had stuttered, and was acting like a normal, nervous kid even though he was already twenty. However, the ultimate shock came to all three remaining animatronics when Foxy suddenly bowed towards them in an apologetic stance.

"… I'm sorry, Bonnie, Freddy."

Freddy was the first to speak after he recovered from the shock. "Foxy, there's no need for you to bow-"

"I've been an asshole this whole time. I know that. I just wanted t' be noticed since I was kicked off the stage, but… violence was the wrong choice. I should have learnt my lesson when we accidentally caused that incident to happen, but I didn't, and now things have t' become like this. I'm… I'm... truly sorry…"

Bonnie noticed something splash onto the ground, and his eyes widened. It was then when he remembered how Foxy never apologised for anything sincerely, and how mortifying it must have been for him to say that phrase for the first time ever, especially after creating such a huge mess.

"Pfft, are ya actually cryin', Foxy?"

Letting out a good-natured huff as a smile grew on his face, Freddy stepped forward with Bonnie and placed a hand on Foxy's shoulder, causing the red fox to look up, teary golden eyes filled with surprise.

"You don't have to cry, Foxy. We all forgive you."

"Fred's right, Foxy. Come on, bro's hug!" Bonnie laughed as he clamped Foxy's right hand into his own and pulled Foxy into what he called a 'Bromance Hug'.

Smiling as she came forward to hug her boyfriend, Chica grinned, "See, Foxy~? I told you that they would forgive you!"

A genuine smile of happiness and relief spread across Foxy's face as he pulled the girl into an embrace, bending forward to smell her hair.

"Thank you, Chica."

"Aw, you two are back together again? That's pretty darn cute," Bonnie snickered.

Hearing this, Foxy lifted his head and looked at Bonnie with a suggestive smirk on his face. "So, you want something cuter, is it?"

The words rang in Chica's ears, causing her to look up at Foxy in surprise. "Foxy, what-"

However, she was interrupted when Foxy placed his lips against hers, causing Freddy's eyes to widen in surprise and Bonnie to squeal in delight. Regaining some composure, Freddy slapped Bonnie's shoulder and whispered loudly, "Pipe down, Bonnie!"

"Okay, Boss. Sorry..."

Captured in the moment, Chica realised that Foxy's lips were slightly cooler than her own delicate ones. Closing their eyes, both of them savoured the moment before parting, staring at each other with a loving gaze.

"Look at that! You two look so darn cute together! Was that really only your first kiss?" Bonnie teased his friends with a wicked grin on his face.

"So what if it was only our first?" Foxy questioned as he grabbed Chica's hand. "At least we did it."

"Aw, come on, Foxy~!" Chica giggled, starting to feel as if she was on cloud nine.

"That reminds me," Freddy said as he turned to Bonnie and asked, "You wanted to speak to her, didn't you?"

Bonnie looked at Freddy with a questioning look before he realised who the brown-haired male was talking about and nodded.

"Then... I'll be heading backstage first."

"Wait. Bonnie, Freddy, I just want to say..." Foxy took a deep breath before he smiled at them and said, "Thank you for forgiving me."

Bonnie and Freddy smiled back at Foxy as acknowledgement. "But," Freddy spoke up as Bonnie headed towards the back room, "You do know that there're two more people you need to apologise to."

Foxy nodded as his smile curled into a slight frown. "I know..."

"There's one thing I'm having some concerns with, though..." Chica suddenly told them as she turned towards the striped box which was sitting beside the door which led to the Backstage. "Mari didn't come out last night, and hasn't been out tonight either..."

"He's probably having a deep dream, or maybe he's just shutting himself out from the outside world," Freddy sighed. "Honestly, I can't really tell what's going on anymore. It's really starting to feel more like a lucid dream..."

* * *

 **7th Night: 3:00 AM**

"How many hours till the shift ends?"

Mike lifted his wristwatch and replied, "Three hours."

Fritz groaned. "We're in an area without ventilation and windows. You know what this means, don't you."

"What?"

"We're going to die of oxygen deprivation if we continue to stay in this tight, cramped space that smells like the entire place is decaying, Mike."

"... Oh."

"That's all you can say?! Really?!"

"I mean, with the five of them hot on our heels, there isn't much we can do. After all, they're trying to kill us just because they want revenge and all..." Mike sighed in resignation.

Fritz frowned. "Mike, you shouldn't just let them have their way! Don't you realise the gravity of the situation they have placed themselves in at all?"

Mike looked at Fritz with a confused look. Fritz sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "Listen Mike, they were murdered, which is why they want revenge against their killer. However, two wrongs don't make one right. It will just make the entire situation worse. Do you get what I mean?"

"Try telling them that," Mike snorted, "They're hell bent on killing Damno, and are pretty damn obstinate about it. There's nothing I can do about it."

Fritz raised an eyebrow, "Damno? You mean, Damno Spyros? What has he got to do with this?"

"Mr Schmidt, I'd prefer it if you don't tell him."

Shocked at the sudden voice, Mike and Fritz turned to the source to see a golden mist starting to materialise into a human figure.

"... Goldie?"

"W-wait, that's Golden Freddy?!" Fritz gaped. "How the heck...?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," Goldie said as he fully materialised into his human form. "I just... I just wanted to know if you guys are willing to see the truth of this place..."

"The... truth?" Fritz questioned, still skeptical of what was happening.

"Unfortunately, of course there are consequences. If you stay here for too long and get deprived of oxygen, you will start to hallucinate, and you may get visions of what had happened here eight years ago," Goldie explained to them. "So I'd advise you to leave as soon as possible, because I don't want anything to happen to you two."

Mike was about to raise a question when Fritz shot him down. "I'd prefer to be safe in this place for now, thank you very much."

Goldie looked at them with black sclera eyes and sighed as he shook his head. "If that's what you want, I can't stop you."

"Wait, Goldie. I want to ask you something."

Turning to Mike, the blond-haired boy asked, "What is it, Mr Schmidt?"

"... Is Lala okay?"

Upon hearing that question, Goldie's slight frown creased deeper.

"Lala... Honestly, I cannot tell what she's thinking anymore. One moment, she wants to kill you and the next, she lets you off scot-free. If she wanted to, she can come into this place. But she didn't. You guys are probably lucky, but I'm starting to become really confused about her. She wouldn't speak to anyone."

"Alright, I guess your job's done here, thanks," Fritz suddenly chipped in, trying to shoo the golden bear animatronic away.

Goldie started at Fritz for a moment before closing his eyes and vanishing into the darkness, much to the despair of Mike.

"Goldie, wait! Oh, damn it..."

"What, did you want to ask him something?"

Mike shook his head and muttered softly, "Never mind..."

Fritz sighed before he told Mike, "Mike, don't mind me saying this, but you're really too naive for your own good. That Golden Freddy cannot be trusted. I know that for a fact."

Mike's mood darkened.

"Really? Or is it just the fact that Goldie is part of the group of animatronics, that's why you don't trust any of them?!"

"They killed my best friend! What do you expect?! Obviously, I ain't going to trust anyone who's part of the nutty gang who killed the one close friend that I had!"

Mike paused. "They... killed your best friend?"

Fritz glanced at Mike before he turned away. "Jeremy Fitzgerald. The two of us were best buddies until he died during his shift as a security guard during the day. He was the victim of the Bite of '87. I'm pretty sure you've heard about it."

Mike scratched the side of his head. "Well... I do remember Phobos telling me about that incident in one of the recordings..."

"He was a huge addict to mysteries. He loved to solve detective novels, and was also into the supernatural," Fritz smiled in reminiscence. "When he heard about the Missing Children Incident, he made it his goal to find the truth behind it."

Then his smile faltered. "He managed to find out what happened. However, when a day shift suddenly became available and he had to take the place, one of them malfunctioned... and... that was the end of him."

Mike bit his lip as he continued to Fritz's bitter voice. "At least that was what they said. But I knew for a fact that it could not have been a malfunction. I was sure it was on purpose, because Jeremy told me about his discoveries, and I knew from him that they were self-aware all the time. I knew I had to avenge him. But then again, I knew that I couldn't just destroy the animatronics like that.

So what did I do? Obviously, the best thing to break someone mentally is to beat them at their own game, which is what I did. There were only eleven animatronics which I could switch up their artificial intelligence, so that was what I did. Then I made sure I survived the night, and that was it. I was fired, sure, but I already had a degree in forensic science, so I took a job in the police force to secure my career."

Fritz looked up at Mike and smiled. "And that's the end of my tale. What's yours? What made you so insistent on having this job?"

"My past isn't something I'm really proud of," Mike replied with a shrug before he added, "I was arrested for robbery, and thrown into jail for two years. I was only released three weeks ago. No one would hire me when I came out, except for this place. I didn't know this job was going to be this dangerous, but if I could still put food on the table for myself, I thought that it was fine since I have been surviving the nights."

Fritz frowned. "No one hired you? Geez... the discrimination is much more serious than I thought... Tell you what, after you get fired from this place, I'll help you. I know an organisation which helps people like you to get a job. There's this restaurant which is owned by an ex-convict, and his crew are all just like him. They want to turn over a new leaf, and be able to survive the world out there."

Mike's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Are you sure something like that exists...?"

Fritz nodded with an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Mike. I'll provide you with as much help as I can offer to help you get a secure job."

"Thanks, Fritz..."

At that moment, Mike suddenly realised that his vision was starting to become blurry.

"Strange... is it just me, or is this place getting a little distorted...?" Fritz wondered out loud as he combed his fingers through his hair, realising that his breathing was starting to get shallower and quicker.

"No, I think the oxygen level here has depleted to a really bad level. Shit..."

"Well, we're screwed..." Fritz groaned as he flopped down onto something that felt strangely furry, but smelled horrible. "What the f*ck is all of this?"

Mike flashed the dying, flickering flashlight at the thing. "It's Spring Bonnie... Oh my god, I'd advise you not to lie on it, Fritz. It's still caked with dried blood... Um, Fritz?"

"M-Mike... I don't feel so good..."

Suddenly hearing loud, panicky breaths, Mike flicked the flashlight to Fritz and shrieked in horror as he came to the realisation that his new friend was starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh shit! Fritz! Don't tell me you have asthma!"

"It was already stable ever since I was a teenager... why did it have to act up now?!" Fritz whispered in a screaming tone between breaths as he clenched at his chest.

"Fritz, where's your inhaler?!"

"In... in there..." he muttered, his voice starting to become more and more strained as he pointed towards his bag.

Mike snatched the bag and quickly rummaged through it, pulling out the precious inhaler and putting it into Fritz's mouth. Fritz grabbed it and pushed the button to try and get some of the life-saving medicine, only to grunt and push it away.

"F*ck... it's not working..."

"Wh... what?! Why?!"

"It probably expired... Check my bag for another inhaler... I usually keep a spare... hurry up...!"

Mike quickly pulled out the spare inhaler and shoved it into Fritz's mouth, pushing onto the nozzle's button frantically. "Please let this work, I can't let you die under my watch!"

As he consumed the medicine, Fritz felt his racing heart finally calm down. Taking a deep breath, he told Mike, "Thanks, but this probably isn't the end yet. I'm still feeling quite out of breath, which means it isn't just my asthma."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah, we're probably going to die due to lack of oxygen if we stay here any longer."

"But those animatronics are out there! What are we going to do about them-"

A vision flashed before Mike's eyes, causing him to gasp and collapse onto the ground, grabbing his head as if a huge migraine had just struck him.

Fritz shuffled to change his position. "Mike, are you okay?"

"My head..."

Like lightning, each vision of the murder ran past his mind as an echo rang loudly in his ears, as if he was standing in front of a huge gong that was sounding loudly. The screams and laughter rang in his ears like thunder, and the taste of bile grew on his tongue. Mike screamed in agony as he leapt from the ground before throwing himself back onto the floor, his pupils dilated. He rolled around on the grimy floor, clutching his head with his eyes squeezed shut, burst of colours exploding in his sight like fireworks.

"Oh my f*cking God... Mike, what the hell's happening to you?!" Fritz shouted as he grabbed Mike's shoulders, trying to snap the young man back to his senses.

"It hurts... It hurts... It hurts..."

At that moment, the same visions flashed across Fritz's own eyes.

"Oh crap..."

Within minutes, both men were unconscious on the ground, warped into the same nightmare that had happened eight years ago...

* * *

 _Hey guys, A1t0Aria here! For those who are wondering about the restaurant franchise Fritz was talking about, it was inspired by a restaurant franchise in my country! Now, I'm not going to tell you guys what that restaurant name is just in case I get sued or something, but if you do know what the name of the restaurant is, please do support it! Anyways, thank you guys for following the progress of FNAF: The Other Tale!_


	21. Arc 1: Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Bonnie tries to have a talk with Lala. How will she react to what he has to say to her? Meanwhile, the three males who had warped into different dimensions of time continue to go through the path of time and see the true story behind the pizzeria that is paradise to some, but hell to others..._

 _Before we begin with the story, I want to thank you guys so much for supporting this fan fiction! It means very much to me since compared to other writers, I have only been here for quite a short while. However, I'm also here on a notice that, unfortunately, I will barely be able to keep up with updating once a week or even once a fortnight as I had underestimated the amount of work and tests to study for that school was going to dish out. (I guess targeting to do well when moving up to another school year really does has its challenges...) Thus, I'm truly sorry if I am unable to update for even weeks._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **7th Night: 4:00 AM**

Sitting in front of the animatronic body of Lala in the back room which had deactivated, the purple-haired teenage male sighed. "Lala, when are you ever going to come back?"

"... What do you want?"

Upon hearing the sudden voice and seeing Lala suddenly open her bright blue eyes at the same time, Bonnie nearly shrieked as he skittered away from her.

"OH MY GOD!"

Staring at him with begrudging eyes as she turned into her human form, she questioned bitterly, "Why are you here? You hate me, just like the rest of them, don't you?"

"What do you mean? We don't hate you, Lala. We had a talk, and-"

"Didn't you guys ignore me because I was a betrayer? Because I'm the daughter of Damno Spyros, and didn't help you in your schemes?" she interrupted as she stepped closer towards the male in a threatening stance.

"No, we don't! At least…" Bonnie paused as he looked away. "I don't think so…"

The ballerina snorted back in response as she turned to face away from him and folded her arms. "Do you think I'm a three-years-old kid, Bonnie? Do you seriously think that just by saying that, I'm going to believe that you guys don't think so? I'm sorry, Bonnie, but that's not the case."

"... That's not what I wanted to talk about."

Slightly surprised, she turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Bonnie stared into her eyes with a determined look in his own. "I understand now. I understand why you blew up that day. The thing you said you had in you that will make us hate you... is the blood of Damno Spyros, isn't it?"

"Why do you bother understanding me?" Lala asked. "I've been acting like a huge ass to you all the time, so why do you even try?"

"What do you mean 'a huge ass'? You comforted me that night, and because of that, I finally helped Foxy to understand that violence is not the solution to everything!" he yelled back in desperation.

She shrugged. "Well, good for you. You can claim all that credit, because I don't care."

He face-palmed, patience starting to wear thin. That was when the realisation hit him.

"Huh... then it looks like I don't really understand you yet..."

She turned back to face him with a crooked smile on her face as she said, "So now you finally get it."

"... Which is why I want to understand you."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Lala realised that she was tackled into a huge bear hug again, causing her to widen her eyes in shock. "Bonnie, please don't tell me you're doing this again-"

"I thought about it ever since we had that argument that day. I realised that I have misunderstood you. The reason why you didn't want to tell us about that was because... you didn't want to be alone, wasn't it?"

"... Bonnie, let me go."

"I know why you flared up that night. It was because you didn't want us to lose our trust in you, wasn't it?"

"Did you not hear what I said? Let. Me. Go," she repeated, emphasising on the last three words as she tried to push him off.

"No," Bonnie shook his head stubbornly. "I will never let you go anymore. I won't let you suffer in silence."

"Suffer in silence? Have you never thought about the fact that people suffer more in front of others compared to being alone when they suffer? Now, leave me alone!"

He stayed silent, knowing that she would never be able to be appeased by his words. She was a girl of sincere feelings and actions, not words. He could only pray that Lala would finally open up to him and everyone else...

"Bonnie, I said, 'Let me go'!" she yelled as she started to lose her patience and her force on pushing him away got stronger.

"..."

"LET ME GO! Are you trying to piss me off?! I know I can't win you in a strength competition, but do you need to go this far?!"

Wrapping his arms around her even tighter, Bonnie only had one thing left that he could say to her as Lala continued protesting.

"They may leave, but I will never leave you alone."

Suddenly, she paused. Then she said with a bitter smile, "I trusted you guys with that, but what did I get in return? I know it was my fault for not telling you all, so why aren't you guys angry?"

"Because all of us used to have parents that we want to protect, y'know."

The girl froze.

"Do you know why I wanted to learn so many types of martial arts? I was never a martial arts maniac, but because I had seen Mum getting harassed before, that's why I wanted to learn to protect her," Bonnie whispered before a sad smile played on his lips. "Alas, I would never be able to do that anymore."

Then he released his grip on her and looked into her eyes. "That's why I said I can understand your pain. You were just trying to protect the one you love. We can't blame you, because of that."

There was silence for a long moment. Suddenly, the pink-haired ballerina shoved him away and stormed towards the work table nearby, slamming her hands onto it with a resounding 'BANG!'.

"L… Lala?"

"No, don't ask me if I'm okay, Bonnie! It's pretty obvious that I'm not okay, isn't it?!" she screamed as her sight because blurry and her tears burst forth like water from a dam, the brick wall that she placed between them starting to crumble , she slumped across the table as she dropped to her knees, clenching her fists to support herself to stay upright as she muttered, "I'm really tired, Bonnie... I'm really tired of all this already…"

For the first time in years, Bonnie was truly at a loss of what he was supposed to do after that. He finally got her to open up her feelings to him

"How am I supposed to comfort her now…?"

Looking back at her fragile and vulnerable back figure, a thought suddenly came to him. Wasn't what he had always been trying to give her the best thing to do now? However, Bonnie knew he had to be gentle in his approach.

Walking towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her tear-stained face towards him. "Lala, stand up…"

"What for?" she blubbered out in a cracking voice as she stood up.

"I won't persist any longer if you decide that you don't want this, but I do think you need one right now," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her to decision whether she wanted to accept his hug or not. Not resisting the motion, Lala let her head thud onto his chest like a lifeless doll. In response, he placed another arm around her.

"I'm sorry for causing this huge mess…"

"You don't need to apologise… it wasn't just your fault. Part of it was ours too, y'know?"

Clutching onto her friend, she pulled him closer like a little girl would hug her doll tightly to her chest, and let out a soft, suffocating cry. Patting her back which was trembling along with the rest of her body, he cooed softly, "Let it out. Don't hold it back in. I'm here for you."

As he comforted her, Bonnie could have sworn that he felt her mutter the words, "Thank you."

* * *

 **7th Night: ? AM**

"Ugh... where am I?" Mike groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mike, you okay out there?!"

Upon hearing Fritz's voice, Mike pulled himself up and looked around to see the orange-fringed male walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great to hear that, but we've more things to worry on hand," Fritz nodded as he informed Mike, "It seems like we're still in the safe room, but things feel a little... queer."

Surprised, the blue-eyed brunette looked around the small, dimly-lit room.

"Hey... where's Spring Bonnie?"

"Huh?" Fritz looked at the bare corner, which was previously occupied by the springlock suit. "I never realised it was missing..."

At that moment, the door of the safe room suddenly opened, causing both men to look at it in horror as the light outside shone in. Are the animatronics able to get into the room?

However, the ones who stepped in were a group of people wearing the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza uniform or workmen suits. A familiar figure wearing a security guard uniform and his trademark suspenders stepped in and said, "Be careful with that. Mind your step in here!"

Recognising him and that voice, Mike breathed out the man's name. "Phobos..."

However, much to his surprise and confusion, Phobos didn't react, neither had he even noticed the two men standing in front of him.

"Can Galford not see us?" Fritz questioned as he waved a hand in front of the mentor's face. "How is he not dead, anyway?"

Suddenly, Phobos stepped forward and passed through Fritz's hand, causing him to gasp in shock and step back. "Wait, is his ghost here or something? What the heck is going on?!"

"Your souls have travelled through time to see the visions of what happened in the past, it seems."

Startled, they turned to the speaker and saw Goldie standing at a corner.

"Goldie?! What are you doing here?!"

"Obviously, I'm here to explain what's going on. What else would I be here for?"

Fritz huffed and folded his arms. "You don't need to explain, Golden Freddy. We're basically just seeing the past, aren't we?"

"Well, something like that," the blond-haired boy nodded. "Come on, if you really want to know what's going on in this place, watch."

The workmen gingerly placed the golden Spring Bonnie suit onto the ground and leaned it beside a wall. "Have you guys ensured that all the remains in there are cleared?"

One of the workers nodded at Phobos' question. "Yeah. Had to scoop 'em out clean. It was pretty gruesome, to be honest."

"The hell? What remains?" The orange-fringed man wondered out loud.

Goldie replied him. "There were two incidents which caused Fredbear's Diner to close down. One was that incident with Fredbear, which you already know. The other was someone getting mauled inside Spring Bonnie. I guess it was just like how my camp mate said at that time. Spring Bonnie's a spring-trap."

Mike shivered as he grimaced at the thought of someone getting crushed inside the suit.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that," Phobos sighed sadly and apologised to the workers.

"Nah, it's okay. We were paid to do it, after all."

Then they headed out of the room, the metal door slamming behind them. The safe room was filled in pitch-black darkness.

"So... now what?" Fritz asked with a bored expression on his face. "Is that it?"

"No, we're about to move two years ahead of time," Goldie informed them, shocking the two. "Brace yourselves."

"What, what-AAAAAAARGH!"

The two men screeched in fright as they were pulled into a time warp once again...

* * *

 **7th Night: 4:30 AM**

Wiping her dry, puffy, bloodshot eyes and snot, Lala took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks, Bonnie."

"No prob," Bonnie smiled as he folded his arms. "I can't bear to see you holding all that in, after all."

There was a short silence before she called out to him again.

"By the way, Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

Biting her bottom lip as she tilted her head downwards, she asked him with a cracking voice, "Tell me honestly. Am I the villain or the victim in this case?"

His smile slackened a little. "Why do you suddenly ask that?"

"I had a long thought about my actions too. Now that I think about it, aren't I the one who's caused everything to happen? I made the situation so bad that you guys unable to move on, I've made everyone's moods horrible, and now I'm just being a stubborn ass who thinks you all don't understand me when actually, it's me who doesn't understand any of your feelings. I'm just a selfish bitch, aren't I?"

"You can't say that you're a total villain either, Lala."

Upon hearing a familiar male voice, Bonnie turned towards the doorway while Lala lifted her head slightly, realising that the entire team had decided to enter.

"Sorry if we're intruding on your romantic moment, but we need to interrupt for a little~" Chica told them before she giggled a little, causing Foxy to put his hand on her head to remind her to stay quiet.

Freddy stepped forward. "So what if you don't understand us? We have so much time here now, so we can take time to truly understand what each of our goals are."

"But apparently, ye know us like the back of yer hand, because ye know how t' deal with each of us crew mates!" Foxy added with a grin. "Ye know how t' calm Chica darlin' here and Bonzi-Bonnie down, and ye were the one who indirectly managed to make me change. Get it now? Plus," Foxy muttered in a slightly softer tone as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I should apologise to you for calling you a whore that night too."

"We're sorry that we made you sad, Lala, but we're still friends and friends don't separate, right~?" Chica smiled. "Plus, you've got Bonnie here who'd accompany you to the end of the world~!"

The smile on the maroon-eyed boy grew wider as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You guys..." she muttered before she closed her eyes as let the tears that she used to always only keep to herself flow. "I'm sorry..."

"Jeez, there's nothing to be sorry about, girl~" Chica replied with a small giggle as Bonnie started to pull Lala into an embrace again.

"Let it all out. You've been strong for too long, haven't you?"

Smiling though tears, she sniffed and closed her eyes before she replied, "Yeah, I guess... Thanks, guys."

"By the way," Chica suddenly started to snigger as she lifted two thumbs up, made them face each other and wiggled them. "Are you and Bonnie…?"

Suddenly, the pair became silent as Bonnie's face started to heat up.

"Well, I can't say that we're a couple yet…" Lala replied before she admitted in a softer tone, "But if I say that I don't have any feelings for him at all, I'd probably be lying…"

Bonnie turned to her with a surprised look on his face.

"Ooh! I see some potential~!" Chica started giggling as she brought a hand over to her mouth to cover her laughter.

At that moment, Bonnie saw Lala smile a little before it faded away again. "But then, there's still one more guy whom I have to apologise to."

"There isn't anything for you to apologise for, Lala. What are you talking about?" Chica frowned.

"... You're talking about Mari, aren't you?" Freddy questioned.

The ballerina nodded. "He's been asleep for the past two nights. I'm not sure what happened to him either, just like the rest of you guys..."

"Do you think he's having a deep dream right now?" the purple-eyed girl whispered softly.

"Probably. Hopefully, it's a really nice dream where he can see him again..."

"... Now that I think 'bout it, Mari's got the toughest compared to what we had suffered, don't ya think so?" Bonnie pointed out. "I mean, that puppet's always been the one pulling the strings from behind and leading us towards being free again."

Foxy sighed in an unusually sad tone. "We must've disappointed the captain really badly..."

"But if there's one thing I definitely want to do," Lala replied as she faced all of her friends with a determined look across her face, "It's to find another way which all of us can finally break free from this place, and never come back again."

* * *

 **7th Night: ? AM**

"... The f*ck are we here again?" Fritz groaned in dismay when he realised that he and Mike were still in the past, except that they were brought two years later from earlier on, according to the golden bear.

"Obviously, it's because you two decided to stay in there, so you were forced to see what happened in this place", Goldie replied as he shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about them.

"Great. We wanted to get away from the animatronics, and now we've flown into some loopy land of murders," Mike sighed. "Amazing."

Goldie cleared his throat before he continued, "Well, we're currently in the year of 1985, so I'd recommend for you guys to cover your ears and close your eyes if you don't like to see gore or hear creepy sounds."

Mike immediately clamped his hands over his ears. "Nope, the last thing I don't want to hear before I die is to hear kids screaming and dying. Nope."

Goldie nodded in agreement as he turned behind, not wanting to see his friends die again.

It was just like the tale that Goldie had told Mike that night. The two older men watched as Damno flashed a sinister, maniacal grin as he slashed the knife into the children, causing them to screech in pain. The Goldie from the past was trying his best to stop his uncle, but it was impossible. Fritz winced a little whenever a kid was injured, and Mike's legs started to shake in horror of the scene he had just viewed in front of his eyes.

"What... what the heck was that?! Was that the murder?!"

"If this isn't the murder, what would it be? A fun house?!" Fritz deadpanned.

"It's just... it's just that I never knew they went through something like this... oh my god..." Mike muttered before he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I didn't know that it would be this bad..."

Suddenly, another unfamiliar male with white hair and was wearing a clown mask stepped out from the shadows. Mike raised an eyebrow in confusion while Fritz gasped.

"Who's that guy?"

Clenching his fists, his friend replied hatefully, "The Marionette. God damn it, that stupid music box still gives me nightmares..."

"… He is also known as Mari to the rest of us," Goldie added softly. "He was the one who awakened all of us as what we are now."

On cue, the boy called the Marionette pulled out a Freddy Fazbear head and placed it onto the head of the boy with blond hair. Mike could recognise him as the boy called Fredrick in Goldie's tale. As he walked by, he continued to place the rest of the animatronic heads onto each child before he sighed sadly and stepped back into the dark shadowy areas.

"Did you know?" Goldie suddenly said, "Mari is also still a child. He was Uncle Damno's first victim, and the one who controls the strings from behind the plans for their revenge."

"Wh-what?! Hang on, how many kids did he kill already?"

Goldie bit his lip as he replied hesitantly, "… about ten of them..."

Fritz shook his head. "I didn't know he was a serial child killer. Never in my life had I expected him to be the killer that Jeremy was talking to me about…"

The golden bear animatronic stood silent with a solemn look on his face. Realising this, Mike turned to him and asked, "Goldie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it…"

The blue-eyed brunette raised an eyebrow at Goldie's behaviour as he nodded, "Well, if you say so…"

The surroundings slowly became distorted as they were warped into another different part of the past…


	22. Arc 1: Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _This is officially the last chapter before we move on to Arc 2, a.k.a Five Night's at Freddy's 2! (We're finally about to move past a huge milestone! :D) More answers to certain questions will be answered by then, but before that happens, try to speculate what will happen, and what exactly happened to each of the characters in the past!_

 _Leave your answers in the reviews if you like! It really warms my heart to see reviews from you guys. :) Other than that, I want to thank you guys so much out there for supporting The Other Tale!_

 _Anyways, with that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **7th Night: ? AM**

"Um... what year are we in right now?"

Goldie replied Mike, "A few days after that incident."

Fritz groaned and ran his hand through his orange fringe again. "Please don't tell me we're gonna see another murder..."

"Well, it's not exactly a murder, but..."

Suddenly, Goldie was cut short when a beam of light shone through a crack from the rusty metal doors as they creaked open. A little brunette girl who had a frail appearance stepped in, tottering and stumbling over before she collapsed onto the ground. The doors slammed shut immediately after that. Gasping for air, Mike could faintly hear a gurgle in her throat before she threw up onto the floor.

Upon seeing what was on the floor, Fritz could only shake his head as he breathed out the words, "Oh... oh my God."

There was a puddle of what looked like mucus with streaks of blood in it.

Clutching her chest, she whimpered in pain as she laid on the cold concrete ground, cold sweat trickling down her forehead and her skin starting to show blotches of blue on it. Mike immediately knew where that was leading to.

"... Please don't tell me we're about to watch someone die of sickness," Fritz muttered as he grimaced and shivered.

Gumming his lips together, Goldie simply closed his eyes and turned away from the scene with a frown on his face. As he did so, a loud hysterical shriek resounded from behind the steel doors.

"STELLA! STELLA SOLIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Both Fritz and Mike turned towards the source of sound while the girl gasped and quickly forced herself to crawl away, dragging her legs behind her. The door opened with a huge crash just in time as a blond-haired girl dashed in and paused at the sight of the blood-filled mucus on the floor.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head in denial as tears started welling up in her eyes. "No... NO! STELLA!"

As the blond-haired girl dashed off to seek help, the girl named Stella huddled herself in a dark corner as she started whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, Luna... I cannot let you see me die like this... you will be so sad..."

"... If that girl is actually trying to hide from the other girl, she's not trying," Fritz deadpanned, earning him a hush from Mike. However, he continued with a thought, "But how is it that such a young child knows how to think in such a way?"

The clacking of hard bottoms on the tiled floor caught their attention, causing them to turn towards a male who looked similar to the sickly girl - Damno Spyros. With a worried look on his face, he looked around the room and caught sight of his daughter lying in a corner of the room. Eyes widening, he quickly stepped over to check on her.

"Stella! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Please don't fall asleep! Not on my watch...!"

Slowly opening her azure blue eyes, a gurgle came into her throat as she muttered one thing which dropped the bomb on both Damno and Mike himself.

"... Who are you?"

"W... wait," Mike pondered on what Stella had asked before he screamed, "What the heck?!"

Damno had a stunned look on his face, but quickly covered it and replied with a pained smile on his face, "Just someone trying to help you, child. Don't worry, I know the perfect place for you to hide."

"The hell is he trying to do now?" Fritz questioned out loud with an eyebrow raised.

Hurriedly, the older man removed a locket from his pocket and slipped it over her neck. "It should give you more protection for now... I hope..."

Then he stepped out and yelled, "May I know what the heck just happened in here?!"

"You're the head security guard, Spyros! You should be the one to ensure these types of things do not happen at the restaurant, and you've already caused four kids to go missing in one week! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hey, don't blame me for those god damn incidents! I know they're awful, but you can't just push the blame onto some random person!"

As the voices got fainter outside, Mike turned to Stella, who was covered with a faint bluish glow. "What's with that aura around her?"

"That's... Uncle Damno's life energy to feed her life to sustain herself, and to also keep her out of sight from normal human beings," Goldie replied with a small murmur.

Fritz turned to him. "Hah? How does that even work?!"

"The lockets can store a small amount of spiritual energy. Every blood member of the Spyros family has one. I used to have one too, but..."

Mike nodded slowly, absorbing the knowledge.

The door slammed shut behind, turning everything dark as their surroundings faded like the changing of backdrops on a stage. As the surroundings returned, the blue-eyed man could tell that the blue aura around Stella was starting to dim at an exponential rate.

Suddenly, the doors to the safe room slammed open again, revealing darkness outside to show that the pizzeria was closed for the night. Damno stepped in and turned to where his daughter was resting.

"Shit, there's not enough energy..." he cursed under his breath before he placed both hands on her small shoulders and checked over her. His eyes widened in horror.

Based on the way that he was trembling madly, Mike could infer that it was not a good sign.

No sound came out of Damno's mouth. All he did was to pull the young girl into his chest as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let the tears run down his face.

Mike and Fritz could only watch solemnly, while Goldie had an unreadable look on his face.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you at all..."

"... Silly Papa!"

Mike raised both eyebrows in surprise, and freaked out when Damno suddenly started screaming in what seemed like pain. Fritz couldn't help but try to hold back a slight snort.

"OW! Wait, what-?!" Damno released Stella from his embrace to see two azure blue eyes, the same as his, staring back at him.

"This is why Stupid Daddy is always Stupid Daddy!" she giggled.

He couldn't believe his ears. "You... you...!"

"Of course I know who you are, Daddy!" Stella replied in her childish, high-pitched voice as she started laughing.

"I can't believe it, you little imp!" Damno could feel a smile grow on his face as he tackled her into a hug again, feeling a ball of happiness starting to form in his heart. However, it vanished just as fast as it grew when Stella suddenly started coughing and collapsed onto him, causing his smile to fade away.

The glow of the spiritual aura around her had faded off already, and Damno knew exactly what that meant.

She didn't have long to live.

"... Did they not give you treatment at all...?"

"Don't be angry, Daddy. The orphanage had no money, after all. It's not like it can make us not sick again," Stella answered as a smile started to play on her face.

He could only reply by hugging her as if his life depended on it as he started to cry again.

"Losing his daughters time and time again, it's pretty obvious why Uncle Damno can't contain his madness, especially since one of them will never have a chance of returning..."

"I'm so sorry, my dear... I still can't protect you no matter how hard I try..."

"Don't be sad, Daddy, look! Mommy's there!"

Damno raised his head and his eyes widened as the tears rolled faster down his face. "... Aliana...?"

"Wait, but there's no one there, though?" Fritz asked in a puzzled voice as he looked at the direction that Stella was pointing towards.

Goldie sighed in exasperation. "Obviously, you can't see her. Uncle Damno's wife passed away years ago."

Damno stared into what seemed like space for a moment before he sniffled and sobbed as he clutched onto his little girl tighter, "I really missed you..."

At that moment, Stella closed her eyes as she smiled, "Thank you, Daddy... I love you."

"I love you too, Stella. Good night." He forced a smile on his face before it slowly vanished, replacing the once-present laughter with a cry of anguish, as if something was being ripped out of his own being.

"Oh, Jesus. I didn't know that I was going to see something like this…" Fritz muttered under his breath before he turned to Mike and asked in a concerned voice, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mike stood silent, the scene replaying again in his mind. Family love… when was the last time he had really experienced it? The last time he had truly seen his parents was two years ago, and he never told them anything when he was released from prison. His parents must be really worried about him now, but he couldn't bring himself to face them again. He had disappointed them too much… He did not deserve to see them again.

Suddenly, a huge surge of emotions overwhelmed him, and he fell to his knees, sobbing madly as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as a form of comfort. Shocked, Fritz yelled in anxiety, "Holy shit, are you sure you're okay?!"

Sniffing, Mike hiccuped softly as he repeatedly shook his head, "No... I really miss them, but I can't face them ever again after what I did… I've disappointed them too much, but I really miss my family so bad…"

With a sympathetic expression on his face, Fritz bended down and patted his buddy's back. "I know that feeling, Mike."

Unknown to them, however, Damno had given her a final kiss to her forehead, stood up, and carried the cold body of Stella Solis in his tanned arms as he muttered,

"Don't worry, Stella. I may not be able to protect you by your side anymore, but I will find a way to put you back together."

Meanwhile, Goldie just closed his eyes, a slightly pained look on his face. Darkness closed in around them again as the trio were warped back into their time.

* * *

 **7th Night: 5:45 AM**

Opening his eyes to pitch-black darkness again, Mike forced his aching body to get up from the grimy floor. Groaning, he felt around for the flashlight.

"Mike? What time is it?" Fritz managed to ask through the musty air.

"About 5:45 AM. Our shift is nearly over."

"Great."

The two men stood silent for a moment before Fritz asked again, "So, how was your family like?"

He smiled in reply. "I only have two parents since I have no siblings. My mom is a housewife and a greak cook. I always wanted to be like her since unlike the other guys, my role model was my mom. However, I wanted to take a greater leap of faith to become a chef. It's pretty funny, actually... because my dad is a cop, the role model of most boys."

Fritz paused. "Your pops is a cop?"

"Funny, huh? A policeman fathered a criminal as his son..." Mike chuckled bitterly. "My dad was the one who caught me red-handed. The look on his face was enough for me to decide not to go back. They probably had enough of dealing with my problems, anyway. I don't have any face to see them anymore..."

"Oh my freaking god, this is why I'm so tired of all this shit..."

"Huh? What is it, Fritz-" he was interrupted when he felt a fist land harshly on his face, causing a dull but huge pain to swell in his cheek. Gingerly holding onto his cheek, Mike screeched in pain and shock, "What the hell was that for!"

"Man up, you idiot! Don't you get it at all, Mike Schmidt?! Of course your parents would be disappointed in you, but that's because they love you! Any parent would be disappointed if they realised that their child has gone against their morals, but they wouldn't go so much as to abandon the kid just like that! They would teach the kid how to change! Tell me, Mike. Did you go and see them after you were released?" Fritz questioned in frustration as his grey eyes bored into Mike's own.

His blue orbs looked down onto the ground in guilt and shook his head. "No... I felt too embarrassed and disappointed in myself to even face them anymore..."

Fritz breathed out harshly as he pinched his nose bridge. "Are you f*cking serious?! Do you know how worried sick they probably are right now?! I thought that it was just because you missed them and that was it, but it seems that your mindset is all in the wrong place too!"

Mike stood silent. Of couse, it was just like Fritz said. He long knew about everything that Fritz had just told him. It's just that...

"Mike, please don't tell me that after all of that, you realised that you just feel embarrassed and wanted to avoid your parents, and that was it."

Shamefully, he nodded hesitantly.

Fritz groaned in exasperation before he plonked his butt beside his troubled friend and told him, "Mike, listen. I can tell you that your parents would be so glad to see you again out of prison. No matter what mistake you made as a child, your parents always loved you, didn't they?"

Mike nodded his head.

The orange-fringed male smiled. "Then I persuade you. Go back to them. If you're begging to see them again, I'm sure they feel the same too. I know it sounds clichéd, but it's exactly because it's clichéd, that's why it's true. Alright, buddy?"

Turning to Fritz, Mike smiled back. "Thanks, Fritz. You're really a great friend."

Fritz nodded as he patted Mike's back. "That's the way, Mike. Now, let's just wait for 6 AM to arrive, and we can finally bolt out of this damn hell hole."

* * *

 **7th Night: 5:55 AM**

"So they won't be coming out till 6 AM? That's pretty risky for them, considering how little oxygen is there, isn't it?"

"They've been in there for four hours or so. They're probably dead by now unless there's a miracle."

"There are still noises coming from inside, Freddy..."

"Ugh, fine. Come on, guys, we need to get back to our positions before anyone finds anything suspicious here."

As the brown bear animatronic headed back onto his stage with an expressionless look on his face, Bonnie whispered to Lala, "Is it just me or does Freddy seem a lot more tired than usual...?"

"He's probably had enough of trying to kill the security guards..."

"Quick! Get into your positions before he gets mad! He's probably in a bad mood right now!" Chica whispered sharply as she hurried to her spot on the stage.

Bonnie immediately scooted back, but Lala hesitated and stared at the striped box outside the back room for a while before going back onto her musical box.

"What's t' matter, lass?"

"Nothing, just..." Lala paused for a moment before she continued, "Something about Mari seems a little strange. I don't know how to explain it, though... It just is."

"T' Captain's probably havin' a deep dream right now, y'know? I wonder what he's dreamin' 'bout right now," Foxy grinned back before he hid back in Pirate Cove.

Lala could only hope that it wasn't a nightmare.

* * *

 **7th Day: 10:00 AM**

"Good job, Mike. Thanks to you and your shenanigans last night, I'll have to give you the pink slip," Damno sighed in weariness as he handed Mike the termination notice. "I know firing you on the last day this place is running seems nuts, but that's basically how it goes for this place, you know."

"Sorry, Damno. I couldn't help it. I knew the place was going to be in shambles in days, so I had to do it," he grinned back, causing his ex-boss to face-palm at his antics.

The crew was back to clear up the place of junk and other things before the pizzeria was to be shut down. Damno had learnt about what Mike did the previous night, and decided to take action on it.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about it. Who told you?"

"Well, a little bird told me," Mike replied vaguely as he shrugged his shoulders. Though Damno didn't realise it, Mike noticed that the more he knew about the past, the more awkward and creeped out he felt whenever he was around him. That probably had to do with him being a serial child murderer with psychopathic tendencies...

Damno smiled and shook his head as he started to pack up and move out all of the folders in a box. Suddenly, he turned to Mike and asked, "Hey Mike, did you have an accomplice last night?"

Surprised, he quickly lied, "No, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to ask."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Huh... if you say so... By the way, do you know about yesterday..?"

Damno stopped packing as a vacant look flashed in his eyes. "Yeah... Phobos was found dead in the previous Freddy Fazbear's branch, wasn't he? It was all over the news yesterday..."

His employee nodded sadly. Damno sighed in sorrow. "He was one my of best employees, and the best person to talk to over coffee as well. The two of us were great friends, I would say. But then, we kinda lost contact with each other after he resigned... I still do miss him."

"He was a great mentor..."

Meanwhile, a crew member outside walked past the striped box outside the back room and picked it up. "Huh? This thing is still here? Oh well, got to put it back where it belongs..."

Dumping it onto one of the shelves inside the backstage where all the spare parts were all left behind, the man swept both hands together and left, leaving the box forever forgotten. No one ever thought that there was a mysterious beast sleeping inside it.

As evening dawned upon the town, the doors to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza slammed shut, its doors never to be opened and stepped past ever again...

... Or will they?

 _-End of Arc 1-_


	23. Arc 2: Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or Magia!_

 _We've finally finished Arc 1, and now we're on to Arc 2! Do note that this arc will be much shorter than Arc 1, so expect some parts to be cut off quickly, and for Arc 2 to be approximately 10 chapters long._

 _This story is going to be in the main point of view of someone else whom you guys may not expect, so enjoy!_

* * *

 _Synopsis for Arc 2:_ _Mari meets a new security guard, who is a supernatural and mystery novel fan. Why does he seem to know what happened to them? Mari soon realises that Jeremy is not like the ordinary security guards that they have dealt with, and is faced with a dilemma on whether he should kill him or not..._

* * *

 **? Night: ? AM**

The shadow opened his eyes to see nothing in front of him, just pitch black darkness. Strangely, he felt calm. He felt much more at ease than before. He started to bring a foot forward, realising that he was walking on solid ground.

 _"You are the memory that continues to dream. I am the sleepless tomorrow."_

Pausing, the shadow gazes at the figure standing a distance from him. A surge of emotions start to overwhelm him as he slowly started to run towards him.

 _"I will move forward in order to attain the miracle of the two of us meeting."_

As he ran closer, a beam of light started to shine on the other figure, illuminating him. The shadow, still in the darkness, could barely stretch out his fingertips to reach, but he continued to chase him.

 _"What I hold in these frightened hands of mine is a sword of handpicked flowers."_

The man turned and smiled at the shadow, holding his hands out to accept him. The shadowy figure briefly touched his fingers before he grabbed the other party's hand entirely.

 _"My feelings alone are all that live, a wish that I brandish within my heart..."_

A calming wave surged into him, and for once, the shadow finally felt a calming sense of peace and tranquility that caused him to smile.

* * *

 **YEAR: 1987**

 **1st Day: 1:00 PM**

"Are you sure you can start work immediately and work the shift tonight?" Damno Spyros, decked in his purple uniform and a slightly younger look, asked the new employee.

With a bright smile on his face, the tall male with green glasses, dirty blond hair and a huge ahoge in his hair, replied confidently, "Yes!"

"I'm glad to have someone as confident and as upbeat as you on the team," Damno smiled back. "But why are you so keen on this job all of a sudden? Usually, guys like you would prefer to do something different."

The male replied, "Well, I just want to earn some cash, and there is something I'd like to learn from my occupation as the security guard too..."

Nodding in agreement, he said, pleased, "Yes, there are things to learn from every occupation, especially for someone as bright and young as you. Well, we accept your application, and you can start work tonight if you'd like."

"Really?! If so, then yes, I'd like to start work immediately!"

Smiling, Damno reached out a hand to shake hands with his new employee. "Well then, I welcome you to the crew, Jeremy Fitzgerald!"

Yet what both of them did not realise was that the eyes of the new Toy Animatronics had shifted towards the direction where the security office was.

* * *

 **1st Day: 11:00 PM**

"So, what are we gonna do with that security guard, Freddy? Having him roped in is gonna ruin all of the plans we had," the blue metallic bunny with red cheeks and green eyes asked his leader after the pizzeria was closed for the night.

The chubby bear with a top hat on his head sniggered, "That poor man has no idea what he's going to be dealing with. Don't worry a thing about it, Bonnie."

"Aw~ why do you want to deal with him, Freddy dear? He so cute~!" the yellow chicken animatronic replied with a giggle.

"He's cute? Oh my goodness, are you serious, Chica? How is that guy cute?"

"Don't worry, Freddy! He may be cute, but you are the most good-looking one out of all of us~!" Toy Chica told him as she draped an arm over his shoulder, causing Toy Bonnie to turn around and snigger.

Toy Freddy puffed out his chest and replied pridefully. "That's more like it."

"Cut him some slack, Chics. He needs to know how fat he really is... HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY! I'm not always this fat, okay?!"

"Don't worry, guys. Let's just simply toy with that security guard a little for tonight..."

All three of the Toy Animatronics turned to the source of the sound in surprise to see the Marionette standing in front of them.

"Oh, come on, Mari. Did you detach your strings again?"

"Well, if I didn't, it'll be difficult to speak to you guys," the masked man replied in his smooth voice.

"So... why?" Toy Bonnie queried.

"That man's piqued my interest. He doesn't seem to be here for just a job," Mari told them. "It seems more like he's looking for more than... money."

"You mean, he wants to know more about...?" Toy Freddy faltered off before he continued in a confused tone, "Then all the more we should get rid of him. Shouldn't that be the case?"

"Let's save that for later. I think we should see how he does in his own, imaginary mission, shall we?"

Toy Freddy crossed his arms and huffed, "Well, if you want to do so, then we can't do anything about it, can we?"

"Good. Still, proceed with the plan as usual."

* * *

 **1st Night: 12:00 AM**

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path..."

As the phone on the table continued to drone on and on, Jeremy flipped through the pile of files he had brought to work, sorting the papers out and reading through some of them. He continued to listen to the recorded phone call.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."

"Yeah, not when that happened..." Jeremy sighed to no one in particular, his eyes still focused on his papers on his lap.

"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" The male speaking on the phone seemed to smile before he cleared his throat. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

"Hehe, that's a way to say that," Jeremy muttered as a small smile grew on his face before it faded off as he wondered out loud, "But that means something really happened here... if not, why would that be installed into the animatronics?"

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office..."

At that moment, Jeremy's expression turned serious as he turned towards the phone entirely, his focus now solely on what the man was telling him.

"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

Without a word, Jeremy picked up the camera tablet on the table and flipped through it, pausing at the camera where a striped box laid shut, with a button to wound up the music box sitting beside it.

The man on the phone cleared his throat once more before he continued, "Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

Turning to the side, Jeremy noticed an old Freddy Fazbear head beside his chair on the floor. "They used the older model, huh..."

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh..."

On cue, he looked around. Indeed, there was only one doorway with no door to block anything from entering, and two vents which the are missing the panels.

"... But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Click.

"So I need to also keep a guard on the animatronics while studying this case, huh…" Jeremy murmured to himself before he sighed. "This is going to be tough."

As he started to pack up some of the unwanted files aside so that he could concentrate on his job and survive getting attacked by the animatronics if they ever did, he started to hear metallic footsteps echoing down the hallway in front of him. Curiously, he picked up the flashlight and lit it up in front of him. "Hello?"

There was no one there. Frowning slightly, he checked the cameras, only to see the new Bonnie looking back at him while playing his electric guitar in Party Room Three. He sighed before moving back to the camera on the Show Stage.

"Sigh... they're moving already. Wait, where's Freddy? Where's Chica?"

The clicking sounds of the cameras switching echoed as Jeremy flipped through the different screens. He came to a pause at the Main Hall where Chica stood with a slight frown on his face, before flipping through again and pausing one more time at the Game Area.

"There he is! Good to see you, buddy," Jeremy smiled in relief before his smile faded once more and sighed. "But no, you guys aren't the ones I'm trying to find... I can't just go inside the storage room and leave my post, though..."

Sighing in what seemed like defeat, Jeremy placed his tablet down onto the table and picked up another case file. Suddenly, he looked up and whispered out loud. "Could there be other confidential information inside this office...?"

He turned to the back, where steel metal cabinets laid locked with a passcode.

"I wonder what the passcode is..."

A loud banging of metal pipes suddenly echoed through the entire office. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Jeremy whirled towards the right air vent and checked the cameras again.

Toy Bonnie was there, slowly climbing through the vent and staring back at him with creepy green eyes.

"Oh no... he's coming in already?"

As the blue bunny animatronic slowly advanced, Jeremy sat back in his chair and lifted the Freddy Fazbear head, gently placing it over his own and adjusting it. Staying silent, he waited as Toy Bonnie came into the office, stared at him with his giant green eyes before he turned back and left.

"Strange, there's no one here..."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jeremy started to remove the Freddy head, but paused when he heard more metallic footsteps in front of him. Lifting up his flashlight and shining light down the hallway, a small gasp was heard when it rested on brown metal. Toy Freddy was making his way down the hall, his glowing blue eyes staring right back at him.

Jeremy stood still, pretending that he was simply just an empty suit. As the lights flickered, Toy Freddy stood in front of him, his head cocked to the side. Analysing him for a moment, Toy Freddy turned and walked away. Once again, Jeremy removed his Freddy head.

"Why can't they put in any doors for this place? This place really lacks safety precautions and maintenance..." he sighed before he flipped through the cameras one more time. "Where's Chica? I still don't see her after she walked down the hall..."

As he continued to evade the animatronics for the rest of the night, however, there was just one thing that he had forgotten to do...

As the Marionette rose out of its box like a demon rising up from the deep, a red warning sign continued to flash on the screen. It disappeared after a while, with the tinkling, haunting sounds of a music box tune sounding in the pizzeria.

As he stepped out of the Prize Corner, Mari muttered to himself with a sinister smile which was reflected on his mask, "Well, it seems that I've got to be the one to teach our little amateur guard a lesson he would never forget..."

Yet Jeremy didn't budge. He stayed in his seat, with no expression of panic or confusion on his face. Instead, plastered on his face was a serious look.

"You'd better run away now, Fitzgerald, or you're going to be facing horrible consequences..." he taunted, bloodlust filling up inside him as he made his way towards the security office. "Then again, there's no escape, there's no way out of here, anyways..."

He advanced like a predator, hunting down weak animals and about to attack his prey. However, his prey didn't even flinch, let alone be shaking in his pants. Grinning to himself, Mari thought, "If he isn't going to freak out, then I'll throw in a bit more fun to this, shall I?"

The wire holding him up snapped as the pulley ended, causing him to gain momentum in the air. He flew towards Jeremy, giving an ear-piercing, robotic scream as he reached out his striped arms to strangle him.

"You've forgotten to wind up the music box... and this is what you're going to get!"

However, Mari suddenly felt himself getting pulled towards Jeremy at a faster rate and gasped in shock. Smiling serenely, Jeremy made a swift motion and whispered into where his ear should be,

"I'm glad you finally decided to come over. Shall we have a talk?"

Taken aback, Mari was stunned beyond words. How did he...?

"You may be tall, but you're pretty light, just in case you want to know," he replied as he continued smiling.

Mari knew that if he had a real face at that moment, he would have a scowl on it. His plan was foiled by this one simple guy!

"Get your hands of me, scoundrel," he hissed angrily, trying but failing to shake this strange man's hand off.

"Oh, sorry," the man named Jeremy chuckled as he apologised and released Mari's wrist. Mari snatched it back, trying to show a resentful look but he knew that the green-eyed man will never be able to see it.

Because of this mask, it had made emotions difficult to express, and no one can ever tell how he was feeling just by expression alone. Mari wished he could crush this mask with his hands, but they were too flimsy to do anything much.

Snorting, Mari turned his back to Jeremy. "What do you want, foolish human?"

"He he he, 'Foolish human'? Ironic. Weren't you previously one too?"

"... What are you talking about, human? I am an animatronic, I was never a human."

Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Huh... my inferencing skills must have gone out of wack... But that can't be right..."

He looked at the security guard, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Mari glared at Jeremy impatiently before he sighed and said, "Anymore last words, Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"Well..." Jeremy glanced at his watch before he replied with a smile, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Mari raised an eyebrow underneath the mask before Jeremy's watch beeped.

"... Ah."

He knew that he should have just killed the security guard immediately.

In defeat, Mari sighed, turned around and was about to walk out of the room when Jeremy suddenly called out to him, "Hey, where are you going? I still need to find out something from you!"

Pausing, Mari turned towards Jeremy and replied in a condescending tone, "Going back to the Prize Corner, obviously. If you want to find out anything, it depends on whether you can even survive tomorrow. You were lucky tonight, Jeremy Fitzgerald, but luck won't always stay on your side..."

Mari turned back and walked towards the box, the feeling of green eyes on his back somehow making him shiver.

* * *

 **2nd Day: 6:30 AM**

"Man, that Fitzgerald guy was such a tough cookie to handle~!" Toy Chica pouted as she flipped a chair towards her and plopped into the seat before folding her arms in annoyance.

"Calm down, Chics, obviously we're just being easy on him since it's just the first night," Toy Bonnie snorted in amusement.

"But I was trying my hardest~!"

"Then maybe you aren't at your full potential yet, my sweet," Toy Freddy smiled as he draped both of his arms over her shoulders, embracing her from behind. "If you did it up to your fullest potential, maybe you could be better than all of us, you know..."

Smiling, Chica leaned into him. "Aw, you're such a sweet talker, Freddy~!"

However, Bonnie still had a frown on his face. "But it's still so puzzling... I'm sure I heard Marionette's music earlier, which means Fitzgerald forgot to wind up the music box, and it stopped before his shift was over, so how's he still alive...?"

"Unless..." Toy Freddy's head swivelled towards where the Prize Corner was, where Mari stood, leaning against the box as he looked into the distance, a strange faraway look in his void eyes. "Mari, did something happen?"

"That man… I don't know what's up with him, but… he's definitely different from the rest of the security guards…" Mari replied as he continued to face away from them.

"Pfft, could you be in love with him?" Toy Chica sniggered in a joking way.

"No, but that guy gives me different vibes. He's just… different. Compared to the previous security guard whom we were able to read him immediately and completely, Jeremy Fitzgerald's an enigma. That's all I know about him now."

Toy Bonnie chuckled a little as he remarked, "Heh, this is finally starting to get interesting…"

The Marionette nodded in agreement. What Mari didn't know, however was that fate also had something interesting in store for him...


	24. Arc 2: Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _I'm pretty sure that by now, it's kind of obvious whose perspective it is that we're looking from, isn't it? There's a reason why I'm using his perspective to write Arc 2, but reasons will probably only be revealed in Arc 3!_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **2nd Night: 12:00 AM**

"Ah... Hello, hello! See, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem! You're a natural!"

"Whew, I barely survived last night with the Marionette in my office, though..." Jeremy chuckled to himself as he listened to the prerecorded message.

The man on the phone continued, "Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know?"

"... 'Ugly'? Really? That's a really bad choice of words to describe them..."

"The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters..." he could hear the man smile as he spoke. "Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh... If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart or something... Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."

"So the Freddy head doesn't work on Foxy, and I have to use a flashlight... got it."

There was a brief pause before he continued, "One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."

A secret, unreadable smile crept onto Jeremy's face. "You'll be surprised to know why..."

With that, the Phone Guy finished before ending the message, "Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

Click.

Smiling to himself, Mari heard Jeremy mutter as he flipped through another case file. "Well, it shouldn't be much of a problem for now."

Silently hiding in a hidden corner of the office, the masked animatronic observed the security guard with white pinprick pupils. No one knew he was there, trying to find out more about that man.

What were his motives? Why did he come here? Mari was sure that Jeremy wanted to find out about _that_ , but he was still skeptical about it...

"Hi!"

Startled, Jeremy snatched up the tablet and checked the cameras. "What the...? What was that?"

Seizing the opportunity, Mari quickly slid out of the security office without a sound.

* * *

 **2nd Night: 1:00 AM**

"Wake up, wake up. Your time is here."

Eyes glowing golden, the withered red fox animatronic slowly stood up from the tiled floors. In annoyance, Foxy spat, "Ye didn't have to use that disgustingly sweet voice, puppet."

"I know. I just think that you need a little... motivation," Mari smiled back, chuckling at the sight of his angry face.

"Ugh, fine..."

"Balloon Boy is already up and going. You better get the opportunity when he manages to steal the flashlight or we will be losing one more chance, and I don't want that to happen, understand?"

Foxy nodded in reluctance and resignation as he trudged out, his metallic footsteps echoing on the floor tiles and his hook scraping against the wall, creating an uncomfortable sound. "Ye got it... Captain."

"Good."

There was a brief moment of silence after he had left, and Mari simply stood still until another voice rang in the darkness.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here, Mari?"

However, unlike what it was previously, that voice had lost all of its tinkling melody, and was replaced with the usual robotic garble like the other withered animatronics.

"... Your voice box is a huge wreck right now, Lala. I'm pretty sure it sounded more musical previously."

Then he turned to look at the withered ballerina and felt a frown creasing on his face. "Goodness, you're in an even worse shape than I had expected."

She chuckled in a disturbingly mechanical tone as a Glasgow smile cracked on her dirty, broken face plates. "Heh heh heh... what can I do about it? They didn't maintain us for the past two years, you know?"

Mari was thankful that the horrible lighting didn't show the full details of her then. From what he knew, she was now the nightmare of all children if they were to ever see her in the storage room. Her face was shadowed by darkness, and Jeremy hadn't flashed the camera light at them, so there was nothing there to see the broken Lullaby Doll.

"Such a pity... ya were the most popular animatronic in the past because of how pretty and musical y' were. Now you're the complete opposite of that."

Mari could feel the tension rise as Lala breathed out heavily before replying to the withered purple bunny animatronic, "Says the one who couldn't protect his entire face."

Withered Bonnie growled in fury, "The hell did ya just say to me, bitch?!"

"I only lost a quater of my face around my right eye. Compared to you who lost your entire face, I think you deserve a little more pity than I do."

"I deserve more pity? Don't make me laugh! You're the one who's balding, ya broken ballerina!"

"You lost an entire arm, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, ya lost BOTH arms!"

"At least I still have my endoskeleton hand intact, you know..."

Mari sighed and shook his head, bringing a hand to his mask. "Will you two quit it? Go to sleep before Jeremy sees you guys. You aren't even suppose to be active tonight."

"...Hey, Mari?"

Suddenly realising that Lala had just called him, he turned to her and asked curiously, "What is it, ballerina?"

"I'm sorry. I probably disappointed you again, huh?"

Realising that Lala was referring to her broken voice box, Mari smiled softly as he went over to her and patted her head.

"It's okay... It's not like you could help it. Now go back to sleep. You have a long night ahead of you."

Bonnie's glowing red eyes simply stared at Mari before they flickered off, showing that he had shut himself down for the time being.

* * *

 **2nd Night: 1:30 AM**

Wandering around the halls which he shouldn't be going to in the first place, Mari sighed in fatigue. How long had he been cursed to live in this body? Though the building was different from the original, the tiled grounds and party rooms still gave him the shivers everytime he remembered how it happened.

The memories washed up onto him like a plague. Once again, a blood red scene flashed in his head, causing Mari to gasp and hold onto the sides of his head. A sharp pain rang in his head like a tightening spell as more and more of the horrific scenes started filling up in his head again, attacking him like a virus.

As his breath started to get more and more shallow to the edge of hyperventilating, Mari crouched down to the floor, his pupils dilating before squeezing his eyes shut. Why couldn't he get them to go away?

 _"Wh... What are going to do with that knife...?! No... NO!"_

 _The man advanced on him, and all he saw was red..._

"... ri! BROTHER MARI!"

Suddenly snapping of the illusions, the masked boy turned to whoever just yelled at him.

"Oh... hello, Balloon Boy. Hey, Mangle. What is it?"

"We were wondering what happened to you since you were crouching on the ground. Are you okay, Brother Mari?" Balloon Boy asked, a hint of worry echoing in his robotic voice.

"Don't worry, BB. I'm okay right now, thanks," Mari smiled behind his mask as he patted the little boy animatronic's head.

Suddenly, another small, robotic stutter called out to him.

"Uh... M-Mari?"

"What is it, Mangle?" he asked, turning to the white fox animatronic.

"A-actually, there's s-something I'd like to t-t-talk to you about in p-private..."

* * *

"... Let me get this straight. So basically, you're having an identity crisis?"

Mangle nodded their head as their golden eyes looked down towards the ground. "I'm a-always called Toy F-F-Foxy before I got the name 'The Mangle', and the reason why I-I am a sentimental being is b-b-because I got part of m-my soul from Felix-I mean, the original Foxy, but... on the other ha-a-nd, I feel that I have a m-m-mind of my own and I-I have my own i-i-identity and personal-l-ity. I'm so c-confused right n-n-now..."

Mari would have pinched the bridge of his nose, but his mask was in the way. Taking a deep breath, he asked Mangle, "And you said something about your gender identity as well...?"

Mangle shuffled uncomfortably as they spoke in their disoriented robotic voice which caused stutters often. "Y-yeah... Fel-I m-mean, Foxy's really a male and I'm always called by the pronoun 'him', so I should be one too, but o-on the other h-h-hand, am I actually a fe-female?"

"Why do you say that?"

"B-B-Because..."

Seeing Mangle so hesitant to reply, the Marionette sighed and patted where their shoulder would have been. "It's okay, Mangle. You don't need to answer if you feel too uncomfortable. But why did you decide to confide with me regarding this issue?"

"W-Well..." Mangle stumbled over their words before saying, "The three main T-Toy Animatronics l-laughed at me about m-m-my issues, and Balloon B-B-Boy simply doesn't understand since he's s-still so young in his mentality, so..."

"Then why not the rest of them in the storage room?"

"Th-They're too s-s-scary... I keep hearing ar-arguments happening in th-th-there, and they look r-r-really scary too..."

Mari smiled, closed his eyes and shook his head. As much as it seemed hilarious, Mangle was kind of right. Mangle represented the fear and inferiority in Felix. Every Toy Animatronic represented a different part of the Originals that they were missing now. Because of this, Foxy himself barely felt fear anymore.

"M-Mari, wh-what do you s-s-sugest I do?"

Pondering for a moment, Mari stared directly into Mangle's glassy eyes and asked, "Alright, Mangle. Let me ask you this. Would you prefer to have your own personality and identity, or would you prefer to hide in your previous identity's shadow?"

This time, Mangle looked confused. "Wh-What do you m-mean?"

"Listen, Mangle," Mari told him. "Even though you're a part of Foxy's soul, you're still your own being. You still own your own mind. Do not let what Foxy used to be to influence who you think you truly are. Get it?"

Mangle looked back at Mari with a worried look on his face. "B... But then..."

"Just because Foxy both in his previous life and now were male doesn't mean that you got to be one too, okay?" Mari smiled at them as he patted their head. "I know it sounds strange now, but you will get it."

Mangle stared back at Mari before they smiled and replied, "Thank you, Mari. I knew I could confide in you."

Mari nodded back as Mangle headed their way. Then he looked back at the Prize Corner, the smile behind his mask fading off.

"The music isn't ringing yet? I'm surprised he didn't notice that I'm out of the box..."

Noiselessly, he headed back to the box, where he folded himself up and closed the lid above him, encasing him back into pitch-black darkness, where he belonged.

* * *

 **2nd Night: 5:00 AM**

His eyes fluttered open again from his deep slumber, the area around him so silent a pin dropping to the ground could be heard. He could not hear anything outside, which meant...

"Looks like he never learned from yesterday, huh..." Mari thought to himself with a smirk behind his mask as the music box stopped playing again. "If that's the case, then he's just seeking death, something that I'd gladly give him!"

Yet something about that was bothering him. Judging by how Jeremy always seem to react to certain situations, he could not have forgotten to wind up the music box at this rate. Could it be that...?

No, it can't be. Why would Jeremy want to lure Mari to the security office? To force him out to spit out the relevant information about what had happened to them? It didn't matter. Mari wasn't going to tell any outsider about it. No busybody had to know about their past. He'd just do what was necessary: silence Jeremy Fitzgerald.

As 'Pop Goes the Weasel' played and he was being pulled by his strings on his pulley, he braced himself for the entrance of the security office once more. However, as he waited for his time to come, thoughts swept through his mind like a huge tidal wave.

He couldn't do the same as he did the previous night. Jeremy managed to stop him in time because he was prepared to face him. Plus, he was too light to deal any heavy damage to anything.

"What am I supposed to do?" Mari couldn't possibly try to strangle Jeremy at this rate. He'd have to find a way to deal with him... immediately.

Yet he had no ideas, even as the hallway heading to the security office was closing in towards him. Mari felt his heart race even faster in anxiety as he soon came to a realisation. He was rendered helpless.

His opportunity was so close yet so far away...

Mari squeezed his eyes shut from behind his mask. He had to use the same tactics at this rate. He had no choice.

Upon seeing Jeremy in front at the seat still trying to rid of Toy Chica who was in the vents, Mari flung himself forward, giving a loud piercing shriek as he brought his hands to Jeremy's throat, knowing full well that Jeremy probably would have a way to prevent himself from getting killed again.

"Aw man, take it easy, will you?" Jeremy groaned as he easily pried Mari's arms off his neck.

He could feel his insides boil in fury and frustration. He had wasted his chance to get rid of this nosy man, again!

Mari could feel himself seething in anger as he interrogated the man. "I know that you had purposely left the music box unwound. Why?"

Jeremy stayed silent, a serious expression on his face. Even more irritated, Mari asked him again with a hint of venom in his voice, "Why did you leave the box unwound on purpose? What's your motive?!"

"Mari, who are you talking to~?"

Suddenly, Toy Chica bursted out of the vent, her eyes and beak removed from her face.

Mari stared at her, a slightly disturbed look behind his mask. "What the heck...? Why did you remove your eyes and beak?"

"Ooh, so that I'll look scarier! Don't you think so?" she giggled before she looked back at him with her endoskeleton eyes. "But where's the security guard? Why is the dirty, dumb old Freddy from the previous location in his place?"

Ignoring her rude behaviour, Mari replied, "I'm not too sure either, so I'm asking him where Fitzgerald went to."

Mari could have sworn Jeremy had turned to him in surprise, probably because Mari was concealing his identity instead of revealing it so that Toy Chica could kill him.

"Aw~! And I thought I would be the one to finally get a security guard before those old models got their grubby hands on him..." Toy Chica sighed in defeat before she turned back and told him, "Well, never mind then. Have fun~!"

As she turned back and crawled back into the Party Room, Mari turned back to Jeremy.

"Well? What's your explanation?"

He remained quiet for a while, before he replied in a soft voice, "Will you tell me about it?"

"... Um, what?"

Jeremy looked back at a confused Mari, staring into his pinprick eyes.

"Will you tell me about the Missing Children's Incident?"

Mari could feel the eyes behind his mask widen in shock.


	25. Arc 2: Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not FNAF!_

 _For those who are wondering, yes, Bonnie's and Lala's relationship in the past was pretty horrible until something happened later on afterwards._

 _Now that Mari knows why Jeremy came to work here, how will he react to it?_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **2nd Day: 7:00 AM**

"So I heard that Jeremy is trying to find out about the Missing Children's Incident?" Lala asked Mari as Balloon Boy sat beside her, leaning on her arm.

Mari nodded. "He did."

"So what did you say to him?"

He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened slightly more than an hour ago...

* * *

 ** _Just an hour ago..._**

 _"No, I'm not going to tell you."_

 _"Wh-what?! Why?! But you're the oldest one in the franchise of the animatronics! You should know what happened!" Jeremy had asked him in shock._

 _"Those Missing Kids have their rights to privacy, and they don't want you to know about it, that is all," Mari turned around to explain._

 _"B... But..."_

 _"Shut your mouth, Fitzgerald. What do you know? You aren't privileged to know anything about that. You can try to find out about what happened, but I'm not going to tell you, is that clear?"_

 _"Marionette! I need to know what happened! This is important!" Jeremy begged as he continued to flash the flashlight at Foxy who was about to sprint down the corridor. Mari could faintly hear a loud yell of agony before it went quiet again._

 _"Why? Because you're working for the police? Because you care for those kids whom you don't even know?"_

 _"Because I want to bring the culprit to justice! Nothing has happened for the past two years, but I don't want another incident like this to happen again!"_

 _Mari glanced at Jeremy with an unimpressed look on his face. "What are you going to do after to find out who the murderer is? There's no clue which points to the murderer, plus no one's going to believe you."_

 _"Murder...? So those kids were really...!"_

 _"Save that for your little imaginary mission here, Jeremy Fitzgerald," Mari mocked as he turned around and left. "If not for the fact that you can easily handle me whenever I try to attack you, I would have killed you on the spot."_

* * *

"... You actually continued to let him live? I'm surprised. I thought you were the one who was so bent on killing the security guards," Lala chuckled sarcastically.

"Don't be so sardonic, Lala. Plus, why's Balloon Boy with you? Shouldn't he be in the Game Area?"

"I like Sister Lala! I want to spend my time with her!" Balloon Boy grinned back at Mari as he leaned even closer towards her.

"... BB~? That's actually a little creepy, considering how you're a part of Lala's soul," the old Chica's voice erupted from a corner as her purple eyes flashed open.

Withered Freddy's eyes opened and he looked at her. "Chica, they may have half of the same person's soul, but they're still their own being and their own consciousness, just like us and our counterparts."

"Yeah... I guess so. But after seeing my counterpart, now I know why I was so hated by some of the kids..." she sighed. "I didn't know I was such a bitch, ugh. Hopefully I won't be like that again in my next life or something."

"That's if we can even get out and free ourselves from this place," Withered Bonnie snorted in satire as he proceeded to fold his arms, only to realise that his left arm was long gone and sighed.

"By the way..." Chica said as she turned to the red fox in another corner, "Foxy, are you okay?"

"That son o' a biscuit eater! He flashed the god damn flashlight so many times in my eyes, they're probably goin' t' roll away into the sea anytime soon!" Foxy complained in a gruff voice as he rubbed the top of his eyelids.

"Pfft, Why do ya still care about him, Chica?" Bonnie sneered as he looked at Foxy with a look of hatred in his red endoskeleton eyes. "He caused our demise, but look at the rest of us! Yo' mouth's all messed up and yo' hands are gone! That ballerina's droppin' her synthetic hair like a maniacal old lady or somethin', her voice box is crappy as shit now, her right eye's gone with damaged face plates, and both of her arms are gone except for her endoskeleton parts! Freddy isn't that damaged, but parts of his wires are still hangin' out like some sort of tentacles! And I have lost my entire face, and have no left arm at all! Now look at him! He ain't that damaged like us, except Freddy who deserves to be still intact!"

Bonnie drew in a deep breath from speaking a monologue for so long. Meanwhile, Foxy's eyes were glowering a bright golden as his anger rose. Slowly standing up, he glared at the purple bunny animatronic.

"You better watch that wretched mouth of yours, Bunny Bitch, before I throw you into the sea to feed the sharks!"

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try, asshole!"

Growling in anger, he grabbed Bonnie by his bow tie. "Ye want t' see me try? Then how 'bout ye turn into yer human self now, so that we can see just how durable ye are!"

Lifting him up in the air, Foxy slammed Bonnie onto the ground with a glint of fury in his eyes. As metal collided with marble tiles with a loud clanging sound, Chica screamed in terror and ran towards Foxy, grabbing onto his arm. Gasping in surprise, the red fox animatronic turned towards her.

"Foxy, please! Stop! It hurts me to see you guys fight!" she begged as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want anyone, especially you, to get hurt!"

At that moment, his facial features softened as he looked away from her and replied hesitantly, "I… Ugh, okay, fine."

Meanwhile, Freddy shifted towards Bonnie. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I guess. I think more of my endoskeleton parts had shattered though."

"… Bonnie, I know you're always dumb, but I didn't know you were dumb enough to engage a fight with Foxy of all people," Lala sighed and shook her head. "He's someone who can fight and easily defeat you if he had wanted to. Can't you calculate the chances of you winning that fight at all?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Fine…" she muttered under her breath as she huffed and folded her endoskeleton arms in irritation.

"By the way," Freddy said as he turned towards Mari and asked, "By any chance, did you see Goldie?"

Mari pursed his lips together and frowned. "No. Why did you ask?"

"Oh… oh, no. It's nothing. I'm just curious."

He glanced skeptically at the brown bear animatronic before he turned to the rest of them and said, "Hey, you guys should rest for the day. The next night is going to be a long one for you guys, including the following nights when you all have to be active. Have you guys come up with a plan yet?"

"Most of us do, but Lala's is a little different from ours…" Chica replied as she looked at the ballerina animatronic.

Mari looked at her curiously. "Oh? What is it?"

"I was planning to use this strategy so that I can kill him more easily, but it has a lot of risks, especially if it doesn't work," she told him. "I'm planning to use our abilities to turn into human to make him believe that I am one, and take the chance to kill him once I manage to get close to him."

"You do know that it's going to cause lots of problems in the future if it doesn't work, don't you?" Freddy queried. "Then what are you planning to do about them?"

"Jeremy won't try to spread the message to everyone else," she explained to them, "I know that for a fact. If he did, others would think he is crazy and he would get sent to the mental asylum instead. Even if he finally manages to realise who we all really are, it isn't really going to change much because he doesn't know who was the perpetrator, is it?"

"Yeah, how clever of ya, Dancy Pants," Bonnie taunted as he sniggered a little. "But you're missing one little detail: how are ya gonna explain to that Fitzgerald guy about your appearance? Y' do know that we all look pretty darn screwed up when we turn into humans since our endoskeleton parts literally just turn into bones, and any messed up parts becomes so god damn disgusting when turned into human flesh that it'll probably scare everyone away from ya."

"It's simple," Lala shrugged. "I'll just act like a victim to an attack from the animatronics, and plead with Fitzgerald to call for an ambulance. While's he's making the call… I think you guys get the gist, so I shan't explain any further."

"That actually seems like a pretty good plan if everything goes as smoothly as we presume it to be," Mari voiced out loud as he pondered on it.

"Pfft-HAHAHAHAHA! A good plan? Are you drunk or on drugs too, Mari?! How's that a good plan?" Bonnie guffawed loudly as he started rolling on the floor.

Lala shrugged again as she replied nonchalantly, "Well, a dumb-ass person like you wouldn't understand it, of course."

"OI!"

"Alright, alright kids," Mari whispered, shushing them down. "Go to sleep. You have a long night ahead!"

The rest of them nodded and shut themselves off to conserve power for the next night. As silence started to fill the air again, Mari sighed in relief as he headed back to his striped box and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **3rd Night: 12:00 AM**

As usual, Mari decided to hide in a corner as he watched Jeremy pick up the telephone. Maybe he could get a closer look at what Jeremy had been reading when he was in the pizzeria...

Jeremy always had a pile of case files and a notebook with him whenever he came to work, and he always wrote something inside the notebook whenever he thought of something. Mari was curious. What exactly did he write inside?

"Hello hello!" the Phone Guy greeted with a warm tone. "See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"

"Haha, yeah..." Jeremy chuckled nervously.

The Phone Guy asked, "Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite..."

He shook his head and muttered, "Oh, but he did..."

"They tried to remake Foxy, ya know?" the man on the phone continued. "Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know..."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "... 'Him'? Huh, I thought the new Foxy looked more like a female than a male..."

"... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."

"No wonder the new Foxy looked like a huge wreck... sigh."

Suddenly, Phone Guy spoke up again. "Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately."

"Hm?" Jeremy turned towards the red telephone, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close."

Mari realised that Jeremy's expression had gone serious as he looked back at his notes and case study files. "No, something's definitely happening here."

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The recording ended with a click. Instinctively, Jeremy picked up the tablet to wind up the music box before he checked the show stage.

"Huh, Chica and Bonnie have already left the stage? Where are they?"

"Hello?"

"Ah, darn it. Balloon Boy's on the move..."

Mari sniggered to himself as he continued to watch Jeremy starting to panic when he heard radio static starting to play. Jeremy flashed his flashlight down the hallway and gasped when he realised that both Foxy and Mangle were there.

"OH! Hi! Flash flash flash flash flash! Okay, good." Jeremy sighed in relief before he checked the vents only to realise that the new Bonnie was there again. In the nick of time, he shoved the empty Freddy head onto his own as Bonnie came to inspect for him.

"Huh... no one's here except for... Oh, hey Freddy, have you seen Jeremy Fitzgerald? Why are you here instead?"

Mari observed Jeremy as he shrugged. "I don't know... I was already here when I woke up. I still have no idea how it happened."

The blue bunny animatronic raised an eyebrow. "Huh... okay... Then I'd better go first. See ya, Freddy!"

The masked animatronic shook his head in disapproval. "He doesn't get it..."

Jeremy pulled out the Freddy head, his hair in a huge mess. Wiping a bead of sweat off his head, Jeremy continued his night shift as usual.

Creeping to another corner closer towards the security guard, Mari eyed the green notebook on Jeremy's table. How was he supposed to get it at this rate? Jeremy would definitely see him steal the book...

... Unless there was a distraction.

Mari quickly whirled his head towards the entrance in front when Jeremy flashed the light down the hallway again. Bonnie was standing there, his glowing red eyes glaring back at Jeremy. A grin slowly started to spread behind his mask as a plan hatched in his head.

"Oh-OH! It's the previous Bonnie! The older models are really coming alive!" Jeremy gasped under his breath as he quickly slammed the head onto himself.

The older Bonnie turned towards the left, while Balloon Boy peeked out of the right air vent with a smile on his face, only for it to fade when he scanned the area to see no one there.

"Aw... there's no one here to play with me..." Balloon Boy pouted as he headed back inside.

Jeremy glanced at the cameras only to have a huge shock in his life when he realised that both of the older models of Bonnie and Chica were in their respective vents. Mari had a quick peek, and realised why Jeremy had reacted so dramatically. They did look pretty freakish under the harsh glare of the vent lights.

"I'm actually surprised he hadn't noticed that I'm here..." Mari thought to himself as loud banging started resounding in the vents and Bonnie emerged from the left.

Jeremy quickly flipped through the cameras once more to wind up the music box before placing the tablet down, and gasped in horror when he saw the destroyed purple animatronic in front of him. He quickly threw his Freddy head on.

Seizing the opportunity, Mari quickly snatched the green notebook away from the wooden desk and skittered away when the lights disabled for a moment. Collapsing at the Prize Corner in front of his box, Mari placed the book in front of him and read the cover.

"'MCI'...? I wonder what he has been tracking down..."

"M-Mari? Wh-What is tha-a-at?"

Mari turned to look up at the ceiling and greeted, "Oh, hello Mangle. This? It's Fitzgerald's notebook."

"Eh...? But wh-why would you t-t-take Jerem-my's notebo-o-ok?" the mangled fox animatronic asked curiously.

"He has a motive for coming here. I know that. It's just..." Mari paused before he continued, "I need to know how much he knows about us before we take further action."

"Wh-What...?"

"Hehehe, don't worry, Mangle. This only bothers the older animatronics, which means only your counterpart will be affected by this," he told Mangle smoothly.

"Huh... i-if you say s-s-so... See you lat-ter, Mari..." Mangle bided as they swung to another room.

Mari stared down at the book before he picked it up again and wandered towards the storage room, where Lala and Foxy were still hiding. Foxy had already tried to attack Jeremy a couple of times, but Lala was still waiting for the right time to strike.

However, he was suddenly called out by someone else.

"Hello there, Mari. What are you doing outside your box?"

He turned towards the chubby bear. "Oh, hey Freddy. What is it?"

Toy Freddy shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just curious about why you're outside your box."

"Well, I need to tell the older models about something, and it's pretty urgent."

"Hm? What may that be?"

Mari waved his hand at him. "Don't worry, Freddy. It doesn't concern you and the other newer models too much."

"Oh, come on. You're going to tell those old animatronics about some important information, but you aren't going to tell us anything about it even though we're better than them?" he shook his head. "Looks like you have really bad tastes, boss."

"Don't worry, Freddy. I will reveal the information to you guys at a later date, but for now, it'll have to do," Mari replied as he smiled back at Toy Freddy.

"Sigh... alright, fine. If that's what you want to do, it's your choice," he shrugged arrogantly as he turned and walked towards the security office.

Mari turned his head towards Toy Freddy's direction and shook his head before he continued his way towards the storage room, where he suddenly heard a conversation between the two animatronics.

"... come on, Foxy. Just do it. She would be so happy to find out!"

"No! Do ye know how embarrassing it is?!"

"Foxy, if you really love Chica, just go and confess to her! No one can blame you for falling for her, she's such a sweet girl! Plus, you should be brave and take the initiative. As much as you guys may feel awkward and all when you confess to a girl you like, it will be worth while, don't you think? If you don't do it now, when are you going to?"

Mari stepped into the storage room and turned into his human form for the first time in the week, making his presence known. "I didn't know that you had love issues, Foxy."

Foxy glared at Mari through golden eyes before he turned away.

Lala looked back at Mari and asked, "What's with that notebook you have, Mari?"

Mari nearly grimaced at Lala's appearance, but cleared his throat.

"Oh, this? It's Jeremy Fitzgerald's notebook. We need to find out what he's been up to, and what exactly he is thinking," Mari told her as he lifted the notebook up.

"Have you read it?"

"No, but we should read it now. Gather now."

Foxy glared at him again before he huffed and stood up before heading outside. "I don't need to deal with this."

Lala made a quick scan of the notebook. "He's very well-informed. There's all of the info about the murder. He even wrote all of our names down, and made inferences about how our corpses were stuffed into the animatronic suits... which are correct..."

"Basically, he's just trying to find out if that's true, huh."

She nodded. "He's trying to find out if our souls are really possessing the suits, which is actually true. This guy's surprisingly accurate for an average paranormal researcher."

Mari questioned, "Is there anything else?"

"Other than the fact that he's trying to figure out who the murderer is, no," Lala said as she picked up the book and flipped to another page, looking closely at it. Suddenly, her only animatronic eye widened.

"Actually... Mari?"

He looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

She handed him the book. "You may want to see this..."

Accepting the book from her, Mari looked at the notes of the case study, and was shocked to realise what Jeremy had been studying the whole time other than the Missing Children's Incident and Gregory's death in 1983.

The heading read, 'Murder at Fredbear's Family Diner'.

Silently, he read the page, his eyes travelling downwards towards the end of the page before he put it down onto the floor again, still in shock.

"How did he...?"

Lala picked up the book again and read it one more time.

"On 23 May 1979, the body of 8-years-old Morrie Divus was found in front of Fredbear's Family Diner. The murderer is unknown, but the wound is a clean, 10 cm deep wound in the chest and heart. It was probably made by a knife. This incident had caused Fredbear's Family Diner to close, but was later bought a few years later by Fazbear Entertainment, where it created a sister location to it after opening Fredbear's Family Diner again called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..."

She analysed Mari's reaction, and stared at him with a shocked expression. "Wait a minute, you're Morrie Divus, a child who was killed in the first branch of Fredbear's Family Diner?! Why didn't you tell us anything about that?!"

Mari stayed silent as he looked at the ground. Then he replied, "... Tell me, Lala. Don't I deserve some privacy about my past if I want to forget about it?"

Lala had a hugely confused expression on her face. "Th... then what happened to your body? It can't have been stuffed into this suit that you have now, so how...?"

He spat, "It was cremated. But because of that damn knife that Damno Spyros had used, my soul is forced to stay inside this revolting puppet suit that I detested so much..."

This time, it was Lala who stayed silent, an unreadable expression on her face. Then she scooted over and patted his shoulder, causing him to turn over to look back at her in slight surprise.

"I'm sorry... I never knew that this happened to you."

"It's okay, I've kind of gotten over it already... Is there anything else important in the book?" Mari quickly changed the subject.

Lala raised an eyebrow at him, but replied, "I'm not too sure. I haven't looked at all the pages. Hang on."

Browsing through the book once more, Lala came to a pause at one of the last few pages of the book that Jeremy had used, and read it silently before muttering, "… Oh wow. I didn't know that he was actually trying to…"

Confused by Lala's constant trailing off of her sentences, Mari snatched the book back from her. "Trying to what? Let me see."

He read the page that was labeled as 'Motive', which seemed to be a diary entry of sorts.

 _"People call me dumb for wanting to take this job as a security officer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I can see why, since this place only give a hundred bucks per week. But this has nothing to do with earning money. I want this job because I want to know more about what happened in this restaurant. How did the Missing Children's Incident happened? What about the Murder of Morrie Divus? Who exactly is the culprit? Why do the animatronics' mouths ooze out mucus and blood? Why is it that all of these happened in this one franchise? I want to know more. I'm sure that these animatronics are actually Morrie Divus and the kids who went missing in the MIC, and I'm sure that they are trying to get their revenge on their killer._

 _However, as I started working, I realised that they specifically target one group of people: the security guards. Could it be that their killer was one of the security guards who works here? That's actually pretty scary to think about, that the killer may actually be someone that I know… I'm more convinced that these animatronics are possessed by the kids' souls. They are self-aware, and they can speak to each other!_

 _When I spoke to the Marionette last night, he challenged me with one question: what am I going to do once I find out the truth? I thought that my motive was to bring the culprit to justice, but no, I don't want to do that. So what if the killer is finally arrested? That isn't going to change much, is it? I thought about it after my shift, and I came to a conclusion: As much as it seems crazy, I want to free their souls from this place which is probably giving them nightmares. I don't want them to suffer any further, especially since they're the souls of kids! I'm sure that my paranormal and supernatural research will somehow come in handy, even though I know that thinking in this way is really naive._

 _Even if the animatronics don't accept me, I will try to find a way to help them. I may not be able to understand all of their pain, but if I manage to know more about them, I'm sure that I would be one step away to finding a way to finally free them from their suits._

 _\- Jeremy Fitzgerald, Paranormal Researcher"_

Face-palming, Mari groaned. "Is he serious? He's trying to find a way to help up? It's impossible. He doesn't understand the gravity of the situation at all!"

"It's the first time I've seen you so frustrated in my life, Mari," Lala commented. "By the way, what are you going to do with the book now? We've already finished reading all of his written pages…"

"… You haven't gone into the security office yet, have you?"

The disfigured doll shook her head. "No, why?"

Mari handed the book to her. "Hand it back to him while you're trying to get rid of him. We can't leave any traces of suspicion around, not especially around all of the other animatronics. Plus, if Jeremy Fitzgerald somehow still manages to survive tonight, we can't let him know that we stole his book. I have already specifically made arrangements for tonight for them to be much more active so that he doesn't notice that we had stolen this from him."

Lala gave him a nudge to his shoulder as she took the green notebook from him. "So this is a secret between the two of us…?"

"I'll be telling the rest of them after his shift as it concerns them. We need to discuss about what we'll be doing after this."

"Alright, got your back, Mari. I'll go do my job now," Lala flashed a friendly smirk at him before hiding the notebook somewhere under her skirt and walking out of the storage room, leaving him alone inside.

Once she had left, Mari sighed in mental agony and ran his fingers through his hair, a huge turmoil of conflict going on in his heart as he started to have second thoughts. Jeremy was the only human who was willing to help them, and could tell that they were really possessing the animatronic suits, unlike the others who thought that they were malfunctioning when they heard their cries...

Should he keep Jeremy alive and allow him to help them? Or should he just kill him and forget about what he had seen? Mari didn't know what to do anymore. Stepping out of the storage room and turning back into his animatronic form, he walked slowly in a daze. If he were to be in human form any further, he would probably feel a real migraine coming into his head.

Turning towards the hallway, Mari watched as Lala slowly started to advance, her animatronic body slowly contorting into a grotesque scene of what looked like a zombie about to prey on her victim. As he watched, a sudden thought came into his mind.

Maybe, just maybe, he should give Jeremy Fitzgerald a chance if he can survive this night.


	26. Arc 2: Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Now that it is known that Jeremy was trying to save them, what will the animatronics decide to do?_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **3rd Night: 5:00 AM**

Ducking behind the door, Mari observed Lala entering the Party Room while the old Chica was in there. Handing her the book, he listened as Lala asked her, "Hey, Chica. I'm going to distract Jeremy Fitzgerald. Once he doesn't look like he'll notice you, can you place the book onto the desk?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Chica complied happily as she accepted the book from her friend. "What's in this book, though? Whose is it?"

"It's his. We actually took a peek inside the notebook to see what was so important about it. Mari will tell you guys more later, okay?"

"Okay! I'll do my best!"

As Lala headed outside the room while grabbing a conveniently-placed blanket at the door and draping it around herself to prevent Jeremy from recognising her from her clothes, Mari eyed her as she slowly limped down the corridor before looking at Jeremy. He still hadn't realised that there was a literal rotting zombie child slowly heading towards him.

"Someone… help me…"

Upon hearing the weak cry, Jeremy placed his tablet back down onto the table and looked up, flashing his flashlight down the hallway to see the most horrifying sight which made him scream for the first time he was doing his job in this pizzeria.

Mari could understand why, considering how a huge patch of her long pink hair was gone, her hands have been reduced to bones which still had lumps of flesh clinging on to them, blood dripping down from most parts of her body, the fresh scars on her face, the Glasgow smile and worst of all, the skin around her right eye was gone, showing the muscle and bloodied eye socket. It's no wonder Jeremy would scream at the top of his lungs, especially since Lala looked so much like a child, considering that she was chronologically still only ten-years-old.

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay, Little Girl?!" Jeremy yelled in shock as he dashed towards her to attend to her. Meanwhile, Mari noticed Chica clambering out of the vent and placing the book onto the table before advancing towards the security guard.

"They… they attacked me when I tried to seek shelter in this place… I barely escaped. It's a huge wonder I'm still alive… but now… it hurts… help…"

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief. "Oh… oh my god… How did they… how did they reduce you into such a state…?"

However, he didn't notice the withered chicken animatronic slowly advancing towards him, until he heard strange wheezing and turned around to stare into her violet-coloured eyes.

"Bye-bye, Jeremy~"

"NO!" Jeremy howled into her face as he quickly scooped Lala up and rushed down the hallway past Mari. "Please bear with the pain! I'm so sorry!"

As she pretended to struggle, Lala stretched a hand forward and shook his arm. "No, don't... Put me down, Sir... save yourself... I cannot be saved even if you bring me to the hospital..."

Jeremy's green eyes widened as he shook his head in denial. "No... no! I can't let you die even though I don't know you!"

"Listen, Jeremy... protect yourself... there's a pantry room at the back of the security office... none of the animatronics can enter that place because it's not in their programming... go!"

"Huh? W-wait, how are you-?!"

Mari observed as Lala slowly transformed back into her animatronic form, replying with a smile, "I am one of them, too. How am I supposed to tell you how to protect yourself if you try to hide away from me with that Freddy head? I won't be able to scan for you. But I won't let you off again if I catch you again next time. Go, they're arriving soon."

Jeremy could only stare at her before a smile slowly spread across his face as he placed her back onto the ground and replied, "Thank you so much."

Then he quickly turned and ran back into the security office, slamming the pantry door in front of Toy Bonnie's face.

"What? Where did he disappear to...?"

Meanwhile, Mari stepped towards Lala who had stood up onto her two ballet feet. "Why did you save him? Don't you want him dead too, like the others?"

"I'm not like the others, Mari," Lala replied as she threw the tattered brown blanket off her shoulders. "During those few minutes, I managed to make a quick analysis of him."

He was confused. "... Quick analysis?"

"You know how all of us are able to form illusions of our human forms? That comes from the spiritual power that all of us have, except that mine is stronger because I come from a family of spirit mediums. I think I told you this before."

"Yes, I do remember. And what about it?"

Lala sighed. "If I was still alive, my power would have been what my sister calls clairvoyance, just like my Daddy. But unlike him who can see the past, I can see the future. The only thing which is the same is that both of us can talk with the dead... except that now I'm dead too."

Mari was slightly intrigued. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because now, I realised that I have the ability to do so as well. Except that it's still very shallow, and it will use up the spirit energy that we all have," she replied. "It's kind of ironic how I'm able to possess the abilities of a spirit medium even though I'm dead myself..."

"Then how does this all link up to you making an analysis of Jeremy?"

She took a deep breath as she started walking back to the storage room with her friend following suit. "I could see Jeremy's sincerity. I see him working hard at his desk in the morning after work, trying to find out how to save us."

Mari could feel his tensed expression slacken. "You've got to be joking, Lala. Even you are onto this right now?"

"Mari, the visions are real. It's your choice to decide if you want him to help out, or you want to kill him for a higher chance of Damno Spyros taking his place," Lala shrugged as she walked back, only to suddenly pause halfway and stand still.

Puzzled, he called out to her, "Hey, Lala, are you okay?"

"..."

"Lala?" Starting to get worried, Mari walked over towards her and placed a hand on her broken shoulder joints.

At that moment, the old Bonnie happened to pass by and saw the scene. Curious, he headed towards them.

Suddenly, she brought her hands to her head and gave an ear-piercing scream which was enough to scare both males, causing Mari to fall onto the marble tiles and Bonnie to stagger back in shock. Mari asked in concern and shock, "L-Lala?! What happened to you?!"

Lala stayed silent for a moment as she stared forward before she suddenly fell backwards. In the nick of time, Bonnie reacted quickly and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. "Y-Yo, are you okay?! Your face looks really bad, and I don't just mean literally…"

"Mari… Bonnie…" Lala muttered softly before she turned her head in a spastic way to look at the Marionette. "Save them… Help them…"

Mari was starting to grow terrified about what was happening to his friend. "Save them? Help them? What's going on, Lala?! What did you see?!"

Lala breathed in heavily before she replied in a breathy voice, "Children… they… I see dead children… History is repeating itself again…!"

Mari and Bonnie turned towards each other in horror.

"Wait, you mean, Damno Spyros is going to…?"

She nodded quickly. "We cannot let this happen again…If I can see it happen, that means it's very close in the future… It can even be as close as… today…"

Mari looked back at Bonnie once more and told him using his commanding voice, "Help her into the storage room. She needs to calm down before she can tell us about it properly!"

* * *

 **4th Day: 6:30 AM**

"Oh my god! Are you okay, Lala~?"

Lala smiled back at Chica, "I'm a little bit better right now. Thanks, Chica."

All of the Withered animatronics were in the storage room after news of Lala's sudden mental breakdown spread.

Bonnie shook his head in disbelief as he muttered, "It's the first time I had seen Pinky Ballerina hyperventilate like that…"

Freddy deadpanned, "If you saw a vision of a murder, will you be happily prancing around?"

"Of course not! Geez, I was just remarking…"

Suddenly, Mari sensed a presence outside the Storage Room, and looked out to see a golden bear animatronic who was then in his human form and gesturing for him to come out. Slightly confused by why Goldie would want to talk to him, Mari stepped out of the room and asked, "What is it, Goldie?"

Goldie looked around before he started talking, "Mari, what are we going to about Lala's prophecy? Lala's condition right now is too poor to go against him, and she's the one who knows the most about what will happen, so what do we do now...?"

"She definitely isn't in a very good state to get rid of him, and we need to be prepared. However, the problem is that we aren't sure when he's going to do the deed, and if we don't know time, we aren't going to go anywhere with these visions," Mari explained to him.

Goldie nodded, before he looked back up at Mari and asked, "Then... what are you going to do about Jeremy?"

"... I'm going to tell him about everything."

* * *

 **4th Day: 7:45 AM**

Mari laid in his box, the events which happened earlier flashing in his mind time and again.

 _A few moments ago..._

 _"So now we're going to let Jeremy Fitzgerald do as he pleases?! Are you kidding me?!"_

 _"For once, I actually agree with the purple bunny," Foxy muttered as he folded his arms._

 _"Hey... I actually do think that we should take the chance, though~! What if Jeremy was able to really find a way to free us?" Chica asked them._

 _"That's true, Chica," Freddy nodded, "But I'll leave the decisions up to you guys to decide. After all, I don't have much opinion on this so long as we can be freed."_

 _"So what do you think, Mari?" Lala asked._

 _Mari stayed silent for a while before he replied, "I... honestly hope that we can trust Jeremy with helping us."_

 _Bonnie and Foxy stared at him in disbelief. "A... Are you serious?!" Bonnie screeched in shock._

 _"... Listen, you guys. I've weighed out the pros and cons, and I finally thought of one thing: do you guys want to continue killing the innocent just to kill a villain?"_

 _All of them turned towards him as the realisation hit them._

 _"It's not worth it, don't you think so?"_

 _His words caused them to fall silent._

As the flashback ended, Mari closed his eyes and sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult for him?

Suddenly, Mari heard footsteps walking across the room and stopping in front of his box. Startled by the sudden sound, Mari flipped open his box and sprang out of it to check who it was.

"AAH!" the figure screamed in surprise and tottered back when Mari had suddenly popped out like a jack-in-the-box.

Mari eyed the figure carefully before he sighed and asked, "What are you doing here again, Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"Uh... well... I just wanted to know more about you guys..."

He brought his hand to his face. "Of all times, why did you decide to come back now? You should know that the workers are coming in about fifteen minutes."

Jeremy cocked his head to the side as he asked Mari, "... Wait, you aren't going to attack me?"

"I've decided that I'm going to tell you about us. You seem trustworthy."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, but only tonight. I can't risk the rest of the workers finding out about us."

A smile grew on Jeremy's face as he threw his arms around Mari and gave him a huge bear hug. "Thank you! You don't know how much being given a chance to save you guys means to me!"

A huge rush of warmth flooded into Mari's body, stunning him. What was this feeling? For the first time in this body, he felt so... calmed, even happy. The warmth was like a light still shining in an area of darkness, lighting up the surroundings to finally reveal the beautiful, secret garden. When was the last time he had felt this type of warmth? He could not even remember what it felt like anymore, but somehow, this security guard did it.

Could it be that he was starting to feel compassion and attachment towards Jeremy Fitzgerald? But why? And how?

Suddenly, the warmth disappeared as Jeremy pulled back from him in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was too excited about it..."

"... It's okay," Mari replied back, feeling a slightly crooked smile grow on his face before he looked down and muttered, "I... don't really mind hugs, to be honest..."

"Really?!" Jeremy's bright smile came back on as he hugged the Marionette one more time. "Yay! I like hugs too!"

Mari was at a loss for words, but he soon regained his composure and smiled behind his mask, accepting the friendly hug from him.

"Hey, shouldn't you get going now? You should go back and rest right now," Mari pointed out as he started to release the hug on him.

"Yeah, that's true. See you tonight, Marionette! Or can I call you Mari?" Jeremy asked as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Mari shrugged his spindly shoulders. "I don't see why not."

"Then... see you, Mari!" Jeremy waved cheerily as he sprinted out of the room, giving a whoop of delight on his way out.

Mari shook his head as a fond smile grew behind his mask as he started to fold himself up again and hide back inside the box.

"Uh... Mari? What just happened to you?!"

Suddenly hearing another different voice, Mari flipped the lid open again. "What now?! I need to sleep!"

"Holy shit, this is the first time I heard 'im speak like that," the old Bonnie remarked with a snigger as he brought a hand to where his mouth would have been.

Meanwhile, Lala stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Did you just... allow Jeremy Fitzgerald to hug you, and initiated a second one?!"

"What could I say? I needed him to be on our side."

There was a moment of silence before Chica suddenly bursted out guffawing. "WAHAHAHAHA! 'I needed him'?! Mari, are you in love with him or something?!"

"I'm not in love with that giant, Chica," Mari corrected. "Plus, it's not just me. We all need him on our side if he is able to find a way to free us all without having to kill anybody."

"Come on, guys. Give Mari a break," Freddy sighed. "Let's go back before anyone sees us."

As the old crew trudged back towards the storage room, Mari sighed to himself and slipped back into the box. However, as he tried to rest, Chica's outburst earlier kept coming back into his mind.

 _"Mari, are you in love with him or something?!"_

He shook his head to drive that thought away. It couldn't be... right?

* * *

 **4th Day: 11:00 PM**

"We... we failed..."

Chica was sobbing madly as she sat in a corner, Freddy had a huge frown on his face as he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, Lala was looking at the tiled floor with a sorrowful look in her eyes, and both Bonnie and Foxy were standing and leaning against the walls, staring at the floor as well.

"We couldn't stop him... he did it during the day, just like what he did to us..." Bonnie muttered in a cracking voice. "It's just too risky to stop him..."

Lala shook her head. "I'm sorry... I couldn't do anything even though I could foresee it..."

"It's not your fault, Lala," Freddy replied softly. "None of us could do anything."

Silently, Foxy stepped over to Chica and placed an arm around her shoulders. Still weeping, Chica threw her arms around him and cried even harder than before.

Mari watched from outside the storage room, a pained expression behind his clown mask. It wasn't just them. None of them, including the Toy Animatronics could do anything even though they had suspected and saw the entire scene. The five kids were murdered and again, no one knows who the culprit was, except that the Spring Bonnie suit was used again to conceal the murderer's identity.

Suddenly, he heard a loud sound in the room and turned towards the source, startled. Slightly concerned, he crept towards it. Was there a break-in?

His silent feet stepped onto the marble flooring as he peeked his head out from behind a wall, staring into the dark area. As his eyes adapted to the lighting, his eyes widened as he saw a shadowy figure of someone grabbing something before slipping away. Someone was tampering with the crime scene and evidence!

Shocked, Mari quickly turned and fled towards the storage room once again, slamming the metal door open.

"Freddy, I need your help. He's back-where's Freddy?!"

"He's at the Office," Bonnie replied. "What's up?"

Mari shook his head in despair as he quickly threw himself towards the Security Office. "Darn it... Freddy!"

Both Freddy and Foxy were the only ones who could counter with the killer, but Foxy wasn't really willing to do anything for some reason, so Freddy ended up being the one who would be going against him.

"Freddy! FREDDY! GET OUT NOW!" Mari screamed down the hallway as he flew down the corridor.

Almost immediately, Freddy dashed out of the office with a panicky look on his face. "He's here?! At this time?!"

"Yes! Follow me! Hurry up!"

Freddy ran, his mechanical footsteps thumping against the ground loudly. As he turned down towards the party room in front of the show stage, he paused when he saw the purple-suited man in front of him.

He gritted his teeth in anger as he clenched his fists. "... Damno Spyros..."

"He he he... hello again! How do you enjoy your life here so far?" he asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying it, you bastard?" Freddy growled as his blue eyes began flashing red.

Damno shrugged as he replied smugly, "Well, aren't you gonna come and get me, little one?"

Roaring, Freddy charged at him and raised his fist, the hard metal about to come down onto Damno's head, which will be crushed if he didn't evade it. However, Mari was shocked when Freddy suddenly stood still halfway, his fist still frozen in mid air. As his eyes lost its light and he went crashing onto the floor, the masked puppet turned to Damno and his white pupils widened.

Damno had a taser in his hands. He had come prepared, and they never knew.

Smiling, he moved past Mari and headed towards the storage room. Quickly, Mari grabbed Damno's wrist in a futile attempt to prevent him from doing anything sinister. "What do you think you're about to do, Damno Spyros?"

"You're so weak, Marionette," he replied in a singsong voice as he simply used a flick of his wrist to throw Mari aside, causing him to slam into a wall and sliding down towards the ground in a daze. As he slowly began to blackout, his hazy vision was enough for him to watch Damno enter the Storage Room.

He could barely hear the shouts coming from inside, followed by the sounds of electric shocks and screaming. Then there was silence. As Mari slowly began to lose consciousness, he could feel the oily tears welling up in his eyes, yet his mask was too thick on him to even show them. He could not even shoe his feelings if he wanted to.

A choked sob erupted from his throat. What did he mean that time when he said he would assist them in their revenge and protect them? He had already failed to keep his friends safe!

Darkness enveloped him once again, but it wasn't as calming as how it should be, instead giving him more nightmares to corrode his mind away.


	27. Valentine's Day Special

_Disclaimer: I do now own FNAF, nor do I own My Prettiest Girl by Nissy!_

 _Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! :D_

 _Again, this takes place in the modern AU, where everyone is happy and there's no hate, and the toy animatronics aren't here either because their consciousness are a part of each kid's original souls (as explained in Arc 2 chapters 3 and 4)._

 _Warning: There will be huge spoilers ahead for the relationships between each character._

 _For references, here's the list of characters, with their current names in their current lives in brackets:_  
 _Freddy Fazbear (Fredrick), Bonnie (Bryan), Chica (Cecilia), Foxy (Felix), Lala (Stella), Goldie (Gregory), Mari (Morrie), Damno (Vincent), Jeremy._

 _With that, enjoy the special chapter!_

* * *

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _"Go to hell."_

 _"I'll kill you if I could."_

 _"Die."_

 _"Go home, Asian!"_

Cecilia stared at the hurtful words with a horrified expression on her face. How could some people pen down those words and throw them at her friend? Stella was such a kind girl, and she was just like any other person like the rest of them! Why did they have to do this?

"Uh… Stella…?"

She watched as the girl with the star hair clip read the hate letters with a straight face and absorbed the meaning, worried about how she was going to react. Much to her surprise, Stella simply shrugged, smiled and threw the letters into the bin before slamming her locker door shut.

"Well, it's not like I can please everyone. They can hate me as much as they want for being quarter-Chinese, but I'm not gonna change my own face just because of that, y'know."

Cecilia, however, still had a slightly worried frown on her face. Was Stella not hurt by any of those rude comments at all?

"Come on, we need to get to the music room soon," Stella looked back at her friend with a friendly smirk on her face as she turned aroud, her ponytail flipping behind her. "Those boys are probably waiting for us there already."

"Okay, if you say so..."

Cecilia had to admit, if Stella really wasn't bothered by those comments at all, that was really strong of her. She knew that she would have cried her eyes out if she received hate mail nearly everyday. After all, who loves to be hated all of the time? It's a lonely feeling...

However, as the two best friends walked down the locker hallway towards the music studio where their band practice was, no one noticed someone heading towards the paper bin and snatching up the hate mail that Stella had previously thrown before walking the other way.

* * *

"Holy cow, we made it on time," Stella muttered to herself as she placed her bag on the rack provided at the side of the room and headed towards the other group members of the Fazbears, the name of the group that they had chosen.

The Valentine's Day dance was upcoming in three days, and their little music band had been tasked to perform a few songs. The Fazbears was a band that they had made up to produce songs as a form of expressing their past without revealing too much either.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Morrie asked them as he hurriedly put on his glasses that he was cleaning earlier on. Though Morrie wasn't a prominent figure of the band, and he wasn't a student of this school anymore, he still dropped by to help them with practicing their songs once in a while.

"No," Fredrick replied immediately. "Bryan isn't here yet."

As if on cue, the door slammed open to reveal the boy with maroon eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm late!"

Morrie couldn't help but chuckle a little at Bryan's frenzy. "Don't worry, let's start practice. So what songs are you guys going to sing for the dance?"

"We have quite a number of songs that we were planning to sing..." Gregory replied and handed the grey-eyed man a pile of scores.

He looked through the scores and nodded. "By the way, I heard that you guys were going to not just sing, but dance to one of the songs?"

Felix nodded and replied, "I don't know why, but apparently, the girls wanted us to dance to 'My Prettiest Girl' by some guy called Nissy or something?"

"Yeah! It's a very cute song, that's why we wanted to dance to it~!" Cecilia squealed in joy before she giggled cheerfully.

"Some of the dance steps that we have choreographed are pretty crazy, though. Are you sure you want to do it?" Fredrick asked her.

Suddenly, Bryan chipped in with a grin. "With Stella, our professional dancer, what do we need to fear?"

"Geez, Bonbon, I may be a street dancer and chorister, but I'm not a dance trainer who can teach everyone to dance," Stella chuckled. "But.. I can help you guys to see how well you all are dancing. Come on, choreography time!"

Morrie headed towards the stereo. "This is the only song which you guys are using background music, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go, Morrie! Play the music!"

* * *

"HOLY SHIT-"

CRASH!

Stella face-palmed. "... Felix, that's not how you do it."

"But geez, it's really god damn hard, ye know!" he grumbled as he got up from the shiny wooden floor of the studio.

She shrugged. "Can't help it, though. They wanted a dance item, so..."

"Is there any way we can change this part of the choreography so that we can all dance to that part of the song?" Fredrick queried. "After all, most of us aren't dancers here..."

The blue-eyed girl pondered. "Hm... Well, I'll see about it. But try to perfect it, because we only have three day left before we have to present already. Or..."

Cecilia cocked her head to the side in a cute fashion. "Or~?"

"Or if you guys want, I can help you personally with the dance moves. Cecilia, Fredrick, you guys can do all of the steps, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Then can you help the rest to perfect the dance while Bryan and I practice the special part of the choreography?"

"... EH?!"

* * *

"Don't worry, Fifi! I'll guide you! Come on, just follow me, 'kay?"

"I'm not too sure about this, Cecilia..." Felix expressed his concerns as he struggled to repeat the actions that Cecilia had demonstrated to him, the actions mostly coming out as stiff and jerky instead of a smooth and fluid motion.

"Hehe, like I told you, you don't need to worry! See, I'll demonstrate one action, then you follow, okay?" Cecilia giggled as she started counting, "Alright, one, two, three, start! One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight..."

Meanwhile, Fredrick was slightly stumped at the fact that he was supposed to teach choreography to his partner. The problem was that Gregory couldn't pull off some of the moves well-enough, and he didn't know how to teach dance moves.

"Okay, so, um... the parts you couldn't really do were the pair work, was it?"

"Y... yeah... I can easily do the single moves, but once we have to start pairing up, I just... can't do it for some reason..."

Fredrick glanced at his boyfriend for a moment before the message hit him.

"Greg, are you just too shy or-"

"Fredrick, tell me, do you think I need to wear a dress and a wig?!"

He immediately did a dry spit take before he stared back at Gregory for a while. Then he grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him to a corner.

"Gregory, answer me honestly. Are you not proud of our relationship?"

Gregory's blank expression warped into that of panic. "Wh-what?! No! It's just that... I... I'm scared of you being laughed at for... well... being together with me..."

Fredrick sighed before he placed a hand on Gregory's shoulder. "Alright, listen up, Gregory, because I can tell you, I don't care about those scumbags who try to attack me to force you to leave me. Don't give a shit about them, because they're just being pitiful."

"But this isn't a sexual preference that can be categorised into anything... it isn't heterosexual, nor homosexual, nor bisexual! I don't want you to get laughed at, Fredrick..."

"... Gregory, this has nothing to do with sexual preference."

Gregory's eyebrows creased into a frown. "What?"

Fredrick cupped Gregory's face into his hands and smiled, "Listen, I love you not because of your body. That's too superficial. Yes, I love everything about you, but I love you because of your personality. I love that you always prefer to be yourself and trust your own instincts. Understand? Be yourself. There's nothing more beautiful than that. Don't listen to those people who don't understand what love truly is."

Gregory stared into Fredrick's blue eyes and smiled back as he hugged his boyfriend. "Okay. Thank you, Fredrick."

"There's no need to thank me, Gregory. So, tell me honestly. Are you going to wear a dress and a wig even if you don't like it? Now, if you still insist, I won't force you, but just remember that I prefer you to be yourself, and dress as you like it, okay?"

"Don't worry, Fredrick. I'll be myself, and wear a suit for that day too, because that is my preference."

Fredrick smiled in approval as he kissed Gregory's forehead. "Good. That's what I want to hear from you."

* * *

 _After practice…_

"Stella~!"

Suddenly hearing her bestie call out to her, Stella turned her head towards Cecilia and asked, "Yes?"

"So how was practice with you Bonbon today?" Cecilia asked before bursting into giggle like a six-years-old child.

"Okay, I guess," she replied with a half-smile. "He definitely has room for improvement since his grip isn't strong enough to fully support me, but he can pull the dance lift off, so I think it wasn't too bad. By the way, cut to the chase. You wanted to ask me something else, didn't you?"

"Well... you know how we were trying to come up with a great recipe for the guys? I've found one that seems really great to do!" Cecilia giggled as she handed Stella her phone which was on a website for recipes for desserts.

Stella quickly scrolled through it as Gregory started walking towards them. "Are you sure this would work? I mean, we can get Daddy's help and all, but..."

"It won't hurt to try it out! After all, we do have individual gifts for them already, right?!" Cecilia quipped excitedly as she looked at Stella with sparkly eyes.

"Plus, I think this would be a pretty nice gift to them," Gregory added with a serene smile.

"Well... I guess it won't hurt to try... but you guys do know that someone else will be making this with us, right?"

Cecilia nodded and beamed. "Isn't he a pretty great cook too? With all of us working together, I'm sure we can do it!"

"That's what I hope..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the other guys..._

"What are you guys planning on doing for your partners on Valentine's Day during the dance?"

It was just a random question that Felix had asked, but it had caused both Fredrick and Bryan to go quiet all of a sudden. Morrie was at the piano packing up his scores, and happened to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure you want us to answer that? I think it's quite a personal question..." Fredrick muttered in disapproval.

"I guess so... but hey, I just curious and want to know what you guys are planning to do," Felix replied. "If you guys don't want to answer, I'm cool with that."

"Um... it's kind of embarrassing, but I actually created this for Gregory..." the blue eyed boy replied in a shy tone as he lifted his phone and showed them what appeared to be a soundtrack.

"You made a song for him?!" Bryan exclaimed in surprise and chuckled, "Boy, I'm sure that boy's gonna love it, man!"

Fredrick smiled a little as a blush tinted his face. "I do hope so..."

"Pfft, and I thought you were the nerd who didn't know how to woo somebody," Felix teased with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm gonna give my dear Cecilia a necklace, and a photo album. I'm sure she'll love 'em."

"Capturing memories are a good gift to someone," Fredrick nodded with a smile of approval before he turned towards Bryan. "Then... Bryan, what are you planning to give Stella?"

"Actually, I wanted to give her a bracelet with a key latched onto it, but then I saw what happened yesterday and... well..." The maroon eyed boy handed them a scrapbook that he had compiled together with a look of uncertainty on his face.

Felix and Fredrick accepted the book from Bryan and flipped through it. Felix had a shocked look on his face while Freddy simply looked stunned.

Felix was the first one to speak. "B-Bryan, I don't know about Stella, but I do know for a fact that Cecilia doesn't like this type of stuff. Are you sure about this?"

"That's why... I'm not too sure about this. I don't know whether she will like it..."

Suddenly, Morrie walked over and asked them, "Bryan, that's your gift to Stella, isn't it? May I take a look at it?"

Bryan nodded as Felix returned his book and he passed it to Morrie.

Morrie examined the book before a wide smile grew onto his face. "You know? I think this may work on her."

Bryan looked up at his friend. "Really?"

"Yeah. She's more about your sincerity in cheering her up, isn't she?"

Fredrick took the book from Morrie and continued to stare at the book before he slowly nodded with a smile and handed the book back to him. "Now that I look back at it, I do agree. I think she may like it."

Starting to smile, Bryan took the book from the golden eyed boy and replied, "Hehe, thanks, guys."

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Wh... what? Are you serious about choosing this recipe, Stella dear?" Vincent gawked as his eyes bulged wide at the recipe that Cecilia had chosen.

The group of friends, now including Jeremy, were all at Stella's house to prepare the food that they were planning to make for their partners.

His daughter shuffled her feet sideways as she replied with a slight giggle, "Well, Cecilia said she was really keen in making this, plus, I do think it's a really creative and sweet gift, so..."

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in exasperation. "Alright. If you guys want to do this, I cannot stop you. However, even though I am a house husband and I can cook, that doesn't mean I am skilled enough to perfect this, or be able to cover up your mistakes, okay?"

"Yay~! Thank you so much, Uncle Vincent!" Cecilia squealed in joy as she did a little spin. "So what do we need to get?"

Vincent checked the cabinets before he headed towards the fridge, opened it and closed it back again, a blank look on his face.

"So... what do we need?" Goldie asked curiously.

"... Ingredients, ingredients and more ingredients. That's... all I can say."

Stella groaned as she face-palmed. "Ugh, Daddy, be specific!"

He chuckled at her reply and ruffled the hair on her head. "Okay, okay. We need a box of hot cake mix, eggs, milk and... well, we'll see what else we need when we get to the mart, is that okay?"

"Okay, okay..."

As Vincent went to his bedroom to get his wallet, Jeremy asked the blue-eyed girl, "Hey, I just realised something. Where's Luna?"

"Out there in Hawaii with her boyfriend on vacation..."

"Wow, all the way in Hawaii?! That's so romantic~!" Cecilia marvelled as she ranted, "Imagine, being at the beach with your beloved, chasing each other and then playing at sea in each other's arms…"

"I don't know about that, Cecilia. For all you know, the two are probably pranking each other back in their hotel room instead…"

"Says the prankster queen herself…" Gregory muttered as he chuckled slightly at the irony.

"I heard that!"

At that moment, Vincent came down the stairs. "Alright! Let's head out to Walmart, let's go!"

* * *

All alone, Bryan stood in the middle of what looked like a stage. With his eyes squeezed shut and a frustrated frown on his face, he tried to practice the motions of the special act before he suddenly stopped halfway and collapsed to the ground, his eyelids flying open and his breath growing shallow.

"No..."

He looked around his surroundings. He was back in his own bedroom, clean and tidy with the curtains drawn shut.

"Why can't I just do it...?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Surprised, Bryan went to answer it. Turning the doorknob, he looked forward and gasped.

Stella stood in front of his room and greeted, "Mrs Hendricx allowed me in. Can I come in?"

Blinking several times, Bryan replied softly, "Um, yeah, sure."

Stella stepped into the room and Bryan closed the door behind her. Smiling, she turned back to him and asked,

"So, how's it going?"

* * *

 _Valentine's Day Dance..._

"So... are you guys ready to rock the dance hall soon?"

"You bet we are!" Felix grinned as he pulled Cecilia closer to him.

Fredrick nodded as he grabbed Gregory's arm. "Yeah. We practiced a whole lot. Hehe."

Morrie smiled in approval. "Good. What about you, Bryan?"

He watched as Bryan took a deep breath before he smiled back and placed his arm around Stella's shoulder. "Yeah!"

"Alright, good! That's what I wanted to hear. Get ready. We're heading on stage for the last act soon... in about 45 minutes. Prepare yourselves as much as you all can!"

The group nodded as they scattered to other parts of the room.

"Stella, Greg, do you want to grab the stuff with me?" Cecilia giggled knowingly as she nudged her friends.

The two of them looked at each other with secret knowing glances before they told their partners. "Excuse us for a moment!"

As the three remaining males stared back at their retreating figures, Felix asked, "Hey, what do you think they are planning for us?"

Fredrick shrugged. "Who knows, I can tell that they've been up to something..."

Bryan simply nodded, causing Felix to turn to him and ask, "Hey, you okay? You've been pretty quiet for quite a while..."

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just..." Bryan's voice faltered off before he looked back at them again and replied with his confident voice, "Just tryin' to calm myself down, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Huh… If you say so."

Suddenly, the trio came back again, with something in their hands behind their backs. "We've got something for all of you guys~!" Cecilia started giggling again.

"But since we've decided to personally give the gifts, we'd prefer it if we could split to different locations so that it's a little less... awkward," Stella replied before she chuckled to herself.

Gregory stepped forward and requested, "Fredrick, can we go to the fountain outside?"

"I don't see why not."

After Cecilia and Felix had left for the balcony, Stella turned to face Bryan. "Heh, who would have thought that after so many years, we'd finally be able to celebrate Valentine's Day joyfully?"

He smiled back and nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Oh, by the way, what the heck have you and the rest been up to?"

"Well..." Stella hummed mysteriously before she took the heart-shaped box out from behind her back and handed it to him. "Surprise! We took a long time doinng this since we wanted to do something interesting and unique this year! Hope you love it!"

Curiously, Bryan took the box from her and carefully opened the cute tin box before he gasped in surprise. "Wh... How did you do this?! It's really beautiful!"

"Hehe, do you like it?" Stella queried proudly. "It's not store-bought, you know!"

Bryan stared at the pink-coloured crepes that have been cut and rolled to look like a bunch of roses. "How long did you guys take to do this?!"

"Not too bad of a timing... but there were loads of trail and error... hahaha." She scratched the back of her forehead and laughed sheepishly. "So...?"

"Oh, right. Actually, I already prepared something for you, but then I saw what happened, and so I decided to make this instead..." Hesitantly, he handed her the book.

Noticing that Bryan's voice had slowly gotten strangely softer, Stella cautiously took the book from him and flipped through it before letting out a gasp of shock.

"This..."

"I know this may not be the best gift, but... I'd like you to read the entire thing first... if that's okay with you."

With a shaky hand, Stella flipped through the pages as her eyes ran across the messages.

 _"I HATE **to be away from** YOU!"_

 _" **I'd** Go to hell **and back with you**."_

 _"I'll kill **anyone who has hurt** you **if I could**."_

 _" **I cannot bear to see you** Die **again...** "_

 _" **Let's** Go home **together** , **my prettiest** Asian **girl**!"_

A bead of sweat dripped down Bryan's forehead as he muttered, "You know... I really didn't know how to phrase that last one with the racist comment, so..."

There were many more messages from those hate letters that Bryan had painstakingly collected and edited to create a scrapbook out of them. With a shocked expression on her face, Stella came to a pause at the last message.

 _"To my dear Stella,_

 _I really hope that this gift has not hurt your feelings too much, because I only have one message for you. No matter what others say about you, please ignore them. Please, remember that I will always be here for you, to protect you, to comfort you. You have been the star who has been guiding me while I was stumbling in he darkness, especially during those dark times in our past lives._

 _Now, I want to be the one who can be there for you whenever you need me, okay? We can finally be together after all these years, and I want to be by your side, to be with you at every step you take. I'll always be here for you, okay? It's really cliche, but please remember, I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Bonbon"_

Bryan shuffled uneasily in his steps. How will Stella react to something like this. He could already see her shoulders shaking madly. Had he selected the wrong choice of gift to her?

A queasy feeling began to fill his stomach and rise in his throat. What if he had accidentally upset her? And on Valentine's Day too?

"B-Bryan..."

He looked at Stella, whose tears were already streaking down her cheeks. Suddenly, she tackled him into a hug and let out a sob.

"Wh-whoa, are you okay?!"

"You idiot! You ask me if I'm okay after saying all these words?!"

Shocked that her reaction would be so big, Bryan awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, unsure of what to say to her.

"Um... there, there. It's okay..."

He could feel Stella calm down under his touch. It was a while before she finally spoke again.

"You know... as much as I didn't show it... I was really hurt by their comments. Whenever I go back home, I can't help but cry myself to sleep... But I can't believe I forgot that I have you by my side," Stella whispered as she pulled back and smiled at him tearfully, "Thanks, Bonbon."

He patted her head in affection, replying, "Ya know, you don't just have me. You still have your family and friends! Talk to us anytime you feel really bad, because we'll definitely cheer you up!"

Stella nodded as she flipped to the last page and stared in surprise, picking up a bracelet with a key on it. "Hm? What's this?"

"Well..." Bryan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's was the original gift that I wanted to give to you."

Staring at the bracelet and key that were glittering in the dim lights of the room, Stella had a look of awe on her face before she started giggling.

"Hey! What's so funny about that?!"

"Nothing, just..." Stella pointed to the tin box that she had given to him. "Look at what's underneath! It was originally supposed to be a surprise after you ate the crepes, but I guess I'll have to tell you now!"

Slightly surprised, Bryan opened the tin box and popped a rose crepe into his mouth before shifting the rest of the roses to find the other gift. "Mmm! This is actually really good!"

"Heh, glad you like it!"

Feeling something a little different at the bottom of the box, Bryan yanked it up, and his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

It was a male bracelet, but it was one with a lock on it.

"Guess you really are the key to the lock on my heart, eh?" she remarked with a chuckle.

A wide smile began to grow on his face. "We really do think alike, huh?"

Suddenly, Stella looked back at her watch and gasped. "Bryan, we've fifteen minutes to head back to the stage!"

"What?! How does time fly by so fast?!" Bryan screamed in horror as he grabbed Stella's hand and dashed towards the backstage. However, Stella stopped him halfway.

"What is it, Stella?"

"Not much, just..." she squeezed his hand. "Remember, I trust you."

He nodded to her with a determined smile on his face as the two hurried back to where the stage was.

* * *

He took a deep breath. This is it. This was their last performance of the night. They had to wow the crowd with this!

He watched as Stella briefly looked around at her dance members before she turned to Morrie who was at the side of the stage and signalled to him. Bryan realised that Morrie also had the same tin box and smiled. It looks like Jeremy came back on time for Valentine's Day.

Morrie turned towards the music player, and began to play the instrumental piece. Bryan, Felix and Fredrick all took a deep breath before they sang,

 _"You still don't know,  
_ _My prettiest girl..."_

As the music began to play and they started to sing, the spotlights came on onto them and they started doing the choreography as planned. The spotlight came onto the girls and they began to sing the song as well.

The guys' solo parts came into play as their partners ducked back into the darkness.

 _"You appeared  
_ _A little restless, yea?  
_ _"Who is that girl?" Oh no!  
_ _The girl that everyone was talking about!"_

The spotlight swapped to their partners, who walked forward, singing their solo parts.

 _"Looking a little awkward,  
_ _You look away but  
_ _There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"_

As the chorus came into play, the pairs faced each other and grabbed each other's hand, starting to do the dance spins and steps that Stella had choreographed for them, all while singing together.

 _"Besides your smile  
_ _There is nothing that I want  
_ _Lift your head,  
_ _Don't be shy  
_ _Although you're much more amazing  
_ _Than you think  
_ _You still don't know it  
_ _My prettiest girl!"_

As he spun Stella on her feet near the end of the song, Bryan felt a real smile grow on his face as he remembered what happened two days ago...

* * *

 _Bryan's room, two days ago..._

Pacing around the room nervously, Bryan muttered hesitantly, "Hey, Stella, can I be honest with you about something...?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

He took a deep breath and turned towards her. "I-I don't think I can do it."

He watched Stella's curious expression turn into an exasperated one. "Bryan? Do you not understand why I was confident enough to choose this specific dance spin in the first place?"

"Well, we should wow the audience by doing what's not expected, of course... and you can do it too..."

Stella took a deep breath before she looked back at him with azure blue eyes. "Bryan, I don't have that little faith in you. Do you remember what I told you when you were still on bad terms with Felix in your previous life?"

Bryan stared back at her with a dumbfounded expression before it clicked. Seeing his surprised expression, she started to smile. "That's right. I trust you, Bryan. And I always will."

"B-but I don't know if I can execute it properly..."

"It's not about the execution, Bonbon," she replied back as she smiled at him affectionately. "It's about mutual trust. You already trust me to spin my body around you in perfect motion, so please remember, I have faith in you too about your grip. I know you won't drop me. Come, take my hand. Don't doubt yourself, because I never will."

The message dawned on him, causing him to smile and grab her hands. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

As she motioned for them to start and they started singing the last part of the chorus of the song, Bryan twirled her around into an embrace, spun her back into her position...

 _"No one is immune_  
 _To your charms..."_

* * *

 _"... But you don't know it_  
 _My prettiest girl!"_

... And bridal-carried her before he released her legs. He moved his left arm to the back, allowing Stella's legs to swing to the back, back into his arms. Gasps of surprise could be heard in the crowd.

Stella flipped herself from behind Bryan back to the front into a bridal carry again, before Bryan did the act of spinning himself around once and settled her down again. The entire group did their last step of the choreography before they did their final pose, earning an applause and cheers from the mass.

Bryan couldn't believe it. He actually managed to do it! The maroon-eyed boy turned to look at his girlfriend excitedly, who smiled back at him with her blue eyes twinkling in joy.

Bowing towards the audience, the group left the stage.

* * *

"Hey... so we finally did it, didn't we?" Stella grinned as the group headed home after the Valentine's Day dance.

"Yeah~! I was so amazed when Bryan managed to do that 'Around the World' spin so well~" Cecilia replied back as she smiled in agreement.

Felix punched his fist into the air. "Fazbears for the win!"

"I got to be honest, though," Fredrick remarked as he looked at Bryan. "You really surprised the crowd with that move."

"Nah, I like the double flip that you had to do with Greg. I was surprised you did that with ease, Greg," Stella flashed a grin at her cousin.

"Ehehe... thanks," he replied shyly.

"But if there's one thing I know," Felix suddenly quipped in, "We definitely learnt more about our life partners, and we've learnt to overcome obstacles, haven't we?"

All of them nodded in agreement as smiles grew on their faces while they leaned back against their lovers.

"Yeah, we did."


	28. Arc 2: Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _In the previous chapter, Mari had decided to help out Jeremy Fitzgerald in his quest for the truth, but a perpetrator had came in and Mari was unable to save his friends from being injured. What will he do now?_

 _Hey, night four! This arc is going faster than I had expected, but it's a good thing since I had wanted to keep this arc short!_

 _By the way, I've set up a Deviantart account! (It's still the same username as my account) Check it out if you want to see sneak peaks of what I'll be working on in the near future!_

 _EDIT: Unfortunately, as my work and commitments are really piling up high, updates will be even slower than before. I may not be able to even upload chapter 6 next week. I know it sucks, but there's really not much that I can do about it. I am truly sorry about the inconvenience._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **4th Night: 12:00 AM**

The phone rang again as usual on every night. With a blank look on his face, Jeremy picked it up and let the recording play.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"

He would have smiled, if not for the fact that his mind was occupied by something else troubling. How could something as horrible as what happened in the pizzeria a few hours ago happened again? How could history be repeating itself? Who was so cruel as to murder so many children at once?

The Phone Guy continued, "Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasise though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted…"

"Yeah… you're sounding much more nervous and frisky than before, buddy," Jeremy remarked with a small chuckle of sarcasm. "I would be pretty creeped out too."

"… Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just… stare."

What he had said immediately caught Jeremy's attention. Almost aggressive? What happened when he wasn't around? It probably had got to do with the murders earlier this afternoon… Jeremy could feel shivers run down his spine, remembering that he was working at a crime scene in the witching hour, not to mention, a murder crime scene at that.

As Phone Guy took a quick, deep breath, he replied, "Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"

Once again, the resounding clicks echoed in the air… hang on, clicks…?

Jeremy turned towards the vent, and heard numerous clanging of metal. Starting to panic, he flickered his flashlight down the hallway and saw Foxy already about to sprint towards him, and Bonnie standing in front of him, but with enough spacing to allow Foxy to attack Jeremy whenever he wanted to.

"Wh… what?! Why are they so active tonight?!"

"Someone tampered with them before you came…"

Startled by the sudden voice, Jeremy whirled his head to the side to see a male with white hair, a black sleeveless coat, a striped black-and-white sweater inside and black boots. A Marionette mask hid his facial features.

"W-Who are you?!"

The figure shook his head. "I'm disappointed, Jeremy Fitzgerald. You don't know who I am?"

"...! Are you... Mari?! B-But how?!"

He shrugged. "Have you forgotten about what happened last night with Lala?"

Jeremy stood up. "Now that you have spoken about it, how did she do that? I was so worried that night, I didn't think so much about it!"

"All of the old animatronics are able to shape-shift their appearances into human form, but it's all just an illusion. It has got to do with being a spirit, just like how demons can shape-shift too," he explained as he grabbed the Freddy Fazbear head and threw it onto Jeremy. "Pull up your socks. Toy Bonnie's already here."

Quickly ducking under the desk, Mari waited for Toy Bonnie to stare at Jeremy for a moment before walking out again.

Jeremy quickly pulled out the mascot head as he started flashing his light at Foxy and Mangle who were down the hallway. "Is it just me or are they fidgeting really badly?!"

Mari sighed, "Like I said, someone came to tamper with the animatronics earlier on."

"Then... are you the only one who's okay?"

His lips gummed shut behind the mask as he looked down in guilt. Jeremy stared back at him in curiosity before he got the message and nodded in sadness. "I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologise," Mari replied softly.

The banging of both vents and a strange static robot sound started to sound, causing Jeremy to quickly panic and throw on the mask again. Mangle peeked out of the vents while Bonnie stepped out of the vent entirely, glaring at Jeremy before turning back. It was a moment before the static stopped.

"Thank god he went back..." Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief as he flickered his light down the hallway, only to freak out when he saw the old Freddy down the hallway, his lumbering figure slowly advancing towards him.

"Calm down. You already have the head on. Just keep it cool. He should be fooled into thinking that it's just one of his spare heads," Mari replied softly to ensure Freddy didn't hear him.

"Are you sure?! But I'm wearing a spare head which belongs to him! I need some reassurance, Mari!" Jeremy pleaded, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Mari groaned in exasperation before he grabbed Jeremy's hand and squeezed it. "God damn it, you'll be okay. There."

He could feel Jeremy jolt in surprise before he relaxed, feeling his pulse starting to steady itself. Meanwhile, Freddy stared at Jeremy with glassy, glowering eyes before he turned and stalked off.

"Wh-what was that for...?" Jeremy muttered towards Mari.

"What else could I do?! You were having an anxiety attack right on the spot!" Mari whispered sharply.

Indeed, that was what he had said, but for some reason, Mari could feel a warm, fuzzy feeling inside him that was calming him down as well. Strangely enough, that feeling was also causing him to yearn for more of it.

He could feel his face burn in embarrassment and even slight irritation, but was it also something else? These feelings were so foreign to him, he didn't know what they were...

Jeremy glanced at Mari. "Um... are you okay...?"

Upon realising that Jeremy was talking about the fact that Mari was still holding his hand, Mari snatched his hand away from him and turned away from him.

His mind drifted off to his own thoughts. For the first time, he had realised that he was acting much more casual around Jeremy as compared to the other animatronics, but why? He felt so relaxed around him. Could it be that it was because he knew that they had a hope of getting released without bloodshed?

Or could it be that...

He shook the thought out of his head. No, it can't be. Even if it was true, they can never be together. He was an animatronic. Jeremy was a human.

Mari watched Jeremy as he continued to flicker the flashlight at Foxy who was standing at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, Jeremy asked, "Hey, is it redundant for me to wind up the music box in the Prize Corner?"

"No... it actually attracts less attention from the rest of the animatronics. Continue winding it up."

"Okay..." Jeremy nodded as he winded up the Music Box on the tablet.

"By the way, keep that Freddy head on. You don't need to take it off all the time. It's better to stay safe," he advised.

"Yeah... but I can't see much with the head on though."

"I'll tell you when Foxy's there, then you can continue to flash the light at him. However, you'll have to wind the music box on your own to prevent any suspicion."

"Really? Thank you so much, Mari!"

Those two words stunned the Marionette. How long ago was it that he had ever heard those words spoken to him? When was the last time someone was truly grateful to him? Those times when he had told the rest of the animatronics that he will help them with their revenge didn't count. They did thank him, but in honesty, he was just helping himself.

What a selfish boy. Even if he really wanted to be free, he was just using them this whole time, wasn't he?

"M... Mari..."

He looked back up at Jeremy from under the desk, which was thankfully covered with a cloth that Jeremy had brought along with him at the front such that the animatronics could not see him. "What is it?"

"Wh... why is Lala not going away...?"

Mari quickly swerved his head around and lifted up the cloth to see Lala staggering towards them, her right endoskeleton eye flashing... red?

"Wait, why is her endoskeleton eye red?!" Mari gasped to himself.

"What do we do now?! What do we do now?! I can't chase her away for some reason!" Jeremy kept parroting his words as he started to panic.

Lala stepped into the office, her eyes fixated on Jeremy. For once in his life as the Marionette, Mari was starting to feel worried about a security guard. He quickly turned to glance at Jeremy, and saw the fear growing in his eyes.

Jeremy scooted back a little as she advanced, and winced when she stood in front of him and slammed her endoskeleton hand on the table, whispering in a creepily robotic tone.

"I know he's here... where is he?"

"Y… You mean, Mari?"

Lala nodded. "Yes. He needs to get out of here, or he'll arouse the suspicion of the rest of the animatronics."

"Arouse suspicion?!" Mari flipped the cloth over and questioned her. "I'll arouse suspicion if the music box was unwound and I didn't go after Jeremy!"

"Oh wow, 'Jeremy'? I didn't know you were so intimate with him already. But the show's over. You need to act serious, Mari. I'm being serious here. Mangle's already feeling suspicious!" Lala retorted, her irritation starting to show on her animatronic face.

"... Fine." He slowly stood up and turned back to Jeremy, a crooked smile behind his mask. "Sorry, Jeremy. You'll have to fend them off on your own now..."

"It's okay," Jeremy replied weakly. "I'll do my best. Go on."

Mari stared at Jeremy before he replied, "... Stay safe."

Then he turned towards the hallway and walked off, with Lala tagging closely behind him.

"Don't worry. You'll just have to stay in your box for a while so that they are ensured you aren't helping him," Lala told him.

"How did you know that some of them are suspicious of me?"

"Foxy had already realised something was wrong when Jeremy could flash his light at him without removing the Freddy head, and sent Mangle to investigate. Mangle hasn't found anything suspicious for now, but he will soon if you don't get back in there," she replied.

"Lala, Mangle doesn't know what their gender is yet. They'll prefer if you use a unisex pronoun."

"Oh, whoops. I'm sorry. But there's one thing that I must ask you right here and now," she proclaimed as she turned towards him and her face turned serious.

"Mari, have you already-"

SLAM!

Suddenly, Withered Bonnie dashed past the pair and accidentally slammed into Lala, causing her to fly towards the ground. "Hey! What the heck?!"

Mari turned to look at the back of Bonnie's leaving figure, and a quick plan hatched in his head.

"Lala, I have a request."

She looked back at him. "What?"

"Will you help to comfort Bonnie?"

The cotton candy-coloured hair animatronic stared back at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?! Calm that bastard down?! Are you kidding?!"

Mari sighed and replied, "Does it look like I am?"

Lala groaned in reluctance. "Seriously? Ugh, okay… I'll go and talk to him. But I'm sure he's fine."

As she stalked off without a second word, Mari secretly smiled. He had managed to evade her question. He was pretty sure he knew what she was about to ask, but he had better not take the chances.

He headed towards the Prize Corner, where he belonged. He was about to finally relax a little and release all of that tension that he had when he heard something.

"H-hey, are you s-s-sure you want t-to fix m-m-me up…?"

Curiosity got the better of him, and Mari peeked into the Kid's Cove, where Toy Bonnie was standing in front of Mangle.

The blue bunny smiled back cheerily and replied, "Why not? You are my friend, and friends should help each other!"

The white fox animatronic looked down onto the marble tiles in what seemed like shame and guilt. "B-But I c-c-caused you guys t-to beco-o-o-o-me like th-this… wh-why do y-y-you still s-se me as a f-f-friend…?"

Toy Bonnie laughed light-heartedly, "Why not? Even though we are now animatronics, we are still friends, no matter what! Plus, you are your own consciousness. Though you are still Felix, you are also Mangle! Seeing that we had gone through thick and thin when we were alive, of course I would forgive you, Mangle!"

Mangle stared at Toy Bonnie in awe before they suddenly threw their arms around him and started sobbing madly, the oil from their motor starting to leak out from their eyes. Shocked, Toy Bonnie asked, "Are you okay?!"

Continuing to weep emotionally, Mangle muttered loud enough for Mari to hear, "Thank you for forgiving me…"

The scene in front of Mari caused him to smile. Forgiveness… what a wonderful gift to possess, and a sad thing to lose. He sighed as he remembered how the original Bonnie now was unable to forgive Foxy at all, and how stubborn Foxy was in refusing to apologise to them.

Turning back, Mari started to wonder how the two of them in the Storage Room were communicating…

* * *

 **4th Night: 3:00 AM**

"So, what's the problem, Bunny Boy?"

Mari listened in to Lala's conversation with Bonnie from outside the Storage Room, where the metal door was left slightly ajar.

"It's… It's none of yo' business!"

He could hear Lala sigh in exasperation. "Look, Bonnie. If you don't tell me why you're so upset, I cannot help you. Mari sent me over because he wants me to 'comfort you' according to him, and I'd probably get a socking from him if I don't do anything about it, you hear me?"

"You can get scolded by Mari for all I care! I don't need your help or comforting, you crazy ballerina!"

"… Bonnie, it's got to do with Foxy again, isn't it?"

"Wh… How did ya know?!"

"You are always arguing with him. Obviously, the root cause of your tantrum would be him, wouldn't it?" Mari heard the shuffling of footsteps as the ballerina continued, "Listen, Bonnie. It's not just Mari who wants me to help you. As much as we are always arguing, I do have my own limits to that too, and I will not ignore someone who's getting bullied, okay? Now, just tell me. What did he do to you?"

Bonnie hesitated before he muttered, "He was trying to get to Jeremy Fitzgerald before me, so he pushed me outta the way in the hallway…"

Mari could hear Lala breathe deeply, and guessed that she was trying not to blow her top about the reason why Bonnie was so upset. "I see… Foxy was horrible to you, was it?"

"Yeah… I know it's a stupid reason, and yo' probably laughing at me inside, but I really feel indignant about it! How can that stupid fox just push us around like that?!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, okay? Come, sit down and relax yourself…"

"Huh? Why?" There was a brief moment of silence before Mari heard Bonnie gasp loudly and ask, "Why did ya turn into human form when it's gonna take in more spiritual energy from you?! Ya look pretty god damn creepy! Are you trying to give me nightmares?!"

"Then don't look at me. You don't need to look at me for this. Just close your eyes, and rest for the night. You have gone through enough, haven't you?"

Mari was surprised by Lala's voice. Her voice sounded so disturbing and garbled when she was an animatronic. Why was it that when she was a human, her voice sounded the same as before she was destroyed?

He continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Okay…" Bonnie replied, "But please do not tell me that this is a trap!"

"Don't worry, it's not. Just calm down," she insisted before a melody came wafting out of her throat, causing Mari to widen his eyes. She could actually still sing?

 _"Close your eyes, don't worry, I'm here for you, my dear_

 _I'll protect you from your fears._

 _As the stars twinkle in the dark night sky,_

 _May they bring you sweet dreams tonight..."_

As she continued to sing the lullaby, Mari gingerly pushed the door open and peeked into the Storage Room before he started smiling at the sight that he was seeing.

"Hm… maybe I should leave those two lovebirds alone for now…" he thought with a smile as he shut the door back into place and left, leaving the two back there sitting on the tiled floors side-by-side, with Bonnie's head resting on Lala's shoulder while she continued to lull him to sleep.


	29. Arc 2: Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Please do note that this chapter will be slightly more rushed than usual, as we will be zooming past night 4 and into night 5 rather quickly._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **4th Night: 5:30 AM**

Staring out of the box, Mari glanced around the room. The coast was clear.

Hopping out of the striped container, his tiny feet walked out onto the patterned tiled grounds, slowly making his way towards the security office. Seeing that the old Freddy was about to enter the room, he tagged closely behind and peeked over the brown bear's shoulder. Good, Jeremy was ready to face Freddy.

He ducked into a shadowy corner as Freddy loomed over the smaller figure of Jeremy's. With the Freddy Fazbear head on his shoulder, Jeremy stared back at the animatronic in front of him with a dull gaze.

"... Rotten timing," Freddy cursed under his breath before he turned around and walked back out of the room. Once he was out of the way, Mari quickly scooted under Jeremy's table before anyone noticed.

"Hey... I'm back."

"Welcome back, Mari," he whispered as quietly as Mari did.

"Listen, I don't have much time to talk. Anyone will find me suspicious at this rate if they find me in the office. I need to go back to the box soon."

"Okay... so what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm willing to tell you everything I know. Just... come over to the Prize Corner after 6:00 AM. I know those animatronics are still on free-roaming mode, but the Toys will go back to the stage, and the old animatronics already know what I'm going to do. Okay, I need to slip off now. See you later."

Quickly sliding out of the room like a snake, Mari slipped out of the security office before Jeremy could say anything.

* * *

 **4th Day: 6:15 AM**

The lone puppet waited, sitting on his box. The wooden box was durable enough to hold his weight, especially since he weighed no less than a kilogram.

Catching the sight of a dirty-blonde haired male stepping into the room from the corner of his eye, he looked up and quickly hopped down the box, turning into his human form.

"Hey, you really came."

"Of couse I have to. You invited me, after all!" Jeremy grinned back as he adjusted his hair and glasses. Then he looked back at Mari with his twinkly green eyes. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

Mari was about to speak when suddenly, the words got caught in his throat. Was he really going to do this? Suddenly, he felt as if he wasn't really ready anymore.

"Uh... Hey, Jeremy, I-I think you should go back... I'm sorry."

Jeremy cocked his head to the side as a worried look flashed across his face. "Why are you apologising?"

"I... I don't think I'm ready to tell you. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Hey... It's okay if you're not ready to talk. It's normal human nature, you know?" Jeremy shrugged back with a smile.

"If you say so."

"But there is one thing I'd like to know..."

Mari turned around to look at him. "Yeah? Spill it."

"Why do you still keep that mask on?"

It was at that point when his mood darkened instantaneously. He turned away from Jeremy.

The man in the glasses looked at him before bringing a hand to his mouth and muttered, "I… I'm sorry! It's fine if you don't want to answer!"

Mari took a deep breath and replied, "No, it's okay. Just give me a little bit of time to think about how to answer you."

It was a long moment before he finally decided to speak. "Look, it's not that I don't want to take it off. I can't take it off when I'm in animatronic form, so why do I want to show my face to everyone else in human form in the first place?"

"Um… well, I guess people can understand you better if you could show your emotions! I mean… your emotions can be read with the tone that you use to speak, but wouldn't it be easier if people can understand you more easily…?"

"And show them my weakness at the same time? I don't think I want anyone to see me with a broken expression, Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"... I guess that's true... but still..."

Suddenly, Mari realised that his face felt... lighter? He brought a hand to his face and his eyes widened in horror. He turned towards Jeremy.

"Return the mask to me!"

Jeremy looked at Mari's face and chuckled a little as he returned the mask back to him. "Sorry, I just wanted to see how your face looks like."

The silver-haired boy snatched the mask back and placed it back on his face.

"I-I changed my mind. I'll tell you after your shift the next night. Now, go!"

The green-eyed man nodded. "As you wish, Mari. See you tonight."

After he had turned and left, Mari leaned against the wall and slumped towards the ground, realising that his motor was starting to heat up. How could that stupid security guard just rip his mask off like that?!

He removed the mask from his youthful face again. It was pretty nice to be able to show his emotions again, but he couldn't. He can't show his weakness to the others! How could he be a leader if he did?

Yet he suddenly realised that the mask which had hidden his emotions for so long was soon going to shatter under Jeremy's presence, especially if Jeremy continues to act like this.

Why was this happening?

He shuffled back inside the box, enjoying the silence and tranquility of the morning. At least he would finally have the peace to get it all sorted out in his mind.

* * *

 **5th Night: 12:00 AM**

"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5!"

Jeremy smiled and chuckled a little. "Hehe, thanks buddy!"

However, his face turned serious again when he heard the next thing the Phone Guy said.

"Um, hey! Um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it."

Mari stayed silent as he watched Jeremy's reactions to the phone recording.

"Previous employees, huh? What have they got to do with the murder? Wasn't this place only opened for about slightly more than a week?" Jeremy wondered out loud.

"Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down...

Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"

Click.

He heard Jeremy sigh as he saw Foxy's golden eyes glaring back at him from down the hallway. Picking up his flashlight, Jeremy flickered the light quickly at for him to get away before setting the Freddy head over his own.

Strangely, the place was eerily silent that night. Though Mari could still hear the clamour from the animatronics in the vents once in a while, somehow, the place had gone a little too quiet for his liking.

Mangle's static radio sounds started to reach their ears, but still, the place was filled with a deafening silence to him. Why? It's as if without something truly speaking...

"... It doesn't seem like somewhere I would belong," Jeremy chuckled to himself in a bitter, solemn way as the old Bonnie clambered out of the vents, rattling the metal with a loud noise, and stared down at his smaller figure before he turned back and left.

Mari nearly sighed in frustration, Of course, Jeremy didn't even belong to this pizzeria in the first place.

But he knew that even the animatronics, the lovable mascots of this restaurant, didn't belong here either.

He looked at Jeremy's face again, and saw that it was full of determination. Somehow, that face of his caused Mari to smile.

Suddenly, Jeremy muttered, "Hey, Mari, are you there?"

He smiled a little wider as he slid under the table. "Heh, you got me. Yeah."

The two of them were quiet as Jeremy continued to keep the animatronics away from getting him. Suddenly, Mari asked him softly, "Hey… do you happen to know someone called… Marcus Divus…?"

Jeremy gave a small, quick nod. "Yeah. He's the reason why I came here in the first place."

Mari turned to him in surprise. "R-really? What did he say?"

"Well… He really misses you. He does know that you were killed since the murder was known everywhere, but he still wants to find the person who killed you…"

Mari closed his eyes, the image of his brother suddenly coming into his mind. It was too painful. The two of them had such wonderful memories playing hide-and-seek when they were younger, and pretending to sword-fight… He missed his brother dreadfully.

It doesn't make things better when Marcus comes back to the pizzeria once in a while to have his lunch, and Mari can't do anything about it. He can't even let his emotions loose and start crying, let alone dashing towards his brother and hugging him.

Suddenly, Jeremy gasped and asked worriedly, "H-Hey, are you okay?"

"What do you mean? O-Of course I'm okay!"

"B… But… you're tearing up…"

In shock, Mari quickly felt the bottom of his mask, which was wet with tears. It wasn't abnormal for that to be tears since Mari was in human form, but… he was crying already? It was then when he realised what that surge of emotion was when Jeremy mentioned his brother. The tears welled up even faster and slid down his face behind his mask before he let out a choked sob which erupted from his throat painfully. Shocked, Jeremy looked back down the hallway and quickly slammed the pantry door open, entering it while pulling Mari along before closing the wooden door shut.

In the darkness, Mari removed his mask to let his tears run down freely. The mask was making his entire face wet with tears, even his nose. That memory was too painful to remember not to cry about…

His tried to wipe his tears and snot away with his coat sleeves, but it was useless. The tears were running down his reddened cheeks faster than a waterfall, and he was sure that his eyes were also as red, if not even redder, as his entire face whenever he was agitated. His coat sleeves were starting to become soaked with salty tears, but they just wouldn't stop…

Suddenly, he felt a ring of warmth surrounding him as Jeremy wrapped his arms around him once more. However, this time, he did not protest against it.

"Don't worry, Mari. I'll always be here for you."

Mari would have tutted and taunted him sarcastically that he was trying to take advantage of him now that he was in such a sorry state, but the warmth was too comforting for him to say anything mean. Mari leaned his head against Jeremy's shoulder as he let his emotions out in front of the security guard before slowly starting to fall asleep.

* * *

 **5th Night: 3:00 AM**

Mari's eye lids fluttered open as his pupils slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. His head felt as if it was spinning as he slowly lifted his back from the floor. He was back in the security office, with Jeremy continuing to ward off the animatronics.

"Hey…"

Jeremy looked back down at Mari, and smiled softly. "Oh, hello, you're finally awake! Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-yeah, kind of. I feel a migraine coming, though…"

The security guard nodded slowly as he threw the Freddy head back on when Toy Chia came bursting out of the left air vent. "Hm… do you want to go back to the Prize Corner and rest first? Don't worry, I think I can handle it."

"I… I guess I should, since I don't want to arouse too much suspicion…" Mari muttered soft enough not to let the new chicken animatronic hear him.

Suddenly, Toy Chica's perky voice came ringing out. "Hey, Freddy~! Have you seen the night guard? He's kinda missing again~"

"I'm not too sure about it… I've been trying to see if he's hiding anywhere here, but apparently, he isn't here."

Mari could tell that Jeremy was shaking a little in nervousness.

"Hm… If you say so~" Chica shrugged as she turned to leave, only to stop when Toy Bonnie clambered out of the Right Air Vent and Toy Freddy stepped into the Security Office through the hallway.

The brown plastic bear animatronic seemed to have a furious look on his face, while the blue bunny animatronic had a look of confusion plastered on it.

Toy Freddy growled angrily as he pointed a finger towards Jeremy and said, "No, Chica… That imposer isn't that old Freddy Fazbear at all! We've all been fooled by that one stupid trick!"

"Eh~?! What do you mean by that, Freddy? Isn't that the dumb ol' dirty bear from the old location~?" Now, Toy Chica was also starting to get confused.

Toy Bonnie shook his head from side to side like a bobblehead which was shaking its head instead, as if he was still in disbelief. "No, Chics. The real Freddy Fazbear… Is roaming the pizzeria out there right now…"

"Wh… WHAT?!"

Mari turned to stare back at Jeremy in horror. The Toy Animatronics have found out about the ruse! What was he going to do now?!

"Heh heh heh…" Toy Freddy gave a deep laugh which sent a shiver down Mari's spine as the towering figure leaned even closer towards Jeremy Fitzgerald. "Give up, Jere-bear. The game is over…"

"NO!" On impulse, Mari screamed and climbed out from under the table before standing in front of Jeremy in a protective stance. "I won't allow you to hurt him!"

Toy Freddy's blue eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they reverted back to original size and he grinned, his suspicion starting to come true. "So I was right… you were actually helping the night guard all along…"

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie's eyes had bulged up to the size of tennis balls. "M-M-Mari?! Wh.. what the heck is going on right now?!"

Mari knew that he probably had no hope in trying to explain, but he still shouted, "He's helping us out, you guys! He knows what happened here and in the previous location! He's going to help us in finding a way to free us all from this place once and for all…!"

Toy Chica had a skeptical look on her face. "Are you sure this man can help us, Mari~? He seems a little bit too innocent and naive to even know that crazy things are happening in this sick place, you know~"

"Trust me, Chica! I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh… but do ye really now, Marionette?"

Mari felt a feeling of despair overwhelming him when he heard that familiar voice and accent. As the sound of metal scraping the walls screeched down the hallways uncomfortably, causing most of them to cringe, the tall, skinny figure of Foxy came lumbering down the halls and into the office, a smile creeping onto his snout.

"Well, well, what do we have 'ere? An animatronic trying t' save a security guard from becoming bait t' feed the sharks?"

Mari could feel a frown starting to grow on his face. He knew that somehow, this wasn't going to end well for him and Jeremy…

He took a deep breath before he began to try explaining.

"Listen, Foxy. Let's give him a chance. Maybe we don't need to shed blood just to be able to be free. Who knows? Maybe Jeremy can really save us."

"Keyword: 'Maybe'. Even you've already said it. What makes ye think he can definitely save us from this hell hole?" He cackled madly.

"But by killing him, it doesn't mean that Damno would take the shift either," he quickly pointed out, the feeling to save his one and only hope to free them without needing to kill anyone else becoming desperate.

However, Jeremy suddenly chipped in.

"... Damno?"

Foxy glared at him with his sharp golden eyes. "The culprit of the Missing Children's Incident... _our murderer_."

Mari could feel Jeremy's breath hitch. "He... was the one...?"

The rest of the animatronics stepped into the security office, suddenly crowding the small room.

Withered Freddy was the first to speak among all of them. "Indeed, he is. The only way we can be freed, according to a prophecy, is to kill him for revenge, to ensure that justice is served."

The purple bunny continued, "He may have been someone from a family of spirit mediums, but that doesn't mean that he can't be killed."

Chica, with all of her animatronic teeth in its glory, nodded and stepped forward. "He mustn't escape scott-free, or we will never be able to leave this place."

"H-he killed us f-f-for revenge for h-his n-n-nephew, though..." Mangle muttered softly before it turned into a bitter chuckle, as if everything they said was going to cause them. "I-Iro-n-nic, isn't it?"

"It's even worse when some of us don't even have anything to do with that, but we still died anyways..." Balloon Boy whispered sadly.

Lala sighed before she looked back up and said, "But honestly, we just want to be away from this place, where we are always remembered of that past..."

Mari turned towards Jeremy with a sad gaze before he turned towards his friends. "So... raise your hand if you agree to what I say. 'We want to continue with what we have been trying to do'."

No one dared to speak a word. Some of them were starting to become fidgety, but no one raised their hands. Even Foxy looked as if he was pondering about his choices.

Mari breathed deeply. "Now... 'We want to be freed without bloodshed'."

There was a moment of silence before a small shuffle was heard as Balloon Boy raised his hand. Lala and Mangle followed soon after, before everyone else slowly raised their hands along with them.

"... Then it's settled. We won't kill him, and we will allow him to help us."

Foxy stared back at Jeremy and Mari with a look of slight disagreement on his face before he turned and left. Chica looked back at Foxy's retreating figure with a sad gaze, then followed closely behind him. One by one, the animatronics left, until only Mari was the only animatronic left.

Jeremy removed the Freddy head from his shoulders and queried in a soft voice, "Hey... are you sure they're happy with that decision?"

He kept his silence. He was glad when all of them raised their hands not to kill Jeremy, but the looks on some of their faces caused his confidence to waver.

Was he doing what everyone would've wanted him to do?

It didn't matter now. What Mari knew was that Jeremy now had the rights to know what had happened to them.

"Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

Mari turned to look at that man as he removed his mask, smiling, "I'm not going to hide anything from you anymore. I'm going to tell you everything I know."


	30. Arc 2: Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _The entirety of Night 6 will be in this chapter, so either the next chapter or the one after will be the last one to this arc!_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **5th Night: 5:00 AM**

It took a while for Mari to be able to explain everything to Jeremy, but somehow, he managed to tell Jeremy everything that he knew about what had happened to them. He watched Jeremy's facial expressions, wondering how he would react to their story.

Jeremy's mouth curled into a small frown. "So he really was the killer, huh…"

Mari nodded. "Now that you know everything that I know too, what are you going to do about it?"

"Find leads that show he's the culprit, of course! ... But where do we start...?"

"Well, there are a few tapes in the cabinet," Mari told him and pointed to the locked metal cabinet which sat quietly beside the door to the pantry. "Though Damno had tried to delete them, he doesn't know that there was a backup drive that would re-save the footage after one week."

"R-Really?" Jeremy's face lit up before it deflated again. "But I don't have the key to unlock it..."

"Don't worry... actually, you should," Mari suddenly corrected himself as he turned away. "If you don't want to damage the lock and arouse suspicion, the only set of keys to that cabinet is with Damno."

"... Oh, crap."

He coughed a little, before looking back at Jeremy. "Well... there is another way. If you do have a lock pick, that is..."

"A... lock pick?"

Mari eyed Jeremy with a weirded-out look. "Yeah, if you don't want to destroy the lock and have Damno find out that you were snooping around the place the entire time."

Jeremy pondered for a moment before a smile grew on his face. "Right, I think one of my friends has one! The security office doesn't have any cameras around, right?"

He couldn't help but face-palm. "You're the security guard here, Jeremy. But yes, the security office does not have any cameras since no one wants to see a security guard getting killed by the animatronics."

Jeremy's expression turned into one of concern and worry. Mari could only guess that it was because of the mental images his words could have brought.

Mari cleared his throat to break the silence, and checked the clock. "Well, it looks like your shift is nearly over. What are you going to do now?"

Jeremy pulled out the notebook that he always had with him. "Can't do much now. All I can do now is to see how much more I can infer, and how many more leads do we have."

Seeing Jeremy working himself down to the bone just for them, Mari couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Jeremy?"

The dirty blond-haired man looked back up and peered at Mari through his frames with a kind smile. "Yeah? What is it?"

"... Thank you."

His smile grew even wider as he replied, "No problemo, kid! I'll do my best now that I've been given the chance!"

Mari nodded before he walked back to his musical box. What he didn't know, however, was the group of Toy Animatronics staring at his retreating figure, unreadable expressions on their faces.

* * *

 **6th Night: 12:00 AM**

The place had been closed down, but Mari could tell that he was back. Jeremy was sitting behind the desk at the security office, as if he didn't know that because of the murder and other investigations, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been closed down. The only thing left was a last birthday party the next day.

"Hello? Hello… uh… what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it… now none of them are acting right."

Jeremy had a concerned frown on his face, which worried Mari as well since he had never seen Jeremy this worried.

"Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."

He shut the phone back down again, a somewhat blank look on his face.

"Hey… Mari, are you there?"

He stepped out of the shadows, a calm smile behind his mask. "Of course. I have to lend my assistance to you."

Jeremy pouted in irritation. "You still have the mask on?"

"I'm quite comfortable with this mask on. I'm used to it."

He looked at Mari with bright green eyes which had a glint of suspicion before he sighed and replied, "Well... I guess, if you say so."

"So," Mari took a deep breath and asked him, "Did you get the keys?"

"No, but..." Jeremy fished out a metal tool from his pocket. "I did get a lock pick from my friend."

Mari was slightly appalled that Jeremy was friends with someone who seemed to be in some shady business. "Huh. What's your friend's occupation?"

"He's working to be a forensic scientist, but..." Jeremy closed his eyes and shrugged. "Sometimes, he does get these things out of nowhere, you know?"

Mari started to frown. He wasn't sure what was it that he was feeling, but somehow, he didn't have a good feeling about Jeremy's friend...

Jeremy looked a Mari for a moment before he chuckled. "Haha, don't worry too much, Mari! Fritz may seem like some crazy guy who gets his hands on everything he can, but he's a nice guy! He ain't a criminal!"

He folded his arms. "I can't help but feel a little concerned about this man, though..."

"Well, that's as much as I can say," Jeremy smiled back as he headed towards the cabinet. "If you still feel worried, you'll have to clear your own doubts."

Somehow, that man named Fritz didn't give Mari a good feeling. He could not help but feel that somehow, this Fritz guy was going to spell trouble for them.

Jeremy inserted the lock pick into the metal lock and jangled it a little before the lock sprang open, giving him access to the contents of the rusting metal cabinet. He dragged the dusty cardboard box out from behind the shelve and gingerly placed it onto the desk, which creaked under the weight.

"Which tape is the one with the evidence?"

"Cam 6. These footages are from the previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Jeremy continued to search the box for the related tapes. "Cam 6, huh... there's at least three tapes with the label 'CAM 6' on it. Which one is it?"

Mari shuffled over. "There should be one labeled with the dates. Are there any with '26 June' on it, or any range of dates that consists of that?"

"Hm... Ah! I've found it!" Jeremy lifted one which was labeled '1st Jun 1985 - 26 Jun 1985'. "I can use the monitors to view it, right?"

Mari nodded. "Go ahead. There's a cassette player."

Excitedly, he placed the tape into the player and waited for it to play. Sitting down in front of the monitor, he waited for a while before the screen came on...

... Only to receive a loud 'ERROR' message, which sent Jeremy shrieking and nearly falling out of the chair.

Mari stared at Jeremy with an exasperated expression. "Really? You didn't even flinch when I shrieked in your face, and you screamed like a baby at the notice sound of an error message?"

"Well, that was sudden!" Jeremy yelled back in protest before he quietened down again and muttered, "Seems like the cassette player broke, so what do we do now?"

"Well, gotta put back the tape. We don't want anyone to get suspicious, after all."

Jeremy sighed and complied to Mari's request, placing the tape back into the box and shifting the box back into the cabinet. Then he slammed the metal door shut and fitted the lock back in place.

"So… It's only 1 AM. What do you want to do now?"

Mari tapped his chin. "Hm… Maybe I can get to know more about you, since you now know so much about all of us."

Jeremy's face lit up once more. "Sounds like a great idea! Where should I start…? Um… well, as much as I'm really tall, I'm actually only 19 years old. This is actually just a part time job that I decided to take because… yeah."

The masked man nodded. "I see, so... how did you meet my brother?"

"It was back in Junior High, when Marcus and I became best buddies after that lab project. We were finding ways to create our own pH level indicator with onion juice, and it was really hilarious. The sulfur from the onions really stung our eyes so badly we were tearing up and laughing as we ran towards the living room," Jeremy replied as he smiled at that memory.

Mari could feel his lips curving into a smile too. "Sounds like you two had a great time."

He nodded. "Yeah. Marcus, Fritz and I were the best of friends. Then that day came..."

Catching his attention, Mari scooted closer. "Yeah? What happened?"

Jeremy looked down sadly towards the wooden desk. "Fritz and I wanted to hang out together with Marcus, but when we were going to the arcade, well... Marcus didn't seem to be in the mood. It turns out that earlier that day, he went to visit your... your..."

Seeing Jeremy unsure of how to put it into words, Mari finished his sentence for him. "My grave?"

He nodded solemnly. "It was then when he asked me for help. I can still remember what he said with that pained look on his face. 'Jeremy, you're working to be a paranormal researcher, right? Please! Help me find my brother! I know his soul is still somewhere here, because I know he won't rest in peace until his murderer has been arrested! That kid had always seek justice, and actually beat up his friend's bullies before! I beg you...' So from there, I knew I had to help him. I had to find you."

By this point, Mari stayed silent, slowly taking in the information in shock.

Jeremy continued, "And well, here you are. I didn't know that my research would actually come up with something, but it did. Listen, Mari. Marcus really misses you. I don't know if I should tell him about you, but I want to leave the decision up to you. Do you want me to bring him here, or do you want to leave it be?"

Mari stared at the tiled ground with a sorrowful gaze, contemplating. "I... I really want to see my brother again, but... will I scare him looking like this...?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Of course not! He wouldn't hate you just for looking like this! So, I take it that you want to see him again?"

He nodded shyly. "It'll be great if you could tell him that..."

Jeremy smiled even wider. "Good, I was hoping you would say that."

"... Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yes, Mari?"

He looked up at Jeremy and smiled, "Thanks for being such a great friend."

* * *

 **6th Night: 4:00 AM**

"Heh, so you're finally getting to see your brother?"

Mari looked up at whoever was speaking after stepping out of the office. Lala was leaning against a wall, arms folded and a smile on her true lips.

He nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, finally."

Lala sighed. "You're lucky. I haven't even gotten a chance to see my sister yet. But I guess I should be patient. After all, I've only been here for two years."

He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get to see her soon."

The pink-haired ballerina nodded. "Yeah, hopefully. But Mari, you know how I wanted to ask you something that night, but I never managed to?"

Mari turned to her and lifted a finger close to her lips. "You don't need to ask. I know what you want to find out. Let me tell you something. Jeremy's just a good friend. I do not like him in that way."

She shrugged as she turned and went away. "Well, say what you will, just don't regret it, okay?"

He frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Lala turned back to face him and replied, her face turning a little more serious, "I kind of have a bad feeling about this…"

As she was about to walk off, Mari suddenly stopped her and asked, "Wait. How's everyone?"

Everyone's okay, don't worry about that. Bonnie's temper is a little better now and he's actually treating me more like a friend now, Freddy's still just Freddy, and both Foxy and Chica? They're together now."

"Wait, what?"

She looked at him with a slightly condescending gaze. "What do you mean by that? He confessed to her, and she accepted it, easy as that. Though it was indeed a touching scene to most people, I am pretty glad that they're finally able to accept each other's feelings."

Mari could feel himself smirking behind his mask as he huffed.

"Is that supposed to be happiness or is that jealousy? You know, I can't tell from that mask of yours," she chuckled teasingly.

"Congratulate them on my behalf. Thanks, Lala."

Smirking, she nodded back and walked towards the storage room, leaving Mari alone outside. Sighing in relief that he was finally alone, he leaned against the wall once more, enjoying the peace in the pizzeria that was finally granted to him.

The words that Lala asked him echoed in his mind again. He closed his eyes. Did he really like Jeremy in that way...?

"… AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Startled back to his senses by that sudden screech, his eyes snapped open and he hurried towards the security office. "Jeremy! What-"

He paused when he saw the scene in front of him. Jeremy had flipped out of his chair and had collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Meanwhile, a boy with golden teddy ears and black sclera stared back in horror at Jeremy's unconscious body.

"Oh no, oh no! Please! Wake up, Mr Fitzgerald! I need to tell you something!"

He quickly stepped in, feeling his anger starting to rise. What the hell did Goldie do to his one and only human friend? "GOLDIE! What the heck happened here?!"

Goldie quickly turned his head towards Mari and in shock, started to stutter. "I-I'm so sorry, Mari! I-I just w-wanted to tell Mr F-Fitzgerald ab-bout what I saw in my visions…!"

Gritting his teeth in frustration and fear, he dashed towards Jeremy and felt for his pulse. "… Good thing he is still okay. At least his condition seems stable now."

Then he turned back to the young child. "What did you think you were doing?! Obviously, if you just appear in front of him like you usually do, any human would get a HEART ATTACK!"

"I'm truly sorry…"

Mari gasped and suddenly stopped himself when he saw that Goldie looked as if he was about to burst into tears. "Oh… Oh my god, oh my god, don't cry! It's okay!"

Goldie quickly hid his tears and muttered with a small croak, "Looks like I went and screwed up everything once again, huh? I'm sorry, Mari…"

"Geez, it's okay now, Goldie. Jeremy's fine," Mari smiled back softly, though he knew Goldie probably couldn't see it. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell him?"

"Mari… I know it will anger you to say this, but…" Goldie took deep breath and shouted, "Mr Fitzgerald has to quit his job, or he'll be in danger!"

The words rang in Mari's ears like a siren. "Wh… what?! Why?!"

He bit his quivering lip before he replied, "I… I saw his death… happening in the Pizzeria… Please, Mari! We need to prevent him from coming back to this place after this shift! If not… I don't know what will happen to him!"

Sighing, Mari placed a hand on Goldie's head. "Alright, Goldie. Calm yourself down, yes? Don't worry, I'll tell Jeremy after he wakes up."

"Uh... alright, then... please tell him that I'm sorry for scaring him..."

* * *

 **6th Night: 5:30 AM**

"Hey... are you alright?"

"Hm...?" Mari watched as Jeremy began to shuffle around as his green eyes opened.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Goodness, thank god you're okay!"

Jeremy looked back up at Mari in confusion. "Hm? Of course I'm okay! What do you mean-Oh, right."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Goldie just wanted to tell you something, but it seemed that his appearance scared you off. He says that he wanted to apologise to you."

"Aw, tell him that it's okay!" Jeremy laughed off before he asked again, "But what did he want to tell me?"

"He says that you'll be in danger if you continue to stay here any longer, and advises you to leave after tonight's shift and never come back."

Jeremy's smile vanished in an instant. "... Mari, am I not welcomed here?"

He panicked. "No! It's not that you aren't welcomed here! It's just... it's just that Goldie said he saw something happen to you, and if you don't try to prevent it, it WILL happen! I don't want you to...!" Suddenly, Mari hesitated for a moment before he replied, "To... to get hurt..."

Jeremy looked at his friend's brother worriedly before he snickered a little and patted Mari's head, causing Mari to gasp in surprise and look back at him. "Wh... what?"

"Silly, don't worry about me! I'm sure nothing will happen to me! Plus, tomorrow's my last day on the job, y'know? I don't think anything else could go wrong..."

Mari glanced at him worriedly. "I... I hope so... L-look, just try to survive tomorrow if you can, okay...? And never come back!"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't, until I find a way to get you guys out of here. Oh, look. It's 6 AM. I guess my night shift is over."

"Yeah, I guess I need to return to my box, then," Mari sighed before he looked up at him again. "Hey... Jeremy?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"... Do you mind bending down for a moment?"

Confused by what Mari wanted him to do, Jeremy bended down. "Sure. But why though?"

Taking a deep breath, Mari removed his mask, and brought his lips to Jeremy's forehead. Judging by the movement of his forehead skin, he guessed that the male was surprised by his gesture.

As a light blush tinted his cheeks, Mari moved away from Jeremy and smiled. "Thanks, Jeremy."

It was a while before Jeremy came back to his senses and he smiled back, "Hehe, no problem, Mari. I'll see you again this morning, yeah?"

He nodded as he hugged Jeremy once more, not realising that it will be the last time that they will ever see each other again.


	31. Arc 2: Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Holy crap, I can't believe we are already almost done with Arc 2! The next chapter will probably be the last before we move on to the beginnings of FNAF 3, so look forward to it!_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **7th Day: 11:30 PM**

Mari stared down onto the tiled ground, his pupils dilated and his body still in a state of shock. The rest of the animatronics looked on worriedly at him.

The events which happened earlier this afternoon flooded his mind once more, flashing across his eyes like a traumatic wave. How could he have let it happen? How could it all happen so quickly? Last but not least, why did Jeremy not listen to him?!

He clutched his head and gritted his teeth as the memories came back once more in the form of a migraine. Happily attending to the children during the party... suddenly hearing screams... Mangle with a bloodied snout... Jeremy on the floor, his head bitten and his frontal lobe missing...

"No... no no no no NO!" Mari had wanted to scream when he saw what happened to Jeremy, but he was rendered helpless to do anything. After all, they were in front of children and adults. No one... NO ONE was allowed to know about them.

"Mari..." Lala muttered softly as she walked over towards the broken puppet, who looked up tearfully at her.

"What? Here to taunt me? You're heartless, ballerina. I was stupid. I should have known earlier that I saw him more than as a friend!"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just here to say I'm sorry... No one would've expected that Damno would suddenly quit his job, after all."

He snorted. "You know, if you really want to comfort someone, you should comfort the toys. After all, they're probably scared stiff about the fact that they're going to be destroyed to become scrap metal."

She looked outside for a moment before turning back to him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, go ahead," he replied as he twisted a faux smile on his face though she couldn't see it.

Lala gazed at him for a while with a skeptical look before she walked out, replying, "If you say so."

Mari could feel his facial muscles twitch a little as he continued smiling before they slowly relaxed once more into a sad frown. However, he gasped in shock and looked up when he heard the loud slamming of doors and metal rattling after a few minutes of silence. Curious yet afraid, he hopped off his box and started to walk towards the security office. Who had intruded into the place?

Peeking from behind one of the turns, he watched as the orange-fringed male who looked slightly shorter than Jeremy and had grey eyes plonked himself onto the swivel seat. Seeing the man's prideful smirk, he frowned even harder. Looks like this ignorant man didn't know what was going on here...

"Jeremy..."

Upon hearing that name, Mari flinched and paid attention to the man in the seat.

"Do not worry, I will be sure to avenge your death, my friend..."

His clenched fist was squeezed even harder that they dug into the material of what he considered his hands. He knew exactly who that man was.

Fritz Smith, his brother's and Jeremy's other friend in the trio.

Fritz swivelled his chair for one round before he started to cackle and yell down the hallway, "My little animatronics... now that I've set up all of your AI to 20... BRING IT ON!"

* * *

 **7th Night: 3:00 AM**

Mari did not know what to expect from this man. He had been trying to avoid the strongest attacks from the animatronics for the past three hours, and he still had that annoying smirk on his face. This was not going to work well for them...

Fritz was sure having a wild night, but he somehow had everything under control. He had managed to throw the Freddy head on immediately whenever an animatronic entered his office, flash the light at Foxy on time, and was constantly winding up the music box. He didn't even give the animatronics a single change to attack, or leave any loopholes in his strategy.

Even Lala and Balloon Boy, who were supposedly one of the more sneaky ones, couldn't get their hands on Fritz either.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Just attack the god damm security guard already!"

"What security guard?! We can't scan and detect jack shit!" Withered Bonnie had screamed at him in frustration when Fritz managed to pull the head on just in time.

Mari groaned and shook his head, starting to feel another migraine coming on. What was he going to do about this?

Lala swooped down from one of the party tables and remarked, "Well, this is going to be a crappy night for us."

Somehow, Mari could tell that she was right about that.

* * *

 **7th Night: 4:00 AM**

"Ten animatronics on 20 mode and you still can't beat me? You guys suck!" Fritz taunted loudly when he saw Foxy crashing down the hallway.

"Don't be cocky, ye landlubber-ARGH!" Foxy shrieked in pain and sprinted the other way when Fritz shone the flashlight at him multiple times at a go. Fritz started laughing madly as he slammed his hand onto the wooden table.

"You're a huge bully, did you know that?"

Mari watched from a dark corner as Fritz turned to Lala, who had become her human form to show her child-like appearance.

Fritz simply chuckled. "What? Are you trying to gain sympathy from me now? Before you try and kill me while I'm not aware? Pfft, please, I'm not that stupid like the rest of your friends, okay?"

Lala simply stared back at Fritz with a glowing blue eye. "... A 20-years-old male bullying kids which some are even less than twelve. How disgusting."

He flared up. "The hell did you just say to me, bitch?! I don't care if you're nine or ten or whatever, I just know that you guys have KILLED, and don't deserve to be freed! I know everything from my friend, okay? And I will not hesitate to burn your spirits if it means I have to do it like this! Now get out!"

"Too bad, I know you're a human. I can kill you now," she shrugged before she smiled her Glasgow smile and pounced onto the man, who gasped in slight shock.

However, a strong, huge fling was enough to send her spiralling towards the ground, causing her to groan in pain before slowly standing up again. "Geez... you really are a huge bully, Mr Fritz Smith."

Fritz smirked proudly at her as he whipped out his flashlight and flicked the switch. "You don't even deserve to call me by my name, Dancy Pants-huh?!"

She simply smirked back and replied, "Good job, BB. Knew I could count on you."

Mari tensed up in shock. How did…?

"Wh-what?!" Fritz turned to the side of his desk and realised that the wretched animatronic boy with the propeller hat was holding onto the batteries for the flashlight while laughing in a child-like manner. "No, you little-! Give it back!"

"Too late..."

One by one, the animatronics piled out of the vents and hallway, glaring at Fritz through angry glowing eyes. Lala sniggered, "It's like they say: I'm a distraction. Don't let your guard down around me. But it looks like you've been a little too cocky, haven't you? Maybe you should have thought about setting our AI to 20 before you did anything..."

Suddenly, Goldie materialised in front of Fritz, his mood turned dark as night.

"Usually, I really don't want to kill anyone. But you tried to hurt my friends, and I will not accept that!"

Fritz glared at them before he suddenly started chuckling once more and lifted his wrist. "Hehehe... no wonder I was asked to wear this..."

Realising what Fritz was wearing, Withered Chica gasped, "He... he has a spirit-warding charm?!"

His chuckles bursted into maniacal laughter as he stepped forward and shoved his bracelet into Goldie, "Sayonara, sucker!"

Goldie gasped in horror as he shattered and dissipated. Everyone stared at the empty space in shock.

"GOLDIE! No, no, no, no, no!" Withered Freddy screamed in denial, trying to grab the pieces of him but to no avail. It wasn't long before he collapsed onto his knees and started sobbing madly.

"... Ho, now look at what you did."

"Huh?" Fritz turned to Toy Freddy and raised an eyebrow.

"You destroyed someone who was supposed to be close to us. You destroyed someone whom he loves," he elaborated, his usually sardonic tone barely even present anymore. "If that's the case... aren't you just like us?"

His eyebrows crushed down. "Shut up, I'm not like you guys. You all deserve it."

"He deserved it...?" Suddenly, all of the old animatronics all got up and loomed over him, staring back at Fritz with fury in their glowering animatronic eyes. Mari himself could feel a strange feeling of fury grow inside him.

"Out of all of us, Goldie was the only one who didn't kill..." Chica whimpered softly.

Foxy continued, his golden eyes locked onto his target. "That lad's the truly innocent one here..."

"And yet ya say he deserved it?!" Bonnie roared angrily.

Lala muttered darkly, "He just wanted to protect us, and you destroyed him. I don't even know if he will ever return. But if he doesn't..."

Suddenly, Freddy, his eyes as angry as the heat from fire, bellowed thunderously as he pummelled his fist onto the table and sent it collapsing, "... I WILL RIP YOUR ENTIRE BEING INTO SHREDS, FRITZ SMITH!"

As frightening as he looked, however, Fritz just chuckled and held a hand out. "Geez, take it easy, buddy-"

"How am I supposed to take it easy?! You killed someone I love!" Freddy shrieked back and was about to slam Fritz into the wall before he heard a small, choked sob.

Curiously, everyone turned to Balloon Boy, who was weeping softly.

As he hiccuped softly, he cried, "C-can't we just stop it with all this shouting and killing already? Mr Fitzgerald's already in trouble, and Goldie is gone... I don't want anyone else to go...!"

Mangle started to speak up. "B... Balloon Boy..."

"Please...! I don't want anyone else to disappear! It's so sad!"

His words rendered everyone speechless.

A moment passed. It wasn't long before Freddy growled and slammed his fist against the wall and turned around to leave, his eyes still showing signs of enragement.

"W-Wait, Freddy!" Withered Bonnie yelled and ran after him, with the rest of the old animatronics tagging close behind except Foxy who was just stalking down the corridor slowly.

"… Heh, are you happy now?" Toy Chica suddenly mocked Fritz, who stared at her in astonishment. "You made the old bear cry because you destroyed his friend's soul. What are you going to do about it now?"

Fritz stayed silent, his frown still latched onto his face. "… Do you really think I care?"

Toy Bonnie's green eyes widened. "Um, what?"

"Please," Fritz sighed before he looked back up at the five newer animatronics and smiled at them in a sarcastic way. "The reason why I came here is to trash you guys. What makes you think that enraging you guys is going to make me feel guilty? Instead, I feel really satisfied! You guys were unable to save that friend of yours!"

"You little-!" Toy Freddy was about to punch Fritz in his face when Mangle suddenly muttered,

"… Would Mr F-F-Fitzgerald be happy w-w-with this?"

Everyone turned to the broken white and pink fox, who was now staring at Fritz with a sad look on their face.

"L-Listen, Mr Smith… I k-know that you're angry a-a-at us, p-p-p-probably especially m-me… I-I'm truly sorry that I mist-st-staken him as Damno S-Spyros… but... Mr Fitz-z-zgerald will be so s-sad if he realises that y-y-you are a revenge-seeking m-maniac… just like t-t-the rest of u-us…"

"… Lies. Jer was always someone who seeks justice, just like my friend's brother," Fritz snorted as he folded his arms and plopped his feet onto the ruins of the table. "Unlike you guys, he was such a kind-hearted fellow, but he knows when he has to do the right thing. He doesn't just let things be as it is."

"B-But is th-this the r-r-right thing to do?"

"I need to avenge him. That is the right thing to do."

"Mr Fitzgerald wouldn't want to see you hurt yourself over this, Mr Smith! What if you didn't get to communicate with us, and we kill you?" Balloon Boy yelled in his child-like voice, trying to help out his friend.

"Even if I die, it's worth it! He needs justice! Can't you guys understand?! You want to kill that Damno Spyros for justice! Is that not the philosophy behind your reasoning?!"

At that moment, his words hit Mari harshly. His eyes widened in shock. As annoying as he was, Fritz was right about that. How are their reasons different from his…?

"B-But then, Mari… he's M-M-Marcus' brother, Mor-Morrie! If you t-try to crush us, wouldn't you be h-h-hurting his feelings too-?"

Suddenly, Fritz stood up and bellowed at them, "SHUT THE F*CK UP! Do you really think it's easy to come to this decision?! Jer's been rendered unconscious in the hospital, and he doesn't have long to live! As his friend, I need to do this shit! So that I won't let him down! Before he…! Before he…!"

Wait, Jeremy wasn't dead yet?

The glint of fiery anger raging in his eyes slowly died off as they began to be quelled by his tears. Fritz slammed his entire palm onto the wall behind him before a dry croak came out of his throat as he finished his sentence.

"Before he finally leaves this world…"

Fritz clenched his entire hand into a fist, which still remained on the wall. Balloon Boy bursted into tears of fear and sadness while running out of the office. Toy Freddy shook his head in disapproval while the rest looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk… You want to aggravate him before he leaves? What a great friend."

"Shut up… I know I'm not the best friend Jer could ever have… but…" Fritz closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the cold walls of the security office.

Mari took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. In a suave, cool voice, he said as he stepped our from the shadows, "Guys, do you mind leaving us alone for the moment?"

They all turned to him. Toy Freddy was the first to speak. "Mari? Why do you want to speak to this pile of trash?"

"I have my reasons. Please leave us alone for a while."

Toy Freddy looked at Mari in a skeptical way before he sighed, shrugged and held Toy Chica's hand. "If that's what you say, Boss. Do what you wish. Come on, guys. Let's go."

Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy looked on in worry as Toy Freddy and Toy Chica walked down the hallway before he followed suit. Mangle was the last to follow. The masked boy watched them leave before he turned to Fritz.

Fritz looked straight at him with grey eyes that seemed to bore into him. "So, you're supposed to be Marcus' bro?"

He nodded. "How's my big brother doing?"

Fritz glared at him for a moment before he turned away, sighed and sat back into the chair. "Not too well. He's more than a little dead inside, especially when his brother and best friend left him. Good job. Your gang just killed your brother's best friend."

Mari stayed silent. He could feel irritation rising and about to spew out of his throat, but he had to calm down and tolerate this man. He was their only hope left.

It wasn't like he wanted Jeremy to die, was it?!

"Hey, Fritz, listen. I have a way to save Jeremy, but I'm not sure it'll work."

The orange-fringed male blew a raspberry. "What? Save Jer, or are you going to just take away his last breath?"

"... I won't kill Jeremy, Fritz. He's my friend too, and our only hope to save us."

He looked back at the Marionette and sighed. "Alright, alright. I won't joke around anymore. I'm all ears."

Mari took a deep breath, and lifted his hand before pressing it against his chest. It suddenly began to glow, and he noticed Fritz staring back at him in shock and horror.

"Yeah... continue looking like that, and your eyes will roll out," he joked as the light spilled across the room before it dimmed down, revealing an opal-coloured, pebble-shaped stone in his hand.

Fritz looked over in curiosity. "What the hell is this? What did you do?!"

"It's what you can call an 'energy storage' for spiritual beings like us," he explained. "It's what we can use to store some spiritual energy and keep ourselves alive if we ever had to leave this place. Considering that another flow of energy had opened here because of what happened, it should be fine for me to forgo this. Take it."

Fritz, still slightly confused, took the stone and queried, "Wh... what does this have to do with saving Jeremy's life?"

Mari tried to convey his point, "Hey, this isn't a totally foolproof idea, but it may be able to save him if giving him some spirit energy strengthens his soul a little. He may have a little more willpower to survive..."

He looked at the stone for a moment before he sighed and nodded, slipping the stone into his pocket. "Thanks, Marionette. It's just like Jer said. You really are a little more different from the rest. Do I just pass it to him or what?"

"Yeah... Just leave the stone on him and he should absorb it. Take good care of it."

"Don't worry, I'll ensure it gets to Jer safely. It's his only hope left. And by the way, Jer also wanted me to tell you that he feels the same way too."

Mari's head turned towards him so fast it was as if it snapped. "Wh... what?"

"Jer ain't that oblivious, you know," he smirked. "He knows how you really feel about him."

He was at a loss for words as he started to feel tears brimming in his eyes again.

"R... Really...? I... I..."

Fritz realised what was going on, and "Hey, hey, hey! Don't be a crybaby, okay?! Come on! Jer doesn't want to see the person he loves cry like this!"

Mari took a deep breath to calm himself down before he asked tearfully, "H... Hey... You tried to crush the spirits of my friends earlier... and you even disintegrated the soul of Goldie... so why? Why are you being... so nice to me?"

Fritz chuckled a little after a while, then replied, "Simply because I know I can't hurt someone who wants to save my friend."

"But then-"

At that moment, there was a huge flash of light, blinding the two temporarily. Mari shielded his eyes as the strange light died down, and the sight in front of him caused him to gasp.

"Wh... what happened here?"

Mari could barely comprehend what was going on anymore. "G-Goldie?! But how...?!"

The golden bear animatronic turned to look at his friend. "I... I don't know... I think it's got to do with my energy storage stone, though. It's... not there anymore."

He couldn't believe it. "You lost your...?!"

Mari could hear Fritz's angry breath. He was seething. However, he decided not to mention it yet.

"I'm sorry, Mari. I know I lost our chance to escape, but...!"

He lifted a finger. "Save it for now, Goldie. I'm sure your friends are all worried sick about you. Go to the storage room. I'm sure they're there."

"Erm... well... okay, I guess..." Goldie muttered softly before he dissipated and travelled into where the rest of the gang were.

Mari sighed before he glanced at the clock. "Hey, it's already 6:00 AM. Don't you want to leave?"

"Now that you've said it, yeah," Fritz replied as he got up and picked up his bag. "So... I ought to thank you. Maybe this little gift to Jeremy... will really save his life."

Mari smiled back, even hough he knew Fritz wouldn't be able to see it with his mask on. "Yeah, I really hope it does."

He gave a quick nod as he walked towards the entrance. "Well, then I hope to bring good news if I ever have to come back."

Mari continued to smile until he left. Then his smile faded.

How was he supposed to know if Fritz was ever going to come back?


	32. Arc 2: Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Here's the last chapter of Arc 2! It will be shorter than previous chapters, but stay tuned for Arc 3! This chapter will explain the reason why the animatronics back in Arc 1 couldn't leave the pizzeria, so hopefully, it will clear some doubts! (On the other hand, it may also increase more questions...)_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **8th Day: 6:30 AM**

"Heh, isn't it so sad? We barely even had much fun, and we are already going to turn into a big fat pile of scrap metal," Toy Freddy snorted sarcastically.

After the big hoo-ha over Goldie coming back, the entire group had to face one real problem: the Toys who were going to turn into scrap metal earlier that day.

"I… I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Toy Bonnie smiled sadly as he sniffed and wiped an oil droplet from his eye.

Even Toy Chica wasn't in her usual mean cover anymore as she looked down with sad, blue eyes. "I wonder how it is like to become scrap metal… It must be very painful, huh…"

"I-I'm really s-s-s-sorry… I-I caused all o-o-of this, didn't I…?"

Toy Bonnie placed an arm over where Mangle's shoulders should be. "Don't worry, Mangle. We can't blame you for that. We didn't know that the guard on duty was going to be Fitzgerald, and we can't help it that those workers didn't even bother to fix your eyes…"

Mangle could only reply with a sob as they leaned their head into Toy Bonnie's shoulder.

Balloon Boy, who had been sitting beside Lala, suddenly started to bawl and throw his hands around her. "I don't want to die! I'm scared! What should we do?!"

Mari himself didn't know what to say.

Lala placed a hand around his shoulder, a worried frown on her face. "H-Hey, I do have a way to get you guys out of this, but… we need to do some sacrificing…"

Withered Freddy turned towards her in confusion. "Sacrificing…?"

She nodded. "Hey, guys, do you mind going out? Just leave the five of us old animatronics out here…"

Mari raised an eyebrow. "So I'm not included?"

"Sorry, Mari. But for this, you'll have to stay out because we want to make the decisions on our own."

He sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, I get it. Come on, guys. Let's go."

The remaining seven of them stepped out of the storage room, and Withered Chica quietly shut the door behind them.

Toy Bonnie was the first to speak up. "What do you think they're trying to do?"

"Who knows~? Maybe they're up to something~"

"I... just hope it's not what I think it is..."

The Toys turned to Goldie in confusion. Balloon Boy questioned curiously, "What do you mean?"

"W-well, each one of us originals have a-"

"Goldie, zip it."

He swiftly turned towards Mari in shock. "B... But Mari, they deserve to know about it, don't they?"

"The lesser people who know about this, the better," he replied. "It's our last resort. We can't just tell anyone,"

"Hey," Toy Freddy stepped in. "Aren't we in the same team? We should have the rights to know about everything, you know."

"That's true, but then again, being ignorant about this fact is a bit of a bliss, don't you think?"

"But Boss-"

However, Mangle cut in. "H-Hey, M-M-Mari, I-I just real-realised that you've... y-you've changed... Y-You're acting so c-cold to us n-n-now..."

Mari stayed silent. Why did he not find this surprising? For some strange reason, he could barely feel the face muscle behind his mask move anymore, and the only time he really moved it was when he was giving fake smiles to convince even himself with his deceitful façade.

"Did... Did the in-incident aff-affect you that much...?"

"... You have the nerve to say that, Mangle," Mari seethed. "That thing you did to Jeremy, I cannot forgive. But considering the circumstances... I cannot do anything about it."

Mangle's eyes widened slightly before they bowed their head down. "I-I'm really sorry..."

"Stop it. Apologies do nothing. There's nothing we can do about it, unless..."

"... Unless what?" Toy Chica tried to coax Mari to spill the beans.

"... Never mind. You don't need to know, for now..."

At that moment, the storage room opened once more, and Withered Chica peeked her head out of the doorway.

"Hey guys, I guess you all can... come on in."

No one dared to speak as the group shuffled back inside the room. As they all stood around the room, Toy Freddy took a deep breath and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Still, there was silence, until Lala started to pull her hand out from behind her, revealing an azure blue star-shaped gem in her palms. Mari and Goldie stared in shock.

One by one, all of the withered animatronics followed suit, showing their energy storage gems which twinkled softly in the dim lights. Freddy's was a spherical shiny bright blue gem. Bonnie had a deep maroon-coloured one in the shape of an oval. Chica's gem was a gorgeous purple in the shape of a triangle. The one in Foxy's paws was golden in colour, and it looked like a rhombus.

All five of them smiled with a hint of sorrow in their eyes as Freddy whispered softly to them and placed his gem into Toy Freddy's hands, "Take care of them, will you?"

"These are our gems which store spiritual energy for us to live on. They should have enough energy to bring you guys far, far away," Lala added as she clasped Balloon Boy's trembling palms and pressed her own stone in. "We got them when we were stuffed into the animatronic suits, so all of us old animatronics have one."

"Hey... help us live happily out there, yeah?" Bonnie grinned at his companion as he did the same. Toy Bonnie could only stare back in shock.

"... Don't you dare lose it," Foxy snarled, but in a soft tone as he handed it out to Mangle, who gingerly took it with shaking hands.

"It's a very precious gemstone~ You should know that, right~?" Chica giggled as she grabbed Toy Chica's hand and opened it, placing the purple stone inside before closing her fingers back around it.

Toy Chica looked at her stone with watery eyes. "B-but... how can we...?"

"It's okay. We are the ones who have to stay here since they're planning to give us maintenance when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opens again in a few years time," Freddy told them with a soft smile. "Though we may hate to be stuck in here, we can't disappoint the kids, you know?"

"Plus, we can't bear to see you guys getting destroyed," Bonnie added with a shrug.

Mari glanced at them before he turned around. Looks like they are going to all stay here, huh?

"Hey, Mari~ Are you okay~?" Chica asked curiously.

"... Do what you guys wish. I can't stop you," Mari sighed and smiled back. "But if you guys are really planning on helping them to escape, shouldn't you guys do something else too?"

Lala nodded. "We're just about to get to that. Guys, calm yourselves down. Let yourselves absorb the stones in."

One by one, auras of different colours started surrounding them, causing them to gasp as they were engulfed. The light soon died down, and Toy Freddy looked down at himself before he shrieked.

"WHAT!"

Startled, the rest of the Toys looked down at themselves too, and their eyes widened in surprise. "Are... have we really become...?"

Balloon Boy finished Toy Chica's sentence. "Humans...?"

The main Toy Animatronics had begun to look like different versions of the human forms of their counterparts. Balloon Boy, on the other hand, looked like a five-years-old child, causing Lala to have a look of slight surprise on her face.

However, what shocked them the most was when they saw Mangle.

Foxy could only stare in horror before he screamed, "... Why are you a girl?!"

Unlike what others would have expected, Mangle was in a dress. They smiled and chuckled a little before they replied, "Well, guess I've finally realised what gender I really want to be. You know, Foxy, I may have gotten my soul from you, but that doesn't mean I'm you..."

Foxy glared for a moment before he groaned, "I guess that's true. I can't yell at you..."

Suddenly, Chica looked at the clock nearby and gasped.

"Hey! You guys should get going soon! They're coming back in at 8:00 AM, and it's already 7:30 AM!"

"What? How did time pass so fast?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter! You guys need to leave now before they decide to come early!" Bonnie yelled as he started chasing the now-human animatronics out of the storage room.

"... Hey, guys?"

Everyone turned to Toy Freddy. Freddy queried, "What is it?"

Toy Freddy looked down for a moment before he smiled sadly and a few tears rolled down his cheek. "Thank you."

The old animatronics all looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "Don't need to thank us! We should be the ones to thank you guys! You're the ones who are going to live a life out there for us!"

"Then... we'll make sure that we do out best to come and see you guys again!" Toy Bonnie grinned back as they started to head towards the exit.

"Don't worry, darlings~ We'll all come back before you know it~!" Toy Chica giggled, but there was a hint of a crack in her voice.

"We can't thank you guys enough for giving us this chance..." Mangle added, her voice now fluent and clear without the broken voice chords of hers.

"I will miss you..." Balloon Boy sniffed as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "It's been really fun with you guys..."

"See you guys soon," Freddy nodded. "You should go now. They may come anytime soon."

Without another word before anyone literally burst into tears, the Toys quickly ran towards the kitchen and stepped out into the open using the Employee's door. Chica quickly shut the door before she turned and leaned against it, unable to control her tears as she sank onto the floor.

"Hehe... I really hope... that this works..." she sobbed.

Foxy simply strode over and sat beside her, allowing her to lean into his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll live out there."

"We've already done it, there's nothing we can do about it," Lala told them as she turned towards the storage room. "We should head back. We told them that they had to leave before the workers came. Shouldn't we go back for the same reason?"

"Yeah... come on, guys. Let's head back," Freddy told them in his gentler tone as he led the way back.

Mari watched them from far behind, with Goldie standing beside him.

Goldie gave a small cough as he asked, "So... are you going back into your box, Mari? Wouldn't they destroy you too, since they don't want to use you in the next pizzeria anymore?"

"... Going back to the box, yes. But don't worry, I won't be destroyed."

That caught Goldie's attention. "What do you mean?"

"... I've made plans with Lala already. She's going to hide me."

"But... how?"

Mari smiled sinisterly as he pulled out another limp Marionette, one without a soul in it. "With a doppelgänger, of course. No one will ever know..."

"Wh... what?! How did-"

"You know, they made a spare to take my place in case I malfunction, didn't you know that?" Mari explained as he moved over to the striped box and placed the doll inside.

"O-oh... I see... I guess that may work..." Goldie didn't know what else to say.

Tired, Mari decided to come up with an excuse. "Hm, though the workers can't see you, I'd advise for you to go hide somewhere too. Who knows whether one of them can see who we really are?"

"W-well, that's true… Then, I'd better go now. See you, Mari…" Goldie nodded as he started to walk away…

… Until he suddenly stood still and gasped in horror. Concerned, the masked boy turned to look at his friend.

"H… Hey, what's wrong, Goldie?"

"N… No… No, no no no no no! This can't be… it can't be…!" Goldie muttered fearfully as he suddenly grabbed his head and collapsed to the ground, his pupils dilating madly.

"Oh, god, not this again..." Mari nearly wanted to sigh before he ran over and checked on the golden bear animatronic. "Hey, Goldie, are you okay? Did you see something bad?"

Goldie was hyperventilating madly, causing Mari to be utterly worried about what he had seen that would cause such a huge reaction. Injuries? Seeing people getting killed? Someone dying?

It was then when it all clicked into place. Panic and fear seized the masked boy as he shook Goldie to try and snap him back to his senses.

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me you saw...!"

"... A... A white cloth... They're putting a white cloth over Mr Fitzgerald's body..."

Mari could feel his entire world crashing around him. Jeremy was...

"No... This can't be happening... Goldie, please, tell me this is all a joke!"

"... Mari, I'm sorry..."

The pain and emotions surging in him was too much to take. "He... he..."

Mari could feel his consciousness starting to slip away as he closed his eyes and passed out, his body hitting the tiled grounds of the soon-to-be demolished pizzeria.

* * *

 _Hello guys, this is A1t0aria! Just for fun, I decided to put in some trivia in here about the Originals and the Toys in this fan fiction!_

 _So remember how it was said before that the Toys have taken up the personalities of the souls of the kids and thus the Originals do not have the trait? Well, here's the list of what differences each Toy animatronic has with their counterpart!_ _Some of the traits are not shown in the story itself, but they are still traits present in the animatronics. There are also quite a number of traits which are simply just the opposite of what the originals have._

 _Freddy: Humble, usually doesn't brag, is a little more sophisticated, serious.  
Toy Freddy: Arrogant, brags a lot, tends to be a lot more simple to understand, fun-loving.  
(Fredrick, the child who was stuffed into Freddy, is actually a huge bragger, but knows his limits. Plus, he acts less serious than his Freddy self.)_

 _Bonnie: Tends to be unforgiving, does not believe in the good of others especially after he sees the bad side of them, gives up easily.  
Toy Bonnie: Very forgiving, believes in the good of others, does his best.  
(In all honesty, Bryan, the child who was stuffed into Bonnie, would have easily forgiven Felix for what he did. Even if he didn't, he would try to coax him to apologise to the others. However, he will give up easily, like his Bonnie self.)_

 _Chica: Sweet, kind, innocent, naive.  
Toy Chica: Mean, manipulative, a little more mature.  
(Cecilia, the child who was stuffed into Chica, can easily manipulate the actions of others through her expressions.)_

 _Foxy: Fearless, reckless, not always apologetic, hot-tempered._  
 _Mangle: Timid, paranoid,_ _apologetic, not angered easily.  
(Though Felix, the child who was stuffed into Foxy, usually has the personality of his Foxy self, his Mangle self does come out at times, especially when he faces his father.)_

 _Lala: Serious, manipulative, sophisticated, difficult to read._  
 _Balloon Boy: Playful, simple-minded, naive, easy to read.  
(Stella, the child who was stuffed into Lala, really loves to prank others, even though she is still difficult to read.)_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the little trivia! Anyways, to those who like this fan fiction, thank you guys so much for your support! I'm really happy that people do like what I write!_

 _This is A1t0aria, signing out! :)_


	33. Arc 3: Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Decided to post this chapter a little earlier than usual since the holidays are about to end for me and I wouldn't have a lot of time to write anymore after this week._

 _Alright, Arc 3! With this next part, we may get to know and understand more about the different sides of the characters, hm..._

 _This chapter will also be shorter than most chapters (which happens quite often whenever I start a new arc)._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **1993:**

 **? Day: 2:00 AM**

Mari's eyes flew open, revealing the darkness around him. He breathed heavily, slowly absorbing the fact that it was just a nightmare.

Yeah... that's right. It was just a nightmare. Jeremy wasn't dead yet, right?

As much as he'd love to think that way, Mari knew the truth. Reports on the newspapers had shown that Jeremy Fitzgerald died on the day when the previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was demolished.

How ironic. They should have been the ones to lose their lives since the pizzeria was where they belonged, but a human's life was claimed instead.

He could feel the waterworks about to burst again, and he let his tears fall. There was no one around to see him cry in his box, after all.

Mari had a long thinking moment in his box when he became mad at Lala for not telling them that she was Damno Spyros' daughter. He chuckled sadly. Why did he hurt her feelings? She was just as lonely as them, and it wasn't her fault that she was their murderer's daughter.

"This... really sucks..."

He sighed softly as he slowly started to climb out of his box. How long had he been sleeping? A week? An entire month? A whole year? Mari looked ahead to see the entire pizzeria in shambles. There was dust covering all of the furniture, and there were also leaks from the roof. It was raining.

Curious, his small feet tapped lightly on the ground as he went to search for the other animatronics. Usually, they would be walking around, meddling with their own business, but today felt... different.

Mari could feel a horrible feeling rise in his throat.

As he came to a pause in front of the show stage, he looked at the animatronics before his heart started to race in anxiety.

Both Bonnie and Chica were on the stage, but where was Freddy?

His mild curiosity turned into extreme worry. Freddy never left the stage when Bonnie and Chica are still on the stage, so where did he go to?

"Guys, do you know where Freddy had gone to?"

Bonnie replied, "Goldie wanted to show him something, but strangely, he looked more like a shadow than anything else..."

... A shadow?

"Wh... what?"

He couldn't believe it. A horrible feeling churned in his stomach, and he quickly dashed down towards where the safe room was. He couldn't go inside, but at least he can look inside from outside the room!

He ran. He didn't stop until he reached the room. Mari's eyes widened in shock.

A destroyed Freddy animatronic laid in pieces on the floor, his eyes looking glassy and lifeless. The debris was scattered all over the floor.

"Oh crap... Freddy!" Mari bended down and could only stare in horror at the damage done. Who could have done this? ... He didn't even need to ask, did he?

"Mari, he's back..."

He gasped and turned around. "Freddy?! Is that you?! But... but how?!"

Freddy, who suddenly looked like a human child, nodded. "It seems like when he destroyed my animatronic body, he released my spirit from inside as well, so... Hello, Mari. Call me Fredrick, yeah?"

Mari was still for a moment, before he felt a wicked smile grow behind his mask.

"... That's lovely. Hello, Fredrick, you're finally back."

* * *

 **? Day: 3:00 AM**

"GYAAAAHHH!"

Mari winced as he listened to Bonnie's freakish screams behind a wall. As much as it hurt him to say this, it was necessary if they wanted to be free. Next up, Chica, then Foxy. He decided not to bother Lala since she would probably have an idea of what was going on if she was brought into this.

The clattering sound of metal smashing against the marble tiles resounded throughout the room. Mari could have sworn he saw a bolt and nut fly past him.

As the brown-haired, blue-eyed man strode back into the Safe Room, Mari peeked out from behind the wall and saw another child with black hair and maroon eyes sitting on the floor by himself. Little Fredrick peeked out from behind the wall along with the masked man and questioned him quietly, "Hey, Mari, are you sure about this...?"

"... If this is the only way, then we'll have to do it, don't we?"

* * *

 **? Day: 5:30 AM**

This was it, everyone was freed. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. As for Mari himself... considering that he was the one who inhibited the Marionette animatronic with his own will, he was able to leave the suit easily. Lala was still asleep on her stage.

Now... It was the time for revenge.

Cecilia, the girl with dark brown hair, muttered softly, "H... Hey, are you sure we can do this? Will we really be freed?"

"No harm trying," the black haired, golden eyed boy named Felix replied. "Even if we don't, that man deserves a painful death."

Mari, now in his child form, stood in front of them, his mask somehow still on his face. However, his true, platinum blond hair was now exposed to everyone else.

"Come on, guys. We have to go before he leaves and we have no way of escaping anymore."

* * *

 **? Day: 5:35 AM**

Damno took a deep breath as he stood in the middle of the Safe Room, his back facing the entrance. Finally... his nightmares would disappear. No more animatronics to bring him pain and suffering. No more shadows creeping into his mind. No more...

Yet he could still feel a tremendous burden in his heart. Why? He shouldn't be feeling guilty. He should be glad. Gregory finally had his revenge, after all!

The sudden realisation hit him and he burst out laughing maniacally as tears streamed down his face. What was he talking about? Those feelings haven't disappear, and they never will! Guilt was something that will stay forever, wasn't it?!

"Wh... why am I so sickening? Why do I feel so disgusted? I did what was right, didn't I?!" he shouted into the empty space as he opened his eyes once more - the eyes of someone who was broken beneath.

A broken smile grew on his face. He was utterly confused. What was right? What was wrong? Why was his sense of judgement so twisted then?

Damno could feel himself getting more and more distant from reality. What was real? What was fantasy? Was everything he saw up till now always just a mirage, an illusion in his mind?

No... It didn't matter. He had to leave. Now.

Damno turned around and started to step forward, but paused again when he saw them. His eyes widened in horror.

"H... How did you all...?!"

"Maybe you should have thought twice about destroying our animatronic bodies, Damno Spyros..." the blond-haired boy with blue eyes whom Damno could recognise as the Freddy Kid, snarled in anger.

His palms started to become sweaty as he felt his legs beginning to shake. The fear was back - he couldn't escape it.

"So, tell me, Damno... why did you kill us in the first place?" the masked boy with the platinum blond hair asked in an uncomfortably silky tone as he started to walk forward towards their killer.

"B... Because you guys caused my nephew's death!" Damno stammered as he tottered back, trying to keep away from the vengeful ghosts in front of him.

"Then why kill me? I didn't do anything, you dirty, cold-blooded killer," he replied with a hint of venom in his voice, edging closer towards him.

He could feel his anger starting to rise. How could that boy say something like that when it was pretty obvious why?

"You didn't appreciate those around you, and you deserved it! You have a complete family who loves and cares for you, but you aren't happy? Kids like you deserve to go to hell!"

The boy stopped moving forward, before looking back at Damno with red pupils. "... I deserve it..? Well, I think on days like this, it's people like you who should be burning in hell."

The soul charged forward, forcing him to stumble backward. "H-Hey! If you aren't appreciative of those who care for you, then why do you even deserve to be with them?!"

"I don't appreciate them?! Maybe it's YOU who doesn't understand the meaning of what family love is!" the Marionette soul yelled in fury as Damno spied a suit at the corner of the room before diving for it, causing the eyes of the rest of the souls to widen.

"He... he went into the suit..." the Bonnie kid muttered softly.

The Chica girl had clasped her hands together in nervousness while the Foxy kid - the main perpetrator - was watching in... anticipation?

As Damno latched himself inside the suit, he burst out laughing once more. "You're right... I don't know what family love is anymore... mostly because no one gives a shit about me! I may have known what it was many years ago, but no! My family doesn't care, my wife and second daughter have passed on, and I don't even know if my first daughter knows I exist...!"

His painful words struck them hard, causing all activity to cease. Damno tried to swallow the lump in his throat once more, before he spoke again.

"You know... I don't even know what's the point of existing anymore. After killing you guys, I don't even have anymore motivation. I just... want this to stop..."

The Marionette took a deep breath. "And how are you going to do that...?"

"..." Damno stayed silent for a moment before he started to giggle. Then he chuckled even louder before he officially broke into another fit of hysterical laughter as he shook himself in the suit violently, causing the four other kids behind the Marionette kid to gasp in shock.

"What the heck is he doing?! Is he trying to-?!"

SNAP!

The laughter stopped as the spring locks sprang back in place. Like the incident from years ago, his blood spurted out from the openings of the animatronic suit. It wasn't long before he crashed onto the ground, spazzing out slightly before his motions stopped entirely.

"Did..." the Chica kid began. "Did he just... kill himself...?"

No one replied. Damno could feel his heart beginning to stop, and he wasn't breathing anymore. Yet... why can he still feel this agonising pain, and hear their voices? His entire sight had turned purple, but still, why can he still see what was going on? Why was he still conscious?

The realisation hit him. He wanted to chuckle, but couldn't bring himself to. After all, what would the kids think once they realise that he was still... alive, somehow?

This must be retribution... for killing them...

His eyes followed the kids' souls as they left through the exit, before he heard an argument go on outside.

"... Why didn't you tell me what was going on...?"

Ah, that voice. It was his lovely daughter, wasn't it? Stella, the one who wanted to protect him even after death. Out of all of them, her death was the one which made him the most guilt-ridden. He failed to protect her, and now she was one of them... How will she ever be able to leave this place?

"Did you really think we could have told you anything? You would have stopped us, and we wouldn't be able to finally achieve this form!" he heard the Marionette kid argue back at her.

"What's the point of achieving this form if you guys can't even leave this place?!"

"... What?"

"Don't you guys get it?! Even after... killing him, haven't you guys realised that we are all still trapped here?!"

There was silence. Then the Freddy kid began to speak. "So what do we do now?"

His daughter didn't say anything, but Damno could hear metallic footsteps echoing and growing softer. He sighed. Looks like he was going to stay here forever till the end of time. But he only had himself to blame, didn't he?

He deserved it. He deserved it for killing all those kids in 1973, 1985 and 1987. He deserved it for being such a monster.

And he hated himself for that.

Questions began flooding into his mind. What if he didn't kill the first child he murdered? What if he maintained self-control? What if... he had a happy family? What if his parents didn't abandon him? How would his life had been?

As he closed his eyes, like a tidal wave, his memories, both sweet and bitter, came crashing onto him...


	34. Arc 3: Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _As Damno's story comes into play, we will now learn more about his motivations, and what he had gone through. Are his actions still understandable, or does he still have no reason for what he did? You guys be the judges!_

 _Warning: In this chapter, there does not seem to have any line between fantasy and reality, because we're looking through Damno's perspective, which includes what he sees and what he thinks he is seeing. Thus, this chapter may be slightly disturbing._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 _ **Damno's Past**_

 **Year: 19611**

"What are you doing here, Damno? Come on, go back to your room."

"B-but-"

"I SAID GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"

Frightened, the young 6-years-old boy ran away, back to the dark, prison cell-like room. The lady whom he addressed as his mother slammed the metal doors shut on him and he could hear the padlock being put back in place.

Damno sat on the floor, sobbing madly. He just wanted his family to accept him! Was that too difficult to ask for? Why can't they treat him like how any parent would treat their child? Outside, he always saw the children happily hugging their parents, and enjoying their childhood. Why can't he have that type of life too?

Was it simply because he could see those demons which inhibit every shadow? Those monsters who plague him every night, all just because he could see them?

His family had always called him a 'Cursed Child', hence the name given to him, 'Damno', which meant 'Damned'. And it was all just because they think his so-called 'mental illness' that the doctor had diagnosed him with was a curse to the family. He hated the fact that his family was one which was linked to spirituality, and thus they were so superstitious. It was also one of the reasons why they think that he would bring harm to the rest of the family, which is why they locked him away from the outside world.

"Oh, my! The little child is all alone again~! Come on, little child! Come play with us!" the monsters would say with their sewn-on button eyes and creepy grins as they lashed out at him with their festooned hands which drove deep cuts into his skin.

"No! Stop! Leave me alone! I beg you...!" he would always scream. But his screams would always encourage them to hit him again and again till he breaks down crying in a mixture of blood and what he would call 'black slime' that dripped disgustingly from those shadow demons.

Why can't anyone else see those monsters which were corrupting them? Were they too corrupted to see them? Was he the only one who could see them?

His mother always told him that it was all just a figment of his imagination, and that it was just all nonsensical, but Damno had a feeling that it wasn't all true.

"Hehehe... she left you alone again, didn't she? Lookie, lookie! She hates you! Everyone hates you! No one is ever gonna love you, Cursed Child!"

Damno's eyes widened in horror when he realised that they were back. Despite their colourful appearances, their Glasgow smiles which were sewn together by threads and glassy button eyes scared him. It reminded him of what would come out of a kid's horror show...

People were always terrified of ghosts, zombies and vampires, but honestly, the thought of them never scared him. It was those innocent-looking but also extremely creepy doll-like things which terrified him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU GUYS!" he screamed as the tears rolled down his face and he backed away from them.

The main monster frowned sadly. "Aw... you don't want to come and play with us...? Well then, we'll have to force you to play with us~!"

As they cackled and loomed closer over him, Damno screamed in fright as he brought his arms over his head and started sobbing.

"Someone... please save me..."

* * *

 **Year: 1973**

Finally... away from the family, away from pain, away from sorrows, Damno had thought as he stole the family heirloom, the sacred knife for rituals, and ran away from the hell he was forced to call 'home'. He didn't need to look at those contorted, icky faces of his family members anymore. Those eyes... he hated the looks they always give him whenever he was present.

They always chatted happily when they don't notice him, their moods like beautiful butterflies frolicking around flowers, but once they see him, blood just starts to drip from their eyes as their sclera turns black, giving him judging looks. They were corrupted.

Damno felt a sense of hatred whenever he saw children who took their parents for granted. Don't they understand their parents' care for them? Don't they know that there are children out there who do not have love from others at all? He could always feel his chest tighten whenever he saw the kids scream and cry, throwing a temper tantrum just to get whatever they wanted.

It was then when he stared down at the knife and smiled. The knife was glowing with a golden aura. That's right... he had the gift to see corruption. He had the gift to do something about it.

And what better than to use this sword of justice to purge the world out of this corruption?

* * *

His first victim was a child at Fredbear's Family Diner, the place where he worked at. The child was crying madly in front of the restaurant while there was a party going on in there. Damno was surprised at first, until he realised what was going on.

His parents didn't allow him to go for the birthday party.

Damno watched as the kid sat outside and wailed, but was shocked when he started to see black vines starting to snake around the child and entered into him without the child even knowing.

Those black vines... they were only attracted to those who were corrupted. Those vines feed off the corruption of those people and blossom into flowers of darkness, where they continue to grow and leech off these types of people.

But how could that happen on a child so young like him? Dammo was utterly confused until he saw the clothing of the kid. It was the type of clothing which would be seen usually on a child from a rich family.

The kid was a pampered child.

He couldn't believe it. Someone as young as the kid he was looking at could be corrupted at such an age? He turned to look at the knife. It was glowing a bright gold like never before.

He gulped. Oh, well. If this would be one step towards purging the world of this corruption, he would gladly do so.

There was no one nearby. Good. Damno walked forward, and swung the knife onto the child's head.

The platinum blond-haired child didn't even have the time to scream for help.

* * *

It was a few days after the incident, and he could already feel this strange burden on his chest. Was this what they called guilt?

But why did he feel guilty? He did the right thing, didn't he? Or was it just like what his family had said, that he was actually just hallucinating?

It was too late to even think about it anymore. Being the only person to do the purge was too much for him to take. That was it. He wasn't going to do it anymore.

Damno stared at his palms and shivered, remembering that day when he stained his hands with the blood of the child. The cold, sticky feeling was very eerie to him, and he knew that it was going to be a scene that he would never forget. Those horrified grey eyes had stared back at him, a look of betrayal and confusion in them as the tears stopped falling.

His own blue eyes fell on his sling bag, where the knife laid. His family had said that it was one with mysterious powers, and that those who were cut with the knife would be cursed to stay on this world forever, where they will never be able to pass on unless they complete a task and their souls are at peace.

Now that he thought about it, where did the soul of Morrie Divus go to?

"Meow~"

Startled by the sudden call of a cat, Damno glanced up only to realise that it was already raining. The rain drops fell onto his face, as if the Gods in the sky was crying and mourning for the child whom he killed, making him feel even more guilty.

"Geez… was I so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realise that it was raining?" Damno groaned as he pulled out his raincoat and threw it on before continuing his way down the pavement.

"Meow…" The cat started meowing again, attracting Damno's attention and making him curious. Following the cries of the cat, the brown-haired boy made his way down an alley before he saw a tabby cat crouching underneath a pile of boxes to hide from the rain.

The cat stared back at Damno with big green eyes, evoking sympathy from him.

"Oh, gosh. What are you doing here in the rain, kitty? Come here!" Damno smiled softly and tried to coax the little critter from hiding. Surprisingly enough, the cat seemed to judge him as likeable enough, and pattered towards him before nuzzling his leg. He could only sigh as he lifted the cat up and tried to hide it inside the covers of his raincoat such that it was safely protected from the rain.

It was only a while later then did he realise that the cat had a collar on it.

"… Tabitha…? So that's your name huh, little critter?" he smiled a little before releasing the tag which was attached to the collar. "Well, better find your owner before they freak out. They should be somewhere around here…"

"OH MY GOD! Tabitha! Where are you?! Please don't tell me you disappeared!"

Upon hearing the high-pitched yelling of a girl, Damno chuckled and whispered to the cat as he walked towards the stumbling figure in the distance, "Well, guess like we've found your owner, haven't we?"

When the hooded girl saw him, she automatically ran towards him. "Excuse me sir, I'm truly sorry to bother you, but have you seen my cat? She's a tabby cat with a pink collar and-"

"This is your cat, isn't she?" He replied as he handed her the little tabby cat which was hiding in his raincoat for a while.

She gasped in surprise as she gingerly lifted her pet from him and hugged it towards her in joy. "Oh my gosh! You've found Tabitha! Thank you so much! It's not very often that I get to see kind souls such as you in these days!"

"Oh, uh, it's no problem…?"

"Hehe, tell you what, I'd better treat you a cup of coffee or tea at the nearby café as thanks! After all, I do want to know more about you too!"

"Miss, there's really no need to-"

"Aw, come on, don't be shy!" she giggled lightly as she lifted her raincoat hood slightly and smiled back at him. "My name's Aliana Grover, but just call me Aliana! What's yours?"

It was at that moment when she gave him that sweet smile that Damno's eyes widened slightly. This girl… she was unlike anyone whom he knew. She didn't have those eyes that dripped with blood and black sclera, which were the eyes that everyone had when they looked at him. On the contrary, she had the brightest azure blue eyes that twinkled with innocence - a sign that she wasn't corrupted. He could see flowers growing in those silky golden locks of hers, and the most beautiful butterfly wings that were slightly translucent, but shone with many different colours. He could not see a trace of darkness on her.

She was just like an innocent forest fairy who didn't know the dangers and corruptions of the outside world. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Um… hi? Earth to you, sir?"

Damno snapped out of his trance and chuckled to himself. Aha, sorry, Aliana. My name's Damno Spyros. Just call me Damno, though."

"Hm… what a cool name! Though… I don't really know the meaning of your name… Haha! Anyways, let's go!" she grinned back as she grabbed his hand and dashed to the opposite side of the road.

As he was being led along with her, Damno smiled to himself.

* * *

 **Year: 1975**

For the first time in his life, Damno was the happiest man in the world.

About a year after their marriage, the male was now cradling a beautiful baby girl who had the same hair colour as his lovely wife, and eyes the same blue as his.

Aliana Spyros giggled lightly when she saw the ecstatic look on his face when he saw his healthy baby. "So... what would you like to call her?"

"She's as beautiful as the moon when it's radiating at night... how about 'Luna'?"

"I love the name! Alright, dearie! From now on, your name is 'Luna Spyros'!"

Staring into Luna's twinkly eyes as he slipped a locket over her, Damno could feel a sense of joy erupting in him once more as he hugged her once more.

* * *

 **Year: 1977**

Damno was happy, but he was also starting to get worried.

Another gorgeous baby girl with brown hair like his but blue eyes which looked more similar to Aliana's than his slept in his arms two years later. Their second daughter was born healthily that day.

"Let's call her 'Stella', a similar name to our first daughter, shall we?"

"That sounds lovely, just like her," Damno smiled as he stroked her chubby cheeks, causing her to giggle in response. However, his smile faltered when he didn't hear Aliana respond.

"Hey, dear, are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine, don't worry about it! I just feel really tired..." she smiled back wearily at him.

Though she said that, for some reason, Damno could feel an ominous aura starting to surround her. No, it had nothing to do with her personality, but he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her. The light in her heart looked as if it was dtaeting to fade, and he couldn't understand why. He had never seen anything like that.

Damno had a worried frown creasing upon his face. "If you say so... rest well, Aliana."

* * *

It was the day where everything started to fall apart. Damno didn't even know how everything whizzed by so fast, but now he was at a burial ground, staring down at the tombstone with his wife's name carved on it.

"How... how could I not have noticed that you were ill...?" he muttered to himself as the tears began to roll down his face.

Aliana had collapsed one day and she was immediately rushed to the hospital, where it was found out that she was always ill with an incurable illness that shortened her lifespan. The doctors did their best to resurrect her, but alas, she didn't make it.

Damno felt as if something important in his life had been stripped away from him, leaving a deep gash in his heart that would never recover. He could not believe it... just when he was starting to feel like the happiest man on Earth, this had to happen to him? Why was God so cruel to him?!

He glanced down at the knife in his hand, the same knife he stole two years ago. The knife seemed to pulse and radiate in his hands, as if beckoning him to do something. Damno lifted up the knife, and placed it above his heart...

"WAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, Stella's loud wail shook him out of his trance, and he immediately turned to his two daughters in the pram.

A sudden thought hit him. What the hell was he doing? He still had to think about his daughters! If he suicided, what would his two young daughters do? ... Scratch that, young was an understatement. Luna was only two!

He stuffed the knife back into his bag and hurried towards his two daughters, sobbing as he hugged them. "I'm so sorry, Luna, Stella... Daddy will do his best to protect you from now on, okay?"

* * *

 **Year: 1981**

He couldn't keep his promise.

After four years of slogging his body off all the part-time jobs he could take up, he still couldn't make enough money to keep his younger daughter alive? What happened to her, you ask?

Just last year, Damno was horrified to realise that his daughter was diagnosed with lung cancer, of all things that could happen to her.

How? How could someone as young as Stella get lung cancer? Damno couldn't never understand why, but after he processed the information, he started to work even harder. He had to make lots of money so that he could afford treatment for Stella. There wasn't really anything that the doctors could do with cancer, but at least with more money, they may put in effort to try and treat his daughter.

But no, fate decided to make his life even worse for him by having social workers appear at his doorstep one day.

"As your income is unstable and your finances are low, we have, unfortunately, deemed you as unfit to take care of your two children, Luna Spyros and Stella Spyros."

The words hit him like a truck, but what else could he say or do? He could only hug his two young daughters and bid them farewell, all because he was such a lousy father!

He watched with a pained smile on his face as the social workers left with his two daughters before he stepped back into his house and broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry, Aliana... I couldn't protect them at all..."

It was that day when he felt as if he was dead to the world, and the entire world was dead to him.

* * *

 **Year: 1983**

It was just another usual day, with his heart dead and the rest of the people looking disgustingly hypocritical as usual. He was already used to the sight of the corruption. Why wouldn't he be, especially since he had become one of them ever since his daughters were taken away from him?

He looked at his hands, and chuckled bitterly when he saw that they were dripping with blood. Impure blood, to be exact. He had murdered. He had done such a bad thing. Obviously, he didn't deserve to have love, did he?

Damno was just walking down the party room to check up on certain things when he suddenly heard a soft sob. Curious and slightly concerned, he bend down and looked under one of the tables, only to see a small child with brown hair weeping.

"Are you alright?"

The child turned towards him with a slightly shocked look on his face before it softened. He turned away as he replied softly. "I... My camp mates left me alone here again... I... I'm scared..."

Damno could feel a frown grow on his face. "Don't cry, young child. What's your name?"

"Gregory... Gregory Spyros..."

His name hit Damno like a truck. Spyros? Could he be...

"... Does your father happen to be Victor Spyros, Gregory?"

His face lit up. "Yes! Do you know him, Mr Security Guard?"

"Well..." Damno rubbed the back of his head as he replied hesitantly with bitter breath, "I am his brother..."

Gregory gasped in surprise. "Are you my uncle whom my dad says is cursed? Uncle Damno?"

Damno paused as a dark look loomed over his face. "They called me cursed, and mistreated me, which is why I left home."

"Uncle Damno, even though my family says you're cursed for having some sort of strange illness, I don't find you cursed at all! I mean, we are all still human, right?"

How innocent. Even though this little guy has been bullied, he still believed in the good of people? He was going to get himself killed sooner or later at this rate...

Damno chuckled, "You're a nice boy, Gregory, but this world is not as fair as you think. Think about it: I have been discriminated against for my mental condition, while you were also bullied for certain reasons. What makes you think that this world is as innocent as it seems to you?"

Gregory pouted in response, "C'mon, Uncle! Even if the world isn't that fair, and I can't understand some of the terms you have used, I can understand you, because I was bullied for being neither guy nor girl! It hurts really bad, but people like us have to accept it! ... Even if it's really difficult to..."

Damno looked over at Gregory with surprise in his heart before he smiled a little. "Looks like we're in the same boat, huh?"

Gregory looked back at him with a look of surprise as his patted his head and told him, "If you're bullied again, just come over to me to talk about it, okay?"

At that moment, Gregory began to smile. For some reason, that smile of his was the only thing that brightened up his life in the past four years.

* * *

However, just like how it has always been, good things do not last forever. Damno could only stare in horror as he watched the body of his poor nephew fall to the ground with a 'THUD!', the front part of his head bloody and missing a chunk of his brain and flesh. His 'friends' all stood around him with horrified looks in their eyes.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE! SAVE MY NEPHEW!" Damno was crying and screaming for help as he ran out of the pizzeria with his nephew in his arms, planning to run all the way to the nearby hospital. Gregory's skin was starting to become cold, and he didn't like what it was leading to.

Why was it that fate was so cruel to him? Why did it have to take away everyone from him like this? It would be different if they simply left him because he wasn't good enough for them, but they didn't deserve to die!

He did his best, but he failed once again. Gregory passed away six days later. He was sobbing at first, but soon, that sorrow grew into something new. No, it wasn't the feeling he felt when he saw Morries Divus that day. It was a little similar, yet different.

It was only when he felt his heart racing and his palms clenching into fists then did he realise what exactly he was feeling. He grabbed the knife in his bag, and stepped out of his little apartment, a plan hatching in his head.

Rage had driven him insane. He knew what exactly he was going to do…

And screw it even if he was going to regret it. He didn't have anything else to live for anymore.

* * *

 **Year: 1985**

He couldn't believe how long it took before those kids came back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where he worked as a security guard, but they did.

Damno scrubbed his arms so hard at the kitchen sink, he nearly felt as if his skin was going to peel off. Though most of their blood was on the Spring Bonnie suit which he had used to lure the kids into the Safe Room to kill, somehow, some of their blood seeped through the creaks and spilled onto his arms.

He felt so disgusting, killing so many children at once.

He had become a serial killer, didn't he? He was just like those people whom he used to fear… those, dirty, corrupted assholes.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he ran towards the washroom upon realising that the cook was coming back from taking a break. How was he so heartless when he killed them? He could barely even recognise himself anymore with that tone he used when he spoke to them!

Damno slowly came to a realisation: he had really changed. He wasn't the young man whom Aliana loved and deserved anymore. No, she didn't deserve someone as disgusting as him, neither do his two daughters.

He chuckled darkly, before he erupted into maniacal laughter. It didn't matter anymore - his heart was already dead.

* * *

 **Year: 1987**

He did it again. This time, he didn't even know why he did it. He did it without any reason, did it just for the sake of it.

Five children… the same number as the number of kids who died in the previous Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Would the souls of those children inhibit the new Toy Animatronics?

Damno wasn't that ignorant; he knew that the souls of the children whom he killed back in 1985 had inhibited an animatronic each, including his daughter Stella…

He was a disgusting jerk, and he knew it. He resigned immediately after he had done the deed, but he didn't expect the animatronics to go after the new promising guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Oh well, it was his loss.

* * *

 **Year: 1993**

Damno stood behind his old friend, watching him type a message and sending it to the newest night guard, Mike Schmidt, wanting to see him 'for something important'. He scanned the envelop in Phobos' hand, and could immediately deduce what was happening.

No, he couldn't get caught after all that he did!

Silently, the man in purple followed the glasses-wearing Phobos Galford as he stepped into the previous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza building. So this would be where Mike is going to meet Phobos, huh…

"…! D-Damno? What are you doing here…?"

He simply smiled back serenely at him. "Well, I'm here to take back what belongs to me~"

Phobos lifted up the envelop with a concerned look on his face before it turned into one of determination. "No, I'm not going to let you destroy the evidence! This is the only tape left, and I will not let you get your hands on it!"

"Oh really now, my dear, sweet, Phobos? Please hand it over to me, or… you may have to face terrible consequences."

He watched as Phobos' face darkened for a moment before he suddenly grabbed a crowbar which was lying conveniently beside the wall and swung it, bashing it against his head. Damno groaned in pain, but was surprised to find out that there was no blood even though it hurt real bad.

Damno tilted his head to the side and swung it in a full circle, popping the bones in his neck.

"He he he… you really don't know what's good for you, huh, Phobos? Too bad the first meeting Mike is going to have with you… is going to be your corpse."

"Wait, what are you-!"

Without warning, Damno rammed the knife through Phobos' chest, causing Phobos to gasp before he gagged on his own blood due to internal injuries. A look of betrayal flashed across his face. "You… you actually… and I though you were my friend…"

Damno chuckled back as he crouched down in front of Phobos' limp figure, "… Then you don't make a good friend, Phobos, because you were the one who started the Game of Betrayal in the first place."

Phobos glared at him angrily before the fire in his eyes died off, his life slipping away as he slowly closed his eyes. Staring at the corpse of his previous friend, Damno smiled once more as he brought the knife to Phobos' left ear.

"You know too much, my dear friend. I'm sorry to have to do this…"

A moment later, he left, leaving Phobos behind, eyeless and earless. The stench of blood filled the entire room, corroding his mind once more. Damno clutched the incriminating evidence in his hands and walked a little further away from the pizzeria before he took out the tape and snapped it into two. With his smile turning even more sinister, Damno threw the cassette tape into the trash bin nearby, where it would be left forgotten, never to be seen again.

* * *

 ** _Present Day…_**

As the playback of the memories ended, Damno sighed. Now that he was stuck in this Spring Bonnie suit, he wasn't sure of what to do. So, he was dead, now what?

He shut his eyes once more, but this time, for some peace and quiet to rest. Now that the pizzeria was shut down, hopefully he could really rest in peace here until the end of time.

Or was someone going to come back and throw him out of this place many years later? Who knows what was going to happen to him…


	35. Arc 3: Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _As FNAF 3 comes into play, a new character is going to join in the story! You may have realised something about this new security guard's name, but I'll leave it up for you to discover who he actually is and what his motives are for coming here... ;)_

 _This chapter will be even shorter than usual. It's kinda hard to keep up since more school projects and tests have been piling up recently..._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 ** _Thirty years later…_**

 **Night 1: 12:00 AM**

The horrible wiring gave off electrical static sounds as Christ Delaney walked down the hallway, his hard-bottom shoes clacking on the tiled ground. Wiping his cool sweat off his forehead before running his fingers through his dark brown hair, he sighed. The smell in this place was musty, and it was pretty stuffy too. He wasn't sure that he was going to like this job, but he knew that no matter what, he had to do it.

All because he had only one goal in coming here, and it wasn't because of money.

In fact, the salary of a security guard here was literally peanuts. Even though there was a huge economic boom recently, he knew that his salary still wasn't going to help him make ends meet if he was going to live alone, with no help from his parents.

He stepped past a mirror, which reflected the revolting puke-green lighting of the place, and his brown security guard suit, which had turned into the colour of disgusting poop under the lighting. He looked into the mirror, at his eyes which appeared to be full of determination. Turning around, Christ continued to make his way down the corridor, towards the security office of the attraction.

Ever since the horror attraction, Fazbear's Fright, was starting to hire people to work at the place, Christ Delaney had immediately went to sign up, despite knowing that his job would be pretty crappy.

But then again, it was worth it if he could find the truth.

Gently propping the Freddy Fazbear suit in front of the door aside and entering the room, Christ spied a metal table with an old-school metal fan, some Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise sitting on the table from the previous location and some more extra electronic devices, one of which was a telephone. Automatically, Christ placed his soda cup onto the table and plonked onto the swivel seat in the office.

"Christ, please, you must find out where your sister has gone to!"

He squeezed his eyes shut. That was his father's wish before entered the operating room in fear that the surgery for his tumour may not be successful. Christ's father was still in a coma, unconscious, but he would probably figure out subconsciously if Christ had really completed his task.

He took a deep breath and was beginning to relax when the telephone starting to shriek, startling him out of his wits. Christ immediately grabbed the telephone as he tried to steady his breath. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise, it'll be a LOT more interesting this time!"

"... Oh great," Christ wanted to sigh, but decided against it. Instead, he asked, "Really?"

"We found some great new relics over the weekend, and are out tracking down a new lead RIGHT NOW! So, uh, let me just update you real quick, then you can get to work."

Christ nodded, thankful that Phillips Dyson, the person on the phone, was about to give him some advice. "Alright... so what do I have to do?"

"Like, the attraction opens in like a week, so we have to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Um, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and works their towards you, and PASS you, and out the exit. Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction. Uh, you'll be starring as... The Security Guard!"

"'Whoo!' Yeah, yeah, I know. So can you tell me what to do?"

"So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, you know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in a corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel really authentic, I think. Uh, now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think could be authentic! ... Then again, it might just be another crappy cosplay..."

Christ couldn't help but snort at Phillip's response.

"And we found a desk fan, very old school, metal though, so watch the fingers! Uh, heh! Um, right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights! And spooky props! I honestly thought we'd have more by now, uh so if we don't have anything really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a Freddy suit, and make you walk around saying, "BOOO!" Hehe!"

"Aw, come on, Phillips! Didn't you say-?!"

"But you know like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, said there was like, an extra room that got boarded up..? Or something like that. So! We're gonna take a peak, and see what we can find."

"Great! I don't want to be wearing a Freddy Fazbear suit and 'scaring' kids, you know? So what do I do now?"

"Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup. You can check the security cameras over on your right, with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the Hall cams and the Vent cams. Uh, then over on your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Uh, in trying to make the place feel more vintage we have overdone it a bit! Heh heh. Some of this equipment is BARELY functional!"

"PHILLIPS! Come on!"

"Uh, I wasn't joking about the fire, that- that's a real risk. Um, but the most important thing you have to watch for, is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff man, keep that air blowing!"

"Oh, darn it. So, I assume you're actually pretty busy right now since you guys are tracking down the lead? Then, I'd better not bother you any further..."

"Okay! Keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya' tomorrow night!"

Click.

Christ stared at the phone. "The hell? He sounded a little too eager to hang up! How rude!"

He sighed and looked at the clock. "What? He talked for four entire hours... How?"

Christ sank back into his seat and laid his head on the back of the swivel chair.

"Sigh… what do I do right now?" he wondered as he swerved to the right and opened the camera tablet only to see a very blur screen with static, but the security camera were definitely showing the different rooms and areas of the place. "… Phillips wasn't kidding about the 'vintage' feel, though. Ugh."

Casually, Christ flipped through the cameras, bored out of his wits. He was rather sleepy, as he didn't really get enough sleep recently. For some strange reason, a blond-haired girl with purple eyes had been appearing in his dreams, calling out his name and trying to reach out to him. Christ had desperately tried to grab her hand too, but the dream always ended just as their fingertips touched.

He had no idea who the girl was, but he knew that she was probably someone really important to him.

Christ slid the panel to the side and sat there, waiting for time to past. He didn't know what else to do, considering that everything seemed fine. He stared at the green atmosphere with a dazed look on his face as a thought came to him.

Will he ever be able to find out where his sister had gone to?

Without even realising it, the clock turned to 6 AM, the end of his shift.

* * *

 **Day 2: 6:30 AM**

"Alright, be careful with it! You wouldn't want this to fall apart!"

"Phillips, are you sure you want to bring this back to the attraction?" One of the workmen asked as he lifted the greening suit. "I mean, there's a rotting corpse inside? Don't you remember that incident?"

Phillips Dyson laughed, causing the worker to look at him with a horrified look on his face. "You mean, the one which caused Fredbear's Family Diner to ultimately shut down? Yeah, I do! But don't you think that using a real animatronic is going to heighten up the experience?"

"B-but it may malfunction! Don't you remember what happened to that kid? Was his name Gregory Spyros or something like that? No one wants to see that happen again!"

"Don't worry, Tim! I'll ensure that it doesn't happen! Hm… I wonder what name we should give the fellow here. 'Springtrap'?"

No one noticed the blue eyes of the Spring Bonnie suit moving to stare at them.


	36. Arc 3: Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _So I wasn't too sure if you guys were actually looking forward to an April Fool's Day Special, but I am really busy with work recently since my school projects are nearly due and I really need to study for my common test which is coming in two weeks. I'm truly sorry if you guys have actually been looking forward to it but I was unable to write it down. :(_

 _By the way, I've did some sketches of how I think the main animatronics in Arc 1 will look like in human form! You can check it out on my Deviantart account. Unfortunately, for some reasons, I can't type links into the documents, so you guys will just have to check it out yourselves. (The account's still A1t0aria, BTW.)_

 _Regardless, enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

 **2nd Day: ? ?M**

Christ's eyes opened to see a dark room around him. Confused, the brunette got up from what seemed like grimy tile floors and stood on his bare feet. Funny, he was still in his pyjamas... one which consisted of his usual shirt and shorts, of course.

He looked around. It was totally pitched black. Where was he?

Suddenly, a spotlight flickered onto a pile of red which caught Christ's eye. In shock, he turned towards the grotesque sight and saw a blond-haired boy lying in a pool of his own blood, a deep gash which went from his chest up to his neck. The blue eyes of his had turned dull as he stared into empty space, his life forced out of him.

Another spotlight shone in another part of the room and Christ saw the corpse of a black-haired, maroon-eyed child staring back at him with a petrified expression. He couldn't help but stare at the stab wound in his chest, which was leaking blood in time to his heartbeat.

He shook his head as the images etched themselves into his mind. What was this?! Why was he shown all of this?!

He was nearly about to lose it when he saw a third dead child, another black-haired boy but with golden eyes. There was a deep cut in his forehead, and his eyes were in a state of shock. However, everything fell apart when he heard a scream.

"Christ! Run away before he gets you!"

Christ whirled around to see a dark brown-haired girl screaming at him as she was being pulled back by someone in a Spring Bonnie outfit, tears streaming down her face. The ugly grin of the mascot made things even creepier as the person inside whirled the girl around and stabbed her in her gut, causing her to cry out in pain before she tumbled to the ground.

Christ's lips quivered as his legs began to shake. Suddenly, the brown-haired girl's name came back to him.

"CECILIA!"

However, everything disappeared into thin air and the world turned dark once more. The last thing he saw was a platinum-haired boy standing in the circle of corpses before two more children, a blue-eyed girl with a sickly look on her face and a brown-eyed boy in a striped shirt, laid at the side of the room, as if isolated from everyone else.

* * *

 **2nd Day: 10:00 PM**

Christ awoke from his bed with a start as his eyes flew open, still slightly traumatised from his nightmare. His eyes were still wide opened, and his mouth was still gaped slightly. That girl... was she his older sister whom he wanted to find?

He groaned and clutched his head. What was that supposed to symbolise? Christ was sure that it wasn't just a dream - it seemed too real to be just one simple dream the mind made up for him.

His mind drew a blank. Christ didn't know what to think. But that was until a sudden thought came up to him.

"Did a murder happen at the pizzeria that I never knew about because I was too young at that time?"

He stared down at his bedsheets, his mind whirling like a malfunctioning carousel. He was at a loss of what to do.

The only thing he could probably do right now is to get ready for work at the horror attraction first.

* * *

 **2nd Night: 12:00 AM**

"Hey man! Okay, I have some awesome news for you!"

"Yeah? Tell me."

"First of all," Phillips breathed excitedly, "We found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes? For like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could like, have them playing, like over the speakers while people walk through the attraction? Dude, that makes this feel, legit man!"

Christ chuckled. "Hoo, boy. Looks like you guys got a huge haul, huh?"

"But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this!" Phillips took a deep breath before he dropped the bomb on Christ. "We found one. A REAL one!"

"You've found a real animatronic?!" Christ had heard of the horror stories circulating around the animatronics of the pizzeria about how they come alive at night, and he wasn't going to take any chances! "Where did you put it?!"

"...! Uh, oh um, gotta go man! W-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it!"

"W-wait, WHAT?! Hey, don't leave me hanging! Just tell me-"

"Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio I've found. Talk to you later man!"

"HEY! WAIT!"

Click.

Phillips Dyson had already put down the phone, and it was replaced with the audio that he had found.

Another male with a calmer and slightly more matured tone spoke. "Oh, Hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/ entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/ climb into/ climb out of mascot costumes."

Christ could only groan in despair and rub his own face when he realised that Phillips probably wasn't going to call him back. What type of friend was he?!

The trainer continued, "Right now, we have two specially designed suits, that double as both animatronic and suit! So please, pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/ injury/ death/ irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur."

He could only shudder. Wasn't that what happened to that poor guy back in 1985? The one who caused the Spring Bonnie accident and forced Fredbear's Family Diner to shut down?

"First, we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in Animatronic form. For ease of operation the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound, giving an easy and hands free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/ crowd pleasing value. To change the animatronics to Suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring lock is fastened tight, to ensure the animatronic devices remain fit. We'll cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

There was a click, and the phone call officially ended.

Christ was at a loss of what to do as he automatically turned towards the cameras and flipped through them, only to stare in horror when he saw what looked like a green animatronic on the screen in one of the rooms.

"Holy crap, is that Spring Bonnie?!"

He stared in awe as the magnificent, giant figure lumbered its way down the hall... towards where the security office was? When he realised that the animatronic was coming after him, Christ started feeling cold sweat drip down his forehead.

What was the animatronic going to do once it got its hands on him. Rip him into shreds? Maul him? Throw him into a pit of fire somehow? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to take any chances!

"Shit, shit, shit! What do I do right now? How do I divert its attention?!" Christ started panicking.

At that moment, he suddenly remembered something.

 _"For ease of operation the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound, giving an easy and hands free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/ crowd pleasing value..."_

Christ zoomed back towards the cameras once more. "So that's what the audio button on the screen is for!" he smiled in relief as he pressed the button.

"Hi!"

The child-like voice echoed in the hall, sending creepy shivers down Christ's spine. However, just as he expected, Spring Bonnie, which had already headed out of the hallway, was heading back to where it originally was. Christ breathed out a sigh of relief.

However, it was a moment before red lights suddenly started flashing around him, and the siren blared noisily into his ears, causing him to scream loudly and nearly jump out of his swivel chair to run towards the exit. In a moment of panic, Christ pushed himself towards the maintenance system and stared at it. "Ventilation Error?! What?!"

As he began to reboot it, Christ glanced quickly at the cameras on the other side. "Oh crap, it's heading this way! Quick, stop blaring into my ears, siren...!"

Thankfully, the sirens stopped once the ventilation was back on. Christ quickly pulled off another audio clip, and watched the green bunny lumber towards one of the rooms towards the end of the haunted house. Still feeling a little queasy to the stomach, he quickly went to check on the vents.

"So... I must ensure that it doesn't get into the vents, or I'm so dead. Okay, gotta block off one of the vents first..."

However, he came to a pause when he saw two glowing white eyes stare back at him, the owner's face seemingly completely charred to black, as if it was in an oven earlier on set to broil. Christ stared at that 'thing' in utter confusion and slight panic before closing the cameras back so that he didn't have to see it again...

... Only for a burned Balloon Boy-lookalike to jump out at him and scream loudly into his face, causing Christ to scream and reel back in horror.

"NO! AAAH!"

The ventilation alarm blared loudly again as the illusion suddenly disappeared back into the darkness, causing Christ to open his eyes once more and glance around in confusion.

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap! Ventilation?! I thought I rebooted that!"

Slamming the maintenance panel open, Christ quickly rebooted everything, seeing that the cameras were also starting to have errors. This place seriously needed fixing up... It was really difficult to breathe!

"Phillips was right when he said I was going to hallucinate if I don't take care of keeping the air going... Ugh..."

Christ checked the cameras once more, only to realise that the Spring Bonnie animatronic had already left the hallway. "SHIT! Where is he?!"

Spamming the buttons of each camera like a maniac, he only paused for a moment when he saw the glowing eyes of the creepy animatronic stare back at him in one of the arcade rooms. "No! Go back to the other end of the attraction! Bad boy!"

He hurriedly pressed the camera button which shows the other exit, and slammed the audio button. Quickly, he went back to where he previously saw Spring Bonnie and sighed in relief when he realised that it was heading towards where he was trying to lead it to. Christ wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"... Only 4 AM? This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

 **2nd Night: 5:00 AM**

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

"WHAT!" Christ screamed out loud as a loud radio-like static sound blared through the speakers, snapping him out of his drowsiness. "Where the hell did they come from?! No, no, no! It's gonna come over at this rate!"

His eyes fell onto another pair of glowing eyes which stared at him from outside the window in the shadows, which startled him. What was a Toy Foxy-lookalike doing outside his window?!

It doesn't matter - he had more important things on hand! Christ threw the camera panel open and flipped through the cameras, briefly scanning through them. "WHERE IS HE?!"

However, he suddenly screamed when he realised something - was Spring Bonnie in the vents? That was really bad! Christ switched cameras and quickly spammed the button to close the vent which he saw the animatronic clambering through. The door slammed shut just in time, allowing him to flop onto the chair to breathe for a moment.

Christ panted from the huge chaos that just happened, and he sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. How was he going to survive the next few nights like this? He may not be as lucky!

Even worse, he won't be able to find out where his sister had gone to - that animatronic is going to patrol the entire place outside, and he'd probably die once he takes a step out of this security office! What's so secure about a security office, anyways?! He was literally waiting for death in this place!

Should he just quit his job...?

He shook his head on that sudden reckless thought. He can't do that! He must at least try to do something about it!

It wasn't long before the clock struck 6 AM, and his shift was over. Miraculously, Spring Bonnie went back to his starting location and stopped there, just like a natural robot would do. Christ grimaced when he saw the animatronic in full detail - the endoskeleton was rusty and looked reddish-brown, which looked a little like dried blood. The animatronic was destroyed beyond repair, but was somehow still working.

Now how the heck did it happen, he had no ideas. Christ could only sigh as he decided to make a huge risk:

 _Investigate the entirety of the security office._

* * *

 **2nd Day: 7:00 AM**

Christ stepped out of the attraction, a defeated look on his face. Why couldn't he find anything? Shouldn't there be some incriminating evidence available so that he could infer what happened?

But he guessed that it was pretty obvious why. They wouldn't want to bring down the reputation of the entire franchise again after thirty years... what type of good reputation did they ever have, anyway?

This was it. He probably wouldn't be able to face his father anymore. Christ brought his hands to his eyes, feeling so, so fatigued from tonight...

He thought that at least he would be able to solve the mystery of what happened to his sister and provide an explanation for his father. He was wrong.

But he really didn't want to disappoint his father.

"... Hey, is this Fazbear's Fright Attraction?"

Surprised, Christ turned towards a male who looked as if he were around his fifties even though he still looked very fit. The male had wise blue eyes which had crow's feet embedded beside them, greying brown hair, tanned skin and a serene smile on his lips. Christ could faintly see a scar on the man's chin, but it was not very obvious.

"Um... yes, but it's not opened to the public yet."

The male nodded in acknowledgement. "Hm, I see. That's kind of a shame. So, judging from your uniform, I assume that you're a security guard from this place?"

"Yeah...?" Christ wasn't exactly sure why he was talking to this man, but since he seemed pretty nice, he guessed that he should just be friends with him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm, nice to see a security guard of Fazbear's like me."

That caught Christ's attention. "You're a security guard?"

He smiled and nodded. "I was the last security guard from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before it shut down. I just went there to earn some cash back when I was twenty, but I found out some pretty wacky stuff there, and yeah... Well, guess I'd better get going-"

"W-wait!" Christ suddenly yelled, shocking the middle-aged man. "Can you tell me what you know about the place? I... I need to know what happened to my sister!"

He looked back at Christ in confusion. "Your sister...? Hey... can I ask you, what's your name?"

"I'm Christ Delaney! And I'd be grateful to you if you can tell me as much as you know about the place!"

Upon hearing his surname, the male gasped in shock.

"... You're... the younger brother of Cecilia Delaney...?"

"...! You know her?"

The male looked down onto the floor for a moment as his eyes suddenly became slightly moist. However, he squeezed his eyes shut for a while before looking back up at Christ. He nodded at him.

"Yeah... I actually do know what happened to her... but don't get too horrified once I tell you what happened to her. Anyways," he said as he stretched a hand towards Christ and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Christ. I'm Mike Schmidt. Just call me Mike."


	37. Arc 3: Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _As a surprising meeting between Christ and Mike occurs, what will happen from here? What will Mike tell Christ? Will Christ accept the truth, or will he furiously deny that such a thing had happened to his sister?_

 _NOTICE: Hey guys, I'm really sorry to say this, but my Common Tests are coming in a week and I really need to study. I've been missing out on my lessons because I've been going out for practices and competitions (it's the competition term for the schools in my country), so unfortunately, I will not be updating for at least two weeks, and at most three weeks. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience!_

 _Regardless, with that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **3rd Day: 9:00 AM**

"S... so my sister is..."

Christ could hardly believe his ears when he heard the tale from Mike. How could such a terrible thing happen to his sister? Mike managed to explain everything, from the animatronics to the idea of spirits which surrounded them, and it sounded, unfortunately, too real to not be true anymore after all of that explanation which covered every loophole that he had.

Mike nodded solemnly as he sipped his cup of coffee. "Yeah... Chica- I mean, Cecilia was one of the victims of the Missing Children's incident, and her spirit is probably still stuck inside the Chica suit."

"Th... then, where can I find her killer? You know, this Damno guy?" Christ asked him, his anger starting to rise a little upon mentioning Cecilia's murderer. What did that bastard do that for?

Mike shook his head. "You can't find him anywhere. He has gone missing for approximately thirty years already. Both Fritz, my friend, and I do not have any idea where he had gone to, but he had vanished without a trace, as if something just took him away from this world..."

Christ gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. How could this have happened to her?

"But..."

Christ looked up from staring down at his cup of tea and looked at Mike. "What?"

"Well," Mike set his coffee cup down and looked back up at Christ. "My wife may be able to help you. She's a spirit medium. She has just reunited with her family a couple of years back and has already become rather strong in her powers. She's just like you, trying to find out where her family member has gone to too. And that family member of hers is also involved in that incident... well, two, actually."

That caught Christ's attention immediately. "Really? Who's she trying to find?"

Mike scratched the back of his forehead. "Well... one of them is a victim, her sister. The other is her father..."

"... Based on your tale, you mean Lala and Damno Spyros?"

He slowly nodded. "Don't get too mad - Luna, my wife, doesn't actually know what he did... she did at one point, but one of the animatronics kind of erased her memories about it, so she doesn't know anything about it anymore."

Christ knew he shouldn't get mad since Mike's wife probably had no clue about what happened, but he couldn't help but feel a flame of rage ignite in him. However, this 'Luna' lady may be able to help him.

"Hey, Mike?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I'll like to seek your wife's help in this, if you don't mind."

Mike smiled. "Why not? Luna'd probably be happy to find someone who will be able to assist her in searching for them."

* * *

 **3rd Day: 2:00 PM**

The smell of incense filled Christ's nose as he stepped into the Spyros household. His feet stepped onto the strangely comfortable and cooling wooden floor as he followed Mike into the little temple beside the bungalow of the family.

"Now," Mike whispered, "I want you to be quiet. This place is very sacred, and Luna is currently still in a middle of a ritual, okay?"

Christ nodded. A strange chill filled the air, and he was certain it wasn't from the cold wind outside.

The two men sat down on the pillows which were placed on the floor for guests to sit on. Christ looked around to see a giant wooden door at the side which had intricate doorknobs that looked as if they were made of gold.

"... Is your wife in there?"

Mike nodded. "Yes. She's in the middle of a process where she tries to communicate with the dead. Currently, she's trying to seek out her sister's and her father's soul, but because Stella's still in this world, unfortunately, Luna will not be able to find her. As for Damno... I really don't know what has happened to him."

Christ frowned. "Then why didn't you tell her? She's your wife! She deserves to know, doesn't she?"

Mike had a faraway look in his eyes as he looked forward. "I made a promise with Stella. I promised her that I wouldn't tell her anything, and I'm not going to break my promise. But..."

Christ was curious. "But...?"

Mike sighed and placed a hand on Christ's shoulder before he squeezed it. "You, on the other hand..."

The younger male was confused, until the realisation hit him and he gasped. "You want me to..."

The blue-eyed male chuckled. "Cover up for me, will you? Luna can't know that I actually know the truth already, or else she'll probably kill me."

At that moment, there was a click at the other side of the doors, and they slid open. A lady who looked about the same age as Mike stepped out of the room, her blond hair swirling behind her. The blue eyes on her seemed to give off the feeling that she had seen most things in the world. She was clothed in ornamental clothing, with a bejewelled headpiece on her head.

"Oh, who's this, Mikey?" the lady asked with a serene smile on her face.

"This is Christ Delaney, a friend of mine," Mike replied before he turned to him. "Christ, meet my wife, Luna Spyros... or should I say, Luna Schmidt."

"If we're going to talk about spirit channeling, then please use my original surname," Luna chuckled lightly as she stretched her hand out towards Christ. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You can just call me Luna. Do you want me to address you as Christ, or would you prefer Mr Delaney?"

"Just call me Christ, it's fine," he smiled back as he shook her hand.

As she released her grip on his hand, Luna asked, "So, Christ. What brings you here?"

Christ took a deep breath before his eyes turned serious. "Luna, I'd like to speak to you about the incident at Freddy Fazbear's that happened more than thirty years ago."

A look of surprise crossed the lady's face before it reverted back to normal. "And what about it?"

"My sister was one of the victims of the incident, but recently, I think I may have found out what happened to not just her, but all of the kids involved in the incident..."

Christ could feel his voice waver off. How was Luna going to react to what he had said?

As Luna continued to stay silent, Christ had a bad feeling that he may have said something wrong. A horrible feeling rose in his gut.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

She took a deep breath before she smiled and looked back at him.

"Sorry, I was just spacing out. But... I'll like to request you to tell me everything you know about the place, if that's okay with you. How about we talk over a cup of tea?"

Christ smiled back, "That will be great, thanks."

* * *

 **3rd Day: 3:00 PM**

The tale was told. Christ looked at Luna worriedly, afraid of how she would react. Meanwhile, Mike simply sat beside his wife, with his eyes shut. Christ knew that he wasn't sleeping, though.

Luna calmly sipped her tea before she placed her teacup back onto the table. Then she looked at Christ right into his eyes.

"So... you're saying that my sister was stuffed into Lala the Diva, the animatronic whom I had been taking care of the entire time when I was a mechanic?"

He nodded. "Apparently, yeah."

The blond-haired lady nodded. "I see... so, Christ. There's only one question I'd like to ask. How did you know about all of this?"

The question struck him, rendering him speechless. "Um... I..."

His eyes darted to Mike instantly, who gave him a warning glare.

"W-well, Mike told me about it!"

"OH MY GOD! I told you not to tell my wife! Aaaaaahh-huh-huh..." Mike screamed at the traitor before he mock-sobbed in frustration.

Luna looked at her husband in shock. "Mr Mike Schmidt, what is the meaning of this?! You've got some explanation to do!"

"L-listen, Luna! I made a promise with Stella! I promised her that I wouldn't tell you, because she didn't want you to know what happened to her!"

"And leave me alone in the ditch of ignorance?! How could you?!"

Mike took a deep breath before he grabbed her shoulders and told her, "Luna, listen! There was one time when I told you about Stella becoming Lala, but she got mad, and made Goldie, your cousin who became Fredbear, wipe out your memories concerning everything about them being the kids who vanished at the pizzeria! I really didn't want to let you forget, but she threatened to absorb my soul if I didn't let her erase your memories!"

"Y... you..." Luna was about to burst out in anger, but then she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Well... I guess Stella really didn't want me to know, huh? Absorbing one's soul is no joke... Hey, Mikey, then... can I hear your side if the story? About the times when you were a security guard back then?"

Mike slowly nodded. "Alright, I guess. Back on the first night, not much happened, except I knew that Freddy threw me across the room and I blacked out when I hit my head against the wall. That was when you found me. On the second night, a girl came in to help me, disguised as a human. By the end of the night, she revealed herself to be Lala, a.k.a Stella, in human form. By then, I became very curious about the place, so I dug deeper. On the third night, I met your cousin - Goldie, also known as Gregory Spyros. He didn't have a real animatronic suit, but because he was so traumatised by the incident which caused his death, he ended up taking the form of Fredbear."

"Gregory, huh... I've never met him, but I did hear about him from Uncle Victor. He's still pretty upset about how Grandpa and Grandma had treated Dad..." Luna muttered. "Guess Dad never knew that his brother had never discriminated against him."

Mike nodded solemnly before he continued the tale. "Night four was the time I yelled at her, because I misunderstood the call which I had received. It sounded as if all of the animatronics ganged up on Phobos Galford, my mentor, so I was enraged. It turns out he wasn't dead... yet. It was also that night when everything clicked into place.

"Fifth night - Lala was found out to be protecting Damno, your dad, who had killed the missing kids. The rest of them, excluding Goldie, were enraged and left her behind.

"Sixth night was the night I brought you to the pizzeria. Lala was furious, and knocked you unconscious before she chased me out of the office, threatening to absorb my soul. If not for Goldie, I would have been dead. Now, on the seventh day..."

Mike lowered his head, as if the burden from the years had taken a huge toil on him. Both Christ and Luna looked at him expectantly.

"... I was thrown into jail to be detained."

His wife stared at him in shock. "What? Why have you never told me about that?!"

"Wait, let me finish first, okay? Phobos had actually wanted to meet me, but when I finally met him, it was the worst first meeting I ever had in my life..."

"... Was it the death of Mr Galford?" Luna suddenly asked in all seriousness after a moment of silence.

Mike nodded. "I was released after a while thanks to the help of a forensic scientist, Fritz Smith. He was also the one who managed to help me get a job as a chef that time. But..." the tanned male scratched his head sheepishly, "he was also the one who got me fired from Freddy's after the last night."

Christ leaned in and listened on. "Why?"

"He convinced me to set all of their AI to 20. Worst choice ever. Those animatronics were hot on our heels when the clock hit 12. Even worse, Lala went to the generator and shut the entire power off for the sake of revenge, so we ended up getting chased down the hallways into the safe room. I was lucky that Lala had left a map on the third night, so I knew about the safe room. But then, everything just... spiralled out of control from there.

"Fritz started to have his asthma attack which didn't work up ever since he was a teenager, and we were starting to lose oxygen in the room. Really fast. Before we knew it, we had passed out, and we saw the memories of what had happened in the room. Believe me - they were horrifying, especially the interaction between Stella and Damno."

"Wh... what happened between my sister and my father?"

Mike sighed and leaned back into his seat. "Let's just say... Stella wanted to hide from you because she didn't want you to see her die from her illness."

Luna's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"According to what I saw, it really seems that Stella knows that she was going to... well, you know..."

"B-but that doesn't make sense, Mikey! How-"

Suddenly, Christ intervened, "Luna, I think it's best if we let Mike talk first..."

Luna proceeded to keep quiet, but she still had a small, skeptical frown on her face.

Mike continued, "Damno appeared and immediately acknowledged Stella as his daughter, but Stella feigned ignorance, as if she had forgotten who he was. Damno kinda got the message, and let Stella have some of his life energy while he went to 'sort the issue'.

"When he came back that night, Stella admitted everything to him before saying her last goodbyes to him and leaving. However, Damno, feeling that he wasn't a good father... well... decided to do the deed himself, and stuffed her body into the suit of Lala the Diva."

Luna could only stare at him with a dazed look before she pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath, and placed her elbows on the table. "I'm trying so hard to keep it cool right now, but it's difficult..."

Mike placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her towards him, letting her lie in his chest. Christ watched sorrowfully as tears started to leak from her eyes due to the pain and regret for the past forty years.

However, Luna still took a deep breath and muttered, "Don't mind me, Mikey. Just continue with what you were saying."

"... I think that was the last memory we saw before we were brought back to the present. Fritz and I had a little chat before we finally left the building. I came back after a while to get my pink slip, though."

Christ nodded slowly, taking in the information when suddenly, something struck him. "Wait, does this Fritz Smith have something to do with the past of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

Mike shrugged as he patted his wife's back. "Yeah. He says he had a friend named Jeremy Fitzgerald who was the victim of the Bite of '87. Apparently, Jeremy knows a bit more on what happened, and he has some of the information too."

"The... Bite of '87...?" Luna muttered before she gasped and sat up. "That's right... I can try to communicate with...!"

Mike and Christ looked at her. "You're going to try and channel Jeremy Fitzgerald?!"

Luna nodded. "However, I can only do that tomorrow. Today's channeling has took up pretty much all of my energy, so unfortunately, I don't think I can do much right now."

"I agree... you should rest for today," Mike agreed. "Spirit channeling takes a pretty huge toil on you."

"You know... if Stella was still here, her powers would have exceeded mine by a huge shot," Luna smiled and chuckled softly.

He smiled as he patted the back of her head and softly rubbed it. Christ could only smile a little at the affectionate scene in front of him, yet it hurt him as much.

Then he stood up. "Well, I'd better not bother you any further. I need to go back and have some rest first before I go back to work at Fazbear's Fright."

"Wait, before you go, can you let us have a way to contact you just in case we find anything important?" Luna requested as she stood up.

"If you don't mind, we can trade handphone numbers," Mike added as he stood up along with her.

"Well, I don't mind."

As they traded handphone numbers, however, Christ felt as if he was going to uncover something huge soon.

* * *

 _UPDATES: Hello guys! So because you all have been asking me if Michael Afton is Springtrap, the answer is NO. I have explained this in the first chapter before I even began the story, but I'll just tell you guys one more time to remind you all._

 _This story is only based off FNAF 1, FNAF 2, FNAF 3 and FNAF 4. I'm not taking Sister Location into account because I have finalised the plot line in **2015**. I never even knew that Sister Location was a thing then, and so by the time it actually came out, I was already finishing up Arc 2, and that is why I didn't want to adapt it to Sister Location. (Which was why I was pretty shocked when I saw Ballora in the trailer, because I had written Lala to be a ballerina animatronic in this story.)_

 _Thus, I'm really really sorry, but in this story, William Afton and Michael Afton do not exist. (However, they may make an appearance in a sequel when the characters from this story reincarnate in another world where Circus Baby's Pizza exists. I'm not sure if I'm going to write that one out though.) Instead, the name of the 'Purple Guy' in this story is 'Damno Spyros', Gregory/Golden Freddy's uncle and Lala's father. Thus, Springtrap is ultimately not Michael Afton but rather, just another OC I made up to be Purple Guy._

 _Hope you guys understand, and thanks for taking your time to read this update!_


	38. Arc 3: Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Hello guys, I'm back in action, which means that my exams are over WOOHOO!_

 _Anyways, this story is probably going to end in a few chapters. I'm really happy that I can finally tell you guys about how to story is going to conclude soon, but I'm also kind of sad that this story is ending... By the way, I'm really sorry that this chapter may be slipshod, but recently, I've been feeling really burned out and tired from what's happening in school recently: projects, concerts, camps, and many more things to come._

 _However, do look forward to my upcoming works, which are fan fictions of Undertale and more FNAF! I really want to keep those creative juices working, especially on the new FNAF fan fiction that I wanted to write which I feel that it's more interesting. Do check my profile for more information about them!_

 _With that, enjoy the story! :)_

* * *

 **3rd Night: 12:00 AM**

"Well, back in this place. Will Phillips ring me up tonight again?"

The phone rang and Christ answered it. However, much to his disappointment, it was just the male from the training cassette tapes.

"Uh, hello hello! Um, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling technique."

He groaned. He's not going to get any helpful advice to survive this place anymore? Well, technically, Phillips was more of a burden than anything... but at least it was a legit phone call which he could get some real replies from!

"When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring lock located around inside of the suit. It may take a few moments. Position your head and torso between these parts, in a  
manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against ANY of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring lock at any time. Do not breathe on a spring lock, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose.  
Incase that the spring lock comes loose while wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas, before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customer experience."

"Before bleeding out?! What the heck?!" Christ wanted to shriek. How messed up can the pizzeria be?!

"As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is filled with 1 extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed for the animatronics or security systems. This room is hidden to customers  
and animatronics, and is always off camera. As always, remember to smile, as you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Click.

"Safe room? Could this be the one Mike was talking about?" Christ wondered.

However, it was when he started to hear the sounds of something metallic crashing on the tiled grounds from far away when he realised what he had to quickly do before something came in to take his life. Christ slammed open the camera panel and quickly  
booped the audio button. Once he saw Spring Bonnie heading towards that room, he sighed in relief and switched to his phone.

No one knew this, but Christ was a technology expert. Earlier that day, he had actually installed an app to his phone which recorded whatever was going on in the camera panels with a tracking device on it. Why did he do this? It was simple - he wanted  
to find the old animatronics, specifically, Chica.

"Okay, hey Freddy," Christ quickly greeted the Freddy suit as he headed his way outside. "Okay, so Freddy's just right outside my door..."

He didn't notice Freddy's eyes glow for a moment before they dimmed down again.

* * *

 **3rd Night: 1:00 AM**

Quickly evading the green bunny animatronic which was in the other room, Christ stared at the Bonnie suit in shock, which eyes were blinking.

"H-Hey Bonnie, are you alright...?"

Everything still seemed normal at first. Christ sighed in relief, thinking that it was probably the crew which placed a blinking light in Bonnie's eye sockets to heighten the fear factor.

However, Christ nearly gave a loud screech when Bonnie's lifeless head suddenly snapped towards him.

"Holy crap, there really are spirits inside the suit...! Darn it, I shouldn't have just passed by the Freddy suit earlier..." Christ groaned in frustration as he quickly tapped the audio button to lead Spring Bonnie to another room before he went to the  
audio recorder and placed his phone in front of Bonnie's mouth. Luna had told him that humans may not be able to hear the sounds of spirits, but an audio recording, for some reason, can do the trick.

After recording for a few moments, Christ pulled his phone away from the Bonnie suit and quietly listened to the recording just in case Spring Bonnie could hear it. There was nothing at first, until he heard a boy's voice cry out softly,

"Help us... save us... Please don't leave us... we're lonely..."

Christ gasped. However, at that moment, he could hear the metallic footsteps of Spring Bonnie coming back. Thinking quickly, Christ placed a hand on the shoulders of the Bonnie suit and smiled with determination, "I'll come back for you soon. I promise."

Then he quickly sped down the other side of the hallway, unaware of Spring Bonnie's gurgling voice echoing out for him.

"Help me..."

* * *

 **3rd Night: 1:30 AM**

"I'm really trying, Foxy, but I need to understand the situation of this place before I can do anything!" Christ yelled exasperatedly as he continued to lure Spring Bonnie away from where he was. Christ was currently talking to the spirit inside Foxy,  
but he wasn't really of any help.

"If you don't understand the situation, you don't need to help us," he snarled back, based on what Christ could hear from the audio recording.

He could only face-palm. The child inside Bonnie was crying, but at least he trusted him to save them. This kid, on the other hand...

"Don't you want to be freed?"

"... do you even know how to?"

"I have the help of a spirit medium, if that will comfort you. Her name's Luna Spyros."

Suddenly, the Foxy suit's head snapped towards him too, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Did you say Luna Spyros...?"

"Y... yeah?"

"Luna, huh... then I guess it's fine for me to trust you, if she trusts you too. How is she right now?"

"Um... married to Mike Schmidt and settled down? I don't know... I just met her yesterday!"

"So she's really married to that security guard. Hm..."

Christ nodded. "So you trust me to help you guys? I need to get to my sis-I mean, Chica after speaking to you."

"Guess I'd have to, anyways. Oh, and by the way, Christ Delaney, am I correct?"

He looked back up at Foxy and asked, "What is it, Foxy?"

"I'm sure Cecilia would be happy to see her younger brother after so many years."

He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he saw a smile on Foxy's snout. Seeing this, he smiled back.

"I do hope so. Thanks, Foxy."

As he got up and left towards where he knew the Chica head was, he side-stepped a pile of metal scraps on his way out, not realising that the unblinking blue eyes of a dismantled Lala the Diva was staring back at him.

* * *

 **3rd Night: 2:00 AM**

This was it. Christ gulped as he set the audio record and placed it in front of the Chica head. Slowly, he retrieved his hand back and muttered quietly, "Sis... can you... can you hear me...?"

He didn't know why, but there was a strange emotion bubbling up inside him, a feeling unlike what he had experienced with the other kids' souls. Christ waited for a moment before he stopped the record and listened to it.

"Ch... Christy...? Is that you...?"

He gasped as the tears flooded into his eyes and he reached out a shaky hand to feel the dusty fabric of the suit's head. That familiar voice... it was definitely her!

"Y... you idiot... I told you not to call me that, didn't I? It's too girly-sounding..." he muttered softly between sniffs as he gingerly placed his forehead against the Chica head. "What happened? Why did this have to happen...?"

There was no answer, of course. Chica didn't have a voice box anymore, and Christ didn't turn the audio recorder on either. However, Christ saw the inside of her eye sockets begin to glow gently, as if she was attempting to comfort him. He could barely  
even speak anymore as a mixture of emotions welled up inside of him. What was this feeling?

It was at that moment when Chica suddenly swerved her head towards him, her eyes glowing a hot white. Christ didn't even have to record to understand what she was trying to say. Those eyes he had seen in his nightmares were enough for him to know what  
she was trying to convey.

"Run! Run! Run!"

Like a bolt, Christ dashed the other way when he heard the crashing of metal onto tiled marble grounds. He thought he was safe when a sudden thought came up to him, causing him to panic.

"How am I going to get back into the office?!"

Thinking quickly, Christ threw a vent panel open and crashed through it. The dust which had settled onto the grounds of the metal tunnel filled the air, causing him to choke and cough madly. His eyes burned and watered madly from the dust as he made a  
mad crawl through the vents.

Popping his head out of the end of the tunnel, Christ took a large, deep breath of air which was stuffy, but still slightly fresher than whatever was inside the vent. He crawled out and dusted himself before dashing back into the office.

"Shit... It's only 3:00 AM... How does time fly so slowly?"

Christ sank back into his chair, but he tensed up once more when he saw a figure looming outside. With a microphone in hand, what looked like a burned Freddy Fazbear was lumbering past the window, causing the security guard to hitch his breath for a moment  
until it disappeared.

"Okay, at least that weird thing's gone now-AAAAHHH!" Poor Christ yelled in terror once again when the monster popped up in front of his face. The red alarms blared loudly, signalling him to quickly reboot the ventilation system. He smashed the audio  
button to divert Spring Bonnie's attention, then quickly turned to the maintenance panel to reboot.

"Why is everything going crazy tonight?!" Christ groaned as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

Exhausted, he sighed. Christ didn't even know if he was going to be able to survive the night at this rate with little Spring Bonnie coming his way to... do whatever he wanted to do to him.

* * *

 **3rd Night: 5:00 AM**

"Hey, I think we should leave the poor guy alone and stop giving him all those hallucinations..." a quiet male voice suddenly said in the wilderness outside.

A slightly younger voice whined, "Aw... I wanted to play with him!"

"We-We're kinda scaring him, though? I think we shouldn't disturb him on his job, lest he... you know..." a female voice stammered.

"... Hey, are you okay?" a male voice slightly deeper than the first whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine... it's just... it's been a long time, and I really want to go there and hug him and tell him I'm still here..." another female voice sniffed softly.

"... Hey, do you think Sister Luna's awake already?"

"Why did you ask?"

"I think... well, can't we ask her for help?"

The entire place went quiet except for a few footsteps shuffling in the grass.

* * *

 **4th Day: 6:00 AM**

Hurriedly, Christ bolted out of the attraction, gasping for air. Pupils dilated, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, the words from his sister still ringing in his ears, haunting his mind. He has gone back to converse with his sister, and had  
asked her if she knew where her murderer had gone to.

"Stay away from the rabbit in green... stay away from the murderer... stay away from the man who killed us..."

How did he not realise that? Ever since then, Christ wanted to cry in anger and frustration whenever he saw Spring Bonnie. It was then when he realised what happened to Damno Spyros - he was crushed inside the Spring Bonnie suit.

Slowly, Christ realised that he wasn't breathing so deeply from running. It was from rage. Grabbing a rock on the ground, he threw it across the road as he screamed, hot, painful tears streaking down his face,

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU MURDERER!"

* * *

 **4th Day: 6:30 AM**

The Spring Bonnie animatronic thumped down onto the floor, the light in his eyes starting to dim down. Known as Springtrap by some of the crew of Fazbear's Fright, the bunny sat down, his head in his hands.

He hated being here. He had wanted to suicide when he triggered the spring locks to spring back into place because he wanted to abandon his past, but it seems like it was going to follow him forever. The oil droplets spilled from his eyes as the memories  
continued to crash into his mind like a tidal wave.

Why was Cecilia's brother here? Why did he have to come and find his sister? Now, his guilt will just continue to consume him like never before.

Damno Spyros sobbed. He used to wish for a happy family, where they will all love him and treat him like a normal person unlike his parents, and to earn big bucks so that he could provide a better life for them. Now, he only had one wish.

"I wish to die."

* * *

 **4th Day: 7:30 AM**

Frazzled, Luna got a coat to cover her pyjamas as she headed towards the entrance of her house. Someone kept banging on her door ever since she woke up, and Luna was starting to get a little more than just annoyed.

"And the wife has to get the door again while the husband sleeps... sigh," she shook her head as she unlocked the door, turned the doorknob and opened it. "... Hello, may I know who you're looking for?"

"Hello, we're looking for a lady named Luna Spyros," a tall male with bright blue eyes, brown hair, a top hat and a brown suit asked her. Surprisingly, he seemed to have a pair of... bear ears?

"Um, yes. May I know the reason why you're looking for me?"

"Well..." the blue-haired male with green eyes and was wearing casual attire replied with a smile, "We'll like to ask for your help regarding something." Strangely, he had blue bunny ears which looked strangely robotic.

Luna felt as if she had somehow stepped into a circus or a freak show, but she continued to remain calm and not ask them why they had animal ears. Somehow, all of them had cheeks redder than the average human, but they didn't seem to be blushing, tired,  
or have laughed too much.

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"Erm... it's... it's got to do w-with Spirit Channeling!" the girl with white hair and fox ears answered with a slight stammer as her hands were cupped in an act of nervousness. One eye seemed to be patched up with bandages, as if she had injured her  
eye somewhere.

Luna realised that she was wearing a white blouse, a pink skirt and pink pumps, so she was surprised that someone who looked so high-class would ask about something like Spirit Channeling.

"Will you help us?" the blond-haired girl in a yellow dress with an orange belt asked worriedly.

Luna was at a loss for words for a moment until she could finally say, "Um... well... this is rather surprising. Hang on, let me take a few moments to comprehend this, alright?"

Suddenly, another younger male voice asked, "Sis, do you really not remember who we are?"

Luna stopped turning into the house and turned back in confusion. This time, there was a young male in a striped red and blue shirt in front of her with a smile on his face. Why did he seem so familiar...?

Those blue eyes... that light brown hair... she couldn't figure it out until he smiled even bigger and chuckled,

"Hey, Luna! Don't tell me you've forgotten about your own sibling!"

That tone clicked in her head as her own blue eyes widened and started to tear up as memories of the past flew back into her head.

"It can't be... you are...?"


	39. Arc 3: Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Hello guys, so I'm truly sorry about not updating for more than two weeks! I didn't tell you guys this, but I was actually at a camp for a couple of days, so I couldn't really find the time to finish OR post a new chapter. In fact, I literally just came back. But it's okay, I'm back, and that means that I'll probably be uploading once every week or slightly more than a week!_

 _Considering the fact that we're about to reach Night 5 soon after this chapter, this story will probably be concluded in about 2 to 3 chapters. I am kinda sad that this story is concluding, but I do feel a sense of fulfilment about the fact that I'm actually finally finishing up a big project!_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **4th Night:** **12:00 AM**

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Umm, there has been a slight change of company policy concerning you and the suits. Umm, so... After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technicians."

Safety is top priority? Christ shook his head at the irony of that statement.

"Until replacements arrives, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind, they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Click.

Christ shook his head once more. Wow. They don't seem to give two shits about their workers at all. How could they do this?

However, one thing really caught his attention, and it was about the multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures. Was it the one he had heard about one of the employees dying inside the Spring Bonnie suit?

Now that he thought about it, someone died in there before Damno Spyros did. Christ didn't know what expression he had on his face as he thought about how weird the thought was. More than anything, it sounded gross, and he shut his eyes to shut the thought down.

Darn, that was disgusting.

However, there was no time to waste. He had to find his sister. Switching his phone on, Christ headed outside while checking to ensure that Spring Bonnie was not wandering in a place close to him.

* * *

 **4th Night: 2:00 AM**

He decided not to bother the man for the night, and quietly stood in a corner of the hallway. Damno sighed as he shut his blue animatronic eyes. He knew how painful it was to lose a loved one.

Now that he thought about it, those kids had families who loved them too. While they were really mean bullies and they deserved to be punished for their actions, he didn't have to kill them and destroy everyone's lives, did he?

Damno thought his heart has been numbed a long time ago, especially after being an animatronic, but what were these feelings stirring inside of him?

Emotions welled in him, and Damno could feel those tears of oil streak down his face once more. Why did this have to happen?

He definitely regretted it the first time he did it, but now, it was just too overwhelming for him to take.

* * *

 **4th Night: 4:00 AM**

 _Meanwhile, at the Spyros Residence…_

Luna stared at the spirit with a tired but excited gaze in her eyes. Finally! After so many tries and so many times of passing out due to the lack of spiritual energy after it was being used up for the rituals, she could finally summon the dirty blond-haired male who was one of the security guards from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza back in 1987.

Jeremy Fitzgerald had arrived.

A smile grew onto her weary, slightly wrinkled face as she looked at the materialising spirit in front of her. The young male spirit took his full form and hovered in front of her in a cross-legged position before smiling back with the brightest green eyes Luna had ever seen that were so full of life and vitality.

How ironic.

"Hello, Mdm Spyros," he greeted politely as he bowed his head slightly.

She smiled and shook her head a bit. "Just call me Luna, Jeremy. I prefer that."

"Alright then. Hello, Luna! So, based on what I feel, this is going to be about what happened in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, am I right?" Jeremy asked, as if he knew what Luna wanted to ask him.

Luna nodded and sighed. "Well… yeah. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know what happened there before I can help my client who is trying to find a way to let the spirits inside the animatronic suits free."

It was at that moment when the smile on Jeremy's face vanished and it changed into a look of shock. "… Set the spirits in the animatronics free…?!"

"Um… yes? Is something wrong, Jeremy?"

Jeremy just stared at her with his glowing green eyes before a wide smile grew on his face and he suddenly bursted, "You should've told me earlier, Luna! Thanks to researching the strange world that we would travel to after death, I managed to find a way to solve this issue already! Oh god, I can't believe this! Finally, those kids are going to be free!"

"… Actually, if we think about it, those 'kids' are actually about the same age as us, aren't they?"

Jeremy paused for a moment before putting his fists down which he had pumped into the air earlier on. "Oh… whoops. But… come to think about it, I really can't wait to see Mari again and tell him how sorry I am for leaving him behind…"

His warm smile slowly disappeared as the thoughts of that memory flooded into his mind, making him sigh and close his eyes. Suddenly, the entire atmosphere turned awkward.

Trying to break the silence, Luna told him quietly, "Well, the rest of the Toy Animatronics and Balloon Boy are waiting outside. However, they cannot come in to see you, neither can you go out to see them, so unfortunately, you cannot meet them. But… I just want you to know that the Toys are all rooting for not just them, but you too, okay?"

Jeremy glanced at her for a moment before he flashed her a smile and replied, "Well, I guess that's fine. Alright, I'll tell you everything about me and my story in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987, up till the day Mangle finally decided to take a snack out of my head."

He chuckled a little, but soon noticed that Luna seemed unimpressed. Sighing with a small smile, Jeremy began to tell his tale to the spirit medium.

* * *

 **4th Night: 5:00 AM**

"… Cecilia?"

The entire room was eerily quiet for some reason. Christ sat down in front of the Chica head as he set the recording down. Strangely enough, it was so quiet that he couldn't even hear the sounds the noisy metallic footsteps of the Spring Bonnie animatronic would always make anymore.

After a moment, he stopped recording and lifted his phone to his ear to listen to what his sister had to say.

 _"Damno's standing in a corner of one of the corridors. I'd advise you to try not to catch his eye, but judging by his reaction, I don't think he even cares anymore. It's probably because he feels guilty for what had happened."_

"But what exactly made him want to kill you guys? I-I don't get it!"

There was a brief silence, before the eye sockets of the Chica head suddenly glowered a hot white. Christ gasped and leapt back in shock, wondering what he said made her furious.

 _"Did Mike not tell you already?! It's because we tortured and accidentally killed Gregory back when we were younger all just because he was androgynous, and because of us, Damno... he...! We deserved all of it, okay?!"_

Christ frowned at the logic. "No! Even though Gregory is Damno's nephew, that doesn't give him the rights to kill! Does he not know that you have family members too?! Damno's the one who's in the wrong! You guys didn't deserve this!"

"Why can't you understand that-"

Suddenly, the sounds of metal crashing against the floor tiles rang through the pizzeria, interrupting Christ's sister. Instead, she suddenly screamed,

 _"RUN!"_

At this moment, out lumbered the tall, creepy-looking bunny animatronic, his glowing blue eyes locked onto Christ Delaney. Christ quickly scanned the animatronic: rusting endoskeleton, wires popping out from each seam, and what he could discern as bits and pieces of... half-decaying bones?

A putrid smell filled the air as Spring Bonnie - Damno - glared down at Christ before roaring and swerving his arm towards him. Christ screamed and fled down the hallway, trying to find his way into a safe area as Spring Bonnie's loud footsteps crashed behind him, the ringing in his head sounding like the world's biggest bongo drum.

Beads of perspiration ran down his face and his security guard uniform clung uncomfortably to his back. Christ's felt as if his heart was hammering itself out of his throat. His lungs ached for air and his throat was parched, but he had to leave!

Christ quickly glanced behind and saw Spring Bonnie hot on his heels. How was the gigantic, lumbering Spring Bonnie so fast?!

Suddenly, a loud, electronic rumble was heard. It was difficult to decode it, but Christ managed to hear what Spring Bonnie was saying.

 **"You get back here."**

The tone sent chills down his spine as he ran into a dead end. Christ immediately turned around and backed up against the wall, his eyes widening as Spring Bonnie advanced with the creepiest smile Christ had ever seen.

 **"Good night."**

* * *

 **4th Night: 5:30 AM**

"Luna's been in there for a long time already... is she okay?"

Mangle looked on worriedly towards the two large wooden doors, with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy sitting beside her. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy laid on each other's shoulders, snoring away.

"It does take quite a while for spirit channeling to occur. Hopefully, she's communicating with Jeremy already?" Toy Freddy muttered under his breath.

"Considering that I hear voices going on behind, she's probably talking to him right now," Toy Chica replied with a reassuring smile as she squeezed Mangle's hand.

"I hope so..."

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open, and Luna stepped out, a sudden look of determination on her face. "Guys, come in here!"

Yawning, Toy Bonnie stretched and rubbed his eyes while Balloon Boy opened his blue eyes and stood up. "What is it, sis?

Luna took a deep breath as she flashed them a bright smile.

"Jeremy has left already, but the two of us have found an idea to set the rest of them free!"

The rest of them looked at each other with surprised smiles on their faces as they quickly dashed into the Summoning room.

* * *

4th Night: 5:45 AM

Christ Delaney awoken with a start and shot out from his… chair? Shocked, he looked around him only to realise that he was back in the security office.

Wait, how did he-?

"I'm glad you're awake, Christ. It's nice to meet you. Cecilia has told me all about you."

Stunned by the sudden voice, Christ slowly leaned back into his chair first to relax before he looked around for the source of the raspy voice.

"You're lucky that I managed to pull you out of that pitiful bunny's grasp. Who knows what would have happened to you if I didn't intervene?"

Suddenly, a face covered in soot appeared in front of Christ, making him scream in fright as he tried to jump back, only to realise that he was lying in a chair. The tall, thin figure chuckled as he started to dust the soot off his face.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know who I am, considering my face is covered in all this soot from what happened. But I think you'll know who I am, since you've probably heard a lot about me from Mike's tales."

Shaking all of the dust off, the black figure with a white face, black eye sockets, white pinprick eyes, red cheeks and purple tear stains looked down at him, causing Christ to stare at him in shock. "Y-you are…!"

"That's right, Christ. I'm the Marionette. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	40. Arc 3: Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or the song, The Road Home!_

 _Please do not try any steps of the ritual that Luna has done in this chapter. Everything in here is meant to be_ _ **fictional**_ _._

 _Well, it looks like it would take a few more chapters for me to finish the story, but I'm kind of glad that I'm actually finally finishing a project that I've been working so hard for ever since 2015! (Yeah, the first chapter was posted back in December 2016, but I've started on the story at least two years ago, when I found out about FNAF and got hooked up onto it HAHA)_

 _After this, I will be starting on an AU of this story. For those of you who want to know, it's called 'My Plushie Did It!'. For more information, please look up my profile! I'm really excited to start on this AU, because it's a little more light-hearted and hilarious than 'FNAF: The Other Tale'._

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **4th Night: 5:50 AM**

"… You want me to what…?!" Christ stared at the Marionette in horror.

"Christ, I want you to destroy this place. This place is cursed and our souls are trapped here. If this place doesn't get crumbled, we will never be free!"

His dark brown eyes stared into the void behind the Marionette's mask. How could he just destroy a building like that?!

"B-but still! How am I supposed to just wreck a building and make it collapse?! Burn it down?! I'll be charged for arson!"

Marionette stood tall, the smile on his mask unchanging. Then, he turned around with his back facing the security guard and asked, "Wasn't Cecilia the one who helped you escape from the camp? Wasn't she the one who took your place instead, and ended up  
getting killed by him?"

The words struck Christ like a bullet to his heart as he stared at the Marionette's back. "How did-"

"I know everything, Christ. I know everything about this place. I know everything about the past of Freddy's, and everything which involves them," he replied in his deep, sultry voice before he turned back to face the man and asked, "So... don't you want  
to help her this time now that you have a chance too? Of course, it'll definitely have to come with a little... sacrifice once in a while, don't you agree?"

He was at a loss for words. Seeing that Christ wasn't going to reply anytime soon, the Marionette sighed and said, "Well, you can tell me your answer the next day."

Then he stepped out of the room and seemingly vanished into the darkness, leaving the poor man who had somehow turned back into a young boy alone crying in the dim-lit room.

For the first time in his life, Christ felt like the most worthless person in the entire world.

* * *

 **5th Day: 6:30 AM**

"What? And that's it?"

"Hey, the steps may sound simple, but the rituals aren't that easy, okay?!" Luna retorted back to Toy Freddy, an unimpressed frown on her face.

"So... we just need to go to the spiritual realm, give them cake, and that's it?" Toy Bonnie confirmed with a skeptical look on his face.

"Hey, don't question me about that. That's the information I got from Jeremy. Plus, that isn't really it. You guys need to go through many obstacles, and if y'all don't make it on time, you'll be stuck in the spirit realm like a glitch in the system,"  
Luna warned them with a concerned look on her face.

"A... glitch?" Balloon Boy asked with a curious look on his face.

She nodded. "If you guys get stuck in there, it's going to cause some weird problems inside the other world, and they'll never be able to truly find the source of the problem, because you are a glitch."

All of them looked at Luna with horrified look on their faces.

"Never able to come back..." Mangle muttered before she sat back onto the couch, trying to comprehend the situation.

"That's honestly the saddest thing I can imagine. Being stuck in there for eternity..." Toy Chica whispered under her breath.

"That's why it sounds easier than it seems," she emphasised as she glared at Toy Freddy for a moment.

"H-hey, chill, girl!"

"Hey, Sis, as much as you're older, I can't help but realise that you still seem the same," Balloon Boy chuckled. "Still as hot-tempered as before, even though you're already about fifty years wiser!"

Luna sighed, "And you're still as playful and cheeky as before, back when you were Stella."

Balloon Boy stuck his tongue out as a form of playfulness. "Since when was I not? I'm Balloon Boy, the master of pranks!"

"Yeah... all those pranks you pulled on me back when we were younger? I..." Luna's smile faltered for a moment before it totally faded. "I would have been able to live with it if it means you'll stay alive..."

All of their smiles vanished as the mood turned somber. Balloon Boy's bright smile had also disappeared in an instant, but that was until he stepped over and enveloped his sister into a hug, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Yeah... if it meant that I would stay alive, I wouldn't mind giving up being a prank master too..." he whispered as his eyes began to water. "I missed you, Luna. I'm pretty sure Lala misses you too..."

Luna didn't say anything, but she hugged him back and started to cry too.

* * *

 **5th Day: 8:00 AM**

Christ sat on his chair back home, twirling and flipping his phone in his hands as he laid his head down onto the wooden desk. The memories from what had happened earlier kept replaying in his mind like a broken record.

"Wasn't Cecilia the one who helped you escape from the camp? Wasn't she the one who took your place instead, and ended up getting killed by him?"

He flicked the record on his phone on and listened to it again, allowing his sister's whispers of pain flit into his ears, and the sound of someone singing in the background...?!

Christ shot up and listened closely, trying to block off his sister's voice and focusing on what was in the background.

 _"Tell me where is the road_

 _I can call my own_

 _That I left, that I lost,_

 _So long ago?_

 _All these years I have wondered_

 _Oh when will I know_

 _There's a way, there's a road_

 _That will lead me home..."_

"'The Road Home' by Stephen Paulus?! Why did I not notice this previously?!" Christ muttered in shock. "Who did I miss out when I went to talk to all the children? ... Oh, crap. I missed her out!"

Christ slammed the table and stood up before he quickly dashed out of the door.

* * *

 **5th Day: 10:00 AM**

"Yeah, and that's basically what happened back at the old pizzeria in 1987..."

Luna stared down at the glass as she heard the group tell her about their experience back when they were animatronics. "I... I never knew it was so bad... I can't understand, though. Why would Papa do something like this? I remembered that he used to  
be so kind... why did he become like this...?"

"Losing his two daughters sent him down the insanity slope. You two were the only ones who gave him motivation to work hard, survive and lead a humble, honest life. I guess without the people who love him, he decided to just give up..." Toy Freddy said,  
trying to provide an explanation.

She stayed quiet along with the rest of the group. Suddenly, Balloon Boy turned to Luna and asked, "Hey, Sis, do you remember the song we used to sing together?"

Luna looked back at him before she smiled, "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I remember the song? But now, there's no time to waste. We need to finish the preparations for the ritual! Are you guys ready?"

* * *

 **5th Day: 11:00 AM**

Christ threw open the doors to the horror attraction once more and stepped into the room. Unsurprisingly, it didn't look as scary in broad daylight compared to when he did his night shift. Wires dangled from the ceiling, and the grime on the walls and  
flooring were much more obvious than before. Christ would have tried to clean the place up, if not for the fact that he had to do something here.

Stepping past a pile of boxes, he headed towards where he knew Chica's head was, staring onto the ground just in case he missed out something.

And that was when he found it - the Lala suit, which was absolutely destroyed by the lack of maintenance, rust, and rain. Bits and pieces of her were attached together by glue and scotch tape, and one of her eyes was missing too. She laid on the cold,  
grimy floor, staring right into his eyes with a deadened, creepy-doll gaze.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I missed you out!" Christ quickly apologised before he kneeled in front of the suit and turned on his phone recorder. "So, um, would you mind to tell me more about... anything?"

 _"..."_

There was no sound, of course. He wasn't done recording yet. After a few moments, he stopped the recording and placed the phone's speakers beside his ear to listen to what the singing doll had to say.

 _"... It wasn't just me whom you have forgotten. You've forgotten about Goldie too. But... you may not be able to find him: he's vanished. No one knows where he is."_

Christ frowned in confusion. Who's Goldie?

 _"You know, you don't need to use a phone record. I can just speak to you through the spirit."_

"Huh?!"

At that moment, there was a loud creaking sound as Lala's head turned and she looked right at him. Christ nearly screamed as he tottered backwards.

 _"Alright, wise guy, brother of Cecilia. Goldie was the kid who died in Fredbear's Family Diner, and was my cousin. I'm sure you know me as the daughter of Damno Spyros, don't you?"_

Christ bit his lips and nodded. Mike did tell him everything, after all.

 _"Have you met my sister?"_

"Yeah... I asked her for advice, actually," he replied.

 _"How is she?"_

"She's fine - together with Mike Schmidt, if I may add."

There was a short silence before her voice said, _"Good, she's safe."_

Another short silence. Then she asked, _"Now, I know about the fight you had with Mari earlier this morning. I have a question. Are you sure you want to burn the place down?"_

Christ looked at her in confusion. He heard a small sigh, then she spoke again, _"Burning will indeed destroy our vessels, and we'll be freed from our bodies, but that doesn't mean that we'll be able to reincarnate, you know? Because of the curse, we'll be stuck here forever as ghouls unless something is done. Plus, we can't be freed unless we have our entire, full soul. As much as I don't really even care anymore after so many years, is this what you really want for Cecilia after she's been stuck here for so long?"_

The realisation hit Christ like a ton of bricks, deepening he conflict in him even further. He couldn't trap Cecilia in this world forever, but he couldn't keep her in that suit any longer either.

What was he going to do?

Suddenly, Christ heard a low growl from behind and he turned...

... to see the glowering blue eyes of Spring Bonnie, Damno Spyros, staring back at him before pouncing towards him.

Christ screamed and leapt back, and with wobbly legs, crashed out of Fazbear's Fright, but not before hearing Spring Bonnie roar,

 ** _"Don't you dare burn the place down and leave my daughter trapped in here!"_**

* * *

 **5th Day: 4:00 AM**

The group sat inside the ritual room, around a pentagram that Luna had drawn onto the ground with ritualistic white paint. Candles lit the area, surrounding them with a dull orange glow.

The animatronic-humans sat around Luna as she stood in the centre in her ritual robes, head piece and ritual knife. In each of their hands was a small slice of cake, and their spirit gems floating in front of them - the ones that the previous animatronics  
had given them to allow them to have a chance to see the outside world.

Why Jeremy had told Luna that they needed cake to comfort the souls and allow them to finally leave for the afterlife, no one truly knows. But that was currently the only hope they had to free them.

"Whatever happens, please keep your eyes closed, bend your head down, and be quiet," Luna instructed sternly. "Even though you are part of this ritual, some things must be kept a secret. I trust you all, but sometimes, precautions have to be taken because  
it's protocol."

They followed her instructions. As they did, Luna walked towards the altar and slit the skin of her left ring finger, allowing a drop of blood to drip into the small wooden bowl of water. The blood diffused throughout before it suddenly swirled, forming  
a little whirlpool. Quickly, she placed the knife beside the bowl and hopped back into the centre of the pentagram.

The red swirl got bigger as it slowly turned green with a tinge of gold. The room began to shake, and Balloon Boy could feel himself automatically grab the wooden floorboards with his toes to steady himself from falling. He scrunched up his face as a  
sudden weird cold breeze gushed into the room.

"God, spirits and ancestors above!" Luna recited. "I beg you! Free the children, free their souls! Let them accept this as a form of final happiness before they leave for your world!"

For some reason, even though she was speaking in an ancient language, Balloon Boy could understand everything she was saying. Has it got to do with him being a part of Stella, after all?

At that moment, Balloon Boy could see white light through his thin eyelids which made it look blood red instead. However, the colour didn't matter, because he suddenly felt a sharp pain ring in his head. The loud ringing made him feel as if he was standing  
in front of ten thousand loud , high-pitched, ringing bells. Balloon Boy wanted to scream in agony, but he remembered Luna's words, and instead tolerated as he grit his teeth and scrunched up his face.

There was a sudden rush of coldness, before everything went dark.


	41. Arc 3: Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _Alright, new chapter! I've been spending my free time recently to write the final chapters of this story, and I'm really hyped to finish this! (Finally, after approximately 40 chapters!) You know, this was originally just going to be a FNAF 1-based fan fiction, but I guessed I got hyped up to write about the other games too, and it ended up being a 40+ chapter story HAHA!_

 _Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

 **5th Night: 12:00 AM**

Christ walked down the hallway, ignoring the security office where he was supposed to go to. The phone kept shrilling, but stopped after a while when he left it behind.

"I have more important things to do," Christ muttered to himself, clutching something in his hands.

He closed his eyes, trying to detect where the metallic sounds of Spring Bonnie's feet came from. Christ immediately ducked into an air vent as he waited for the lumbering green animatronic to pass by. Spring Bonnie lurked in a corner of the room before leaving for another side of the horror attraction.

Good. Now's the perfect time.

As he clambered out of the vent, Lala's words echoed in his head.

"Burning will indeed destroy our vessels, and we'll be freed from our bodies, but that doesn't mean that we'll be able to reincarnate, you know? Because of the curse, we'll be stuck here forever as ghouls unless something is done."

"That's right, and Damno Spyros does not deserve to leave this place..."

Standing behind the murderer who was simply staring at the grimy tiled walls, Christ revealed a matchbox in his hand, took out a match and slashed it against the box, causing a bright orange flame to illuminate the darkness - a light which will finally cause Damno Spyros to get what he deserves.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

Balloon Boy awoke with a start and sat up. Looking around the room, he stared in shock before he looked down at his hands.

"Wh... why am I in an Atari Game-like world?"

"Listen, BB! Can you hear me?"

Gasping in shock, Balloon Boy whirled around to find no one. Why was he hearing Luna's voice...?

"L-Luna?! Is that you?!"

"Yes, it's me! Listen, I'm here to navigate you through the obstacles you'll have to go through, okay? Now, I may have to disconnect once in a while, because I have to help the others too, alright?"

Balloon Boy nodded, though he was still slightly confused. "Okay, just tell me what to do!"

"Okay, there are eight balloons you'll have to collect. The first seven are in this room. Once you collect all of them, I'll tell you where the last balloon is, okay? Go! We don't have much time before you'll get locked into that world you're in now!"

There was a click. Balloon Boy could only assume that she had gone off to navigate someone else through the puzzle.

Quickly, he hopped from one platform to another, collecting the red balloons sitting on them. Then, he reached out for the seventh balloon and smiled.

"Well, that was easy! What do I do next to get the last balloon, Luna?"

At that moment, a click was heard and Luna came online.

"Good! You've collected all the balloons in that room! Now, I need you to listen REALLY carefully, or you'll end up crashing the entire world, return to our world and you'll never be able to come back to this place. Now, go to your top right corner of the room - there's an invisible exit there."

Surprised at the weird command, Balloon Boy hopped himself towards the top left before suddenly realising that under him was nothing but thin air, causing him to scream out loudly as he started to plummet into the darkness.

"Calm down, nothing will happen to you! First things first, you'll have to land on the balloon-like platforms, and jump all the way to the other side. You'll come across a blue platform. Do not go to the end of the blue platform yet, though! On the last balloon platform, fall into the next area!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm being serious right here! Once you fall, you'll end up in a monochrome-like area. Go!"

The boy took a deep breath as he muttered, "Come on, BB! You can do this, for the sake of the rest of the children!"

Staring down into the dark abyss down there, Balloon Boy could feel a chill go down his spine. This was his worst nightmare - standing so high above, with such a huge risk of falling to his death.

That's right, he had acrophobia.

However, he knew he had to do this, or the rest of the children will not be freed. Quickly, he hopped onto the second red balloon platform, then a third, then a forth. He continued this until he reached the last balloon. He took a deep breath. Then he squeezed his eyes shut jumped down into what seemed like darkness, until he opened his eyes and realised that he was falling into a shadowy area with many silhouettes of what looked like him, and a shadow of one giant tree.

He couldn't bear to even look at them as he asked Luna, "S-So what's next?"

"Go to your left. You should enter a new area that looks like a blue box. From there, glitch into the walls! You'll see a balloon that keeps changing colour at the top of the platform. Grab it!"

He dashed into the next room and hopped into what looked like a blue wall to him. Just as Luna had said, he had entered a new area with a balloon floating just above the platform right at the top of the room. Quickly clambering over the platforms, he reached out and grabbed onto it.

A rush of adrenaline and pride began to fill inside of him as a wide smile grew on his face. "Holy crap, we did it! Now what do I do, Luna?"

"For now, we got to wait for Mangle to finish her quest, because she needs to hand something really important to you!"

There was a click, and Balloon Boy knew that he couldn't do anything else after that. He sighed, and went to sit down on the platform, waiting for Mangle to arrive.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

"GYAAAA! Get away from me!" Mangle shrieked in fear as she dodged the grubby hands of the plus-sized man in a green sweater, feeling tears springing into her eyes.

"Mangle, you need to overcome your fear, or they won't be freed! Come on, I'm sure you can do it! Fight, fight, fight!"

She whimpered softly as she jumped to safety on a platform and picked up her last piece of the puzzle: her original ventriloquist puppet's head.

"O… okay! I've finally repaired myself… what do I do now?"

Luna instructed, "Go to your top left corner of the room, and find an invisible exit. Jump down from there - it should lead you to a red-coloured room. Go to your right from there!"

Mangle immediately leaped out of the disastrous room with that creepy man trying to grab her before feeling herself flying down towards a red space. She landed on her paws and stood up once more.

That was one she noticed it. A tall silhouette of what looked like Mari crying stood at the side of the room, causing curiosity to invoke in Mangle, but she decided not to be distracted, and focused on her task. Mangle stepped out of the red-coloured room, and into a room filled with red balloon platforms, causing her to smile a little.

"This kinda reminds me of Balloon Boy…"

"Okay, now that you're here, just follow the red balloons up onstage, and grab the cake up there!"

Using her agility, Mangle quickly swooped onto the balloon-like platforms and swung up high with ease. As she clung onto the second-last balloon and swung herself onto it, she saw him: Foxy as a kid, sitting on the final platform with a giant cake sitting beside him. However, his face was streaked with tears, and his golden eyes were staring into the distance.

She was about to call out to him when suddenly, she heard Luna's voice. "Wait. Before you go and talk to him, there is one thing I really need to tell you. The moment you accept his request, or whatever he decides to ask you for, you two will fuse back into the original soul of Felix Sullivan."

The gravity of the sudden situation caused her to gasp. That means that…

"Yes. You will lose all of your consciousness forever. You will live as Felix Sullivan, but in another way, your 'Mangle-only' persona will not exist anymore. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Mangle nodded as a frown began to crease on her face. She was going to lose her freedom as a female, as Mangle, forever.

However, she shook her head. She can't just let her selfish desires consume her and not do what was right, even if it meant sacrificing her entire existence!

Mangle took a deep breath, and hopped onto the final platform, catching the attention of the red-haired kid. "… Mangle?"

* * *

 **5th Night: 2:00 AM**

Christ didn't know how, but for the past two hours, he had been hiding from a furious, roaring animatronic which was hot on his heels a second ago. Bringing a hand to his mouth and nose such that Spring Bonnie could not detect his breathing, Christ crouched deeper into the air vent.

Somehow, Spring Bonnie managed to turn back just before Christ threw the lighted match at him, and obviously, he got mad and started chasing him around the horror attraction. Christ nearly passed out from lack of oxygen due to running so much, but he had somehow contained so much determination inside of him that he changed his fate... kind of.

Spring Bonnie stomped past the air vent, making him stay still. However, things don't just turn out the way people want it to be, and the dust which somehow began to swirl in the air made him sneeze, shaking the metal vents.

Now, the small sneeze probably would not have attracted much attention, but the shuddering of the metal panels was as loud as thunder, and of course that attracted Spring Bonnie's attention. His blue eyes trailed down onto the air vent, and he slowly placed a grimy, rusty green hand inside in search for his prey...

Christ slowly slid off and began to scuttle off to the other exit, but then he felt a strong hand grab his ankle and it dragged him out as he started screeching in horror.

Luck just wasn't on his side. Christ knew that the moment he saw those creepy blue eyes in front of his own once more.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

"So you want me to take this cake and deliver it to the other kids who do not have any cake...?"

The Foxy kid nodded with a sad look. "It's my way of apologising t' everyone else for what I did. I literally ruined Gregory's birthday party for everyone thanks t' my stupidity, and I... I just want to atone for my sins... y-ye know...?"

"Yeah... I know how you feel."

"I'm not surprised. We both are the same person, after all."

"... By the way, if the other children already have cake, can ye help me give this one to Greg as an apology? I know he may not forgive me for all that I have done, but..."

Mangle smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I got you covered."

At this point, Foxy finally smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Suddenly, a small golden gemstone materialised in front of them and there was a bright flash of light which engulfed them before there was pitch black. Mangle smiled, knowing that she had completed her task and Felix's soul was finally completed.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

"How long am I supposed to wait here?" Balloon Boy sighed as he dangled his legs while staring forward, taking care not to look down just in case he ended up getting a severe case of vertigo.

"BB!"

Suddenly hearing someone call him, Balloon Boy turned towards the right and saw a figure running towards him, dragging something from behind. The figure came closer, and Balloon Boy soon realised that it was him.

"Felix?! But how...?!"

"I finally came back after Foxy and Mangle merged," the ghost of Felix chuckled a little. "Man, it really feels great to finally be myself again..."

Something about that hit Balloon Boy. "... Merge...?"

Felix nodded in surprise. "Yeah! Don't you know? Once you've completed your task to give child Lala cake, each part of your souls will merge and become Stella's full soul! It's the same with everyone else!"

Balloon Boy stared at Felix in shock. Why did Luna not tell him this? He couldn't blame her though. Maybe she didn't want to tell him so that he wouldn't hesitate to help out?

But maybe it was also time for Stella to come back. After all, Balloon Boy had already done whatever he wanted to accomplish in this world.

"... Right, I see. By the way, Luna said that you were supposed to give me something?"

"Oh, yes!" Felix grinned and handed the giant cake over to Balloon Boy. "Pass this to Lala when you see her, then your task is completed! Come on, I'll send you back to the blue platform!"

There was a flash of light before Balloon Boy realised that he was now standing on the blue platform, where a child Lala stood at the other end, her back facing him. He took a deep breath. This was it. Luna had briefed him about what to do earlier before Felix came over.

Stepping forward, Balloon Boy placed the cake beside the sad girl and then smiled, "Hey, Lala! Look!"

The pink-haired girl opened her azure blue eyes and turned to him with a confused look on her face. "... BB? What are you doing here...?"

"Why, I'm here to free you, of course!" Balloon Boy grinned back as he pushed the cake towards her. "Come on, have some cake!"

"Free me...?" Lala cocked her head to the side as she lifted a slice of cake and popped a bite into her mouth. "But... BB, you know that we're not like them. We didn't die at a birthday party."

"I know. That's why I got this," Balloon Boy told her as he pulled out the multicoloured balloon. "I actually have eight balloons that will finally free all of us. This is the last one. I'm sure you know whose balloon this is, don't you?"

Lala stared at the balloon in wonder before she gasped. "It's for...?"

He nodded. "That's why we need to be free, Lala! So that we can finally save him!"

She looked at him before a smile finally crept to her face. "You're right..."

At that moment, the azure blue spiritual gem materialised in front of them and they were engulfed with light. Balloon Boy felt darkness come onto him, but it was one which made him finally feel at peace.


	42. Arc 3: Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _The Toys will continue to free the others and merge to become the complete souls of the children once more, but what's going on with Christ and Springtrap? We'll soon find out at the end of this chapter..._

 _There will probably be a few more chapters to go!_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

"Oh gosh, this is probably my worst nightmare," Toy Chica groaned as she began to collect the cupcakes around the Atari game-like room. "Screaming kids? Really?!"

"Don't give up! Just cheer them up, and they'll be okay!" Luna cheered her on from her navigator.

"Alright, alright, I got this," Toy Chica sighed as she turned to one of the screaming kids, smiled at them and handed them a cupcake. Instantly, the kid stopped crying, accepted the cupcake, and smiled back at her!

"Thank you, Miss Chica!"

The words struck her, causing a smile to grow on her face as she continued handing the cupcakes out to the remaining three children, whose blue jumpsuits somehow became green in colour.

"Okay, Chica. Go back to the lower level. There should be an invisible exit at the top right of that area. It's your right, okay? Not my right!"

"Got it," the blond-haired girl grinned as she clambered down and stood at where Luna had navigated her to.

"Now, jump down, and make sure you land on a red balloon, or we'll never be able to go back and free your other half, got it?"

Toy Chica stood upright and looked down at the empty darkness below her before she took a deep breath and jumped down, safely landing on a red balloon. With a relief huff, she quickly ran up the platforms.

"Looks like you know what to do. Alright, just give the cake to her, and you're all set! I've told you about what will happen once you've completed the quest already, haven't I?" Luna confirmed.

"Yeah, you did," Toy Chica replied as she climbed onto the last platform and saw a girl who looked like her sitting at the end of the other side. "And I'm ready. I'd really love to finally be Cecilia again."

"Hm?" Young Chica suddenly realised that there was someone behind her, and turned to see Toy Chica. "Oh, it's you..."

"Aw, c'mon! Be a little happier, won't you?! I'm here to free the both of us!"

"Yeah... I kinda knew," the violet-eyed girl said as she bent down her head, her blond hair shielding her face.

Toy Chica looked at the young girl with a small frown and sighed before sitting down beside her. "You know, the biggest regret that both of us probably had was never giving Gregory the happiest birthday party he would ever have..."

"Is that not obvious enough?"

"Ho, chill, young lady! That's why I got this for the both of us!" Toy Chica giggled as she pulled out the slice of cake she had gotten from Felix earlier. "An apology from Felix, if you don't mind."

Young Chica turned to stare back in shock. "An apology... from Felix...?"

"Yeah. He says he want to apologise for dragging you guys into this."

Chica stared down at the slice of birthday cake before she chuckled. "Yeah... he isn't the only one who should be apologising... but I guess if he really wants to, I'll accept his apology and this cake. He really knows how much of a glutton I am, huh~?"

As she closed her mouth around the cake, their purple spiritual gem materialised and Toy Chica could feel herself starting to disappear.

However, she didn't mind. She knew that she would still be living as Cecilia, after all.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

Toy Freddy stared at the figure in front of him with shock. "You sure about this? You really want to help?"

"Y-yeah... is that okay?"

"But why?! I thought..."

Goldie shushed him. "Listen. I kind of guessed what was happening when I sensed a disturbance in the frequency of the spiritual world, so I decided that I wanted to help out. The rest of them seem to be going fine already, so I came here instead to help you."

Toy Freddy frowned. "Are you saying that I'm not capable enough of doing thus on my own?!"

"No, but this place is a maze. You have to glitch through many different rooms, and missing one step will get you lost in this place. I'm just here to help."

Toy Freddy glared at him skeptically before he sighed. "Alright. I'll let you help."

Goldie smiled and grabbed Toy Freddy's hand, causing him to flinch. "It seems that Luna's busy at the moment, so I'll guide you through for now, okay? Follow me!"

"Holy crap-WAIT UP!"

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

"Who the hell are you?!"

With a start, Toy Bonnie had awoke to see himself in an Atari Game-like world. But that wasn't what scared him when he first came here.

It was the strange shadow figure which looked like Spring Bonnie that was standing in front of him.

"Hush, little one. I'm not going to hurt you," the figure replied in a calm and soothing male voice. "You may call me... Shadow Bonnie. I'm here to help you with freeing the child."

The blue-haired guy could only stare at the shadow figure in confusion. "But... who are you...? Wait a second, are you the guy who...?!"

Shadow Bonnie sighed and nodded. "Yes. I was the worker who died in Spring Bonnie's suit when it malfunctioned. I can't believe someone would go and wear it again after a worker has already died inside..."

Toy Bonnie looked at him worriedly. "S... so why are you here?"

"This place will not be easy to navigate. After being forced out of the Spring Bonnie suit when Damno Spyros was killed inside too, I was... forced to roam these rooms in this dimension."

"I... I see..."

"Plus," Shadow Bonnie turned to him and replied, "I learnt a little bit about the boy whom you're trying to save. He's... not very forgiving of himself, is he?"

Toy Bonnie nodded slowly. "Yes... he hates himself for causing Greg's death at Fredbear's Diner and for being a part of whatever he did to bully him."

"And if you are a part of him, I'm not sure if he is going to accept the cake that you're going to give him."

The realisation hit him, but it wasn't just one realisation.

"How did you know all of this...?"

Shadow Bonnie suddenly fell silent, but only for a moment, as he began to speak up again.

"Mdm Luna told me about it. She suspected that the original Bonnie the Bunny wouldn't accept the slice of cake from you, so she told me about everything."

Toy Bonnie nodded as he absorbed the information. "I see... okay, I guess that's enough of talking. Let's go! Where do we start?"

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

"Alright, now just jump over, and we'll reach him!"

Toy Freddy sighed in relief as he jumped and clipped through the final wall of the entire arena before he saw the back of a young Freddy Fazbear. A sense of pride began to wash through him as he started walking towards the child. However, he soon realised something.

Turning towards Goldie, Toy Freddy asked in confusion. "Aren't you going to follow?"

He smiled back and shook his head. "Nah. My job is just to bring you here. I don't think Freddy wants to see me now."

"But he loves you, Gold. You sure about not wanting him to see you?"

Goldie looked down for a moment, but he looked back at Toy Freddy and shook his head once more.

"Seeing him is enough to bring joy to me."

Toy Freddy chuckled. "I guess I can understand. But let me tell you, Goldie. Based on what I feel, I do think Fazbear there will have an easier time freeing himself if he sees you."

Goldie laughed softly to ensure that he did not attract Freddy's attention. "As much as it pains me to say this, he needs to learn how to cope by himself."

Toy Freddy sighed and nodded. "Alright then, if you say so."

Smiling, Goldie began to disappear as Toy Freddy turned and began walking towards the brown-haired boy.

"Hey."

The boy with tear-stained cheeks turned towards him. "Oh, hello."

Seeing that Freddy wasn't going to say anything else, he sighed and slipped down, sitting beside the young child. "So... how's life recently?"

"As interesting as sitting in a corner of a room for thirty years can be."

Toy Freddy groaned, "Aw, come on. Don't be so sarcastic."

"You do know that approximately forty years of sitting in a crappy room is going to do a crap-ton of brain damage and destroy your EQ, don't you?" Freddy replied as he sighed and kicked his legs back.

"... Alright, bear-boy, listen. I'm going to just cut to the chase, okay?" Toy Freddy told him as he pulled out the slice of cake which he had kept in a box and handed it to him. "It's an apology from Felix. You deserve it."

In surprise, Freddy gingerly took the cake from him. "An apology from Felix, huh...?"

Toy Freddy nodded and added, "Just in case you want to know, it's a gift from Goldie too."

He turned to Toy Freddy, blue eyes widened in shock. "Huh...?"

Seeing Freddy's reaction, he laughed. "Yeah... Goldie doesn't blame us for what happened to him. In fact, he's actually thanking us for being by his side when Felix bullied him back then and for comforting him whenever he cried. Chin up, Freddy. He loves you just as much as you love him."

Freddy stared at him before staring down at the cake before using a shaky hand to pick up the cake and take a bite out of it, the sweet cream lighting up his tastebuds and triggering a sense of relief in him. The tears started to stream down his face once more as he muttered,

"Thank you..."

At that moment, their blue spirit gem materialised in front of them, and the white light emitting from it engulfed them. Toy Freddy could feel a sense of pride from completing the task as he felt himself merging back with Freddy to become the complete soul of Fredrick Williams, glad that his final mission was a success.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

Finally, the last room to go through. Toy Bonnie had been tagging behind Shadow Bonnie the entire time, but he still could not understand how Shadow Bonnie was somehow able to float around and reach places that Toy Bonnie could not reach on his own. He guessed that it was something to do with him being a ghost.

"Hey, look. He's there," Shadow Bonnie announced as they finally reached their destination.

Toy Bonnie could feel his feet touch down as he stood on empty air. Though he was still not used to the strange feeling, he continued walking behind, following the dark purple figure.

"Alright. Now, you can follow me, and we'll give him the cake together, okay?"

He turned to Shadow Bonnie in confusion. "But didn't you say that...?"

Shadow Bonnie nodded at him in acknowledgment. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't follow me, right?"

"Huh... I guess that's true."

"Who's there?!"

Stunned by the sudden voice, the two turned to see the purple-haired boy with maroon-coloured eyes staring at them in horror. However, the fear-filled eyes soon became that of relief when he realised that no one was going to hurt him. "Oh... it's just you two..."

Toy Bonnie turned to Shadow Bonnie in surprise. "He knows you?"

"Considering that I've been here for nearly forty years and he's been here for quite some time too, yeah..."

Bonnie looked at them before he turned back to stare into empty space. "So... what are y'all doing here?"

Toy Bonnie stepped forward as he brought the slice of cake out. "This is for you. It's an apology from Felix."

He snorted as he accepted the cake from the blue-haired man. "Y'know, just an apology from Felix isn't going to free me from this prison."

Toy Bonnie sighed, "I know..."

"But are you really stuck here, or do you not want to leave this place?"

Bonnie stopped chewing on the cake and whirled his head towards Shadow Bonnie. "Hah?!"

"Listen, dear," Shadow Bonnie sighed as he floated over and sat beside him. "In this world, spirits can leave whenever they want to, unless they have a task to finish. My task is to lead you to freedom. You, on the other hand, don't really have a task to finish in this world until you are brought over to the next world, where you have to do something for that one friend of yours."

Bonnie pondered for a moment. "That one friend of mine...? You mean, Goldie- I mean, Gregory?"

The shadow nodded. "Yes. But that means that you are actually a free soul in this world already, so why aren't you getting up to leave for the next world?"

The maroon eyes darted around before they focused onto the cake in Bonnie's lap. However, Bonnie gasped when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Shadow Bonnie sighed and muttered softly, "Listen up, darling. You've gone through enough as punishment. Nearly forty years of confinement is enough. You've gone through so much, haven't you? Come on now, it's time to rest."

Bonnie's eyes widened as his facial expressions creased into a worried frown. "But I-"

"You deserve it, Bryan. It's finally time for you to be free."

Toy Bonnie watched as Bonnie's facial expressions slackened and tears started rolling down his face. "R-really?"

"Of course, young one. It's enough for a child like you to go through so much in their life..."

Bonnie fell silent, but Toy Bonnie knew that the burden he had been holding in his heart has finally been released. The maroon-coloured spiritual gem emerged and there was a flash of light. Toy Bonnie could feel a smile grow on his face as he felt himself becoming lighter, knowing that Bryan had finally forgiven himself.

What he didn't realise, however, was Shadow Bonnie smiling as he was finally free from the dimension, and was beginning to walk towards the world of the afterlife.

* * *

 **5th Night: ? AM**

With a shock, Mari suddenly awoken to see himself standing in front of Fredbear's Diner all over again. Looking around, he didn't see anything else. Whatever surrounding the restaurant was blurred by white light. He stared down at himself, realising that he had become a child.

"Wh... why am I here...?"

"To fulfil your last wish of attending a birthday party, of course!"

Shocked from the sudden voice, Mari whirled around to see a girl with brown hair in a Lala the Diva mask smiling at him as she held a bunch of balloons in her hand.

"L-Lala?!"

She shook her head. "No, silly Morrie! I'm Stella now! I've a complete soul, just like everyone else! Come on, grab that cake, and let's give Gregory the party he finally deserves!"

Turning to his left, Mari saw a box with a giant cake inside sitting beside him. Expecting himself to topple underneath the tall and heavy-looking box, he was surprised to realise that it was actually very light. Stella ran towards the door like an excited little kid that she was and pushed open the door.

"Come on inside!"

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room and followed Stella's footsteps. As he walked closer to the end of the hall, he heard,

"Oh, you're here!"

"Great job keepin' everyone waitin' here, bro. But still, you're here and that's the good thing."

"Heyo, Morrie~! Let's have fun together, yeah?"

"Whaddup, Captain! Brought the important gift along?"

"You really came here!"

Gingerly, Mari placed the three-tiered cake onto the table and looked at all the other children who had masks on. Then he turned to the kid with the Golden Freddy mask - Gregory.

Smiling, Mari told him, "Happy Birthday, Gregory. You deserve this birthday party."

Between sniffles, Mari could hear him reply, "Thank you, all of you."

Suddenly, Stella stepped forward, and handed each of them a balloon.

"Come on, guys! Have a balloon each!"

A little surprised, each of the children, including Mari, picked a balloon. Bryan asked, "What's with the balloon, Stella?"

"Well..." Stella giggled before she did a little hop and skip and suddenly began to float in the air along with her balloon as her mask slipped off, revealing her smiling face. "Because just like balloons, we soar on our own, finally free from the pain of our home!"

Shocked by the sudden realisation, the rest of the children did as Stella had done and suddenly shot up into the air just like she did, their masks finally falling from their faces and onto the ground. The group stared at each other as tears of joy sprung up in their eyes.

Cecilia stared at herself before laughing happily, "We're... we're finally free!"

"Th... this isn't a dream, right?!" Felix gasped as he felt his face, a grin beginning to grow on it.

Fredrick shook his head as tears ran down his face. "It's not... After all these years, we're actually finally...!"

"I never knew that this day would come..." Bryan muttered as he bit on his lip to prevent himself from crying. "We're finally free from our suits, and free from that sickening place...!"

However, Gregory was staring out with a worried look on his face. "M-Morrie...?"

Curious as to why Gregory suddenly called out to him, the group turned towards him simultaneously and gasped in shock.

Stella was the first to react.

"Wh.. why do you... still have your mask on?"

* * *

 **5th Night: 6 AM**

Christ dashed out of the horror attraction, a look of pure hatred on his face as he held a hand over his left eye. Wounds ran all over his arms, and his clothes were torn and bloodied. He only stopped running when he finally reached his apartment, and removed his hand from his eye to reveal what was underneath - a long and bloody scar running down his left eyelid.

"That asshole..."

Christ pulled his shirt off and dumped it into the washing machine nearby before inspecting the wounds that he had received from the fight with Spring Bonnie earlier. How was that darn animatronic able to injure him so badly?

Gritting his teeth in pain and anger as he showered and cleaned himself before finally bandaging the wounds, Christ could feel his rage increasing as the flashbacks kept coming back into his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 _"So... don't you want to help her this time now that you have a chance too? Of course, it'll definitely have to come with a little... sacrifice once in a while, don't you agree?"_

Christ screamed in anger as he slammed his fist into the wooden table, causing a dent. He was utterly confused, utterly defeated, and infuriated to the core.

"This is it, Damno Spyros... you've pissed me off way too much. Next time, I'm not going to let you off so easily anymore!"


	43. Arc 3: Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _We'll be moving into the final night and final chapter in the next chapter. (Decided that there will be no epilogue, since there was no prologue in the first place.)_

 _With that, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **6th Day:** **7:00 AM**

The alarm clock blared loudly into Mike's ears like an air horn, causing Mike to gasp in displeasure as his eyes flew open, only for the golden rays of sunlight to glare into his eyes.

"Whatever happened to soft sunny glows in the morning sky?!" Mike groaned as he flipped out of bed and slammed his alarm clock shut. He may have grown about thirty years wiser ever since that day, but that doesn't mean that he loved alarm clocks!

Sighing, he turned back to the bed and asked, "Hey, Luna, how was-"

However, he stopped upon realising that she wasn't in bed. He stared at the empty spot in worry.

"Could it be that she stayed up the whole night...?"

Turning back, Mike pushed open the door. Mike's feet stepped onto the wooden floorboards of the living room, in search for his wife. He turned to see Luna sitting on the couch, and sat beside her.

"Hey, dear. Did you not sleep last night?"

She shook her head as she laid her head onto the pillows on the couch. "No, I was busy helping the group to free the children."

Mike slowly nodded, knowing what had happened last night since he heard the commotion outside from his room. "And what happened after that?"

"They're gone. They've finally merged back with their counterparts to form their original soul," she smiled softly and wearily. "I can't believe I actually finally freed them..."

Mike smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's great."

"At least I know that Stella's now resting in peace... I guess I can finally tale a breather now that I know that."

BANG BANG BANG!

The entire house shook as someone began banging on the door loudly, as if they were desperate to come in. The couple were startled out of their wits as they quickly turned towards the main door.

"The hell...?" Mike frowned in worry and slight frustration as he opened the door. "Calm down, buddy. I don't know what just happened, but... Christ?"

Wondering why Mike had suddenly fell silent, Luna turned to have a look at the situation, and found herself in the same reaction as her husband.

"Christ...? Wh-what happened to you...?"

Standing right at their door was a frustrated, delinquent-looking Christ Delaney, his left eye covered by a bandage and his entire body patched up by more bandages with blood starting to seep through them.

* * *

 **6th Day: ? AM**

"Maybe... I still have some unfinished business."

The group of children stared at Mari with shocked and worried expressions on their faces. How could that be? What else did Mari have to do that will finally free him from his mask?

Gregory was the first to speak up. "But I can't tell what else you have to do... Weren't you in a similar situation as us?"

However, Fredrick caught on quickly. "Similar, but not totally the same. It could be possible that because Morrie's the first child to die, he has to do something else."

Bryan was confused. "I-I don't get it, man. What other thing does he have to do?"

While they begun to debate on what Mari's last task could be, Felix suddenly muttered, "Could it be that ye have t' deal with Damno Spyros...?"

The group fell silent as all attention turned to the ex-pirate captain.

He took a deep breath and explained. "I-I mean, look. Damno was the bastard who ruined our lives, but none of our tasks are t' deal with him. Even though we crushed him inside Spring Bonnie, he's still 'alive' in that rusting suit of his. We just needed  
t' be appeased t' finally achieve this form. You, on the other hand, didn't receive any cake, did you?"

"B-But wasn't it Morrie's final wish to attend a birthday party?" Cecilia argued in a confused voice.

"No."

The children turned to Mari, whose head was lowered. He looked back up and said,

"My wish was to give that bastard the most extreme form of revenge before I died."

They all gasped in horror. Stella muttered, "Y-you wanted to... punish Daddy in the worst way possible...?!"

"But here's the thing: I'm really tired of seeking revenge after so long..." Mari sighed as he sat down on thin air. "I really don't know if I want to do this..."

They stared at each other in concern, unsure of what to do. However, Fredrick walked towards Mari and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Morrie, listen."

"What is it, Fredrick?"

"Giving Damno the worst possible punishment can come in many different ways. Think about it - what's the best way to give him the worst punishment possible?"

Mari raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh? What do you mean...?"

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll rephrase that. What's a way of not rendering him unable to leave the world but also a form of punishment to him?"

Mari looked down and pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Oh... I see... I get it now, Thanks, Fredrick. I think I know what to do."

He turned to Stella and undid the balloon he had attached to his wrist. "Stella, hold on to my balloon for now, okay?"

Confused, Stella gingerly took the balloon from him. "Alright, if you says so..."

Mari handed his balloon to Stella, and stepped towards the edge of the invisible cliff before he jumped, diving down back into the mortal world.

* * *

 **6th Day:** **8:00 AM**

"My father is now Spring Bonnie?!"

The pair stared back at Christ, aghast. "N-No wonder he went missing... he was half-dead in the Spring Bonnie suit this entire time?!"

Christ nodded. "Yeah. I tried to give him what he deserved. I tried to burn him down, but he retaliated before I could even do anything, which resulted in these wounds."

"Oh, damn. You're even more hardcore than I was back then..." Mike remarked before he shook his head. "Scratch that, I think you're even more hardcore than Fritz Smith himself!"

Luna frowned. "... Christ, as much as my father had done so much harm, he is still my father. I do not approve of you trying to burn the suit to trap him here. Regardless of what he did, he was still a loving father to Stella and me. I would not have  
said anything if it was simply just punishment to teach him a lesson, but in this case, even if he did, he can't do anything anymore, can he?"

Christ remained silent, but Luna could see the resentful look on his face.

Mike added, "Listen, as much as I don't really support a serial children killer, I think he does deserve a second chance."

Stubborn as a mule, Christ didn't say a word to them. However, it was only after a moment that he grabbed his coat and stomped out of the house, his face contorted with rage. Luna could only sigh as she brought a hand to her face in exasperation and fatigue.

Worriedly, Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright, dear?"

She nodded quickly, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"I hope so. This day's been a wreck for me."

* * *

 **6th Day:** **? PM**

Stella sat on the empty air as she waited for Mari to come back. The group had gone to interact and catch up with each other since they hadn't seen each other for thirty years, but maybe it was because she hadn't talk to them for thirty years that she  
was starting to find difficulty in talking to them.

"Yo, Lala! Or should I call you Stella now?"

Surprised that Bryan would suddenly call out to her, Stella turned to him.

"O-Oh, hey, Bryan. Just call me Stella. It's fine. After all, I'm not calling you Bonnie anymore, am I?" she giggled slightly.

Bryan chuckled back as he sat down beside her. "I guess not!"

The two sat together in silence, watching the rest of the kids interact. Felix and Cecilia were still holding hands, and Gregory was laughing at a joke alongside Fredrick.

"Looks like they're having fun, huh? Felix and Cecilia really still do love each other", Bryan said as he let out a good-natured huff.

"Yeah, they do," Stella sighed back before she added, "Sorry, Bryan. I haven't really talked to anyone for a long time, and now I feel as if I'm losing touch with how to interact with others recently."

He looked at her in astonishment before bursting out in laughter. "Aw, c'mon! Y'know that's okay!"

She smiled back softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

The conversation stopped there, and an awkward silence hung around the air. Bryan and Stella stared into space, not knowing what to say.

However, Bryan suddenly spoke up again.

"So, um... do you remember what happened back at our pizzeria? In 1993?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Hm?"

He scooted closer to her and whispered, "Um, do you have your answer yet?"

"I... I don't get which incident you're talking about...? So many things happened back then. Mike's arrival, you and Felix finally making up to each other, me getting ditched by you guys..."

Bryan started guffawing. "Come on! Put that ditching part back into the past! We're all okay now, aren't we?"

She looked at him with a perplexed frown. "Then... which incident are you talking about...?"

"Well..." A small blush began to rise on his cheeks. "Do you remember that time when you told me that you'll think about it when you realised that I... I like you in that way...?"

Her blue eyes widened. "O-Oh... So it was _that_ incident...?"

He nodded. Stella looked away slightly as she took a few deep breaths. After a few moments, she turned back to look at him.

"W-Well... Bryan...?"

"Y-Yes?"

"To be honest, I..." she muttered as she shifted her body such that she was facing him entirely, "I like you in that way too... but..."

Bryan looked at the girl, attention focused onto her. "But..."

"It's just... it's just that I'd like to take it slow, if that's okay with you," she replied before gasping and explaining in fluster, "It's... it's not because I don't trust you! It's just that now we're finally about to move on into the afterlife to  
be reincarnated soon, I thought that..."

He began to chuckle as he placed an arm around her. "You're really adorable, do y'know that? Come on. I can't believe an approximately fifty-years-old lady is actually speaking like that! I mean, ya do look like a child now, but still..."

She pouted her cheeks as she flared up. "Don't make fun of me, Bryan Hendricx! You know that we weren't really able to grow mentally either, anyways!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

The two settled down after a moment, and Stella sighed once again.

"You know, Bryan? Actually, I'm really glad that I managed to go through this torrenting journey with you and the rest of the crew. I guess being there wasn't so bad. We actually managed to learn some life values from each other."

He smiled as he nodded. "Yeah! Though it was a pretty sad journey and I never got to see anyone again... I guess I could say that it was kind of fruitful for us!"

"But..."

Suddenly, the maroon-eyes boy noticed the concern in her voice and turned to her in curiosity. "What's up?"

She looked down, facing away from him. "After we reincarnate, aren't we going to forget everything that has happened? I know I used to be part of a spirit medium family, but even I don't know much about the topic of reincarnation. It never crossed my  
mind till now but... what if... what if we all forget about this entire life along with the bonds that we've forged together...?"

The realisation hit Bryan upon realising that Stella did have a point. "Well... I..."

"You know, if that were to really happen, we'll just have to cherish our final times together, then!"

"Hm?!" Bryan reacted in surprise when he suddenly saw Gregory sanding in front of him along with Fredrick, their fingers intertwined with each other's.

"If we are really going to forget each other, then there's not really much we can do about it, can we?" Fredrick sighed with a smile. "It's the cycle of life and death, after all. If that's what has to be done, then we'll just have to cherish the moments  
that we're going to have together, because this will be the last time we'll ever be like this."

"But somehow..." Cecilia giggled as she stepped forward with Felix. "I have a feeling that we'll meet each other in our next lives again! There's no way that we'll be apart for so long ever again!"

Felix chuckled. "My, my, Cecilia. Always an optimistic kid."

Bryan then turned back to Stella and held a hand out. "So... what's your answer, Stella?"

Smiling back, Stella grabbed his hand. "I guess we can hope for the best that we'll see each other again. For now, we'll just enjoy the last few moments that we'll have."

His smile grew wider as he brought her head to his chest. "That's what I wanted to hear."


	44. Arc 3: Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF!_

 _This is the final chapter of the story! As such, I really want to thank you guys for supporting FNAF: The Other Tale. When I first started, I was not really expecting anyone to like this story at all as I was afraid that people wouldn't like the way I portray the different characters. However, I'm glad that it did not happen, and I really want to thank all of you for reading this story._

 _With that, for the last time in this fan fiction, enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **6th Night: 12:30 AM**

Stepping forth, Christ held a crowbar in his hand, a deadened look on his face. His right eye glowered with revenge as it locked onto the pipe filled with gas. With one swing, Christ slammed the metal tool onto the pipe, successfully breaking it and releasing the dangerous, flammable gas inside.

He had enough. He wasn't going to just destroy Spring Bonnie. He was going to burn down this entire attraction. Screw being sued for arson - he needed to get back at this monster!

Moving on, Christ switched his phone on, checking for Spring Bonnie's location. He knew that as soon as Spring Bonnie realises what he was doing, it was going to become a deadly game of cat and mouse. He knew for a fact that the rest of the children have been freed, so he did not have to worry.

Yet for some reason, he kept hearing Spring Bonnie's metallic footsteps crashing around the entire attraction. But they weren't getting closer. In fact, they seem to be all over the place!

Just what the heck was going on?!

* * *

 **6th Night: 1:30 AM**

"I have no strings, so try to catch me if you can!" Mari cackled as he dashed to the other side of the hall, a locket dangling from his fingers.

"I found that first, you little...! Hand her locket over!" Damno, who was stuck in Spring Bonnie, thundered as he stomped after the agile Marionette, who just laughed and danced off into the shadows.

Ducking down behind the wall, Mari stopped smiling as he stared down at the metal locket which belonged to Stella. "Now... I remember Stella saying years ago that this had Damno's positive emotions or something like that... How do I get this to work?"

"Get back here, you puppet! Return that to me!" he heard Damno roar down the hall in search for him.

Mari sighed. "If only I knew how to release the energy inside. I don't think I should just break it - she won't appreciate that..."

"Oh god damn it... MARI!"

Upon hearing Stella's sudden screech, Mari nearly screamed in fright, but managed to calm down. "Stella?! What the?!"

"Listen, I am able to communicate with you, but I'm still up here at the gates! Here's the thing, Mari: it's a LOCKET. You can just open that damn thing, and the blue orbs will be released already! Just make sure you release it in front of him, or else they will just disappear!"

"... Are you trying to tell me I'm stupid?"

"You said it yourself. Now GO!"

Clutching the locket, Mari gave himself a nod of self-assurance and stepped out from behind the wall, ready to face the green animatronic.

"...Huh?! Where did he go?!"

* * *

 **6th Night: 2:00 AM**

Christ slammed the crowbar onto the fourth pipe, releasing the gas inside before checking on his phone where Spring Bonnie was. "Not close. Good. I should have a bit more time to find the remaining three pipes."

Advancing forth, Christ moved to the next room with the fifth pipe, stealthily hiding away from the tall green bunny who began to shift and walk into the opposite area. He checked his pocket to ensure that he didn't lose his matches. Good, the box was still in his pocket.

However, there was one little problem…

The gas was beginning to fill Christ's lungs, and his throat was beginning to feel irritated. He grunted in displeasure as his eyes began to water and a horrible sensation began to creep up to him, but his just squeezed them shut, shook his forehead and continued.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Christ's eyes snapped open upon hearing a familiar voice, and he turned around to see the Marionette glaring at him with a look of confusion and frustration on his face.

He snorted. "I'm just doing what you wanted me to do, Mari."

The Marionette simply stared at him before sighing. "So you're really going to burn this place down."

He nodded as he began to turn away. "There's no way I'm going to let that bastard who murdered my sister get his happy ending. Now, don't get in the way, just let me do my job, and you'll be fine. You'll get the results you desired so much too."

"You know… I don't think I want that man to roam this place forever either."

The dark brown-haired man stopped dead in his tracks as he turned over to the speaking figure, a blank look on his face but a slightly psychotic look in his eye. "… What did you just say, Marionette…?"

However, he still stood his ground as a look of determination crossed his face. "In a nutshell, I don't want you to burn this place down."

"… Are you f*cking kidding me? YOU were the one who suggested this, and now you don't want to do it?"

"Listen, Christ. I know you're pissed off at Damno Spyros for everything he did to you, but think about it! What's the point of revenge? Wouldn't it fuel your anger even further? It's not going to make anyone happy, Christ…"

A moment of silence passed, before Christ began to chuckle. Then his maniacal laughter got louder. "Oh, really? Let's see that happen then! What are you going to do about it, anyway?! Try to stop me?! Or free him before I destroy his vessel?! HA! You know that ain't gonna happen!"

Seething, the Marionette folded his arms as his stare bore right into Christ's eyes. "I won't let you do what you want to do, Christ. I'll make sure of that."

He nodded as he began to chuckle once more, then he began to clap. "How wonderful! Now, you're going to actually save your own murderer? This is becoming much more interesting than I thought! Hm… how about we play a game, then?"

"A… A game…?" the Marionette parroted in shock as he stepped back. His expression was a curiosity, an enigma, a wonder to Christ. He wondered what the puppet was thinking as he looked back at him.

"That's right," he grinned, flashing a slasher smile back at the Marionette. "Let's see who manages to finish their task first. Will it be you, who will finally save this pitiful green animatronic? Or will it be me, the one who will finally allow justice to prevail? I look forward to seeing your disappointed face, Marionette!"

Feeling his heart bursting with excitement and his body rushing with adrenaline, Christ gave out one last haughty laugh and walked away with the Marionette staring behind him.

Mari stared at him before whispering under his breath,

"Christ, he… he reminds me of my past self…"

* * *

 **6th Night: 3:00 AM**

Damno wandered around the halls, his eyes flashing mad. The smell of putrid gas was filling the room, and he knew what Christ was planning. But what the heck was he thinking? Does he not care that he was going to get sued at this rate?!

He had to stop him. He had to stop that madman before he burns this place down and gets himself into trouble!

Damno knew it was weird that he would actually cared for a security guard whom he barely even knew, but he did. He could not let someone's future get ruined just because he hated him! Then again, Damno had probably already ruined his future after killing his sister...

Turning down a corner, Damno raised his head to see Christ Delaney walking in front of him. Eyebrows crushing down, he began stomping towards the guy. He didn't even had to bother trying to walk softly - that was impossible.

Expecting to see a sullied frown on his face, Damno was shocked when he saw a creepy smile instead as Christ turned his head towards him and giggled,

"Catch me if you can~!"

As he began to dance away, Damno could feel the fire in him burning within, and started chasing after the soon-to-be-arsonist.

"You come back here, you little shit!"

Christ had already slammed the fifth pipe. It wouldn't be long before he hit the sixth one and burn the entire building to the ground. Including the fact that the Marionette was also here, he had to hurry before anything happens!

His hand was about to reach out towards that mad boy to catch him when suddenly, someone taped him on his shoulder, and Damno felt a huge shock shoot down his entire endoskeleton. That one pause was enough to allow Christ to escape, fuelling his rage - wait, what?

The despair was gone. It was as if all the tears and sorrows from the past had just vanished into thin air. It was just as if... he was at peace. Something in him felt warm.

"Are you okay now, Damno?"

Shocked by the sudden voice, Damno turned towards him. "... Marionette - I mean, Morrie Divus...?"

The figure nodded. "Hey, Damno. Listen, we need to leave. Now. There isn't much time anymore."

He frowned, "What do you mean? You know I can't leave this place."

"Oh, but you can now, can you not? Or is your guilty conscience just weighing you down?" Mari shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "But don't worry about that. What's important now is that we leave right now before it's too late!"

* * *

 **6th Night: 3:30 AM**

"Yet luck isn't going to be on your side..." Christ chuckled as he stood outside and struck a match, "As the bonfire of revenge and justice consumes this wretched place and burns it to the ground!"

Tossing the lighted match, it wasn't long before the flammable gas caught on, and the fire slowly began to spread at a steady pace.

Christ laughed madly as the entire building was engulfed with flames - flames that would definitely destroy the damned vessel of Damno Spyros.

* * *

 **6th Night: 3:35 AM**

"What the - he's burning the place down already?!" Mari gasped in horror as the flames began to lick the surroundings. Much to his shock, the entire building was already consumed by the destructive spirit of the fire, which will force them to wander the dark sides of the world if they do not leave fast enough!

"Sh-shit..." Damno cursed in concern as he quickly dodged a falling beam.

"Come on, we need to hurry out of this place! They are all waiting for us! We can't let them down!" Mari screamed as he began pulling Damno and dragging him down the burning halls of the attraction.

"... Hey, we're going to be freed such that we can leave our vessels, aren't we?"

Mari nodded, but turned to Damno in confusion. "Yeah... why did you ask?"

No more words had to be said to convince him. Immediately, Damno cradled the lightweight Marionette in his arms and dashed down the hall as the burning beams and pillars began crushing down on him.

"What are you doing, you crazy man?!" Mari shrieked as he stared at the green animatronic with horrified eyes.

"I don't want any of you to suffer in this world again. You all deserve to move on. Me, on the other hand... I guess it just depends if I make it out without my spirit being ejected out of this medium," he chuckled bitterly as he continued running towards the exit.

The light at the end of the tunnel was here. It was just a few steps before he would finally make it...

Suddenly, Mari screamed. "WATCH OUT!"

It was too late. The giant burning pillar had already fallen onto Damno, sending him crashing onto the ground and beginning to engulf him with flames. Marionette quickly wriggled out of his grasp before trying to pry the flaming debris off him. "No... you can't do this! I can't let your core be destroyed! I promised Stella! And I vowed to myself too! Please...!"

"Morrie."

"I can't let you stay here and suffer!"

"Morrie!"

"Shut up! I need to help you! Even if you killed me, that doesn't mean you deserve this type of torture!"

"MORRIE!"

His loud, angry, robotic voice rang through Mari's ears, causing him to gasp. Damno look at him with a sad look, but still forced a smile on his face.

"Don't care about me. You still have time to leave."

He was distraught. He bursted into tears as he shook his head in despair. "No... no... I can't do this, not after I've come so far...!"

"Listen, child. You've already saved me. Do you not see that? Finally feeling at peace, you don't know how much relief that finally gives me," he smiled.

"But I still-!"

"I only have one more request. Can you please... give this to her when you meet her?"

Mari's mouth snapped shut as Damno slid another locket towards him - his own, the one with the sun emblem. Lifting the hot piece of metal up, his tears began to fall.

For the last time before he was fully consumed in flames, he smiled. "Go, Morrie. They're waiting for you."

Taking one huge sniff, Morrie wiped his tears away, turned, and ran out of the building, regretfully leaving Damno behind. He didn't stop running until he ended up in the woods, where his legs gave way and his emotions became a huge wreck.

The despair was too much for him to take. Sobbing, Mari screamed into the darkness upon realisation that Damno had saved him, but was unable to save himself.

* * *

 **6th Night: ? AM**

Felix gave a shout. "Hey, look! Morrie's back, and his mask is gone!"

With a sorrowful look in his grey eyes, Morrie kept his balloon and looked at them. "Yeah... I'm back."

However, Cecilia stared in curiosity. "Hey, Morrie, where's Mr Damno?"

Morrie forced a smile on his face, but it soon gave way and he collapsed, sobbing in regret.

"He... He saved me from the burning building, but I couldn't save him... Why did this have to happen...?"

All of their smiles faded, but they nodded at each other knowingly. All Stella could do was to turn and give him an embrace, allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

* * *

 **6th Night: 5:00 AM**

Damno stood at the side as he watched the burning building. He had been ejected out of the suit, and was probably doomed to roam this world forever.

Yet somehow, he finally felt at ease. This may not be the best ending for everyone, but at least he was finally peaceful.

The only thing which made him regret doing that was Stella and Morrie. Morrie looked exceptionally upset to the point of crying, so who's to say that his daughter's reaction would not be worse?

He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the many faces of the poor children whom he had murdered for his selfish desire. Damno had always felt guilty about doing such terrible deeds, but now, knowing that they are all freed, his heart was surprisingly at peace.

At least they will move on. He didn't matter.

Yet as much as he was happy that they are okay, his heart was aching for something. It was something that he would only be able to do if only he had ran a little bit faster to save his life.

To see his family again.

The only thing he had wondered was about Luna. He knew that she was probably somewhere out there having a peaceful life herself, but he isn't sure. All he knew was that she was now together with Mike Schmidt, one of his employees back in his days as the Head Security Guard.

He could only hope.

Suddenly, he felt something swirling inside him. Damno opened his eyes to see the blue orbs beginning to swirl around him, engulfing him in a blue light...

* * *

 **6th Night: ? AM**

"You guys are finally here!"

Whirling around towards the other side of the path, the group gasped upon seeing a trio walking towards them.

Gregory was the first to speak. "J-Jeremy?! Shadow Bonnie?! Aunt Aliana?! Wh-what's going on here?!"

"Hey, mind your manners, my child. I'm not Shadow Bonnie anymore," the redhead chuckled as he patted Gregory's head. "Just call me Sanders, yeah?"

"Morrie! I missed you so bad! Can you imagine how I feel when I know you can't see me back there?!" Jeremy laughed as he wrapped his arms around the shocked boy.

"Jeremy...?" Morrie was at a loss for words until he finally found the courage to hug back the person whom he loved so much. "I know it's weird to say this since I look like a child now, but... I-I love you."

He chuckled back as he began to wipe his tears away. "Silly Morrie, I love you too, okay? Don't cry!"

Meanwhile, Aliana stood forward as she opened her arms towards her daughter. "Come here, Stella! Let me see how much you've grown, my little girl!"

"Hey, mummy!" Stella greeted with joy as she flung her arms around her, giving her a huge hug. "See? I've grown so much, haven't I?"

After hugging her daughter after many years of separation, Aliana stood up and walked out, staring out into the space with a patient smile on her face.

Stella stepped towards her and asked, "Hey Mummy, are you still waiting for him?"

She nodded. "I know he's somewhere out there. He's definitely out there."

Stella nodded back as she looked in the same direction as her mum before linking their hands together. "Yeah. Let's wait for him to come back together!"

Morrie turned to Aliana and looked at her in confusion. "B-But his vessel was-"

"He saved you to prevent you from having the same fate as he did. That's enough to give him redemption, you know?"

"H-Huh?!"

"I didn't expect this to happen, since I've committed such huge crimes, but... I guess my ancestors decided to give me a second chance."

In shock, Morrie looked up before he burst into tears once again. There, holding a multicoloured balloon, was Damno, smiling softly at them.

"Come on, Morrie. Everyone's okay now," Fredrick muttered softly as he patted his back.

"I'm just so glad that everyone's okay..." he sniffed as he smiled back at them.

Stella nodded cheerily before she added, "You definitely look better without that mask, Morrie. Your grey eyes suit you."

"Aw, don't let your little bunny get jealous, Stella~!" Cecilia began to giggle before bursting out laughing.

Unfortunately, Bryan heard that comment. "Shaddup, Chicken!"

Meanwhile, the last couple stood at the other end, staring at each other.

Damno was the first to speak, "Hey, Aliana?"

She smiled back serenely, as if anticipating something. "What is it, Damno?"

"I... I..." he shook his head furiously before he rushed over and pulled her into an embrace, "I missed you so bad.."

Smiling, Aliana breathed in deeply, taking in his scent before whispering softly just like she always did, "I missed you too, my love. I'm sorry about what I did, now let's just leave everything in the past aside, okay?"

Damno nodded as he sniffed and wiped his face. "I'm sorry for everything I did too..."

She chuckled lightly, "Come on, now. Don't cry. Everything is okay now, is it not?"

With a reunion full of tears and joy, Morrie knew one thing. This was definitely the best ending they could get after everything that had happened to them.

* * *

 **7th Day: 3:00 PM**

"You seriously decided to burn down the horror attraction, huh?" Mike groaned as he clutched his head.

Mike and Luna had decided to visit Christ in prison when they found out on the news that he had been caught and would be on trial for arson.

Christ simply chuckled. "It was fantastic, let me tell you. Those shrieks I heard from in there? That was the very first times I heard screams that sent shivers down my spine!"

Luna didn't say anything, but just looked at him with a disappointed gaze.

Mike sighed and shook his head. "You do know that this is punishable by law, and arson is not something to be taken lightly, right? You won't just get fined! If they decide that this is a serious offence, you're going to get jailed for at least half of your life! Why are you so dumb? At least no one knows that you've been convicted, and they say that the fire was set up by an unknown cause! What would your parents say about this if they knew what you've done?!"

Christ frowned. "Shut up, Mike. You've gotten yourself into jail once too, you know."

"That was because I was stupid and immature! You're already becoming forty!" Mike hollered. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"... Honestly, I don't really care about myself anymore," Christ sighed. "I don't even know what the hell I did that for, but you know something?"

Mike's frown deepened. "What?"

"Strangely, I feel at peace now."

There was silence, before Luna suddenly began to chuckle, attracting attention from the other two.

"How funny," she smiled. "Because I have a huge feeling that my entire family is currently also at peace. Isn't that ironic? Should I thank you, or should I not?"

Then she stood up and walked away, causing Mike to quickly run after her.

Meanwhile, Christ looked at them with a blank gaze in his eyes.

"How ironic, indeed. I feel at peace, but I also feel empty inside."

* * *

 **7th Day: 3:30 PM**

"Are you okay, Luna?" Mike asked in concern. "You look like you were going to burst back there."

She nodded. "I'm okay now. I guess I was just feeling really tired back there..."

Mike sighed as he placed an arm around her. "Don't worry. Everything is over now, no?"

Luna smiled back. "Yeah. And that's all I care about right now. Hey... do you know something?"

"What is it, my dear?"

She leaned on his shoulder as she muttered, "You know, I have a huge feeling that somehow, my family is at peace. After everything that's happened, I think... this may be the best ending for everyone else."

Smiling, he hugged his wife back and replied, "You may be right about that."

 _\- The End -_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and supporting FNAF: The Other Tale! Don't forget to check out my DeviantArt account, A1t0Aria, if you want to see drawings and other artworks that I have done, and stay tuned for the next fan fiction, which will be about Persona 5! :) Do check out my profile for more upcoming stories too! This is A1t0aria, signing out!_


End file.
